Trautes Heim
by jojo61
Summary: Nehmen wir Einblick in das junge Eheleben von Fitzwilliam Darcy u. seiner kürzlich angetrauten Frau Elizabeth, mit Hochs und Tiefs, viel Humor und ein klein wenig Ernsthaftigkeit. Eine seit langem ausstehende Forts. meiner bereits existierenden Stories.
1. Chapter 1

_Bevor man diese Geschichte beginnt zu lesen, möchte ich darauf hinweisen, dass ich gewisse Passagen **absichtlich **explizit beschrieben habe, weil ich finde, dass Erotik bei diesem Paar unabdingbar zu dessen Leben dazugehört (und dies nicht nur, weil ich bei der Beschreibung von Mr. Darcy einen ganz bestimmten Herrn vor Augen habe!). Ich finde, Darcy und seine Frau wären sicherlich ein sehr liberal denkendes und freizügiges Paar in ihrer damaligen Zeit gewesen, das sich wohl nicht öffentlich über Anstand, Sitte und Förmlichkeit hinweggesetzt hätte, sehr wohl aber in ihrer Intimität als Ehepaar ihrer Zeit wahrscheinlich weit voraus gewesen wären. Das wollte ich nur noch einmal deutlich machen. Wer mit dieser Einstellung grundsätzlich nichts anfangen kann, sollte über das erste Kapitel hinaus besser nicht lesen. Ein Teil der Geschichte ist nichts für Zimperliesen! Dies sollte die geneigte Leserschaft berücksichtigen. Ich stehe voll dazu. Im übrigen Ambiente habe ich allerdings sehr wohl auf Authentizität geachtet. Ich wünsche allen die es wagen ganz viel Spaß beim Lesen! Die Geschichte umfasst 32 Kapitel! _**  
**

**TRAUTES HEIM…**

… _und sie lebten glücklich und zufrieden bis an ihr Lebensende"_. Die Illusion aus dem Märchenbuch. Dies trifft wohl tatsächlich nur auf Märchen zu, im richtigen Leben hingegen geht es anders zu, dachte sich Fitzwilliam Darcy im Halbschlaf in der rüttelnden Kutsche. War es für ihn und seine vor wenigen Tagen erst angetraute Frau somit nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis sie aus dem schönen Märchen herauskatapultiert wurden? Je näher man an die Grenzen Derbyshires kam, desto weniger zweifelte er an der Übermacht des kommenden Alltags.

Sie hatten traumhafte Tage in Bedfordshire verbracht, allerdings hatten sie beide, um ehrlich zu sein – und das war nicht allein auf die ungemütliche Witterung zu schieben – ihr Zimmer im Gasthof nur selten verlassen. Wobei sich die Dame an seiner Seite noch weit weniger dazu bewegen hatte lassen, das warme Bett zu verlassen als er. Er schielte vorsichtig zu seiner Frau hinüber, seine azurblauen Augen trafen auf ihr schlafendes, schönes Antlitz. Insofern hatte sich die kurze Hochzeitsreise auf alle Fälle gelohnt, er war froh, dieses Arrangement in weiser Voraussicht getroffen zu haben. Langsam jedoch näherte man sich Pemberley. Endlich. Aber wie würde alles sich fügen? Wie würde der Alltag sie umfangen? Er wollte sich den Kopf nicht über Problemen zerbrechen, die vielleicht gar keine waren, also schloss er ebenfalls die Augen und döste wieder ein.

_Er träumte, seine Schwester spränge wie ein munteres Rehlein um ihn herum, er hörte sie lachen und rufen, ihre Stimme klang deutlich in seinem Ohr…_

„…Bruderherz, so wach doch auf! Die Kutsche steht bereits seit einigen Minuten still und du schläfst noch immer! Was sollen denn die Dienstboten denken! Und Elizabeth erst!"

Verwirrt schlug Fitzwilliam Darcy die Augen auf und blickte direkt in das fröhliche Gesicht seiner Schwester Georgiana, die sich halb zur Tür der Kutsche zu ihm hereinlehnte. Auf seiner rechten Seite lachte Elizabeth fast Tränen. Mit einem entsetzten Blick aus der Kutschentür erkannte er, dass man im Ehrenhof von Pemberley angehalten hatte und das gesamte Personal sich dort versammelt hatte.

Georgiana sprang vom Verschlag herab und nahm würdevoll ihren Platz vor dem Personal ein. Steifbeinig und etwas missmutig entstieg ihr Bruder der Kutsche, als er festen Boden unter den Füßen hatte, reichte er galant seiner Frau die Hand, um ihr aus der Kalesche zu helfen. Die versammelte Dienerschaft knickste, Mrs. Reynolds löste sich aus den Reihen und übergab an die neue Herrin einen Blumenstrauß als Willkommensgruß und einen großen Schlüsselbund. Elizabeth machte riesengroße Augen, sagte aber nichts.

Dafür hielt ihr Ehemann eine kurze Ansprache an die Dienstboten: „Meine Gattin und ich danken für den netten Empfang den Sie uns bereitet haben. Da einige unter Ihnen meine Frau noch nicht kennen, möchte ich sie Ihnen hiermit vorstellen: Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy. Wir freuen uns, endlich auf Pemberley sein zu können. Sie sollten nun alle an Ihre Arbeit zurückgehen, auf Einzelvorstellungen werden wir heute wegen der vorgerückten Stunde verzichten und dies ein andermal nachholen. Ich danke allen!"

Als sich die Versammlung auflöste, geleitete er Elizabeth ins Haus, begleitet von Georgiana, die, wie ihrem Geplauder nun zu entnehmen war, am Vormittag bereits aus Matlock eingetroffen war. Im Salon angekommen, stellte sich Elizabeth direkt vor den großen Kamin, denn sie fror entsetzlich. Dann schwenkte sie mit unsicherem Blick den ihr überantworteten Schlüsselbund hin und her und sah fragend von ihrem Gatten zu seiner Schwester und wieder zurück.

„Ähm, ich würde dem nicht allzu große Bedeutung beimessen", versuchte Fitzwilliam eine erste beruhigende Erklärung „vor allen Dingen bedeutet es nicht, dass du uns nun jeden Abend hier einschließen sollst."

Er hatte zumindest seinen Humor nicht verloren, entlockte somit auch seiner Frau ein Lächeln. „Es ist einfach nur die offizielle Anerkennung der Hausvorsteherin an die Herrin des Hauses und ich denke, du solltest dir in den kommenden Tagen ein bisschen Zeit nehmen, um dich von Mrs. Reynolds in alles einführen zu lassen und, wenn du gestattest und es mir meine Zeit erlaubt, dann würde ich dabei auch gerne zugegen sein", schloss Fitzwilliam seine Ausführungen.

Für einige Sekunden stand banges Erwarten Elizabeth ins Gesicht geschrieben, dann öffnete sich die Tür des Salons und Mrs. Reynolds bat zu einem leichten Supper. Ohne großes Aufhebens bei der Etikette begab sich die Familie Darcy zum Speisezimmer, ein Raum, der Elizabeth bereits von ihrem ersten Aufenthalt bekannt war. Außer diesem Zimmer waren ihr nur die Halle, das Musikzimmer und die Skulpturengalerie von damals geläufig.

Auch bei der Sitzordnung hielt man sich nicht an die sonst übliche Aufteilung, dass Hausherr und Hausherrin jeweils die Stirnseiten der Tafel einzunehmen hatten und die Gäste bzw. die anderen Familienmitglieder an den Längsseiten platziert wurden. Zwar setzte sich Fitzwilliam an seinen angestammten Platz, aber er wies mit legerer Geste den Damen jeweils gleich den Platz rechts und links von ihm über die Ecke zu.

Elizabeth brachte vor lauter Erschöpfung nach der Reise kaum noch einen Bissen runter, ähnlich schien es Georgiana zu gehen, die laut eigener Aussage schon zum Tee die gute Küche Pemberleys genossen hatte. So kam es, dass der Hausherr die Tafel relativ bald aufhob und Georgiana sich danach sofort auf ihr Zimmer zurückzog. Elizabeth äußerste gegenüber ihrem Mann lediglich den Wunsch, bevor auch das junge Paar sich zurückzog, noch einen kurzen Abstecher in die Skulpturensammlung machen zu wollen. Er bot seiner Frau galant den Arm und sie nahmen ihren Weg durch den Korridor.

Am Eingang der Sammlung blieben sie kurz stehen, Elizabeth löste ihren Arm unter dem Ellbogen ihres Mannes, um Fitzwilliam an der Hand zu nehmen. Etwas zögerlich, aber zielstrebig ging sie auf die Büste ihres Gatten zu, Fitzwilliam dicht neben ihr. Er schaute sie fragend an.

Nach einem kurzen Augenblick des Schweigens fand sie endlich die passenden Worte: „Als ich dieses aus so kaltem Marmor gemeißelte Gesicht im Sommer zum ersten Mal sah, wurde mir innerlich auf einmal sehr, sehr warm; warm ums Herz, warm ums Gemüt, warm in meinen Gefühlen demjenigen gegenüber, dessen Gesicht dies ist. Der Blick auf diese Büste hat mein ganzes Leben mit einem Schlag verändert, es traf mich die Erkenntnis wie ein Blitz aus heiterem Himmel, als mich dieser kühle Marmor erkennen ließ, wie heiß ich in Liebe zu dir entbrannt war, nein, was rede ich da, natürlich bin und immer sein werde!"

Eng schmiegte sie sich an ihren Mann bei diesen Worten. Sie sprach aber gleich weiter: „Wahrhaben wollte ich es einfach nicht, zu schockierend war diese Erfahrung zunächst für mich, ich dachte, ich hätte komplett den Verstand verloren. Wie war ich dann froh zu merken, dass ich mich so völlig in dir getäuscht hatte, mich in Vorstellungen verrannt hatte, die sich zum Glück als absurd herausgestellt haben. Und das größte Glück war, als du mir nach all diesen Wirrungen deine Liebe offenbartest."

Das Paar hatte sich nun fest umschlungen. Sanft drückte Fitzwilliam seiner Frau einen Kuss auf das Haar. Er war nicht fähig, etwas zu erwidern. Sie gingen beide stumm aus dem Saal, er führte sie die großen Treppen hinauf zu den Privatgemächern, den Schlafräumen und Ankleidezimmern, in einen Trakt des großen Anwesens in dem Elizabeth natürlich noch niemals gewesen war.

In einem der Flure hielt Elizabeth kurz an. „Fitzwilliam, ich habe nur wenig Angst vor meinen Aufgaben hier, weil ich weiß, dass du an meiner Seite sein wirst, aber ich kann schließlich nicht ständig wie ein Hündchen neben dir herlaufen und so fürchte ich, dass ich mich als allererstes in diesem Haus verirren werde, wie soll ich mich hier nur zurechtfinden?"

Er lachte lauthals auf, so wie es sie an ihm liebte. „Ach, meine Süße, du wirst sehen, das hast du ganz schnell herausgefunden, weil du nicht nur ein sehr hübsches, sondern auch ein besonders schlaues Köpfchen hast."

Damit schob er sie zu einer schweren, aus edlem Holz gefertigten Tür in einen repräsentativen Raum hinein.

Sie hielt für einen kurzen Moment den Atem an. Niemals zuvor hatte sie ein so großes Schlafgemach zu Gesicht bekommen. Das wundervolle Gästezimmer, dass Fitzwilliam immer auf Netherfield bewohnt hatte, und dass ihr damals schon als überaus luxuriös und großzügig bemessen erschienen war, würde mühelos in diesem Raum hier drei- oder gar viermal unterzubringen sein. Eine breite Fensterfront gegenüber der Türseite mit vier doppelten Flügeltüren schienen auf die Loggia hinauszuführen. Der Raum hatte eindeutig die Größe eines Ballsaales, Fitzwilliam hatte doch nicht etwa…?

Als schien er ihre Gedanken zu erraten, richtete ihr Mann just in diesem Moment das Wort an sie: „Wir befinden uns hier im linken Seitenflügel, dessen gesamte Gartenfront das Zimmer einnimmt. Im Gegensatz dazu liegt der Ballsaal in der Mitte des Haupttraktes und er ist noch eine Winzigkeit größer als das Hauptschlafzimmer hier, nur zu deiner Beruhigung, meine Liebe. Es ist doch in deinem Sinne, dass ich ein gemeinsames Schlafzimmer habe einrichten lassen, oder? Solltest du ein eigenes Schlafgemach wünschen, so kann ich dir in Kürze eines nach deinen Vorgaben herrichten lassen…", er ließ den Satz absichtlich unvollendet, um ihre Reaktion abzuwarten.

Elizabeth blickte etwas verloren in dem saalähnlichen Raum umher. Fitzwilliam nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, als sie sich in Richtung einer weiteren Tür in Bewegung setzte.

Sie öffnete die Tür und hörte ihren Gatten kommentieren: „Mein Ankleidezimmer, anhängig daran ein kleines Badekabinett."

Sie brauchte eine Weile, um den Raum in die andere Richtung zur dritten Tür zu durchqueren, die sie dann ebenfalls öffnete: „Dein Ankleidezimmer, sowie von dort ein Durchgang zu einem weiteren Schlafraum – ähm", er räusperte sich umständlich „den man gegebenenfalls zu einem, also, tja, ich dachte, es wäre recht praktisch dann dort vielleicht das Kinderzimmer einzurichten…."

Fitzwilliam blickte zu Boden, er war ja nun schon viel redseliger geworden als früher, vor allen Dingen gelang es ihm seit seiner Verlobung auch immer mehr, über Belange zu sprechen, die ihm früher niemals über die Lippen gekommen wären, aber manchmal fiel es ihm immer noch schwer, gewisse Themen freiweg zu erörtern. Wäre seine Frau nicht so ein kleiner Freigeist, würde er das noch immer nicht packen, so viel war ihm klar.

Nun lief Elizabeth auf ihn zu, fiel ihm mit einer Heftigkeit um den Hals, die er so in diesem Moment nicht erwartet hatte, und jubelte lauthals: „Oh, wie kannst du nur denken, ich würde ein eigenes Schlafzimmer beanspruchen wollen! So wundervoll wie du dies hier alles arrangiert hast, ich bin wirklich überwältigt und konnte zunächst gar nichts sagen vor lauter Überraschung. War es tatsächlich nötig, so einen riesigen Raum dafür herrichten zu lassen? Diese Pracht, unglaublich, ich denke ständig, ich wäre in einem Königspalast."

Sie blickte auf die wertvollen, dicken orientalischen Teppiche zu ihren Füßen, auf die schweren Samtportieren, die nicht in dem üblichen dunklen rot oder dem bewährten tannengrün die hohen Fenster säumten, sondern ungewöhnlicherweise genau in der Augenfarbe ihres Mannes, einem lichten Azurblau gehalten waren. Genau der gleiche Stoff war um die gedrechselten Pfosten des Bettes, das wie eine Insel inmitten des Zimmers platziert war, drapiert, ebenso wie der Betthimmel und der Tagesüberwurf daraus gemacht waren. An den Wänden schimmerte eine edle Seidentapete in einem so überaus seltenen Farbton, dass Elizabeth zunächst gar nicht wusste, wie sie ihn beschreiben sollte. Auf alle Fälle eine helle, freundliche Farbe, nichts Dunkles, Erdrückendes. Dann erinnerte sie sich daran, dass sie letzthin einen pochierten Lachs gegessen hatten, und das Fleisch des Fisches hatte im Prinzip so ähnlich ausgesehen wie die Tapete. Sie musste unwillkürlich lachen ob dieses Vergleiches.

Er fragte nicht, warum sie so lachte, er hob sie einfach auf seine Arme und spazierte mit ihr geradewegs in die Zimmermitte zum Bett. Dabei fielen ihr noch die vielen schönen Gemälde an den Wänden auf. Wie kostbar das alles war. Mit einem heftigen Ruck riss Fitzwilliam Darcy mit einer Hand den Samtüberwurf vom Bett ohne dabei Elizabeth abzusetzen. Dann setzte er sie auf der Lagerstatt ab. Ihr Blick fiel nach oben und sie unterdrückte einen Aufschrei: Mit goldenen Fäden war der Betthimmel über und über bestickt mit unzähligen „E"s und „F"s und jeder dieser Buchstaben war einzeln zusammengesetzt aus kleinen goldenen Sternchen. Es war schier unbeschreiblich. Ein heißer Kuss verschloss ihren vor Erstaunen offen stehenden Mund.

Doch so plötzlich wie Fitzwilliam seinen Mund auf den ihren gepresst hatte, so schnell war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Er tauchte auf der anderen Bettseite mit jungenhaftem Grinsen im Gesicht wieder auf und schwenkte triumphierend etwas in der Hand, das mit einem hellen Seidentuch abgedeckt war. Schwer fiel der Gegenstand neben Elizabeth auf die Kissen. Vorsichtig lüftete sie das Tüchlein, sofort entfuhr ihr erneut ein spitzer Schrei! Sie fing an hemmungslos zu weinen, als sie vor sich auf dem Bett eine kleinere Ausgabe der von ihr so geliebten Marmorskulptur sah; in das fein gemeißelte, mit so großer Ähnlichkeit herausgearbeitete Gesicht ihres Mr. Darcy blickte.

„Damit du nicht immer den weiten Weg in die Skulpturensammlung machen musst, mein Herz", hörte sie Fitzwilliam zart an ihr Ohr flüstern. „Und die Büste mit deinem Antlitz gebe ich diese Woche noch in Auftrag, ebenfalls eine große für unten und eine kleine für meine Bettseite"!

Mit diesen Worten stellte er das Marmorwerk auf ihre Seite des Bettes auf eine Nachtkonsole, die nach Meinung von Elizabeth eigentlich nur orientalische Prinzen besitzen konnten, eine runde, fein ziselierte Messingplatte von erheblichem Durchmesser, jedoch absolut ungewöhnlich gelagert auf ineinander fast wie Waldwurzeln verschlungenen Füßen aus schwerem Glas, wohl Bleikristall.

Einen Augenblick lang strich Fitzwilliam tröstend seiner weiterhin leicht schluchzenden Frau über den Rücken, dann schwang er sich mit jugendlichem Elan aus dem Bett, löste die Samtvorhänge aus ihren goldenen Quasten und zog sie vor die Fenster. Zu Elizabeth' Entsetzen betätigte er dann die Klingelschnur. Daraufhin entfernte er sich in Richtung seines Ankleidezimmers, nicht ohne seiner Frau eine charmante Kusshand zuzuwerfen. Leicht verunsichert richtete sich Elizabeth auf, als es auch schon an der Tür klopfte und auf ihr zögerliches „Herein" eine Kammerzofe knicksend eintrat.

„Ma'am zu Diensten, ich bin Clarice und für ihr persönliches Wohlergehen zuständig. Ankleiden, umkleiden, auskleiden, frisieren, Wäsche herrichten, Bad bereiten, und einiges mehr, alles wie Ma'am es wünschen."

Elizabeth war leicht rot angelaufen, weil sie zwar in vollständiger Kleidung, aber doch in so offensichtlicher Absicht auf dem Bett lag, jedoch hatte sie sich nach der kurzen Ansprache der Zofe wieder halbwegs gefangen.

Sie räusperte sich einmal, dann antwortete sie: „Hmh, ich danke Ihnen Clarice, aber bitte nennen Sie mich nicht Ma'am, allenfalls Miss Ben… ähm, ich meine Mrs. Darcy, natürlich. Und ich verstehe gut, dass Sie Ihrer Pflicht bereits heute nachkommen wollen, aber ich denke, ich brauche Sie nun nicht, haben Sie vielen Dank. Ich sehe Sie dann sicherlich morgen, Clarice."

Das Mädchen knickste wiederum und ging zur Tür.

Währenddessen sagte sie im typischen Dienstbotenjargon: „Selbstverständlich Ma'am, oh Verzeihung, Mrs. Darcy, ich wünsche eine geruhsame Nacht, bis morgen!"

Sie öffnete die Tür und verschwand.

Seufzend streckte sich Elizabeth auf dem Bett aus und schloss die Augen. Kein Geräusch drang zu ihr. Deswegen fuhr sie auch erschreckt hoch, als ein Arm sich fest um sie schlang und ein stoppeliges Kinn ihre zarten Wangen berührte.

Jeden Laut schluckten die dicken Teppiche, so war es zunächst nicht zu registrieren gewesen, dass ihr Gatte sich über sie beugte. „Du hast das Mädchen unverrichteter Dinge weggeschickt?" Fitzwilliam betrachtete seine noch immer im Reisekleid steckende Frau.

Sie fuhr ihm mit der Hand über das unrasierte Gesicht und entgegnete forsch: „Nun, du hast anscheinend auch kein Rendezvous mit deinem Kammerdiener gehabt, mein stacheliger Pirat."

Immerhin steckte er bereits im Hausmantel, langsam ließ er sich an Elizabeth' Seite nieder. „Pirat?" brummte er und schnappte sich schnell ihre beiden Handgelenke und drückte sie fest auf die Matratze, so dass sie sich nicht mehr rühren konnte.

„Piraten pflegen mit ihrer Beute kurzen Prozess zu machen und genau das habe ich jetzt vor", und damit küsste er sie so heftig, dass ihr die Luft wegblieb. „Außerdem", so murmelte er gleich darauf, „sind Piraten sehr ungeduldig und, da du es vorgezogen hast, die Zofe gleich wieder fortzuschicken, wirst du nun dafür die Konsequenzen tragen müssen - ich knöpfe dir das Kleid jedenfalls nicht auf, das dauert mir viel zu lange."

Mit diesen Worten packte er ihren Kleidersaum mit beiden Händen und riss das Kleid entzwei. Entsetzt sah Elizabeth ihn an, doch er drückte sie mit sanfter Härte wieder in die Kissen und versicherte ihr zwischen zwei Küssen: „Ich kaufe dir ein neues, ach was, ich kaufe dir fünf neue dafür!"

Wird fortgesetzt….


	2. Chapter 2

Der Morgen kam und Elizabeth hatte Kopfschmerzen. Vielleicht von den Reisestrapazen gestern? Sie hatte meist nur Kopfschmerzen, wenn…. Sie schreckte hoch, natürlich klar, sie brauchte nicht einmal im Kopf nachzurechnen, sie bemerkte es bereits auch an den anderen Symptomen. Unsicher schielte sie zu ihrem schlafenden Mann hinüber. Ganz vorsichtig begann sie, sich aus der Decke zu winden. Außerdem verspürte sie auch ein dringendes anderes Bedürfnis. Wo hatte Fitzwilliam noch mal gesagt, sei das Badezimmer? Sie hoffte, dort auch eine gewisse Örtlichkeit zu finden, auf Netherfield jedenfalls war ein solches Klosett eingerichtet, auf Longbourn hingegen kannte man nur die ländliche Variante auf dem Hof.

Sie hatte sich kaum einige Zentimeter im Bett nach links bewegt, als ihr Gatte sie mit strahlend blauen Augen anblickte. Sie rollte entnervt mit den Augen, es war ihr fast schon klar gewesen, dass er aufwachen würde. Er griff nach ihr, doch sie entzog sich ihm sofort. Er runzelte die Stirn und zog sogleich seine linke Augenbraue in eine Stellung, die auf sofortige Antwort einer nicht verbal geäußerten Frage drängte.

Sie seufzte kurz und sagte: „Entschuldige, ich muss mal… ähm, dringend."

Die Augenbraue verließ ihre bedrohliche Position und ein Lächeln zog über sein Gesicht. Er erklärte ihr den Weg und forderte sie auf, sich zu beeilen. Er bemerkte jedoch nicht, dass sie merkwürdig verkrampft, bedeckt mit seinem Hausmantel, durch das Zimmer in die ihr gezeigte Richtung ging.

Während seine Gattin im Bad beschäftigt war, zog Fitzwilliam Darcy die Vorhänge zurück und hängte sie wieder in die schweren Kordeln und Quasten ein. Das diffuse Morgenlicht kroch durch die großen Fenster in den Raum. Er hechtete zurück ins Bett, das Feuer im großen, marmorgefassten Kamin war schon lange erloschen und es war ziemlich kalt im Zimmer. Doch Elizabeth ließ sich Zeit. Was zur Hölle trieb sie da? Baden konnte sie wohl nicht, es war noch kein warmes Wasser herangeschafft worden zu dieser frühen Stunde. Es vergingen weitere Minuten, er begann sich zu wundern.

Dann plötzlich hörte er die klägliche Stimme seiner Frau aus der Entfernung des Badekabinetts klingen: „Oh, ähm, Fitzwilliam, ich glaube du solltest nach Clarice klingeln, bitte!"

Stattdessen machte er sich in ein Laken gewickelt auf den Weg durch sein Ankleidezimmer, vor der nächsten Tür blieb er stehen. „Liebes, stimmt etwas nicht? Was brauchst du denn?"

Lizzie entgegnete nachdrücklich: „Hast du der Zofe geläutet?"

„Nein, habe ich nicht, weil ich dachte, ich könnte dir vielleicht behilflich sein…".

Er wurde rüde von seiner Frau unterbrochen, die nun recht ungeduldig klang: „Fitzwilliam, es ist wichtig, sonst würde ich nicht danach verlangen, bitte!"

„Ja, ja, schon gut, ich läute ihr", er betätigte die Klingeschnur „aber nun sagst du mir gefälligst, was nicht in Ordnung ist, Elizabeth, bitte, bevor ich mir wirklich Sorgen mache!"

„Liebster", tönte es aus dem Badezimmer „du musst nicht alles wissen, mach dir keine Sorgen, es geht mir gut, ich brauche nur für einen Moment Clarice, das ist alles."

Fitzwilliam hatte sich inzwischen den zweiten Hausmantel übergeworfen, ein Glück dass er das gute Stück seines Vaters aufgehoben hatte. Er war ihm zwar ein wenig zu weit, aber mit dem Gürtel konnte man das recht gut regulieren. Dann trat auch schon Clarice ein. Sie begrüßte den Hausherrn mit gesenktem Blick und einem Knicks, wünschte höflich einen guten Morgen und verschwand dann bei seiner Frau im Badekabinett. Keine halbe Minute später kam sie wieder herausgestürzt, durchquerte mit schnellem Schritt das Schlafgemach und öffnete zielstrebig die Tür zur Elizabeths Ankleidezimmer. Fitzwilliam war nun vollends verwirrt. Elizabeth behauptete, es ginge ihr gut, aber Clarice sauste hier durch die Räume als wäre etwas ganz und gar nicht Ordnung. Die Zofe kam wieder zurück mit einer Hand voll Leinentücher. Keine fünf Minuten später trat sie aus der Tür, dicht gefolgt von Elizabeth. „Danke Clarice, ich läute dann, wenn ich Sie zum Ankleiden und Frisieren brauche."

Die Zofe verschwand nach einem Knicks und ließ das Paar alleine.

Fitzwilliam wickelte sich wieder aus dem Morgenrock seines Vaters und sprang zurück ins Bett. Auffordernd hielt er Elizabeth die Hand hin. Diese schüttelte mit bedauerndem Blick den Kopf.

Er drängte: „Darling, ich habe auf die Uhr geschaut, es ist gerade mal erst halb sieben, es ist noch viel Zeit bis zum Frühstück, glaub mir!"

Sie kam etwas näher ans Bett heran, sie musste es ihm so oder so sagen, warum also nicht gleich. Sie öffnete den Mund und wollte gerade zum Sprechen ansetzen, da packte Fitzwilliam sie am Arm und zog sie zu sich ins Bett. Er öffnete den Morgenmantel den sie trug, aber sie stemmte sich mit beiden Händen auf seine Brust, um ihm Einhalt zu gebieten. „Bitte, ich muss etwas mit dir besprechen", verlangte sie.

„Hat das nicht einen Moment Zeit?" raunte er in noch zärtlicher Laune an ihr Ohr.

„Ich schätze, es duldet keine Sekunde mehr Aufschub", konnte sie ihn gerade noch davon abhalten, seine Hand auf Wanderschaft gehen zu lassen.

„Ich kann heute und in den kommenden Tagen nicht mit dir …. ähm, nicht das Bett mit dir teilen, ich meine, schon, aber nicht – so", sie schob in eindeutigem Signal seine Hand von ihrer Brust.

Sie sah, dass die besagte Augenbraue bereits wieder steil in die Höhe schoss, daher fuhr sie rasch fort: „Oh, ich bin so froh, dass es nicht schon gestern aufgetreten ist, denn es hätte uns die erste gemeinsame Nacht", sie fuhr ihm zärtlich mit zwei Fingern durch sein wirres, aber glattes Haar, „hier auf Pemberley völlig verdorben und darüber wäre ich und sicher auch du untröstlich gewesen."

Sie legte ihren Kopf auf seine behaarte Brust und verstummte.

Sie vernahm keinerlei Reaktion von ihm, außer dass nach ein paar Minuten ein fast mechanisches Streicheln ihres Rückens einsetzte. Sie hörte sein Herz regelmäßig und fest schlagen – und dann hörte sie noch ein anderes, leises Geräusch, fast wie ein Schniefen. Elizabeth glaubte zunächst, sich verhört zu haben. Aber da war es wieder, ganz eindeutig. Hatte Fitzwilliam sich verkühlt und sich einen Schnupfen eingefangen? Sie hob langsam ihren Kopf und traute ihren Augen kaum. Er weinte, heiße Tränen zeichneten ihre Spuren auf sein Gesicht. Warum?

„Macht es dir wirklich so viel aus, ein paar Tage ohne körperliche Vereinigung zu verbringen, Liebster?" fragte sie ihn schließlich.

Er schüttelte den Kopf, wischte sich die Tränen mit dem Handrücken weg und antwortete: „Lizzie, das ist es nicht, darum geht es mir gar nicht, ich bin auch glücklich, wenn ich dich nur in den Armen halten darf. Ich wusste nur nicht", er drehte seinen Kopf zur Seite, damit sie ihn nicht direkt ansehen konnte, „ich wusste nur nicht, wie sehr ich auf – wie sehr ich darauf gehofft hatte, du würdest vielleicht schon unser Kind unter dem Herzen tragen. Ich wusste es nicht bis vor wenigen Minuten, da ist mir klar geworden, dass ich mich wohl zu sehr darauf versteift hatte. Die Natur hat anscheinend ihren eigenen Plan und das ist ja auch gut so." Und nun fing auch Elizabeth an zu weinen. So lagen sie wohl mehr als eine Stunde, sich gegenseitig tröstend.

Bevor Fitzwilliam sich erhob, um nach seinem Kammerdiener und nach der Zofe für Elizabeth zu läuten, damit das Bad gerichtet wurde, Elizabeth frisiert und er rasiert werden konnte, küsste er seine etwas matt wirkende Frau inbrünstig und sehr leidenschaftlich und sprach dann: „Meine allerliebste Lizzie, du bist der Himmel auf Erden für mich. Wir stehen ja erst ganz am Anfang unseres gemeinsamen Lebens und es werden sich demnächst weitere Chancen eröff… – ach was soll ich vornehm drum herum reden, so bald diese Unpässlichkeit von dir wieder vorüber ist, gehen wir die Sache schnellstmöglich wieder an, nicht wahr?"

Nun konnte Elizabeth ebenfalls wieder lachen, sie lachte sogar noch während sie sich in ihr Ankleidezimmer begab.

Elizabeth war es gar nicht gewohnt, derart bedient zu werden. Eine Zofe zu haben war für sie der Inbegriff von Luxus. Im Ankleidezimmer hatte Clarice drei verschiedene Kleider für Elizabeth zurechtgelegt, von denen sie meinte, dass sie passende Tageskleidung für die Herrin des Hauses seien. Elizabeth suchte sich das unauffälligste davon aus, wobei auch dies für ihre Begriffe noch wesentlich zu vornehm war. Dann frisierte Clarice sie, überaus fein für Elizabeths Begriffe, Clarice jedoch meinte, es sei recht adrett und für den Tag auf Pemberley völlig angemessen. Eine Sache, an die man sich wohl erst gewöhnen musste, dachte Mrs. Darcy bei sich.

Währenddessen lag ihr Gatte in der warmen Badewanne. Er hatte eine Tasse starken Kaffee neben sich stehen, etwas was er in den letzten Tagen im Gasthof total vermisst hatte. Er hatte den ewigen Tee schon fast nicht mehr sehen können. In seinem Ankleidezimmer rumorte Rodgers, der bereits dem verstorbenen Mr. Darcy dienlich gewesen war, auch er machte sich offensichtlich an der Kleidung seines Herren zu schaffen. Dann kam der gute Geist hinüber in die Badekammer, ausgerüstet mit dem Rasierzeug. Das war auch bitter nötig, denn nur einmal nach der Hochzeit hatte sich Fitzwilliam Darcy in Bedfordshire notdürftig selbst rasiert und das auch nur, weil Elizabeth Protest eingelegt hatte, da ihre feine Haut sichtlich unter den Attacken seines zunehmend bärtiger werdenden Kinns gelitten hatte. Auch Georgiana hatte ihm gestern nach der Ankunft einige merkwürdige Blicke zugeworfen, als würde sie in ihm nicht den Bruder, sondern einen Wilden erkennen.

Nachdem auch er mit der Morgentoilette fertig war, durchmaß er das Schlafzimmer mit ausholendem Schritt und klopfte an die Tür zum Ankleidezimmer seiner Frau. Sie öffnete fast augenblicklich, er war maßlos entzückt über den atemberaubenden Anblick, den sie bot und er folgte sofort einem Reflex und küsste galant ihre Hand.

Sie lächelte zunächst stumm, dann sprach sie ihn ganz gezielt auf seine Veränderung an: „Verehrter Mr. Darcy, Sie sehen nun endlich wieder aus wie Sie selbst. Obwohl", fügte sie schelmisch blickend hinzu „ich mir nicht so ganz sicher bin, ob mir nicht der bärbeißige Pirat ein klein wenig lieber war."

Er fasste sie lachend um die Taille und platzierte einen schnellen Kuss auf ihre Schulter. Dann sprach sie weiter, es fiel ihr leichter, weil er hinter ihr stand und sie so nicht direkt ansehen konnte. „Hmh, ich möchte gerne auch das angrenzende Zimmer sehen, es ist das einzige zu diesem Trakt gehörige, das du mir gestern nicht gezeigt hast."

Er löste sich ein wenig von ihr und sie spürte in ihrem Nacken, dass er nickte. „Natürlich, wenn du es gerne sehen möchtest, aber es ist nur ein Raum, die Einrichtung ist natürlich noch nicht vorhanden…", er führte sie durch die nächste Tür und ein ebenfalls großzügig geschnittenes Zimmer mit zwei hohen Terrassenflügeltüren kam zum Vorschein.

In einer Ecke stand jedoch eine wundervolle Wiege, aus sehr hellem Holz, vermutlich Birke oder Ahorn, gearbeitet, das im Laufe der Jahre wohl ein klein wenig nachgedunkelt hatte. Nichtsdestotrotz war die Wiege prachtvoll anzusehen, darüber ein luftiger Betthimmel aus weißem Musselin und Spitze.

Elizabeth drehte sich zu ihrem Mann herum. „Ist das deine Wiege?"

„Meine, Georgianas, und die meines Vaters. Mein Großvater hat sie vor seiner Geburt in Auftrag gegeben. Die restliche Einrichtung des Raumes würde ich gerne dir überlassen, ich bin da wahrscheinlich nicht der richtige Ansprechpartner, schätze ich. Ich weiß nur, dass man in einem Kinderzimmer eine Wiege braucht, ansonsten kenne ich mich da ganz und gar nicht aus."

Elizabeth schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Ja, glaubst du etwa ich wüsste alles darüber? Ich habe davon genauso wenig Ahnung, um ehrlich zu sein."

Er entgegnete sogleich: „Aber du hast eine Mutter, die fünf Kinder großgezogen hat, die du fragen kannst. Ich habe nur eine um viele Jahre jüngere Schwester, wie du dich erinnern kannst. Es ist deine Aufgabe und ich übertrage sie dir von Herzen gerne."

Er nahm ihre beiden Hände in die seinen und fügte mit einem treuherzigen Augenaufschlag hinzu: „Bitte!"

Sie schaute ihn ein Weile mit ernstem Gesichtausdruck an, dann zog ein Lächeln über ihr Gesicht: „Dir könnte ich niemals etwas abschlagen, nicht wenn du mich _so _dabei ansiehst, Fitzwilliam. Da dir so viel daran gelegen zu sein scheint, werde ich mich natürlich gerne darum kümmern."

Ihr Gatte drückte ihr einen sehr sinnlichen Kuss auf einen ihrer Handrücken. „Danke mein Herz und nun sollten wir zum Frühstück gehen, danach werde ich eine ausführliche Hausführung für dich in die Wege leiten."

Mit diesen Worten geleitete er Elizabeth auf den Korridor und weiter durch das Haus bis zum Morgenzimmer.

Mrs. Reynolds persönlich begrüßte das Paar und teilte mit, dass Miss Georgiana noch nicht zum Frühstück erschienen sei. Dann zog sie sich diskret zurück. Elizabeth schenkte sich eine Tasse Tee ein, im Gegensatz zu Fitzwilliam mochte sie keinen Kaffee. Der trank nun eine weitere Tasse, köpfte ein hart gekochtes Ei gekonnt mit dem Messer und strich etwas Butter auf ein Stück Brot. Doch er aß nur das Ei, das Brot rührte er gar nicht an. Elizabeth wunderte sich einmal mehr über die spartanischen Frühstücksgewohnheiten ihres Gatten. Sie probierte von den meisten der angerichteten Dinge zumindest ein klein wenig, etwas Rührei, etwas Schinken, eine winzige Portion Räucherfisch und was sonst noch auf der Anrichte zu finden war. Eine Tatsache, die wiederum Fitzwilliam köstlich amüsierte. Er zog sie gerne damit auf, zwickte sie in die Taille und warnte sie scherzhaft, dass sie irgendwann einmal die Ausmaße eines Shirehorse haben würde. Sie protestierte energisch, stellte ihren Teller auf dem Tisch ab und drohte ihm mit erhobenem Zeigefinger. Lachend zog er sie zu sich auf den Stuhl, und hauchte einen Kuss auf ihr Ohr.

In diesem Moment betrat Georgiana das Frühstückszimmer und errötend sprang Elizabeth schnell vom Schoß ihres Mannes auf. Die beiden Frauen knicksten und wünschten sich gegenseitig einen guten Morgen. Dann kam Georgiana auf ihren Bruder zu, streckte ihm beide Hände entgegen. Dieser erhob sich nun vom Stuhl und reichte der Schwester seine Hände.

Dann grinste diese ihn an und meinte lapidar: „Wurde aber auch wirklich Zeit, dass du dich in die Hände von Rodgers begeben hast, nachdem ich dich gestern kaum erkannt habe."

Dann drehte sie sich zu ihrer Schwägerin um: „Elizabeth, wie haben Sie das nur mit diesem stachelbärtigen Etwas ausgehalten?"

Georgiana war Dritten gegenüber wie immer ein Muster von guten Manieren, aber es schwang dabei eine gehörige Portion Unsicherheit mit, ob die Förmlichkeit nun weiterhin noch angebracht sein würde.

Elizabeth deutete das völlig richtig und daher antwortete sie: „Als erstes bestehe ich darauf, da wir hier doch ganz unter uns sind, dass wir alle förmlichen Anreden beiseite lassen. Und um auf deine Frage zurückzukommen Georgiana, ich habe zwar gehofft, dass dein Bruder sich bald wieder rasiert, aber in der Zeit in der es dies nicht tat, war es eine nette Abwechslung ihn einmal derart ungewohnt zu erleben."

Ein dankbarer Blick ihres Gatten für diese gelungene Umschreibung ihrer Flittertage traf sie nun.

Jetzt erhob sich der Mann des Hauses und blickte tatendurstig in die Runde. „Nun, ich habe lange genug meine Pflichten hier vernachlässigt, ich weiß schon gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal hier gewesen bin, es muss Monate her sein, deswegen müsst ihr mich für eine Weile entschuldigen. Georgiana, du solltest Elizabeth unbedingt ein wenig durch das Haus führen, vor allen Dingen wollte sie mir gestern Abend nicht glauben, dass der Ballsaal größer ist als unser Schlafzimmer. Alles, was diese repräsentativen Räumlichkeiten anlangt, kannst du in die Führung mit aufnehmen. Den Wirtschaftstrakt wird sich Mrs. Reynolds wohl kaum nehmen lassen selbst zu zeigen. Ob ich zum Lunch bei euch sein werde, kann ich nicht versprechen, ich werde es aber versuchen."

Elizabeth trat ein panikartiger Ausdruck ins Gesicht. Fitzwilliam entging dies nicht, er konnte aber seine verwalterischen Tätigkeiten nicht mehr länger aufschieben, deswegen hob er zärtlich die Hand seiner Frau, küsste diese und ließ dann die beiden Damen alleine.

Elizabeth wartete geduldig bis Georgiana fertig gefrühstückt hatte. Dann hakte sie sich bei ihrer Schwägerin unter und die beiden jungen Damen gingen vergnügt los. Meist kam Elizabeth aus dem Staunen nicht mehr heraus. Ein Empfangssalon, ein Schreibzimmer, ein Musikzimmer (das kannte sie bereits), ein Teezimmer, ein Speisezimmer (geläufig), eine kleine Gemäldegalerie (wo sie zum ersten Mal ihres Schwiegervaters und ihrer Schwiegermutter ansichtig wurde, die aus bronzierten Rahmen auf sie herabblickten), der Frühstücksraum, dann die riesengroße Bibliothek, das Arbeitszimmer des Hausherrn, das Entrée, das Treppenhaus, natürlich die Skulpturensammlung. Gesäumt war das Haus von großen Terrassen, die ihr teilweise auch schon bekannt waren.

Dann aber öffnete Georgiana eine doppelte Flügeltür und zog Elizabeth in den bereits mehrmals erwähnten Ballsaal, der im ersten Stock fast die gesamte Frontseite des Hauses einnahm. Elizabeth stockte der Atem. Dieser Raum war in der Tat noch um einiges größer als ihr Schlafzimmer. Die Freude und Überraschung über all die Pracht machten sie zunächst vergessen, dass sie zum ersten Mal seit vielen Tagen längere Zeit von ihrem Mann getrennt war. Der Ballsaal war wundervoll, allerdings in einer ungewöhnlichen Optik gehalten. Im Allgemeinen waren Ballsäle in Rot, Gold und Weiß dekoriert, so sollte man meinen. Dieser aber hatte zwar die obligatorischen weißen Vertäfelungen, aber alles andere hielt man komplett in Silber und Grün, die Vorhänge, die Kandelaber, die Verzierungen, die Polster, einfach alles. Das verlieh dem Raum etwas ganz Spezielles, eine Art kühle Distanziertheit. Wie es wohl sein würde, wenn man hier eine Gesellschaft abhalten würde?

Dann zeigte Georgiana noch einige weitere Schlafräume, unter anderem ihr eigenes Gemach, das bisherige Schlafzimmer ihres Bruders, das nun in ein Gästezimmer umgewandelt werden sollte, und einige weitere Gästezimmer. Für das neue Hauptschlafzimmer hatte Fitzwilliam Darcy die schon lange leer stehenden Gemächer seiner Eltern zu einem Raum zusammenfassen lassen, alles komplett renoviert, völlig neu und überaus geschmackvoll einrichten lassen, sowie durch angrenzende Zimmer noch die Flucht erweitern lassen. Das Bad war total neu ausgestattet, ebenso die Ankleidezimmer. Lediglich das vorgesehene Kinderzimmer war ein umfunktioniertes ehemaliges Gästezimmer. Aber das war ja auch noch nicht fertig eingerichtet. Elizabeth war derart beeindruckt von dem, was Georgiana da berichtete, dass sie sich einen Moment auf ihr Bett setzen musste. Selbst ihre Schwägerin, die den Raum nur einmal kurz vor seiner endgültigen Vollendung gesehen hatte, war völlig hingerissen.

Sie hielt Elizabeth ihre Hand hin, damit diese sie ergreifen konnte und sagte dann seufzend: „Ich wünschte, ich würde ebenfalls einen Mann finden, der mich so sehr liebt und auf Händen trägt wie mein Bruder dich!"

So blieben sie eine ganze Weile einträchtig nebeneinander auf dem Bett sitzen.


	3. Chapter 3

Es war gerade noch Zeit, sich schnell für das Mittagessen umzuziehen (Clarice bestand darauf) und sich dann unter Mrs. Reynolds Fittiche zu begeben. Wie schon zu erwarten gewesen war, ließ Fitzwilliam sich entschuldigen, er konnte nicht zusammen mit den Damen speisen. Mrs. Reynolds hatte daher bei Elizabeth anfragen lassen, ob es Recht sei, dass sie dann nicht im großen Speisezimmer aufdecken ließe, sondern im kleineren Frühstückszimmer. Elizabeth hatte nichts dagegen. Das Essen war ausgezeichnet, wie immer, trotz dass es kein extravagantes Abendmenu war, sondern lediglich aus Suppe, Fleisch und einer Gemüsepastete bestand.

Als Mrs. Reynolds abtrug, richtete sie dann abermals das Wort an die neue Hausherrin: „Ma'am, käme es Ihnen nun gelegen, die Wirtschaftsräume und Farmgebäude von Pemberley zu besichtigen? Es wäre mir eine große Ehre, Ihnen dies alles zeigen zu dürfen." Elizabeth faltete ihre Serviette zusammen und nickte dann: „Selbstverständlich, Mrs. Reynolds. Aber ich bitte Sie von Herzen, es mit der Anrede bei Mrs. Darcy zu belassen, sonst komme ich mir gar so grau und alt vor, wenn man mich ständig mit ‚Ma'am' betitelt." Mrs. Reynolds hatte den Anflug eines Lächelns in den Augenwinkel, als sie sich bereit erklärte, es mit der Anrede so zu halten.

Georgianas Klavierspiel hallte durch das Erdgeschoss, als Elizabeth sich Mrs. Reynolds anschloss. Zunächst war Elizabeth verwundert, dass man die große Treppe nach oben ging, anstatt sich dem Küchentrakt zuzuwenden. In einem Korridor im ersten Stock öffnete die Haushälterin eine Tür, dahinter verbarg sich ein zweites, einfaches Treppenhaus. Dort stiegen sie weitere Treppen hinauf, bis sie in einem Flur standen, von dem etliche Türen rechts und links abgingen.

Mrs. Reynolds deutete auf die Namensschilder neben den jeweiligen Türen. „Hier sind die Zimmer der Dienstboten von Pemberley. Nicht von allen, aber von den meisten. Einige wohnen natürlich direkt dort, wo sie ihren Dienst versehen. So wie die Pferdeknechte, sie haben ihre Stuben bei den Stallungen, oder der Obergärtner, er hat ein eigenes Cottage hinter den Küchengärten."

Sie öffnete eines der Zimmer, die alle im Dachgeschoß des Hauses lagen, es war geräumig genug, gut und sauber eingerichtet, man konnte wirklich nichts beanstanden. Mrs. Reynolds betonte noch, dass alle Zimmer die gleiche Größe und Ausstattung hätten, wofür die selige Mrs. Darcy gesorgt hatte, gleich welchen Rang die Dienstboten auf Pemberley bekleideten. Auf die wichtigsten Zimmer, wie das ihrige, oder das von Rodgers oder Clarice, wies Mrs. Reynolds Elizabeth hin, falls einmal ein Notfall vielleicht tief in der Nacht eintreten sollte, wusste sie nun, wohin sie sich dann wenden konnte.

Zur Teestunde war Elizabeth völlig erledigt. Treppauf, treppab, in die Küchen (es gab mehr als eine, welche Überraschung!), in die Vorratsräume, in die Wäscherei, durch die Gärten, in die Meierei, zu den Stallungen, zum Verwalter, zur Brauerei (Pemberley braute eigenes Bier und belieferte umliegende Gasthöfe damit!). Sie trank hastig eine Tasse Tee und biss zweimal in ein Eiersandwich, dann hatte sie nur noch den Wunsch, die Füße hoch zu legen und bis zum Dinner zu schlafen. Die Eindrücke von heute waren so mannigfaltig, dass sie sie kaum verarbeiten konnte. Was sie im Sommer hatte zu Gesicht bekommen, war wahrhaft nur die Spitze des Eisberges gewesen. Was sich hinter der prachtvollen Fassade verbarg, konnte sie damals nicht einmal annähernd erahnen.

Es hatte sich ihr eine reibungslose Organisation offenbart, wo ein Rädchen ins andere griff, damit alles einwandfrei funktioniert. Die meisten Bediensteten von Pemberley arbeiteten außerhalb des Hauses, und es waren deren unglaublich viele. Elizabeth war fast darüber erschrocken, wie vielen Menschen ihr Gatte ein Auskommen ermöglichte, wie viele von ihm abhängig waren, in Lohn und Brot bei ihm standen. Je mehr Elizabeth sich dessen bewusst wurde, desto unsicherer wurde sie. Wie sollte sie da den Überblick behalten? Der Verwalter, Mr. Portland, hatte sie zwar sehr höflich begrüßt und ihr versichert, dass er ihr jederzeit behilflich sein würde, aber es kam ihr alles wie ein unüberwindbarer, riesiger Berg vor.

Als sie sich zur Tür des Teesalons begab, um sich nach oben zurückzuziehen, stieß sie mit Fitzwilliam zusammen, der noch in Reitkleidung hereinkam, um den Tee zu nehmen. Es war das erste Mal seit den Morgenstunden, dass das Ehepaar aufeinander traf. Er hielt seine Frau auf Armeslänge von sich entfernt und beobachtete sie kritisch.

Dann beschied er: „Darling, du scheinst mir ziemlich erschöpft, das kann ich nicht gutheißen, gerade wo du dich heute eh nicht wohl fühlst. Wenn du möchtest, dann lasse ich dir ein Bad richten, danach solltest du dich unbedingt ein wenig niederlegen."

Sie schaute ihn mit müden Augen an: „Genau das hatte ich eben vor, ich danke dir von Herzen, dass du dich so sehr um mich bemühst. Ich gehe nun nach oben." Sie strich ihm kurz mit der Hand über die vom Reiten verschwitzte Wange und wollte sich gerade zum Gehen anwenden, als er sich zu ihr niederbeugte und sie auf die Stirn küsste.

Dabei murmelte er: „Ich habe dich sehr vermisst und hoffe, dir ging es ebenso…", er ließ den Satz abbrechen, weil seine Lippen zwanghaft nach unten wanderten und ihren Mund suchten, doch kurz bevor sie ihr Ziel erreichten, straffte Fitzwilliam sich durch, weil Mrs. Reynolds gerade den Flur entlang kam und den Tee für ihn brachte. Elizabeth verschwand schnell ohne ein weiteres Wort.

Elizabeth lag ausdruckslos in der großen Badewanne, die nicht wie üblich portabel im Raum aufgestellt war, sondern – und so etwas hatte sie erst einmal zuvor in Bebilderungen über die alten römischen Thermen in einem Buch ihres Vaters gesehen – fest gemauert und mit gebrannten, glasierten Steinen ausgelegt war. Elizabeth fand es unverschämt luxuriös, außerdem konnte die Wanne, nein es war eigentlich schon fast ein Bassin, gut und gern zwei oder drei Personen aufnehmen. Dank des warmen Wassers hatten die seit dem Morgen andauernden Krämpfe im Unterleib nachgelassen. Dampfschwaden durchzogen den Raum. Sie war furchtbar müde und schloss daher die Augen.

Sie öffnete sie träge wieder, weil sie ein Geräusch gehört hatte und dachte, es wäre Clarice. Aber es war Fitzwilliam, der plötzlich im Dunst neben ihr stand. Sie lief rot an, obwohl er sie natürlich nicht zum ersten Mal nackt sah. Aber dieser eindringliche Blick von ihm ließ sie erröten. Seine Bewegungen, die er nun machte, um sich seiner Kleidung zu entledigen, kamen ihr sehr langsam, fast lasziv vor. Sie bekam einen Kloß in den Hals. Bei Gott, wie konnte ein Mann nur so attraktiv sein! Sie wusste, nichts auf der Welt würde ihn davon abhalten können, jetzt gleich zu ihr ins Wasser zu steigen, die Wanne war dafür ausgelegt. Ihr wurde sehr heiß, als ihr klar wurde, dass ihr Mann dieses Bad absichtlich so hatte einrichten lassen. Er hatte das alles so geplant, um… - um mit ihr… um eine gewisse Intimität auskosten zu können. Sie wischte sich umständlich eine Schweißperle von der Stirn.

Fitzwilliam glitt in dem Moment wie ein Aal neben ihr ins Wasser. Sofort legte er eine Hand auf ihren Bauch und fragte, wie sich fühlte.

Sie fuhr sich mit der Zunge über die Lippen, als müsste sie diese befeuchten, obwohl der Wasserdampf sich überall niederschlug, und antwortete wahrheitsgemäß: „Es ist schon alles besser, das warme Wasser hilft mir enorm. Aber glaub mir, der Nachmittag mit Mrs. Reynolds hat mich völlig erschlagen, ich hätte nie gedacht, dass Pemberley derart umfangreich ist."

Und sie berichtete über ihren Rundgang, ausführlich und langatmig. Ihr Gatte aber ließ sich nicht täuschen, er merkte, dass sie von der Situation in der Wanne ablenken wollte. Doch er ließ sie zunächst weiterreden, da er sie nicht auch noch überfordern wollte. Als sie dann aber wieder von der nutzvollen Aufteilung bei der Vorratshaltung anfing, wurde es ihm zu bunt. Er verschloss ihren plappernden Mund mit einem eindringlichen Kuss. Er hatte bereits vorhin, als er sie ihm Wasser hatte liegen sehen, eine starke körperliche Reaktion empfunden. Für einen kleinen Moment war er sich auch nicht ganz sicher, ob das alles machbar sein würde, aber dann dachte er einfach nicht mehr darüber nach und zog Elizabeth langsam zu sich rüber.

Sie sagte nun nichts mehr, sondern schaute ihn mit großen, leicht glasigen Augen an. Er ließ genüsslich seine Hände und Arme über ihren vom Wasser umspülten Körper gleiten. Immer wieder senkte er fordernd seinen Mund auf ihren, bis sie laut aufseufzte und ebenfalls ihre Hände begann einzusetzen. Einen kurzen Moment später hob er sie ganz auf sich und versenkte sich in ihr.

Sie schnappte nach Luft, protestierte sogleich: „Nein, was tust du? Du weißt doch, dass ich… „, sie konnte den Satz nicht vollenden, weil sie nicht wusste, wie sie es in Worte fassen sollte.

Doch Fitzwilliam zog nur seine linke Braue leicht spöttisch nach oben, grinste sie frech an und meinte: „Ich weiß es, und ich komme damit wunderbar klar. Ich genieße es sogar. Bin ich froh, dass ich dieses Bad habe bauen lassen. Im Bett wäre das natürlich nicht möglich gewesen, das sehe ich ein, aber hier", er bewegte sich aufreizend mit ihr, „scheint mir das völlig unproblematisch. Es ist quasi eine Patentlösung, ja ich sollte mir tatsächlich das Patent darauf geben lassen", frohlockte er abschließend.

Sie schloss resigniert, aber nicht ohne ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, die Augen. Er hauchte auf jedes ihrer Lider einen feuchten Kuss. Dann mussten sie beide lachen.

Kurze Zeit später wickelte er glücklich und zufrieden seine Frau in ein angewärmtes Laken und trug sie auf das Bett. Das Feuer prasselte im Kamin, er deckte Elizabeth sorgfältig zu und klingelte nach Rodgers. Der erschien prompt wie immer, hatte bereits eine Karaffe und Gläser auf einem Tablett stehen. Der Hausherr nahm ihm dies ab, sogleich machte Rodgers sich im Bad zu schaffen, offensichtlich räumte er auf. Fitzwilliam goss seiner Gattin ein Glas Wein ein, küsste sie zart und ging dann in sein Ankleidezimmer. Elizabeth schlief endlich ein.

Gut zwei Stunden später betrat Clarice das Schlafzimmer, um Elizabeth beim Herrichten für das Dinner behilflich zu sein. Da es das erste gemeinsame große Abendessen auf Pemberley war, gaben sich beide Frauen große Mühe. Elizabeth folgte Clarices Vorschlägen gerne, auch wenn sie den gesamten Aufwand im Prinzip als reichlich übertrieben ansah. Das Ergebnis war phänomenal. Ihre Garderobe war noch nicht vollständig, aus Longbourn hatte sie ja nur wenig persönliche Sachen nach Pemberley transportieren lassen, Kleidung sowieso kaum, da sie bislang eher über eine bescheidene Garderobe verfügt hatte. So waren doch einige Kleider neu und extra angefertigt worden, um wenigstens eine Zeitlang, bis die restliche Kleidung genäht und geliefert war, ihren Aufgaben als Herrin eines so großen Hauses gerecht werden zu können.

So hatten sie und Clarice sich für ein neues Abendkleid entschieden, nach längerem Zögern Elizabeths, das aus taubenblauem, sehr fein gewirktem Musselin bestand und mit vielen silbergrauen Seidenborten verziert war. Es war eigentlich nicht Elizabeths Farbe, aber nachdem sie es anhatte, fand sie, dass es wirklich unglaublich gut aussah, und sie war froh, sich dafür entschieden zu haben. In die Frisur waren die gleichen Bänder eingearbeitet, wie sie auch am Kleid zu finden waren.

Elizabeth wusste nicht, dass am Ende der Treppe ihr Mann auf sie warten würde. Sie ging deshalb völlig unbefangen die ersten Schritte nach unten, bis sie seiner gewahr wurde. Einige Schritte hinter ihm stand Georgiana, bezaubernd anzusehen in einem maisgelben Kleid. Beide starrten jedoch die Treppe empor, als hätten sie ein Gespenst erblickt.

Elizabeth bekam ein zittriges Lächeln zustande: „Was ist denn los? Habe ich einen Pickel auf der Nase oder warum starrt ihr mich so an?"

Sie wollte das unglaubliche Gefühl des Bewundertwerdens durch lockeres Reden überspielen, aber es gelang ihr nicht.

Mit drei großen Schritten treppauf war Fitzwilliam plötzlich an ihrer Seite, reichte ihr den Arm. „Ich schwöre, niemals zuvor hast du schöner ausgesehen, wahrscheinlich nicht einmal am Tag unserer Hochzeit", sprach er sie leise von der Seite an „welch kostbares Kleinod habe ich da in meinem Hause!"

Mit Frau und Schwester an jeweils einem Arm betrat er das Esszimmer. Mrs. Reynolds persönlich beaufsichtigte die Lakaien, die nun das Essen auftrugen. Der Glanz der silbernen Leuchter brach sich in den kristallenen Gläsern auf dem Tisch, kostbares Porzellan war aufgedeckt. Ein köstliches Mahl wurde aufgetischt, aber wie Fitzwilliam betonte, würde es das Dinner nicht jeden Abend in dieser festlichen Form geben. Es war sozusagen das Willkommens-Essen im engsten Familienkreis für Elizabeth. Wobei, so fügte er nach einem Augenblick hinzu, man sich über kurz oder lang der Aufgabe stellen musste, da nun auch die Vorweihnachtszeit anbrach, die übrigen Verwandten und Bekannten zu einem dann großen offiziellen Willkommens-Dinner einzuladen.

Das Thema wurde nach dem Essen im Salon noch einmal genauer erörtert. Georgiana war begeistert von der Vorstellung, dass ordentlich Leben im Haus herrschen würde. Fitzwilliam betrachtete den Eifer seiner Schwester mit einem milden Lächeln, während Elizabeth bei der Vorstellung, einer so großen Gesellschaft vorstehen zu müssen, reichlich unbehaglich zumute war.

Dennoch ließ es sich Georgiana nicht nehmen, Papier und Feder zur Hand zu nehmen und halb zu sich selbst, halb zu den beiden anderen redend, eine vorläufige Gästeliste zusammenzustellen. „… natürlich auch Cousin Montgomery, nicht wahr Bruder? Ob er kommt, ist aber ungewiss. Und außer der Verwandtschaft aus Matlock natürlich auch die aus Rosings – obwohl…", sie warf ihrer Schwägerin einen zweifelnden Blick zu, machte dann jedoch unverdrossen weiter: „…und wir dürfen Elizabeth's Familie nicht vergessen und die Gardiners, selbstverständlich."

Ergänzend fügte ihr Bruder hinzu: „Ebenso wie Mr. und Mrs. Bingley natürlich!"

„Natürlich"; echote Georgiana, „die hatte ich ja bereits zur Familie von Lizzie dazugezählt."

Fitzwilliam stand auf, behielt aber sein Brandyglas in der Hand, und schaute seiner Schwester am Schreibpult über die Schulter.

Dann drehte er sich zu seiner Frau um, die in einem Armstuhl saß, und meinte lapidar: „Wir werden einfach die Sache zusammenfassen und dann eben eine ganz große Gesellschaft zu Weihnachten geben, wenn ihr möchtet" und er blickte von Elizabeth zu Georgiana „dann von mir aus gerne auch verbunden mit einem Ball."

Georgiana sprang vor Freude vom Stuhl auf: „Ein Ball? Oh, wir hatten hier noch nie einen Ball, danke, danke!"

„Hatten wir schon", brummte ihr Bruder, „aber da warst du noch nicht auf der Welt, ich war noch klein und Mutter – noch am Leben."

Georgiana setzte sich sogleich wieder hin, wurde still. „Natürlich", nickte sie dann nur noch.

Elizabeth hatte die kleine Episode zwischen Bruder und Schwester intensiv miterlebt und war sehr bewegt darüber.

Sie stand langsam auf und sagte: „Müssen wir denn so viel Aufwand betreiben? Reicht es nicht, wenn ein schönes, gemütliches Weihnachtsessen für alle arrangiert wird? Das wird vermutlich mehr als genug Arbeit machen, oder?"

Sie dachte wiederum einen Moment lang nach, dann redet sie weiter: „Da jedoch viele Gäste länger bleiben werden, kann man eventuell darüber nachdenken, ob man nicht zum Jahreswechsel den Ball gibt, da offensichtlich Georgiana so gerne ein solches Ereignis hier erleben möchte, was meint ihr?"

Fitzwilliam blickte auf: „Das finde ich eine recht gute Idee, wir werden sowieso von kurz vor Weihnachten bis schätzungsweise zum Dreikönigstag das Haus voller Gäste haben, da wäre ein Silvesterball gar nicht schlecht, schon allein Georgiana zuliebe."

Er ging wieder hinüber zum Schreibpult und küsste seine Schwester aufs Haar. „Wie ich euch kenne, werdet ihr euch gleich morgen um die Einladungen kümmern. Bei dieser Arbeit wäre ich sowieso nur im Weg, also kümmere ich mich um Dinge außerhalb des Hauses. Allerdings war es heute draußen, unterwegs mit dem Pferd, schon ziemlich kalt, wie ich fand. Und nun, liebe Schwester, wünsche ich dir eine angenehme Nacht. Und bleib nicht zu lange auf, das Feuer ist auch bald aus hier und du weißt, wie schnell der Raum dann auskühlt."

Er schickte Elizabeth einen auffordernden, heißen Blick zu, so dass diese ganz automatisch sich seinen Gutenacht-Wünschen für Georgiana anschloss. Dann verließ das Paar den Salon.

Elizabeth wachte auf und erinnerte sich sofort an ihr langes Pflichtenheft für heute und die kommenden Tage. Wie um die Gedanken daran sofort verscheuchen zu wollen, drehte sie sich im warmen Bett um und versuchte wieder einzuschlafen, aber es wollte ihr nicht gelingen. Irgendetwas war anders als sonst. Sie rollte sich wieder herum, zu der Seite, wo sie Fitzwilliam vermutete, öffnete die Augen und sah im Halbdunkel des Raumes, dass seine Bettseite leer war. Ernüchterung machte sich in ihr breit. Was hatte sie erwartet? Dass immer alles so sein würde, wie es in den Flitterwochen in Bedfordshire gewesen war? Sicher nicht, Fitzwilliam war hier der Hausherr und hatte eine ganze Menge Arbeit. Trotzdem fröstelte sie, so ganz ohne seinen warmen Körper an ihrer Seite.

Sie band sich ihren Morgenrock um und hastete hinüber zu seinem Ankleidebereich. Die Tür stand offen, der Raum jedoch war leer. Sie klopfte an die Badetür, keine Spur von ihm. Zurück im Schlafzimmer blickte Lizzie auf die Uhr auf dem Kaminsims, es war nicht einmal halb acht. Sie sank etwas bedrückt auf das Bett nieder. Ihr kam in den Sinn, wie er am Abend zuvor davon gesprochen hatte, sich um die Belange des Besitzes außerhalb des Hauses kümmern zu müssen. Ganz offensichtlich hatte er viel zu tun, dass er schon so früh am Tag damit beginnen musste.

Etwas mutlos wollte sie an der Klingelschnur reißen, besann sich dann aber anders, wählte ein sehr schlichtes Kleid aus, zog sich selbst an und frisierte sich ohne Clarices Hilfe. Im Frühstücksraum sah sie, dass ihr Mann ganz offensichtlich schon da gewesen sein musste, denn die Kanne mit dem Kaffee war mehr als halb leer, als Lizzie neugierig den Deckel hob und hineinschaute. Da er der einzige im Haus war, der Kaffee trank… Mrs. Reynolds brachte frischen Tee, recht erstaunt darüber, dass Mrs. Darcy bereits so früh und so kurz nach ihrem Gatten auf den Beinen war.

Dann klopfte es an der Tür und Clarice stand mit fragenden Augen vor Elizabeth. „Oh, Mrs. Darcy, warum haben Sie denn nicht geläutet?" Ein zweifelnder Blick der Zofe galt dem Kleid ihrer Herrin.

Elizabeth holte tief Luft und sagte dann etwas knapp: „Das hat sich so ergeben, und nun muss ich dringend mit Mrs. Reynolds einige Dinge besprechen, da wir zu Weihnachten etliche Gäste erwarten."

Damit war Clarice entlassen.

Zwei Stunden später rauchte Elizabeth gehörig der Kopf. Die letzte Stunde über war auch Georgiana in die Vorbereitungen mit einbezogen worden, in erster Linie, weil sie für die Gästeliste verantwortlich war. Mrs. Reynolds hatte sich alles sorgfältig notiert, hie und da Vorschläge gemacht und auf die Reaktionen der beiden Damen, besonders auf die von Mrs. Darcy gewartet.

Dann waren sich die drei Frauen einig: Ein großes Weihnachtsdinner, sehr festlich, viele Gäste, die größtenteils auf Pemberley bleiben würden, ein Silvesterball, quasi als Debüt für Georgiana. Einen Speisenplan hatte man zunächst nur für das große Dinner zusammengestellt, Mrs. Reynolds wollte sich zu gegebener Zeit Gedanken um die Menüs für die anderen Tage, an denen man Gäste beherbergte, machen. Auch teilte sie Mrs. Darcy mit, dass dann zusätzliches Personal auf Pemberley gebraucht wurde, mit dem vorhandenen Personalstand konnte dies nicht bewältigt werden. Zu diesem Thema mussten noch Mr. Darcy und der Verwalter gehört werden. Aber es gab in den umliegenden Dörfern und Gehöften immer verlässliche junge Männer und Frauen, die sich bei solcher Gelegenheit ein kleines Zubrot verdienen wollten.

Mrs. Reynolds ging mit Elizabeth auch noch die Mahlzeiten für diesen und die kommenden Tage durch, und da Elizabeth an nichts davon etwas auszusetzen hatte, begab sich Mrs. Reynolds zufrieden wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Georgiana machte sich sogleich mit Feuereifer daran, die Einladungen zu Papier zu bringen. Sie hätte beinahe den Lunch darüber vergessen, hätte nicht ihr Bruder, der zum Essen zurückgekehrt war, sie eigenhändig aus dem Salon geholt. Elizabeth gab während des Essens sachlich Auskunft über die Besprechung mit der Haushälterin und fragte sogleich, ob es wohl möglich wäre, Zusatzpersonal einzustellen oder ob Fitzwilliam dies vielleicht als zu aufwändig erachtete.

Dieser musste lachen, weil Elizabeth sehr vorsichtig diese Dinge abwägte. „Mein Schatz, darum musst du dir keine Sorgen machen, das kostet mich vermutlich weit weniger als das neue Kleid für Georgianas Balldebüt. Aber ich werde es gerne an Mr. Portland weitergeben, damit er sich um die Anwerbung dieser zusätzlichen Leute kümmert."

Gleich nach dem Lunch küsste Fitzwilliam Georgiana liebevoll auf die Stirn, ebenso verfuhr er mit seiner Gattin. „Nun, ich habe enorm viel zu tun, also wir sehen uns zum Dinner, ich werde heute zum Tee voraussichtlich nicht da sein."

Er machte einen Schritt zur Tür, dann sah er Elizabeths verlorenen Blick auf sich ruhen. „Georgiana, hattest du nicht gesagt, dass diese Einladungen von hoher Dringlichkeit sind und so bald wie möglich an die Empfänger überstellt werden müssen?"

Er komplimentierte seine Schwester schnell hinaus: „Dann solltest du keine Zeit mehr verlieren, wir sehen uns später, meine Liebe."

Mit diesen Worten schloss er rasch die Tür hinter der entschwundenen jungen Frau und wandte sich dann mit weichem Blick Elizabeth zu. Zwei große Schritte mit den Stiefeln, dann war er bei ihr.

Sein Kuss war alles andere als weich, voller Glut und Härte. „Wie konnte ich nur heute morgen gehen, ohne dich so zu spüren wie jetzt", hörte sie ihn dicht an ihrem Ohr sagen.

Ein weiterer tiefer Kuss, ihre Hände vergruben sich dabei in seinen Haaren – und dann stand Mrs. Reynolds in der Tür! Elizabeth' Gesicht überzog sich mit dunkler Röte, während Fitzwilliam verlegen an seiner Unterlippe herumnagte. Er verneigte sich knapp vor seiner Gattin und suchte ohne weitere Worte das Weite.

„Ich decke dann ab, Mrs. Darcy", war alles, was Mrs. Reynolds würdevoll, aber mit leichtem Schmunzeln von sich gab.

Elizabeth nickte kaum merklich und rauschte mit gerafftem Kleidersaum so schnell wie möglich aus dem Raum.


	4. Chapter 4

Die erste Woche verging, die zweite Woche brach an. Inzwischen hatte man ein klein wenig vorweihnachtliche Dekoration herangeschafft, Stechpalmenkränze, Tannenzweige, etliche Zapfen von Nadelbäumen und ähnliches. Das Haus war kaum wieder zu erkennen. Alle Einladungen hatten inzwischen ihre Empfänger erreicht und einige davon hatten bereits geantwortet. Auf Grund der kurzen Distanz hatte sich sogleich die Countess of Matlock gemeldet. Sie käme mit Freuden, aber nur mit ihrer Tochter Lady Harriet, der Earl sowie der Viscount wären leider nicht abkömmlich. Auch hatte sie nicht in Erfahrung bringen können, ob ihr zweiter Sohn, Colonel Montgomery Fitzwilliam, zugegen sein würde. Ebenfalls ziemlich schnell hatten die Gardiners aus London geantwortet, die sich überaus herzlich für die Einladung bedankten und dem Aufenthalt auf Pemberley erwartungsfroh entgegen sahen.

Natürlich blieb die Zusage aus Longbourn nicht aus, der weitschweifige Brief, begonnen von Mr. Bennet, ergänzt von Kitty und Mary und über mehrere Seiten durch Mrs. Bennet vollendet, war durch und durch typisch für Lizzies Familie. Sie und Fitzwilliam mussten bei dessen Lektüre mehr als einmal schmunzeln. Mit einiger Verzögerung kam auch ein zusagender Brief aus Netherfield, Jane hatte das meiste davon geschrieben, meist sachlich und ruhig formuliert, wie es ihre Art war.

Doch das Postscriptum hatte Charles angefügt, und daraus wurde auch der Grund der späten Antwort ersichtlich, denn er schrieb in liederlicher, fast unleserlicher Schrift: „P.S. – und nur für meinen guten Freund Darcy bestimmt – wundere dich nicht, dass wir nicht alsbald geantwortet haben, aber wir haben in der Tat wesentlich Besseres zu tun, als Korrespondenz zu erledigen… wenn du weißt, was ich meine, und es würde mich wundern, wenn es euch beiden nicht ganz genauso ginge!"

Darunter prangte ein dicker Tintenklecks.

Fitzwilliam schob den Brief zunächst einmal diskret in die Brusttasche seines Fracks. Am Abend aber, als er sich auszog, nahm er den Brief heraus und steckte ihn in die Ärmelaufschläge seines Hausmantels.

Als er sich neben Elizabeth auf dem Bett ausstreckte, zog er das Papier hervor und gab es ihr zu lesen: „Natürlich will ich dir den Brief deiner Schwester keinesfalls vorenthalten, aber ich musste damit warten, bis wir alleine sind, denn der Zusatz von Charles ist zu pikant, als dass man diese Zeilen womöglich in weiterer Gesellschaft hätte lesen können. Verzeih also."

Lizzie las sich durch die Seiten mit der akkuraten, steilen Schrift ihrer Schwester.

Als sie zum Postscriptum ihres Schwagers kam, bat sie Fitzwilliam, es ihr vorzulesen: „Diese Schrift ist unmöglich zu entziffern, was um alles in der Welt hat er da herumgekleckst?"

Ihr Mann gluckste unterdrückt: „Liebste, du verlangst mir einiges ab."

Als er ihr dann den kompletten Satz vorgelesen hatte, fing Elizabeth an wie verrückt zu lachen.

Sie musste nach Luft japsen, so sehr suchte der Lachanfall sie heim. „Das ist zu köstlich! Jane ergeht sich seitenweise in ausführlichen Beschreibungen über das Wetter in Hertfordshire, über die Leute in Meryton, ja auch über Mama, Papa und Mary und Kitty, über das Essen, die Bediensteten auf Netherfield, wie sie sich in alles einfindet, sie macht sogar ein paar leicht ironische Bemerkungen über die Schwestern ihres Mannes, aber es klingt alles so – so distanziert, gelassen, wenig emotional. Wenn die Anmerkung von Charles nicht wäre, könnte ich kaum glauben, dass Jane eine verheiratete Frau ist. Aber _wie verheiratet_ sie ist, muss mir erst mein Schwager in einem schnodderigen Satz berichten. Die gute Jane! Und Charles, der Schwerenöter! Sie sind anscheinend beide kaum aus dem Bett zu bekommen."

Fitzwilliam rollte sich halb auf Elizabeth: „Sollten wir uns da nicht ein Beispiel daran nehmen?"

Mehr fragte er nicht, dann setzte er dies bereits äußerst motiviert in die Tat um.

Die Weihnachtstage rückten immer näher. Das Wetter hatte sich deutlich verschlechtert, seit fast zwei Tagen schon machte ein eiskalter Nieselregen jeden Aufenthalt im Freien zu einer Bewährungsprobe für die Gesundheit. Selbst Fitzwilliam hielt sich vermehrt im Haus auf, er wollte sich keinesfalls jetzt vor den ganzen Festivitäten womöglich noch erkälten. Er war häufig in der umfangreichen Bibliothek und in seinem persönlichen Arbeitszimmer zu finden. Oftmals saß Mr. Portland mit dabei, Akten, Bücher und Papiere wurden gewälzt. Oftmals aber auch war der Hausherr alleine, hatte einen dicken Folianten auf seinen Knien liegen und blätterte sich langsam durch die Seiten. Das Kaminfeuer wärmte den Raum durch und durch, zum Glück. Er legte das Buch kurz zur Seite, da er die Absicht hatte, sogleich weiter zu lesen und verließ kurz das Zimmer. Der zuvor eingenommene Nachmittags-Tee wollte wieder heraus…

In dieser Zeit der Abwesenheit klopfte Lizzie an die Tür des Arbeitszimmers. Da sie keine Antwort erhielt und die Tür nur angelehnt war, schlüpfte sie schnell hinein, auch weil es im Korridor kalt und zugig war und der Raum ihres Mannes angenehme Wärme ausstrahlte. Ihr Blick fiel sofort auf das umfangreiche Werk auf dem Schreibtisch. Sie ging näher heran. Sie überflog die gedruckte Schrift, erfasste die Sache nicht recht, bis ihr das Wort ‚Unfruchtbarkeit' deutlich ins Auge sprang. Langsam sank sie auf den Ledersessel am Schreibtisch nieder. Was war das? Was las Fitzwilliam da? Ging es etwa um Viehzucht? Oder gar…? Sie traute sich nicht, den Gedanken zu Ende zu denken.

Die Tür öffnete sich mit Schwung und ihr Gatte trat herein. Sofort als er bemerkte, dass Elizabeth in dem Buch blätterte, zog sich seine Augenbraue drohend nach oben. Die sonst azurblauen Augen blickten so grau wie der Himmel über Derbyshire.

Hilflos deutete Lizzie auf die Buchseiten: „Erklärst du mir, um was es dabei geht?"

Die Augenbraue entspannte sich ein klein wenig, als er zu ihr an den Schreibtisch trat.

Er schüttelte leicht den Kopf. „Das ist nicht so einfach zu erklären. Ich wünschte, es wäre es."

Seine Miene war verschlossen, so wie Elizabeth ihn aus ihrer ersten Begegnung in Meryton in Erinnerung hatte. Sie legte ihre Hand auf seinen Arm, er zog diesen zwar nicht zurück, machte aber auch keine Anstalten, die Geste irgendwie zur Kenntnis zu nehmen.

Elizabeth seufzte, stand auf, legte beide Hände auf seine Frackaufschläge und lehnte ihren Kopf an seine Brust. „Wenn es dir so schwer fällt, darüber zu reden, dann hat es schätzungsweise nichts mit landwirtschaftlichen Belangen zu tun, stimmt's?"

Er reagierte weiterhin mit Schweigen auf diese Frage.

Er hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange sie beide schon in dieser Position verharrten, als er endlich anfing zu sprechen: „Es handelt sich um ein ziemlich gutes, recht ausführliches Buch über medizinische Probleme bei Menschen. Es fiel mir eher zufällig in die Hände und dann kam ich auf die Idee, nachzuschauen, ob darin auch etwas über – ja also, über die Fortpflanzung steht." Jetzt war es teilweise raus, er fühlte sich nicht mehr ganz so angespannt.

Lizzie frage ruhig: „Und?"

„Oh ja, es steht ein bisschen was über dieses Fachgebiet drinnen, aber ehrlich gesagt, habe ich nicht alles verstanden, es ist, so denke ich, nur für Mediziner ersichtlich und vollständig erschließbar."

Er machte eine lange Pause, bevor er weitersprach: „Ich… ich war mir eben nicht ganz sicher, wie die exakten medizinischen, ich sollte eher sagen biologischen Abläufe bei… bei der Entstehung von neuem Leben sind, und da wollte ich… dachte ich, das Buch könnte helfen."

Dann platzte er doch heraus: „Lizzie, hier steht, dass es auch Menschen gibt, die keine Nachkommen zeugen können, aus… aus ganz verschiedenen Gründen offensichtlich, die aber keiner genau kennt. Was ist, wenn … du hast nicht empfangen, weil… weil vielleicht ich nicht dazu in der Lage bin, Kinder in die Welt zu setzen, wäre doch immerhin möglich, dass mein… mein Samen nicht dazu taugt…", er brach erschöpft ab.

Elizabeth war absolut sprachlos.

Er ließ sich in den Sessel gleiten, wollte sie dabei loslassen, doch sie setzte sich unmittelbar auf seinen Schoß, gewahr, dass der Körperkontakt jetzt unbedingt erhalten bleiben müsse. Bevor sie zu einer Erwiderung ansetzen konnte, stöhnte er halblaut: „Bei Gott, ich hätte niemals gedacht, dass mir das derart zusetzen würde, dass du bisher nicht empfangen hast. Niemals! Ich dachte, ich würde souverän über solchen Dingen stehen, aber es bereitet mir eine fürchterliche Seelenqual!"

Sie fuhr ihm tröstend durch seine Haare, sagte aber noch immer nichts, weil sie spürte, dass er noch nicht fertig war.

„Obwohl", fuhr er dann auch prompt fort, „hierin auch – wenngleich wie ich finde mit sehr komplizierten Worten, ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, um es einigermaßen zu verstehen – gesagt wird, dass der Zyklus der Frau eine Mondphase umfasst, also wie sie sagen 28 Tage."

Er wurde etwas munterer bei diesen Worten, griff nach Feder und Papier: „Lass mich rechnen. Wir haben am 26. November geheiratet, wir waren bis zum 30. November in Bedfordshire und sind am 1. Dezember hier zu Hause angekommen. Am 2. Dezember hast du – ähm, ja bereits die … die Unpässlichkeit gehabt. Das sind von 28 Tagen ja insgesamt nur", er rechnete nach, „sechs. Nicht einmal der vierte Teil davon."

Er atmete tief ein. „Vielleicht zu wenig, um ein Kind empfangen zu können, oder…", er schlug eine Seite im Buch auf, las nach, „oder wenn es sich so verhält, wie ich es mir hier heraus zurechtlege, dann würde die größte Wahrscheinlichkeit im mittleren Drittel dieser 28 Tage liegen."

Abermals rechnete er, dann entspannten sich seine Gesichtszüge schlagartig, die Augen leuchteten stahlblau auf, ein schalkhaftes Grinsen zeigte sich plötzlich auf seinem Gesicht: „Der ideale Zeitpunkt!"

Elizabeth konnte es nicht fassen, wie schnell sich ihr Mann da gerade gewandelt hatte.

Sie strich ihm erneut liebevoll über die vollen, glatten Haare und sagte dann endlich: „Ich würde dich niemals anders haben wollen. Genau in diesen unberechenbaren, undurchsichtigen, etwas geheimnisvollen, enorm gut aussehenden, überaus attraktiven, und überdies völlig unmöglichen Mann habe ich mich verliebt."

Mit hektischen Bewegungen zog Fitzwilliam Darcy eine Schublade seines Schreibtisches auf, entnahm der Lade einen großen Schlüssel, schob Lizzie ungeduldig ein kleines Stück zur Seite, stapfte zur Tür, steckte den Schlüssel ins Schloss und drehte ihn knarzend um. Seine Augen leuchteten in freudiger Erwartung, als er sich triumphierend wieder seiner Frau zuwandte: „Die Tür ist verschlossen, mein Schatz!"

Mit wenigen Schritten querte er den Raum, hob Elizabeth vom Sessel hoch, setzte sie auf die Tischplatte des Schreibtisches und schob ungeachtet ihrer vor Überraschung und Scham geweiteten Augen langsam ihr Kleid nach oben. Der Blick, den er ihr dabei zuwarf, brannte wie Feuer auf ihrer Haut.

Es war nicht so, dass Elizabeth sich generell unwohl auf Pemberley fühlte, aber so manches Mal fand sie es recht schwierig, all dies entsprechend zu verarbeiten. Das Haus war wohl eine einzige Pracht, gepflegt und in extrem gutem Zustand, aber es war auch ein riesiger Kasten, der jetzt im Winter oftmals bedrückend kalt wirkte. Die vielen Haus- und Hofangestellten konnte sie sich noch immer nicht alle merken, umso schlimmer, dass nun das Zusatzpersonal für die Feiertage langsam eintraf. Mrs. Reynolds übernahm dabei für die Neuzugänge im Haus zwar das Kommando, doch sie tat nichts, ohne nicht vorher die Herrin um Zustimmung anzugehen. Elizabeth war ständig beschäftigt. Zweimal fuhr sie zusammen mit Georgiana zur Modistin nach Matlock, um die Festtags- und Ballgarderobe für sie beide in Auftrag zu geben. Clarice war dabei unvermeidlich im Schlepptau der beiden Frauen. Zur letzten Anprobe kam auch die Countess of Matlock dazu, gab ihre wohlwollenden Kommentare ab, und nötigte dann ihre Nichte und deren Schwägerin zu einem kurzen Besuch auf Matlock Castle zum Tee.

Das war das allererste Mal, dass Elizabeth den Earl und den Viscount zu Gesicht bekam. Beide begrüßten sie zwar mit ausgesuchter Höflichkeit, ließen sich jedoch, sobald es die Schicklichkeit zuließ, bei den Frauen entschuldigen und wandten sich wieder ihren Geschäften zu. Vor allem der Viscount wies eine große Ähnlichkeit mit seinem Bruder, dem Colonel auf.

In des Earls Augen konnte Elizabeth noch den Hauch des blauen Leuchtens der Fitzwilliam-Familie ausmachen, obwohl sie sie matt und trübe anblickten. Seine Ähnlichkeit wiederum mit seiner Schwester Lady Catherine de Bourgh war frappierend. Nun im Alter wurde das anscheinend wieder recht deutlich. Wie wohl Lady Anne, die Jüngste der Fitzwilliam-Geschwister, nun aussehen würde? Elizabeth bedauerte in diesem Moment sehr, dass ihre Schwiegermutter tot war.

Auf Pemberley hatte ein Künstler angefangen, Elizabeths Antlitz in einen Marmorklotz zu hauen. Dazu hatte er zunächst eine Tonskulptur angefertigt, nach der er nun täglich arbeitete. Die feinen Schläge der Werkzeuge hallten durch den Saal, obwohl man ihm eine entlegene Ecke zum Arbeiten ausgesucht hatte. Fitzwilliam hatte darauf bestanden, dass das Kunstwerk bis Weihnachten fertig gestellt sein sollte, und dem guten Mann einiges mehr an Geld gezahlt, damit der Termin eingehalten würde. Einmal täglich musste Elizabeth auch dort vorbeischauen und sich dem Künstler zuwenden, damit er ihr Originalgesicht mit dem des Tonprovisoriums und den Fortschritten im Marmor vergleichen konnte. Die zweite, kleinere Büste für die Nachtkonsole im Herrschaftsschlafzimmer würde er erst später nachreichen, dafür langte nun beim besten Willen die Zeit nicht mehr.

Sie hatten in der Abgeschiedenheit des Schlafgemachs noch einmal über den Vorfall mit dem Buch kürzlich im Arbeitszimmer gesprochen. Fitzwilliam hatte ihr erklärt, dass er lange Zeit völlig auf sich selbst gestellt war, alleine lebte, alleine entschied, alleine sämtliche Dinge – auch die für sich ganz persönlich – regeln musste. Dass nun plötzlich ständig jemand da war, der all dies auch mit ihm teilen konnte, war noch immer ungewohnt für ihn. Er hatte deswegen zunächst nicht daran gedacht, das Problem des Kindersegens mit Elizabeth zu besprechen, dass er im Übrigen erst einmal als sein ganz eigenes Problem ansah. Er wollte sie selbstverständlich nicht willentlich übergehen, nein, es war einfach nur die gute alte Gewohnheit, sich mit Belastungen, Problemen, schwierigen Situationen zurückzuziehen, eventuell ein Buch dafür zu Rate zu ziehen, lange darüber nachzudenken und dann irgendwann einmal zu einem Entschluss zu kommen. Deshalb hatte er auch zuerst abweisend reagiert, als sie ihn an jenem Nachmittag im Arbeitszimmer bei seinen grüblerischen Studien aufgestöbert hatte. Und nach wie vor fand er es sehr gewöhnungsbedürftig, sich jemanden, selbst wenn es sich um Elizabeth handelte, offen mitzuteilen.

Außerdem war er niemals direkt aufgeklärt worden, jedenfalls nicht so, wie es wünschenswert gewesen wäre. Seine verlässlichste Wissensquelle war dabei noch sein Cousin Montgomery gewesen. Dieser hatte ihm vieles übermittelt, zum Glück auch einige biologische Details. Über die Aneignung all der praktischen Qualitäten, die ihren Mann so auszeichneten, wollte Elizabeth allerdings mehr wissen. Das wiederum war Fitzwilliam gar nicht recht. Sie hatte in der Hochzeitsnacht in Bedfordshire schon einmal versucht, ihm Informationen darüber zu entlocken. Er hatte darauf sehr zurückhaltend reagiert. Glücklicherweise hatte die exotische Kurtisane Aurelia nicht nur einen exzellenten Liebhaber aus ihm gemacht, sondern sie hatte ihm auch persönliche Erfahrungen die das gesamte Gebiet der körperlichen Liebe umfassten mitgeteilt. Teilweise war es da ebenfalls um biologische Vorgänge gegangen, vor allen Dingen, was die weiblichen Aspekte anlangte. Daher konnte er sich wenigstens eines annehmbaren Basiswissens rühmen, sicher mehr als viele andere Männer.

Natürlich ließ die Neugier Elizabeth nicht ruhen. Sie wollte unbedingt wissen, wo Fitzwilliam sich seine Geschicklichkeit im Ehebett angeeignet hatte. Er schwieg darüber beharrlich, machte das aber durch entsprechende Taten wett. Sie konnte sich kaum an einen Tag, eine Nacht seit ihrer Verheiratung erinnern, wo sie nicht beide sich ekstatisch windend miteinander vereint gewesen wären. Und das nicht nur im Bett – bei der Erinnerung an das Bad oder den Schreibtisch wurde Lizzie ziemlich rot - und stets achtete ihr Gatte darauf, dass sie dabei höchste Lust verspürte. Er war einfach wunderbar. Ihr Mut und ihre Erfahrung wuchsen natürlich auch tagtäglich. Langsam wusste sie, auf was er wie reagierte, wo er kitzelig war, wo völlig unempfindlich, was ihn lustvoll aufstöhnen ließ und durch welche Manöver er mal schneller, mal langsamer das Ziel erreichte. Sie lernte wissbegierig. Aber es nagte an ihr, dass offensichtlich eine andere Frau dies alles auch mit ihm getan hatte. Und er womöglich selbiges noch mit weiteren Frauen schon erlebt hatte. Es machte sie halb wahnsinnig, wenn sie daran dachte. Das brachte schon ein gewisses Ungleichgewicht in die Beziehung, denn er hatte ja nun gar keinen Grund zur Eifersucht, war der erste Mann, der sie überhaupt jemals zärtlich berührt hatte.

Die Gäste brachen über Pemberley herein. Lady Catherine hatte sich im Übrigen überhaupt nicht geregt, weder ab- noch zugesagt. Eisiges Schweigen aus Rosings also. Die Bennets kamen als erste an. Sie wirkten überaus aufgeregt, schwatzten allesamt ständig durcheinander, selbst Mr. Bennet schien sich teilweise davon anstecken zu lassen, wenn er versuchte, Ordnung in das Familienchaos zu bringen. Nur in dem Augenblick, als Mrs. Bennet aus der Kutsche stieg, herrschte einen Moment lang völlige Ruhe. Sie konnte die Augen gar nicht von dem imposanten Bau wenden und wäre um ein Haar fast am Ausstieg der Kutsche hängen geblieben, weil sie nicht auf ihre Füße blickte.

Dann aber stand ihr Mundwerk nicht mehr still: „Nein, so eine Pracht aber auch! Ich schätze, es ist das feinste, größte und vornehmste Haus im gesamten Umkreis, ach was, sicher ist es noch eindrucksvoller als Matlock Castle, und so würde ich sagen, es _ist_ das feudalste Haus in _ganz_ Derbyshire. Mary, Kitty, seht euch das nur an! Ach, mein lieber Mr. Bennet, ist das nicht wunderbar?"

In der Halle trafen sie sogleich auf Lizzie, die stürmisch umarmt und begrüßt wurde.

Aber auch da führte Mrs. Bennet sogleich das Wort: „Lizzie, du meine Güte, wie vornehm du aussiehst. Das Kleid, die Frisur, ach, und die Schuhe! Aber Lizzie, wenn ich dich so ansehe, meine ich, du wärest arg dünn geworden. Du warst doch nicht etwa krank, oder? Und hast uns nichts davon geschrieben? Das würde dir ähnlich sehen, nun ja!"

Mit diesen Worten wandte sie sich an Georgiana, welche sich in einem kleinen Knicks erging. „Miss Georgiana, wie erfreut, Sie wieder zu sehen!"

Dann blickte sie sich etwas ratlos in der großzügigen Halle um, ging wieder auf Lizzie zu und plapperte weiter: „Lizzie, es ist wirklich traumhaft hier, nein, so hatte ich es mir ganz und gar nicht vorgestellt, lange nicht so märchenhaft. Aber nun sag, wo ist dein Gatte, ist das auch ein Art, seine Frau alleine vorzuschicken, die Gäste zu begrüßen…", sie verstummte rasch und biss sich fast auf die Lippen, als eine sonore Stimme von der Treppe herab tönte: „Natürlich überlasse ich das nicht meiner lieben Frau alleine, wie Sie sehen werte Mama, bin ich schon bei Ihnen!"

Mrs. Bennet nickte ergeben und wirkte nun doch etwas eingeschüchtert. Mittlerweile auf den unteren Stufen der Treppe stehend, ragte Fitzwilliam noch immer so hoch über alle weg, dass er eine überaus eindrucksvolle Gestalt abgab.

Er verbeugte sich vor seinem Besuch: „Frau Mama, es freut mich sehr, dass Ihnen so augenscheinlich alles hier gefällt. Ich heiße Sie herzlich willkommen auf Pemberley! Mr. Bennet, verehrter Schwiegerpapa, Lizzie und ich konnten den heutigen Tag wirklich kaum erwarten, der das Wiedersehen mit Ihnen brachte. Es ist mir eine große Freude, Sie hier zu haben. Miss Mary, natürlich wird Georgiana Sie sicher gleich ins Musikzimmer begleiten, das Sie beide meinetwegen durchgehend bis Dreikönig okkupieren können, hoffentlich haben Sie viel Freude dabei. Miss Kitty, ich hoffe doch sehr, Sie haben ihr allerneuestes Ballkleid dabei, damit Sie am Silvestertag strahlend das neue Jahr begrüßen können, auf der großen Gesellschaft die wir zu geben gedenken."

Elizabeth hakte sich nun bei Fitzwilliam unter und schenkte ihm ein zufriedenes Lächeln. Er hatte die Bennets gebührend begrüßt und jeden Einzelnen von ihnen individuell bedacht und angesprochen. Sehr rücksichtsvoll von ihm.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Nächsten, die eintrafen, waren die Gardiners aus London. Die Freude auf beiden Seiten war so groß, dass man fast bei der Begrüßung alle Förmlichkeit beiseite gelassen hätte. Fitzwilliam Darcy und Edward Gardiner schüttelten sich sogar die Hände in äußerst freundschaftlicher Manier. Lizzie umarmte ihre Tante so fest sie nur konnte, während ihr Mann sich zunächst nur zuvorkommend verbeugte, durch die freudige Stimmung aber so angesteckt wurde, dass er sich dazu hinreißen ließ, Mrs. Gardiner einen galanten Handkuss zu verabreichen. Alle lachten, das Eis war damit gebrochen.

Einer kurzen Hausführung mit Elizabeth schlossen sich die Gardiners nicht an, da sie bereits einiges von Pemberley im Sommer gesehen hatten. Aber Familie Bennet kam beim Rundgang aus dem Staunen fast kaum noch raus. Mrs. Bennet fuchtelte ständig wie wild mit ihrem Taschentuch herum und geriet von einer Verzückung in die nächste. Der Ballsaal blieb jedoch allen verschlossen, weil dieser am Silvesterabend den Festhöhepunkt bilden sollte. Mr. Bennet interessierte sich vor allem für die Schätze in der Bibliothek, war aber auch von den Wirtschaftshöfen des Anwesens sehr angetan. Dort hatte er insbesondere über die Brauerei vieles wissen wollen und mehr als eine Frage über deren Betrieb gestellt. Er kam jedenfalls sehr entspannt von der großen Runde über das Gut zurück.

Das erste gemeinsame Abendessen mit denen, die bereits da waren, verlief entsprechend lebhaft. Fitzwilliam Darcy bewies eine Engelsgeduld mit allen, unterhielt sich mit jedem zumindest kurz, wurde aber mit zunehmender Lautstärke und Fröhlichkeit der Anwesenden immer ruhiger und in sich gekehrter. Er war einen so großen Trubel im eigenen Haus einfach nicht gewohnt. Er gab sich aber bis zum Schluss große Mühe, ein aufmerksamer Gastgeber zu sein, auch wenn er nicht mehr zu jedem Thema in der Konversation etwas beizutragen hatte. Eine halbe Stunde zum Durchatmen gewährte man ihm, als er sich mit seinem Schwiegervater und Mr. Gardiner zu Brandy und Zigarre zurückzog. Das Lachen der Damen aus dem Salon und das Klavierspiel von Mary und Georgiana jedoch ließen sich auch dabei nicht ganz abstellen. Man hörte es durch viele Räume hindurch.

Mr. Bennet richtete nur einmal im Herrenzimmer das Wort direkt an seinen Schwiegersohn: „Mein lieber Mr. Darcy, obgleich wir erst wenige Stunden unter Ihrem Dach weilen, möchte ich Ihnen sagen, dass ich von Pemberley wirklich sehr beeindruckt bin. Aber ich meine nicht die exquisite Ausstattung, die Pracht, die Eleganz, oder der Reichtum, der hier sich niederschlägt. Ich meine vor allen Dingen die Art, wie der Besitz geführt, geleitet wird. Aber ich bin auch überaus angetan vom Besitzer des Anwesens. Mr. Darcy, Sie wissen, dass wir alle – vielleicht nicht ohne Grund – skeptisch waren, als Sie um Elizabeth angehalten hatten. Die ersten Zweifel konnte Elizabeth selbst direkt ausräumen, und auch Sie haben wirklich Ihr Bestes getan, um uns von Ihren guten Eigenschaften zu überzeugen. Eine Restunsicherheit jedoch ist geblieben. Allerdings nur bis zum heutigen Tage, ich muss sagen, verehrter Schwiegersohn, dass ich Sie als durch und durch integeren Mann ohne Fehl und Tadel ansehe. Mein Kompliment! Ich bin sehr froh, dass ich Ihnen meine Tochter anvertraut habe. Ich hatte noch keine Gelegenheit, mit Lizzie alleine zu sprechen, aber nach allem was ich heute beobachtet habe, ist sie wohl sehr glücklich mit Ihnen. Sie hingegen kann ich nun direkt fragen, da es eine Beruhigung für mich wäre, dies zu wissen: Sind Sie glücklich mit meiner Tochter?"

Fitzwilliam Darcy schwenkte das Glas mit der honigfarbenen Flüssigkeit einige Male in seiner Hand, bevor er antwortete: „Mr. Bennet, ich danke Ihnen sehr für diese wunderbaren, ja um nicht zu sagen rührenden Worte, Ihre Komplimente machen mich, um ehrlich zu sein, sehr verlegen. Ich weiß daher auch gar nicht genau, was ich entgegnen soll. Auf alle Fälle dies: Es macht mich sehr stolz, dass Sie mir Ihr uneingeschränktes Vertrauen ausgesprochen haben, dafür danke ich Ihnen von ganzem Herzen. Ich versichere Ihnen, dies stets und jederzeit zu rechtfertigen. Was Ihre Frage anlangt, so kann ich Ihnen nur mit vollster Überzeugung eine Antwort geben: Mit Ihrer Tochter verheiratet zu sein macht mich zum glücklichsten Mann der Welt!"

Mr. Bennet musste ob dieser Worte doch ein wenig schmunzeln: „Na, nun schießen Sie mal nicht über Ihr Ziel hinaus, lieber Schwiegersohn. Natürlich freut es mich sehr, dies zu hören und ich habe es auch gar nicht anders erwartet, da man es Ihnen beiden ganz augenscheinlich ansieht, wie groß Ihre Liebe zueinander ist. Nicht wahr, Schwager, Sie haben dies auch bemerkt?"

Mr. Gardiner blies den Rauch der Zigarre in die Luft und nickte dann bedeutungsvoll den beiden anderen Herren zu: „Das ist kaum zu übersehen, ja."

Einen Tag vor Weihnachten hatten es endlich auch Jane und Charles geschafft, auf Pemberley anzukommen. Sie stiegen bis über beide Ohren grinsend aus der Kutsche und huschten gleich ins Haus, da es ziemlich kalt geworden war. Charles und Fitzwilliam begrüßten sich wie zwei verlorene Brüder, obwohl es gerade mal knapp vier Wochen her war, dass man sich das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Lizzie und Jane hingegen waren komischerweise mehr von stiller Freude erfüllt, aber man sah ihnen an, dass sie darauf brannten, sich unter vier Augen über das Eheleben auszutauschen.

Da man den Besuch aus Matlock erst für den Weihnachtstag erwartete, auch wollten die Countess und ihre Tochter nicht auf Pemberley übernachten, sie zogen es stattdessen vor, an Silvester extra wieder zu kommen, konnte man sich den Neuankömmlingen aus Netherfield intensiver widmen. Sogleich wurden Jane und ihr Mann aber von der restlichen Familie ebenfalls in Beschlag genommen. Das verwunderte zwar ein wenig, aber Kitty verriet, dass in den vergangenen Wochen Jane lediglich einmal allein in Longbourn zu Besuch geweilt hatte und einmal gemeinsam mit Charles. Ansonsten hatte man dort die jung verheirateten Nachbarn nicht zu Gesicht bekommen. Was, soweit es Mrs. Bennet anlangte, nun natürlich den großen Nachholbedarf erklärte.

Das glanzvolle Weihnachtsdinner erinnerte an frühere Zeiten auf Pemberley, an die ersten Ehejahre von Squire George Darcy und Lady Anne, an die erste Zeit mit dem jungen Master Fitzwilliam bis hin zu Lady Annes zweiter Schwangerschaft. Sogar die Countess of Matlock war an diesem Abend geneigt, diese glücklichen Tage zu erwähnen. Zuerst hatten sich alle im großen Empfangssalon versammelt, Lizzie trug zum ersten Mal eines der ganz neuen Kleider aus den Händen der fähigen Schneiderin in Matlock. Es war aus hellgrüner Seide, die aber bis auf die Ärmel komplett mit cremefarbener Spitze überzogen war. Mrs. Bennet verschlug es schier die Sprache angesichts des Kleides, wenn auch nur für wenige Sekunden, denn dann war das Kleidungsstück bis zum Beginn des Essens ihr bevorzugter Gesprächsgegenstand. Die Mädchen am Klavier spielten ein Stück von Bach, sie hatten lange dafür geübt, es war sehr anspruchsvoll, aber dem Tag natürlich angemessen.

Dann sprach Fitzwilliam ganz kurz zu den Anwesenden, er fühlte sich nicht ganz wohl dabei, aber er hatte als Gastgeber nun mal die Pflicht dazu: „Geschätzte Familie, liebe, liebste Elizabeth, es freut mich ganz außerordentlich, so viele vertraute und liebenswerte Gesichter heute hier auf Pemberley zu sehen. Lange, zu lange, hat dieses Haus keine so große Gesellschaft mehr gesehen. Zwei Anlässe haben uns hier und heute zusammengeführt, zum einen das Weihnachtsfest, das einem traditionsgemäß in den Schoß der Familie führt und zum zweiten die Ankunft meiner geliebten Frau Elizabeth auf Pemberley. Dies ist ihr großes Willkommen, der Abend ist ihr allein gewidmet."

Er lächelte ihr liebevoll zu, fuhr dann aber gleich fort: „Bevor wir uns nun alle zum Essen begeben, möchte ich Sie bitten, noch kurz mir in die Skulpturensammlung zu folgen, denn dort stehen ein paar kleine Überraschungen parat. Wenn Sie mich nun bitte begleiten würden!"

Mit diesen Worten ging er gemessenen Schrittes zur Tür. Alle anderen standen auf und folgten ihm.

Die Unterhaltungen wurden nur noch im Flüsterton fortgeführt, insbesondere Jane raunte Charles zu: „Was denkst du hat er vor?"´

Doch Charles zuckte nur gleichmütig mit den Schultern. Mrs. Bennet tippelte sehr nervös durch die Flure.

Seit zwei Tagen war niemand mehr in die Skulpturensammlung gelassen worden. Die einzigen Personen, die Zutritt hatten, waren der Hausherr selbst, einige ausgewählte Dienstboten und seit seiner Ankunft auch Charles Bingley. Fitzwilliam Darcy zog einen Schlüssel aus seinem Frack und öffnete mit geheimnisvoller Miene die Tür. Alles drängte hinter ihm her, und das was sie zu sehen bekamen, machte ihnen Augen und Mund offen stehen.

Eine mit leuchtenden Kerzen bestückte große Tanne stand an einem extra dafür ausgewählten Platz. „Liebe Familie, das ist ein Weihnachtsbaum, etwas, das in Deutschland bereits eine gewisse Tradition zu haben scheint. Möglicherweise sind wir die ersten in England, die einen solchen Weihnachtsbaum ihr Eigen nennen."

Beim Näherkommen sahen alle, dass nicht nur Kerzen kunstvoll daran angebracht waren, sondern auch kleine Figürchen aus Holz und etliches an Naschwerk. Etliche „Ah's" und „Oh's" waren zu vernehmen.

_(Anm. der Autorin: In Deutschland war der Weihnachtsbaum zu der Zeit bereits in Familien der Oberschicht etabliert. Nach England schwappte dieser Brauch erst nach und nach und vor allen Dingen in größerem Stile erst nach 1840 über. Restlos bekannt in allen Schichten machte ihn dort vor allen Dingen der deutsche Gemahl von Königin Victoria, Prinz Albert)._

Von einem kleinen Tisch in der Nähe des Baums nahm Fitzwilliam eine mit Seide bezogene Schachtel. Diese reichte er mit einem galanten Handkuss an Elizabeth. Sie blickte ihn erstaunt an.

„Mein Weihnachtsgeschenk", sagte er schlicht.

Als sie den Deckel von der Schachtel hob, hielt sie sich in einem Reflex die Hand vor den Mund, so überrascht war sie über die makellosen Perlen, die zu einer doppelreihigen Kette aufgezogen waren.

„Ich dachte nur, da du zu diesem Kleid heute auf keinen Fall die Darcy-Saphire tragen konntest, weil diese farblich mit dem wundervollen Kleid nicht harmonieren…", er ließ den Satz offen.

Dann legte er ihr die Kette um. Die anderen applaudierten verhalten. Aber damit war es nicht genug, er hieß einen Lakaien mehr Licht im Saal zu machen, eine Anweisung die prompt und unauffällig ausgeführt wurde. Eine Skulptur, die direkt neben seinem Konterfei stand, war mit einem Tuch abgedeckt. Er zog Elizabeth an der Hand dorthin und forderte sie auf, das Tuch wegzunehmen. Mit zittrigen Fingern griff sie nach dem Stoff und zupfte leicht daran, er kam ihr zu Hilfe und mit einem kurzen Ruck war die Abdeckung weg.

Elizabeths Büste kam zum Vorschein.

Das war der Moment, in welchem Mrs. Bennet hemmungslos in Tränen ausbrach.

Das siebengängige Festtagsmenu lenkte schnell von den Geschehnissen im Skulpturensaal ab. Ein gutes Dutzend Lakaien in der Gala-Livree der Darcys servierten das Essen. Die ein oder andere kleine Ungeschicktheit wurde ihnen nachgesehen, da es sich teilweise um das vorübergehend rekrutierte Personal handelte. Die Unterhaltung wurde nur verhalten geführt, da die Gesellschaft am Tisch so groß war, dass nicht jeder die am anderen Ende des Tisches gesprochenen Dinge verstehen konnte. Also bildeten sich kleine Grüppchen in der Konversation. Elizabeth kam sich ein wenig verloren vor, da sie am weitesten weg von ihrem Gatten saß, durch die gesamte Länge des großen Esstisches getrennt. Aber sie hatte ihren Vater neben sich, das tröstete sie ein wenig. Ungewohnt ruhig ging es in der Mitte der linken Tafelseite zu, da Mrs. Bennet und die Countess of Matlock sich recht wenig zu sagen hatten. Zum Glück befand sich Charles Bingley wie ein Puffer zwischen den beiden Damen. Auf der anderen Seite wurde ein sichtlich aufgeräumter Edward Gardiner von Jane und von Lady Harriet flankiert. Daran schlossen sich Mary und Georgiana an, direkt gegenüber von ihnen Kitty und Mrs. Gardiner. Diese hatte ihren Platz genau an der Ecke von Mr. Darcy.

Nach dem Essen ließen Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth ihre Gäste notgedrungen für eine knappe halbe Stunde alleine im Salon zurück, jedoch mit guter musikalischer Unterhaltung, während Hausherr und Hausherrin in den Wirtschaftstrakt zu den Dienstboten gingen, um dort überall frohe Weihnacht zu wünschen. Sie wurden von recht fröhlichen Gesichtern empfangen, da Fitzwilliam erlaubt hatte, dass Punsch und Glühwein ausgeschenkt werden durften. Einige hatten ihre Instrumente mitgebracht, und so fand sich schnell ein Ensemble mit Flöte, Geige und Dudelsack zusammen. Als das junge Paar hereinkam, spielte man gerade einen Reel. Es wurden keine Ausreden gelten lassen, beide wurden förmlich in den Tanz mit hinein gezogen. Mit gerötetem Gesicht ließ sich Elizabeth schließlich auf einen Stuhl plumpsen, sah wie Mrs. Reynolds mit ihrem Gatten ordentlich herumwirbelte und konnte sich vor Lachen kaum noch auf dem Stuhl halten.

Er sank schließlich atemlos neben ihr auf einem zweiten Stuhl nieder: „Ich wüsste nicht, was es da zu lachen gibt, verehrte Mrs. Darcy!"

Die Stimme klang streng, aber der Schalk in den tiefblauen Augen strafte seinen Ton Lügen.

Dann verstummte die Musik und er setzte zu seiner Ansprache an die Dienerschaft an: „Mrs. Reynolds, Mr. Portland, guter Rodgers sowie alle anderen Anwesenden! Meine Frau und ich – und ich bin überaus glücklich den Satz so beginnen zu können, was vor wenigen Wochen noch kaum denkbar gewesen wäre – wir möchten euch ein gesegnetes Weihnachtsfest wünschen. Wir wissen, dass wir euch sehr in Anspruch nehmen, gerade in dieser Zeit, da wir das Haus voller Gäste haben und entsprechende Gesellschaften auf dem Plan stehen. Bedauerlicherweise ist das fröhliche Zusammensein, das hier herrscht das einzige Zugeständnis, dass ich, dass wir euch im Augenblick machen konnten. Aber ich verspreche euch, dass wir, sobald die Gäste abgereist und etwas Ruhe eingekehrt ist, wahrscheinlich also Mitte Januar, auf dem Gut ein Schlachtfest feiern, allein um euch ordentlich freizuhalten. Ich werde prüfen lassen, ob es möglich sein wird, einen Ochsen am Spieß dafür herzurichten oder ob eher mehrere Schweine ihr Leben lassen müssen. Und nun bitte ich euch, feiert schön weiter, ihr habt es euch verdient! Danke."

Frenetischer Jubel brach aus, viele, viele wollten dem Ehepaar Darcy die Hand in Dankbarkeit schütteln. Elizabeth hatte fast Tränen in den Augen wegen dieser zahlreichen netten Gesten. Dann mussten beide wieder zurück zu ihren Hausgästen.

Elizabeth war total fertig, als Clarice ihr weit nach Mitternacht beim Auskleiden half. Sie konnte sich kaum noch bewegen. Es war doch alles ein bisschen viel. Sie schlüpfte unter die Decke und wünschte Clarice eine gute Nacht, als diese ging. Sie hörte die gedämpften Stimmen von Rodgers und ihrem Gatten aus dessen Ankleidezimmer. Als auch Rodgers sich diskret zurückgezogen hatte, wickelte Elizabeth sich aus ihrem Morgenmantel, deckte sich aber sofort wieder zu. Sie hatte nun lediglich noch die Perlen um den Hals – sonst hatte sie nichts mehr an….

Ihr Mann schlüpfte ins Bett, drückte sich an sie, zwei kräftige Arme umschlangen sie und eine Augenbraue geriet aus ihrer normalen, natürlichen Lage. „Frierst du nicht?" fragte er leise.

„Doch, ein wenig", gab sie zu, „aber ich wollte unbedingt, dass die Perlen noch besser zur Geltung kommen" und mit diesen Worten legte sie sich flach auf den Rücken und zog die Decke von ihrem Körper.

Er dachte, er hätte mittlerweile alles an ihr gesehen, alles entdeckt, aber dieser Anblick verschlug ihm erneut den Atem. Die Perlen schimmerten an ihrem Hals, ihr Körper lag auf dem Laken wie aus Honig modelliert. Das Blut pochte in all seinen Adern. Wenn er noch eine Sekunde länger auf sie starrte, würde er sie auf der Stelle nehmen müssen.

Er blickte rasch woanders hin und atmete kurz durch. Dann drehte er sie etwas zur Seite und öffnete den Verschluss der Perlen.

Herausfordernd legte er die Perlen auf ihren Busen. „Ich finde, hier kommen sie ebenfalls hervorragend zur Geltung."

Bevor sie sie von dort nehmen konnte, hatte er sie bereits wieder in der Hand und drapierte sie diesmal kunstvoll in ihrem Haar. „Hmh, hier sehen sie zwar auch gut aus, jedoch – ich weiß nicht…."

Er holte die Pretiosen dort weg. Langsam ließ er den Verschluss der Kette in ihren Bauchnabel sinken, legte den langen Rest der Kette auf ihren Bauch. Sie zuckte zusammen.

„Das ist nicht übel, wie ich finde", rief er aus.

Sie hielt den Atem an, denn sie ahnte, was als Nächstes kam. Doch sie hatte nicht mit dem Ideenreichtum ihres Mannes gerechnet. Statt wie erwartet, die Perlen noch eine Etage tiefer auf Lizzies Körper zu platzieren, nahm er sie aus dem Bauchnabel weg und warf sie achtlos auf die Messingplatte seiner Nachtkonsole. Es klimperte laut. Dann küsste er seine Frau mit so großer Begierde, dass sie kaum noch Atem schöpfen konnte. Sekunden später war er bereits in ihr, wiederum wenig später ergoss er sich mit kehligem Laut.

Sie lagen nicht lange danach beisammen, als er das Schweigen mit einem unmutsvollen Auflachen brach: „Entschuldige, mein Engel, aber du hattest mich mit den Perlen so verrückt gemacht, ich konnte nicht anders, als ganz rasch… ähm, ja, zur Sache zu kommen."

Er küsste sie sanft. „Kannst du mir verzeihen? Ich bin aber eindeutig dein Opfer, das möchte ich zu meiner Verteidigung sagen. Wenn du nicht so unverschämt verführerisch ausgesehen hättest, wäre vielleicht etwas anderes draus geworden, aber so – ich bitte dich, ich konnte ja gar nicht anders!"

Er grinste nun frech.´

Sie musste jetzt ebenfalls lachen. Sie zogen sich die Decke über den Kopf, damit niemand auf ihr immer lauter werdendes Gelächter aufmerksam wurde.

Dann, nachdem sie sich beide beruhigt hatten, sprach Elizabeth: „Ich müsste eigentlich Wiedergutmachung von dir fordern, aber weißt du was? Ich bin zu müde, um das jetzt noch einzuklagen. Betrachte die Angelegenheit fürs Erste als vertagt. Schlafen ist alles, was ich jetzt noch im Sinn habe."

Sie küsste Fitzwilliam, auf die Augenbraue mit dem Eigenleben, auf die Nase, auf das Kinn, dann mit großer Hingabe auf den Mund und murmelte danach: „Du kannst dir nicht im Entferntesten vorstellen, wie sehr ich dich liebe!"

Er lächelte stumm. Aber er gab keine Antwort mehr, als er das Licht löschte.

Die Tage nach Weihnachten vergingen wie im Fluge, da stets für Abwechslung gesorgt war. Entweder unterhielt man sich, es wurden Bücher gelesen, insbesondere Mr. Bennet war kaum aus der Bibliothek rauszukriegen, oder man musizierte. Sofern das Wetter es erlaubte, gingen die Männer auch mal zum Jagen für einen halben Tag. Außerdem nahmen die Vorbereitungen für den Silvesterball einen Großteil des Tagespensums ein, gerade was Elizabeth anlangte. Georgiana war schon recht aufgeregt, insbesondere als ihre Ballgarderobe geliefert wurde. Auch ein weiteres Abendkleid für Lizzie war dabei, diesmal farblich exakt passend zu den wertvollen Saphiren.

Dann kam der Tag vor Silvester, alle waren sehr in ihre Pflichten eingespannt, doch gegen Mittag, als sich eine kleine Lücke im Ablauf auftat, nahm Elizabeth kurz ihren Gatten beiseite, nötigte ihn in eine Nische auf dem Korridor, was ihm sichtlich zu gefallen schien, aber als er sich zu einem leidenschaftlichen Kuss leicht zu ihr herunterbeugte, raunte sie ihm mit hochrotem Kopf zu: „Keine Empfängnis, auch diesmal nicht, ich habe es gerade festgestellt… meine... ähm, Unpässlichkeit ist gekommen."

Er schaute sie mit hochgezogener Augenbraue einen Moment lang an, dann atmete er tief ein und nickte: „Gott allein weiß, was wir falsch machen."

Mehr sagte er nicht, aber er hielt Elizabeth eine ganze Weile fest im Arm. Dann küsste er sie liebevoll auf die Stirn und ging wieder seiner Wege – es war enorm viel zu tun.


	6. Chapter 6

Aber er kam nicht weit, am Portal traf er auf Charles. Dieser schaute ihn sorgenvoll an: „Großer Gott, Darcy, Fitz, mir scheint, du bist völlig überarbeitet. Kann ich dir irgendwie unter die Arme greifen?"

Der so Angesprochene schüttelte vehement den Kopf. Doch Charles Bingley spürte, dass mit seinem Freund etwas nicht in Ordnung war. Er packte ihn am Ellbogen, zog ihn in einen Salon und schloss die Tür.

Dann sprach er ihn in einem Ton an, der keinen Widerspruch duldete und den er nur äußerst selten verwandte, weil er normalerweise mit seiner sanften, geduldigen Art sehr viel weiter kam: „Auf der Stelle rückst du nun raus mit der Sprache! Wozu hat man denn Freunde? Sei froh, dass ich hier bin und du dich mal mit jemandem aussprechen kannst. Also, ich warte!"

Fitzwilliam begann, unruhig im Raum auf- und abzugehen.

Nach der vierten oder fünften Runde entschloss er sich endlich zum Reden: „Nun gut, aber du wirst es vielleicht als lächerlich abtun. Ich weiß ja selbst nicht einmal, ob ich nicht einfach nur das Gras wachsen höre…, oder ob ich tatsächlich Grund habe, die Dinge so ernst zu nehmen."

Charles blickte ihn schockiert an: „Es ist doch hoffentlich alles in Ordnung mit Lizzie und dir, oder?"

Sein Gegenüber wehrte mit einer Geste ab: „Ja, ja, das ist es. Also eigentlich schon, aber – in dieser Hinsicht aber auch nicht."

Dann holte er tief Luft und sprach es aus: „Wir haben sehr gehofft, bald ein Kind miteinander zu haben, aber Lizzie hat… ähm, bei Lizzie ist es… es ist nun schon das zweite Mal, dass sie ihre Blutung hat seit der Hochzeit!"´

Nun war es endlich heraus und augenblicklich fühlte er sich ein klein wenig leichter.

Charles blickte ihn nachdenklich an und nickte dann verständnisvoll.

Er setzte sich auf einen der Sessel und blies die Luft aus: „Pfff, ja ich verstehe. Ich denke aber nicht, dass es ein so großes Problem ist, dass man sich deswegen Tag und Nacht das Hirn zermartert. Um ehrlich zu sein, ich kenne das. So ähnlich verhielt es sich bei uns auch schon, allerdings erst einmal, das war wohl so Mitte Dezember, etwa drei Wochen nach der Hochzeit. Aber irgendwie hatte ich auch nicht unbedingt damit gerechnet, dass _es_ gleich passiert, weißt du. Obwohl", und er kicherte etwas albern, „wir unser Möglichstes gegeben haben, wie du ja weißt."

Fitzwilliam hob abwehrend die Hände. „Ja, ja, nur denke nicht, wir wären in dieser Hinsicht untätig geblieben. Ich hatte mir tatsächlich vorgestellt, dass die Dinge unverzüglich ins Rollen kommen würden, sobald man ein paar Mal… ähm, einige Male beieinander war."

Charles blickte auf: „Offensichtlich nicht, da sind wir wohl beide eines Besseren belehrt worden. Wenn dir dies so am Herzen liegt, warum konsultierst du zu diesem Thema nicht mal einen Arzt? Wäre das nicht ratsam?"

Fitzwilliam schüttelte kurz den Kopf: „Nein, der alte Doc Whitwaters in Matlock ist mittlerweile schwerhörig und würde wahrscheinlich kein Wort von dem verstehen, was ich ihm da zu erklären versuche. Ich habe im Prinzip nichts gegen ihn, aber er hat schon beim Tode meiner Mutter damals so machtlos gewirkt."

Er ging wiederum im Zimmer auf und ab. Dann plötzlich erhellte sich seine Miene schlagartig: „Das ist es! Warum bin ich da nicht schon früher draufgekommen!"

Charles warf ein rasches „Was denn?" ein.

„Die Frau einer unserer Braumeister, Mrs. Fielding, ist Hebamme. Sie ist wohl an vielen Tagen der Woche in Lambton und Umgebung unterwegs zu allen Geburten und die Leute reden nur Gutes über sie."

„Ja", antwortete Charles zustimmend „das ist eine wundervolle Idee, rede mit ihr. Wenn sich da jemand auskennt, dann diese Frau."

Fitzwilliam klopfte seinem Freund jovial auf die Schulter und ging dann einigermaßen getröstet nach draußen.

Sollte er es mit Elizabeth am Abend, wenn sie alleine waren, besprechen? Er wusste es nicht. Einerseits wollte er sie nicht inmitten der tausend Dinge, die momentan zu tun waren, noch zusätzlich damit belasten, andererseits wusste er, dass der Schuss auch nach hinten losgehen konnte, würde er denn Mrs. Fielding ohne das Wissen Elizabeths konsultieren. Sollte es vielleicht doch irgendwann zu einer Schwangerschaft kommen und die Zeit der Niederkunft wäre da, und Mrs. Fielding dabei anwesend, könnte sie unbedacht ausplaudern, was er sie einst im Vertrauen gefragt hatte. Schweren Herzens entschloss er sich, doch den Mund aufzumachen und Elizabeth ins Vertrauen zu ziehen. Er fühlte sich weder bei dieser Entscheidung wohl, noch bei dem Gedanken, es nicht so zu halten.

Als sie zusammen im Bett lagen, wagte er den Vorstoß: „Hmh nun, wegen dem, was du mir heute Mittag in der Halle sagtest… ich habe noch einmal darüber nachgedacht, du weißt, dass mich die Sache mehr beschäftigt als sie vielleicht sollte, daher… also wäre es nicht ratsam, den fachlichen Rat von jemandem darüber einzuholen?"

Elizabeth schaute ihn verblüfft an: „Fachlicher Rat deswegen? Von wem?"

Er drehte seinen Kopf ein kleines Stück zur anderen Seite, wollte den Augenkontakt vermeiden: „Einem Arzt? Oder – noch besser vielleicht eine Hebamme… oder so…." Er ließ den Satz im Raum stehen.

Sie lachte, dann sagte sie: „Allerliebster Fitzwilliam, ich habe mit Tante Gardiner und mit Jane über dieses Thema gesprochen, mit Mutter konnte ich darüber nicht reden, sie lässt mich keinen Satz ordentlich zu Ende sprechen, ohne dass sie nicht über irgendetwas völlig anderes endlos ins Palavern gerät, und beide waren der Ansicht, es sei keineswegs ungewöhnlich, sondern völlig der Normalität entsprechend. Tante Gardiner sagte sogar, wenn es immer sofort und gleich zur Empfängnis käme, würden wir Frauen nur noch schwanger in der Gegend herumlaufen. Die Natur würde ihre eigenen Gesetze haben. Und Jane selbst hat auch noch nicht empfangen, das hat sie mir gesagt, obwohl sie und Charles… ach, das weißt du ja selbst am besten."

Ihr Gatte nickte. „Gut, gut, diese Information ist durchaus hilfreich. Trotzdem möchte ich insgesamt mehr darüber wissen, und deshalb denke ich schon, dass es gut wäre, einmal mit der Hebamme hier zu sprechen. Schaden kann es doch nicht, oder?"

Elizabeth seufzte: „Wie du meinst. Wenn du dir wirklich so viele Gedanken darum machst, wieso also nicht. Kennst du denn die Hebamme?"

Fitzwilliam schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht persönlich, aber ich weiß, dass sie die Frau unseres Braumeisters Fielding ist und sie hat anscheinend einen sehr guten Ruf überall."

Elizabeth küsste ihn sanft auf die Wange: „Tu, was du nicht lassen kannst. Wenn es dir weiterhilft…."

Jetzt drehte er sich zu ihr um und lächelte verhalten: „Ich glaube schon."

Dann küsste er sie sehr hingebungsvoll.

Pemberley glich einem Tollhaus an diesem Silvestertag. Das Personal lief aufgescheucht überall umher, die Gäste wussten schon gar nicht mehr, wo sie sich noch aufhalten sollten, Tische wurden gedeckt, Gläser poliert, Pflanzen arrangiert, Böden gewischt und Kerzen aufgesteckt. Die Damen zogen von einem Salon in den nächsten, die Herren versuchten, sich außer Haus zu beschäftigen, um diesem Trubel zu entgehen. Nach der Teestunde kehrte dann endlich ein wenig Ruhe ein, Zeit für alle, sich für den Ball zurechtzumachen.

In leichter Unruhe wartete Fitzwilliam Darcy vor der Tür des Ankleidezimmers seiner Frau. Sie schien nach seinem Dafürhalten bereits Stunden mit Clarice darin verbracht zu haben. Er konnte nichts Genaues den gedämpften Stimmen hinter der Tür entnehmen. Selbst Rodgers hatte recht geheimnisvoll getan, als er seinem Herrn in den neuen Frack und die passende Weste geholfen hatte. Er hatte sich selbst kritisch im Spiegel angeschaut und dann Rodgers gefragt, warum die Weste für eine Soirée ungewöhnlicherweise aus wasserblauer, in sich leicht gemusterter Seide gefertigt war. Rodgers hatte daraufhin nur mit den Augen gerollt und mit den Schultern gezuckt. Der Frack selbst war aus feinstem dunkelblauem Wollstoff und hatte Samtaufschläge in der gleichen Farbe.

Als die Tür des Ankleidezimmers von Elizabeth endlich aufging, wusste er endlich warum. Sie trug ein Kleid in genau den gleichen Farben. Der Seidenstoff war identisch mit dem seiner Weste. Die Ärmel und die Borte unter dem Busen jedoch waren aus dunkelblauem Samt gefertigt. Die Saphire glitzerten an ihrem Hals, die passenden Ohrgehänge funkelten ebenso. Ihm blieb die Luft weg. Er schloss die Augen, nur um sie Sekunden später wieder erstaunt zu öffnen. Sie lächelte graziös und säuselte dann: „Mein Herr, sind Sie nicht der gleiche Mann, der mich einstmals als Landpomeranze abgetan hat?"

Bevor er zu einer Antwort ansetzen konnte, klopfte es an die Tür.

„Herein!" riefen Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth fast gleichzeitig. Mrs. Reynolds stand in der Tür und teilte mit, dass die Countess of Matlock gerne auf ein Wort hereinkommen möchte.

Fitzwilliam nickte: „Ja, sicher Mrs. Reynolds, führen Sie meine Tante herein."

Er sah Elizabeth kurz verständnislos an, dann war die angekündigte Dame bereits im Raum. „Mein verehrter Neffe, ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass Sie den genauen Ablauf für die Vorstellung in Erinnerung haben."

Dann mit einem Seitenblick auf Elizabeth: „Oh, meine Liebe, Sie sehen ganz wundervoll, gerade zu königlich aus, mein Kompliment."

Fast ohne zu pausieren wieder zu ihrem Neffen gewandt: „Warum trägt sie die Tiara nicht?"

Fitzwilliam machte eine unwillige Handbewegung: „Ma chère Tante, lassen Sie uns bitte einen Schritt nach dem anderen machen: Erstens – ja, ich erinnere mich genau an den Ablauf der Vorstellung, da ich weiß, was es für Georgiana bedeutet. Zweitens – die Tiara befand sich nicht im Bankfach, als ich den Schmuck für Elizabeth anlässlich unserer Verlobung aus London holte. Ich wusste, sie wurde hier auf Pemberley verwahrt, habe aber, um ehrlich zu sein, bis eben nicht mehr daran gedacht."

Die Countess trommelte ungeduldig mit ihren behandschuhten Fingern auf einer Sessellehne: „Bei Gott, dann lassen Sie das Geschmeide holen, sonst ist es doch nicht komplett!"

Er verzog das Gesicht ob diesem befehlshaberischen Ton seiner Tante, blieb aber höflich, als er antwortete: „Das muss ich schon selbst tun, es kann niemand aus der sicheren Verwahrung nehmen außer mir. Wenn Sie sich also einen Augenblick gedulden würden, Ma'am!" Mit diesen Worten stürmte er leicht ungehalten nach draußen.

Die Countess wandte sich noch einmal kurz an Elizabeth: „Dann werde ich diese Gelegenheit nutzen, um schnell noch bei Georgiana herein zu schauen. Bis später, meine Liebe."

Damit raffte sie ihr grün schillerndes Kleid und stolzierte hinaus.

Elizabeth ließ sich entnervt auf einen Fauteuil sinken. Diese ganze Aufregung, wo es ihr ohnehin schon nicht sonderlich gut ging. Der Gedanke, jetzt gleich die Gäste (außer denen, die sowieso im Haus weilten) begrüßen zu müssen, verursachte ihr Unbehagen. Das Kleid war wundervoll und wahrlich ein Traum, sie hatte sich auch wirklich darauf gefreut, es heute Abend präsentieren zu können und Fitzwilliams Reaktion auf ihr Aussehen hatte ihr ein großes Glücksgefühl beschert, aber es schien mittlerweile schwerer und schwerer auf ihren Schultern zu lasten, genau wie die Juwelen, mit denen sie noch nie ganz im Reinen gewesen war. Es passte zwar alles wunderbar zusammen, ja, aber es passte irgendwie nicht zu ihr. Sie kam sich selbst fremd vor. Und dann wusste sie, was es war: Sie war nicht mehr Elizabeth Bennet, sie war jetzt die honorable Elizabeth Darcy. Aber verbiegen lassen würde sie sich nicht, das schwor sie sich. Wohl mochte ihr Äußeres ein wenig an ihre neue Umgebung angepasst sein, ihr Inneres würde immer freimütig und authentisch bleiben.

Als die Tür sich öffnete, stand sie auf. Fitzwilliam kam herein mit einer geräumigen, aber unscheinbaren Schachtel in der Hand, gefolgt von der sich im Hintergrund herumdrückenden Clarice.

Er streckte seine freie Hand nach Elizabeth aus: „Verzeih, ich hatte dir dieses Teil unterschlagen, aber nicht absichtlich, ich hatte gar nicht mehr dran gedacht, dass es hier gesichert aufbewahrt wird. Wenn meine Tante mich nicht daran erinnert hätte…", er hob den Deckel der Schachtel an, aber es war außer einem gewebten Leinensack nichts zu sehen. Diesen entnahm er der Schachtel und löste die Bänder am Ende des Verschlusses. Dann zog er eine gleißende Tiara von beachtlicher Größe hervor. Elizabeth sagte kein Wort, aber Clarice entschlüpfte ein kleiner Schrei.

Er deutete auf die Zofe: „Clarice wird es dir im Haar festmachen, dann können wir gehen, die ersten Gäste treffen ein und Georgiana wird auch bald so weit sein."

Elizabeth hätte fast den Kopf geschüttelt, eigentlich wollte sie eine solche Last nicht auf ihrem Haupt tragen. Aber der erwartungsvolle Blick ihres Gatten und die weit aufgerissenen Augen ihrer Zofe ließen sie noch rechtzeitig innehalten. Sie stand zögerlich auf und ging in das Boudoir, die Tiara mit einer Mischung aus Ehrfurcht und Abneigung auf der Hand balancierend.

Als Mr. und Mrs. Darcy gemeinsam die Treppe herunter schritten, ging ein enormes Raunen durch die Anwesenden. Mrs. Bennet musste sogleich auf ein Kanapee gelegt werden, da sie ohnmächtig zu werden drohte. Mr. Bennet konnte den Blick nicht für eine Sekunde von dem bemerkenswerten Paar nehmen und ließ daher seine Frau einfach unbeachtet liegen. Jane sah überaus entzückend aus in einer farblich sehr ungewöhnlichen, aber überaus gelungenen Kombination aus altrosa und hellgrün. Dazu trug sie eine doppelreihige Perlenkette, ähnlich der, die Elizabeth an Weihnachten erhalten hatte, jedoch mit etwas längeren Schnüren. Mary und Kitty trugen die Kleider, die sie auch schon in Netherfield auf dem Ball anhatten, allerdings diesmal anderen Kopfputz dazu. Die Countess war, wie erwähnt, in flaschengrüne Seide gehüllt, Lady Harriet hatte ein fliederfarbenes Ensemble gewählt, dazu trug sie eine schlichte, aber offensichtlich wertvolle Amethystkette. Mrs. Gardiner trug eine Abendrobe aus silberblauem Stoff, über und über mit silberner Spitze verziert. Das einzige weitere Diadem außer Elizabeths war auf dem Kopf der Countess zu finden. Es funkelte ohne bunte Steine, bestand also allein aus Diamanten.

Als man alle Gäste begrüßt hatte, und Elizabeth schon jetzt erschöpft wirkte, weil überdies das Krönchen ihr auf den Kopf drückte, ging Fitzwilliam auf ein Zeichen seiner Tante ein Stück die Treppe hoch. So konnte er sich besser der Aufmerksamkeit der Leute sicher sein.

Von dort aus redete er: „Sehr verehrte Anwesende, geschätzte Familie, Sie sind aus einem ganz bestimmten Grund heute unsere Gäste. Nicht nur weil der Jahreswechsel gebührend gefeiert werden soll und nicht nur, um meiner geliebten Frau Elizabeth vorgestellt zu werden, sondern auch, um das große gesellschaftliche Debüt einer jungen Dame mitzuerleben. Ich bitte Sie also nun um wohlwollenden Beifall für das kostbarste Gut, das Pemberley zu bieten hat – meine liebe Schwester Georgiana!"

Mit diesen Worten trat er einige weitere Stufen nach oben, streckte seine Hand aus – und eine in weiße Seide mit einem Hauch goldener Spitze gekleidete Georgiana stand neben ihm. Ihr Bruder nahm ihre Hand auf und küsste sie – zum ersten Mal machte er ihr gegenüber diese Geste, die nur erwachsenen Frauen vorbehalten war. Der Applaus war unüberhörbar, doch weder Bruder noch Schwester merkten allzu viel davon, denn beide waren viel zu überwältigt von diesem Moment. Während bei Georgiana die Tränen hemmungslos rechts und links die Wangen herunter liefen, so hielt sich bei Fitzwilliam hartnäckig ein kleines Rinnsaal auf der linken Seite. Er wagte nicht, es mit dem Taschentuch wegzuwischen, sonst würden die Gäste erst recht darauf aufmerksam werden. Elizabeth hingegen tupfte sich unentwegt mit einem Tüchlein die tränenfeuchten Augen, während sie gebannt zu den beiden hinaufschaute.

Fitzwilliam sprach weiter, musste sich aber zunächst räuspern: „Hmhm, nach diesem Ballereignis wird Georgiana die weitere Saison in London verbringen, zuerst in der Obhut von Mr. und Mrs. Gardiner, die Onkel und Tante zu meiner Gattin sind, danach im Hause ihrer eigenen Tante, Ihrer Gnaden, der Countess of Matlock, und zu guter Letzt in meinem eigenen Stadthaus, wenn wir zum Ende der Saison für einige Zeit selbst dort weilen werden. Ich danke Ihnen für Ihr zahlreiches Erscheinen und bitte Sie nun, uns in den Ballsaal zu folgen."

Im Ballsaal sah sich Fitzwilliam Darcy nun vor eine schwierige Aufgabe gestellt, die aber sofort von der Countess gelöst wurde. Er musste den Tanz mit Georgiana eröffnen, was aber geschah in dieser Zeit mit Elizabeth? Die Countess bat Mr. Bennet, mit seiner Tochter zu tanzen. Was diesem wiederum gar nicht recht war, nicht weil er nicht mit Lizzie hätte tanzen wollen, sondern weil er schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr getanzt hatte und ihm viele Tänze gar nicht mehr geläufig waren. Etwas steifbeinig nahm er daher mit ihr Aufstellung. Aber dann ging es doch ein klein wenig besser als er dachte, zumal der Tanz kein sehr lebhafter war. Georgiana machte am Arm ihres Bruders eine strahlende Figur. Danach war ihre Tanzkarte im Nu voll, jeder Mann zwischen achtzehn und fünfzig wollte sich einen Tanz mit der Debütantin sichern. Das war die Gelegenheit für Fitzwilliam, sich einen Tanz mit seiner Frau zu gönnen. Bei Gott, konnte das sein, dass sie erst einmal miteinander getanzt hatten? Auf Netherfield, ja und seitdem nie wieder.

Er strahlte sie an, als er sie zu sich winkte. Dann jedoch, als sie vor ihm stand, wurde seine Miene todernst. Er wollte es genauso machen wie damals in Netherfield.

Er neigte daher knapp seinen Kopf und fragte dann in einem unbeteiligten, aber unterschwellig nervösen Ton: „Miss Elizabeth, darf ich um den nächsten Tanz bitten?"

Sie schaute ihn etwas verunsichert an, begriff dann aber rasch, auf was er hinaus wollte und antwortete daher mit einem scheuen Bodenblick: „Sie dürfen, danke."

Aber es war keine Charlotte Lucas da, an die sich nun hätte wenden können. Sie raffte daher ihre Schleppe und schritt auf ein Wort hinüber zu Jane, während er wiederum kurz den Kopf neigte.


	7. Chapter 7

Während des Tanzes dann redeten sie kurz über die Aufforderung von eben: „Ich wollte, dass es ähnlich war wie bei unserem ersten Tanz, wo dies doch erst unser zweiter gemeinsamer Tanz ist, unglaublich, nicht wahr?"

Sie lächelte und nickte zustimmend: „Ja, das kommt mir auch sehr unwirklich vor, aber es ist wohl so."

Er sprach weiter: „Ich hatte noch gar keine Gelegenheit, dir zu sagen, wie berauschend schön du heute aussiehst. Ich bin dir auf immer und ewig verfallen. Lizzie, selbst eine Königin könnte nicht erhabener aussehen als du."

Bei der Antwort auf diese Komplimente lächelte sie nun nicht mehr: „Fitzwilliam, du bist unglaublich aufmerksam und liebevoll mir gegenüber, aber wie du dir denken kannst, fühle ich mich in all der Pracht nicht so ganz wohl. Die Juwelen überladen mich, die Krone drückt und verursacht mir Kopfschmerzen, das Kleid ist eine Spur zu elegant und prunkvoll, es ist so gar nicht meine Welt."

Und nach einer Pause, die die beiden im Tanz eh voneinander trennte, knüpfte sie an ihre Vorrede an: „Könnte man nicht eher etwas Gutes für andere Menschen tun mit dem vielen Geld, das so ein Kleid kostet? Das wäre mir tausendmal lieber."

Fitzwilliam nickte nachdenklich mit dem Kopf: „Ja, das könnte man und du hast Recht, das sollte man auch. Aber eines bedenke – es gefällt mir, dich so zu sehen. Einmal wenigstens, also nur hier und heute, ich möchte das selbstverständlich nicht zur Regel machen. Das Geschmeide ist in der Tat nur etwas für ganz große Anlässe, und ich schätze, du wirst es nicht sonderlich oft tragen, oder ich sollte es besser deinen Äußerungen entsprechend formulieren, tragen müssen. Wenn wir in einem Monat oder so nach London reisen, dann wirst du allerhöchstens in der Oper, und dann auch nur, sollten der König oder der Kronprinz anwesend sein, Gelegenheit haben die Juwelen zu tragen. Dann vermutlich lange Zeit nicht mehr. Erleichtert dich das ein wenig?"

Sie hatte ihr Lächeln zum Teil wieder gefunden, denn ihr Gatte hatte einige Wunderworte erwähnt, die das zuwege brachten: „Wir werden in die Oper gehen? Und der König wird dort sein, oder der Thronfolger? Ist Prinz George denn nicht verheiratet?"

Er bestätigte dies knapp: „Zu deiner ersten Frage: Oh ja, das scheint mir sehr gut möglich. Und zu deiner zweiten: Ja, der Kronprinz ist verheiratet, aber Prinzessin Caroline und er… ähm, treten nicht gemeinsam in der Öffentlichkeit auf."

Lizzie schaute ihren Mann fragend an: „Wieso das?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Genaues weiß ich auch nicht, vielleicht könnte man meine Tante darüber befragen, sie ist in Hofklatsch eher bewandert. Soweit ich informiert bin, hassen sich der Prinz und die Prinzessin abgrundtief."

Lizzie drehte sich wieder zu ihm hin, die Tanzschritte waren sehr günstig für die Fortsetzung des seichten Themas ihrer Konversation: „Sie haben doch ein Kind, oder?"

Abermals nickte ihr Mann: „Ja, eine Tochter, Prinzessin Charlotte. Und ich glaube wir haben mehr Aussicht darauf, den Prinzen zu sehen als den König, der wieder sehr schwer erkrankt sein soll."

Damit war der Tanz zu Ende.

Elizabeth tanzte dann später noch mit ihrem Onkel und mit Charles Bingley, sowie mit zwei oder drei wichtigen anderen Gästen. Fitzwilliam tanzte einen Tanz mit Jane und einen mit Mrs. Gardiner. Seine Tante oder seine Cousine forderte er nicht auf. Schließlich kündete die Uhr, dass der Jahreswechsel unmittelbar bevorstand. So stand man dicht gedrängt beisammen, mit Punschgläsern und Weingläsern in der Hand. Als die Zeit bestimmender Chronograf wurde die Taschenuhr des Hausherrn ausgewählt. Sobald der Zeiger auf Mitternacht wanderte, erhob Fitzwilliam Darcy sein Glas und wünschte ein lautes „Glückliches Neues Jahr" in den Saal. Alle riefen sich das ebenso zu und prosteten sich laut zu. Dann wurde ein fröhlicher und sehr lebhafter Tanz angestimmt.

Lizzie machte Fitzwilliam ein Zeichen, dass sie sich gerne zurückziehen würde, er kam sofort zu ihr geeilt. Ungeachtet der vielen Leute nahm er sie am Ellbogen, zog sie aus dem Saal, hinaus auf den Korridor, öffnete eine Tür und schob seine Frau in ein dunkles, kaltes Zimmer. Er küsste sie sofort wild und verlangend, als er wieder zu Atem kam, sprach er: „Das wollte ich schon den ganzen Tag über tun, ich habe mich sehr danach gesehnt, dich zu küssen. Und nun ist es eine wundervolle Gelegenheit, dir dadurch auch ein frohes neues Jahr zu wünschen. Möge es weiterhin von unserem großen Glück erfüllt sein. Ich liebe dich!"

Durch die stürmische Attacke hing die Tiara nun recht schief in Elizabeths Haar, daher zog Fitzwilliam das prunkvolle Teil vorsichtig aus ihren Locken heraus. „Ich nehme es wieder in Verwahrung, das ist dir doch Recht?" „Ja", antwortete sie sogleich „denke aber nicht, ich hätte sie absolut ungern getragen, dem ist nicht so. Ich war schon sehr stolz, die Darcy-Juwelen vorführen zu dürfen. Und – was ich noch sagen wollte, bevor ich mich in mühevoller Arbeit von Clarice von dieser Robe und allem anderen befreien lassen werde…", sie fasste ihren Gatten mit der noch immer behandschuhten Hand in den Nacken und zog ihn sanft zu sich herab, schenkte ihm einen ebenfalls glühenden Kuss „ich liebe dich auch. Auf später, Liebster!" Damit löste sie sich von ihm und ging.

Man feierte noch ausgelassen Dreikönig. Charles Bingley war der Held des Tages, da er die begehrte Bohne im Dreikönigskuchen gefunden hatte. Unter großem Gelächter ließ er sich von Georgiana eine Pappkrone auf den Kopf setzen. Dann kam die Zeit der Verabschiedungen. Sofort am nächsten Tag setzten sich die Gardiners mit Georgiana nach London in Bewegung. Unter halb scherzhaft und halb ernst gemeinten Ermahnungen ihres Bruders sank sie schließlich in die Polster der Kutsche und winkte heftig bei der Abfahrt. Drei Personen weniger machten sich bereits am Abend beim Dinner bemerkbar, es ging deutlich ruhiger als die ganze letzte Zeit über zu. Auch die Bennets machten sich reisefertig, die beiden Mädchen wollten noch einige Gesellschaften in Meryton und Umgebung besuchen und drängten daher allmählich zum Aufbruch. Nur Charles und Jane bekundeten die Absicht, noch bis zum Gesindefest dableiben zu wollen, da so ein Anlass, wie Charles sich ausdrücken pflegte, mit einer gehörigen Portion Spaß und guter Laune verbunden sein dürfte.

Am 9. Januar fuhren Elizabeths Eltern und die beiden Schwestern nach Hertfordshire zurück. Mrs. Bennet gab sich seit dem vorangegangenen Abend bereits dem Abschiedsschmerz hin: „Ach, wie gerne würden wir noch dableiben, du gute Lizzie. Stell dir vor, ich habe noch immer nicht alle Räume hier im Haus gesehen, das sagt doch schon alles, oder? Aber ihr _müsst_ unbedingt bald nach Hertfordshire kommen, alle warten schon sehr ungeduldig auf dich und deinen Mann. Man soll nicht meinen, dass die Hochzeit nicht einmal sieben Wochen her ist, also wirklich, mir kommt das sehr viel länger vor. Nun ja, was ich noch sagen wollte, aber Lizzie das musst du für dich behalten, ich glaube, Lydia und Wickham wollen uns auch besuchen kommen, aber sie schreibt ja so selten, wirklich, ich weiß gar nicht, warum sie sich derart rar macht. Und jetzt, wo auch Jane und Bingley, also Charles, noch hier bleiben, ach, da habe ich ja gar keine Abwechslung mehr zu Hause."

Lizzie lächelte nachsichtig: „Mama, Jane und ihr Mann waren doch bis Weihnachten auch nur ein- oder zweimal bei euch, wie kommst du darauf, dass dies nun anders sein würde?" Mrs. Bennet wedelte abschlägig mit dem Taschentuch: „Ach ja, ich weiß, diese unersättlichen Turteltauben. Oder glaubst du etwa", und hier senkte sie doch tatsächlich etwas ihre Stimme, was ihr augenscheinlich sehr schwer fallen musste, „ich wüsste nicht ganz genau, was die beiden den ganzen Dezember über in Netherfield zu tun gehabt haben? Pah, der ganze Ort redete ja schon davon, dass man das junge Paar nie zu Gesicht bekommt und die Flitterwochen wohl sehr intensiv ausfallen würden bei den beiden!"

Sie beugte sich neugierig vor und wollte flüstern, aber es gelang ihr einfach nicht ganz: „Wobei es sich natürlich auf Grund der Distanz meiner Kenntnis entzieht, wie _ihr_ hier auf Pemberley diese Zeit miteinander verbracht habt. Da ich jedoch Augen im Kopf habe und sehen kann, wie vernarrt ineinander auch ihr beide seid, dürfte es nur eine Frage der Zeit sein, wann man mich und wer mich zuerst zur Großmutter macht. Du liebe Güte! Ich und Großmutter! Lizzie, ist das nicht unglaublich?"

Darauf gab Elizabeth nun keine Antwort.

Das war das letzte ausführliche Gespräch, das Mrs. Bennet (wohl mehr Mrs. Bennet allein) und Elizabeth geführt hatten, am Morgen darauf quetschten die vier Bennets sich in die Kutsche, nicht ohne wort- und tränenreichen Abschied. Von da an war es sehr ruhig im Haus, denn Charles und Jane waren unauffällig, man hörte und sah sie kaum. Die Mahlzeiten zu viert bekamen einen mehr familiären, ja fast könnte man sagen überaus intimen Charakter. Charles war eindeutig der Aufgekratzteste unter ihnen, er stimmte auch Jane um, erst gar nicht mehr zurück nach Netherfield zu fahren, sondern ebenfalls zusammen mit Elizabeth und Fitzwilliam den letzten Teil der Saison in London zu verbringen. Jane willigte nur zögernd ein, weil sie dort unweigerlich ständig auf die Schwestern von Charles treffen würde, ließ sich aber von ihrem Mann überzeugen, dass dies allemal noch besser sei, als jeden zweiten Tag einen Besuch in Longbourn machen zu müssen. Außerdem lockte auch sie die Aussicht auf Amüsements wie Oper und Theater, Vergnügungen, an denen sie zuvor noch nie teilgenommen hatte.

Eine weitere Sache stand noch an, und man hatte sich das Gesindefest Mitte Januar, wofür extra ein Ochse geschlachtet wurde, zum Anlass genommen, mit Mrs. Fielding, der Hebamme ein paar Worte zu wechseln. Zuerst hatte Fitzwilliam vor gehabt, mit der Frau alleine zu reden, aber dann kam es ihm doch in den Sinn, dass es günstiger wäre, als Paar aufzutreten. Es würde ganz sicher auch auf Mrs. Fielding einen besseren Eindruck machen, die sich sonst ganz sicher ein wenig gewundert hätte. Während sich also alle in der extra für diesen Tag ausgeräumten Remise trefflich amüsierten, den riesigen Ochsen nach und nach verspeisten, das hauseigene Bier (das ebenfalls in einer ganz leicht verdünnten Variante nur für diesen Tag gebraut worden war) konsumierten, tanzten und sangen, trafen sich Mr. und Mrs. Darcy im Verwalterhaus, ganz in der Nähe der Remise, mit der Hebamme. Sie machte einen sehr netten Eindruck, trotzdem fiel es Fitzwilliam sichtlich schwer, das Thema ohne Umschweife anzusprechen, weswegen er sich zunächst erst einmal langatmig nach dem Befinden von Mrs. Fielding und ihrem Mann erkundigte. Mrs. Fielding war dann diejenige, die nach dem Austausch der ersten Höflichkeiten auf den Punkt kam: „Mr. Darcy, Sir, man sagte mir, Sie und Ihre Gattin hätten ein bestimmtes Anliegen und wenn es Ihnen nicht allzu aufdringlich erscheint, möchte ich Sie hiermit ermutigen, sich völlig offen zu äußern."

Er nickte und holte tief Luft, dann setzte er zu der Erläuterung an: „Also, es mag vielleicht sehr ungewöhnlich sein, dass man sich mit derartigen Belangen an Sie wendet, vor allen Dingen dass ein Paar dies gemeinsam tut, ich denke, dies ist ganz und gar unüblich. Es verhält sicher aber so, dass ich mich doch ganz wesentlich für dieses Thema interessiere und vor allen Dingen meine Frau nicht mit derartigen Problemen, so es denn welche sind, alleine lassen möchte."

Er räusperte sich umständlich und fuhr dann fort: „Kurzum, es scheint uns partout nicht gelingen zu wollen, ein Kind zu zeugen und nun wollten wir wissen, woran das liegen kann."

Lizzie hatte bei den letzten Worten ihres Mannes scheu zu Boden geblickt, ihr war es nun sichtlich unangenehm.

Die Hebamme war eine sehr einfühlsame Frau, sie blickte die beiden weder eindringlich noch ratlos an, sondern nickte nur verständnisvoll mit dem Kopf und sagte dann in völlig natürlichem Tonfall, als wäre dies alles das Normalste der Welt: „Es ehrt Sie sehr, dass Sie sich darum Gedanken machen. Um mich aber speziell zu Ihrem Fall äußern zu können, muss ich noch mehr Informationen haben. Generell aber möchte ich schon einmal vorausschicken, dass es sich bei allen Leuten anders verhält, manchmal reicht schon ein einziges Zusammensein für die Zeugung aus, manchmal gibt es auch den Fall, dass es gar nicht möglich ist. Die breite Masse liegt natürlich dazwischen. Ich werde Ihnen, wenn Sie erlauben, einige Fragen stellen, und bitte Sie, ohne Scheu zu antworten, auch wenn die Fragen wahrscheinlich teilweise über Sitte und Anstand hinausgehen. Wie lange sind Sie nun verheiratet?"

Elizabeth entschied, diese Frage selbst zu beantworten, da sie unverfänglich war: „Knapp zwei Monate, Mrs. Fielding."

„Gut", sagte die Hebamme „und wie oft hatten Sie in dieser Zeit ihre Blutung?"

Elizabeth wurde rot, antwortete aber wahrheitsgemäß: „Zweimal."

Mrs. Fielding blickte ruhig auf das nervöse Paar: „Dann komme ich jetzt zu einer wahrscheinlich absolut unschicklichen Frage, die sich aber nicht vermeiden lässt: Wie oft vollziehen Sie den ehelichen Beischlaf?"

Fitzwilliam versuchte, eine Fliege an der Wand zu fixieren, während Elizabeth völlig beschämt knallrot anlief. Er suchte ihre Hand und drückte sie in stillem Einvernehmen, dann presste er leicht stotternd heraus: „Ähm, eigentlich… ja, wenn Sie so fragen – bis auf ganz wenige Ausnahmen jede Nacht, also gewissermaßen… täglich."

Mrs. Fielding unterdrückte ein leichtes Grinsen und sagte freundlich: „Sie machen mir auch einen überaus verliebten Eindruck, wenn ich das sagen darf, und es ist ein großes Glück, heutzutage eine Heirat aus Liebe eingehen zu können und nicht aus materiellen oder erbrechtlichen Gründen. Ich beglückwünsche Sie ausdrücklich zu dieser glücklichen Verbindung. Noch eine weitere, sehr unbequeme Frage, das ist dann aber auch meine letzte: Sie ergießen sich aber schon an der richtigen Stelle, ich meine", und nun war es sogar an der erfahrenen Frau rot zu werden „überwiegend, oder?"

Jetzt war ohnehin schon alles egal, deswegen brach Fitzwilliam prompt in ein fast irre zu nennendes Gelächter aus, schnappte nach Luft und versuchte, sich schnellstmöglich wieder zu beruhigen: „Sie verzeihen meinen Lachanfall, Mrs. Fielding, aber Sie scheinen mir schlimmer als es jeder spanische Inquisitor hätte sein können und mittlerweile finde ich schon gar nichts mehr dabei, mich Ihren Fragen zu stellen. Ja, ich denke schon, dass wir da auf dem richtigen Weg sind - überwiegend jedenfalls, wie Sie so schön bemerkten." Er lachte wiederum offenherzig. Elizabeth knuffte ihn ermahnend in die Seite.

Mrs. Fielding fing an zu reden: „Sie sind ein sehr ungewöhnliches junges Paar, und ich finde das sehr erfrischend und wünschte, es wären mehr Leute so freimütig wie Sie. Nun ja, leider leben wir diesbezüglich oftmals noch wie im Mittelalter. Um aber zu Ihrem Anliegen zurück zu kommen: Es gibt natürlich seltene Fälle von Kinderlosigkeit, bei denen nicht genau ersichtlich ist, aus welchem Grund der Nachwuchs ausbleibt. Ob dabei die Frau unfruchtbar ist, oder der Mann keinen zeugungsfähigen Samen aussendet, wir werden bei diesen Fällen kein Licht ins Dunkel bringen. Dies ist alles unerforschtes Gebiet. Ob und wie sich Mediziner damit befassen, ist mir leider nicht geläufig. Wir sollten aber bei Ihnen nicht von derlei Voraussetzungen ausgehen. Ich denke, dass Sie vielleicht Ihr Tun und Denken sogar zu sehr auf den Kinderwunsch ausgerichtet haben, obwohl, so wie ich Sie als Liebespaar einschätze, die Häufigkeit der Vereinigung bei Ihnen andere Ursachen hat, also wirklich mehr aus Verlangen, Lust und Leidenschaft heraus geschieht. Eigentlich sind Sie sehr zu beneiden. Ich bin überzeugt, dass sich bei Ihnen noch Nachwuchs einstellen wird, fragen Sie mich jetzt nicht wieso ich das behaupten kann, es ist nicht vernünftig zu begründen, es ist ein warmes Gefühl in mir, das mir das sagt. Es war mir eine große Freude, dass ich Sie kennen lernen durfte und Gelegenheit hatte, mit Ihnen zu sprechen. Sollten Sie es wünschen, dann stehe ich Ihnen jederzeit wieder gerne zur Verfügung. Aber vor allem wünsche ich, dass Sie bald mit einem reizenden Baby gesegnet sein werden. Es wäre für Sie beide und auch für das Kind ein großes Glück."

Fitzwilliam neigte seinen Kopf dankend ein wenig in Richtung von Mrs. Fielding und sagte schließlich: „Haben Sie vielen Dank, dass Sie sich heute während des Festes so viel Zeit für uns genommen haben, das war sehr freundlich von Ihnen. Sie haben uns sicher ein gutes Stück weitergeholfen und nun sollten Sie sich beeilen, damit Ihr Mann Ihnen nicht Ihr Stück vom gebratenen Ochsen schon weggegessen hat."

Mrs. Fielding knickste und verließ das Verwalterhaus.

Fitzwilliam hakte den Arm von Elizabeth unter und blickte sie fragend an. Sie schaute zu ihm schräg hoch und sagte: „Bei Gott, das war das peinlichste Gespräch, das ich jemals geführt habe. Aber vielleicht war es ganz gut so, dass wir, vor allen Dingen, dass du dich ihr anvertraut hast. Obwohl, ich wiederhole mich, es sehr beschämend war, wirklich."

Er kam dicht an ihr Ohr und flüsterte hinein: „Wir sollten nicht mehr allzu lange auf dem Fest bleiben, die Schilderungen, die ich Mrs. Fielding habe abliefern müssen, haben mich ziemlich… nun ja, sagen wir mal… inspiriert. Ich hätte große Lust, ein heißes Bad, es ist ja _so kalt_ im Januar in Derbyshire, zusammen mit dir zu nehmen. Was meinst du?"

Sie knuffte ihn abermals in die Rippen, so dass er lachend zusammenzuckte und heiter verkündete: „Oh, junge Frau, ich werde einen blauen Fleck an dieser Stelle bekommen."

Sie hatten sich nicht so schnell von der Feierlichkeit lösen können, waren da und dort von vielen Leuten aufgehalten worden. Dann aber war die Gelegenheit günstig, und sie stahlen sich davon, zum Haus hin immer schneller laufend. Atemlos kamen sie im Foyer an, dann klatschte sich Fitzwilliam mit der flachen Hand auf die Stirn: „Nein, ich habe gar nicht bedacht, dass alle Dienstboten auf dem Fest sind, es ist gar niemand da, um uns das Bad zu richten." Elizabeth sah in prüfend an: „Nun, du machst mir einen wohlgenährten und nicht zu schwachen Eindruck, ich weiß, wo man das heiße Wasser herholen muss, du musst es nur nach oben bringen." Er stöhnte, beeilte sich aber gleich zu sagen: „Gewiss doch Ma'am, stets zu ihren Diensten, Ma'am." Dann stakste er schicksalsergeben hinter ihr her, um das heiße Wasser eimerweise nach oben zu schleppen.

Eine gute halbe Stunde später räkelte er sich im warmen Wasser: „Ich muss mir ein anderes System zur Befüllung der Wanne einfallen lassen, diese Methode von eben ist definitiv dazu nicht mehr geeignet, sie ist geradezu vorsintflutlich. Wenn sich einer das Bad redlich verdient hat, dann bin ich das!"

Elizabeth rief aus dem Schlafzimmer: „Lieber Schatz, rede lauter, ich verstehe kein Wort von dem, was du da vor dich hin murmelst!"

Er rief zurück: „Schon gut. Kommst du jetzt endlich?" Keine zehn Sekunden später stand sie barfuss und im Morgenrock hinter ihm, beugte sich nach unten, drückte ihm einen Kuss auf sein Haar: „Bin schon da!"

Er streckte verlangend die Hand nach ihr aus, sie öffnete den Morgenrock und ließ ihn in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung fallen, dann hob er sie in das Becken, nicht ohne einen begehrlichen Blick auf ihren vollendeten Körper geworfen zu haben.

Er gratulierte sich selbst erneut in Gedanken zu dem hervorragenden Badezimmer und dass er wohlweislich das Bassin hatte so großzügig anlegen lassen. Die Wassertropfen perlten über Lizzies Schultern und Rücken, er begann in kreisenden Bewegungen ihren Nacken und die Schulterpartie zu massieren, was ihr ein wohliges Stöhnen entlockte. Derart entspannt legte sie sich mit dem Rücken auf ihn, ließ den Kopf zufrieden auf seiner behaarten Brust ruhen. Seine Hände wanderten. Eine Hand legte sich fest um ihre Taille und hielt sie dort, die andere strich sanft im Wasser über ihre Brüste. Sie fühlte sich wunderbar leicht und entrückt. Einige sinnliche Küsse trafen sie auf der nassen Schulter. Dann war ihr Ohr dran, sie erschauerte, als seine Lippen am Ohrläppchen zogen, seine Zunge die Form der Ohrmuschel nachzog. Die Hand, die zuvor noch mit ihrem Busen beschäftigt war, wanderte weiter und senkte sich zielstrebig zwischen ihre Beine. Sie gab einen weiteren zufriedenen Laut von sich, dann aber drehte sie sich plötzlich um, war nun halb auf ihm, halb neben ihm positioniert. Daraus ergab sich als erstes ein sehr tiefer, leidenschaftlicher Kuss.

Nun wanderten ihre Hände. Sie fuhren durch das dichte Haar auf seiner Brust, tasteten sich über die Bauchmuskeln weiter, eine Hand glitt zurück nach oben, klammerte sich an seiner Schulter fest, während die andere ihr Ziel an seiner bereits vollständigen Erregtheit fand. Er hielt die Augen geschlossen, genoss jede ihrer Berührungen in all ihrer Intensität.

Dann riss er die Augen jedoch in plötzlicher Erkenntnis auf: „Lizzie, wir sollten vielleicht doch zum Bett wechseln, also ich meine, es ist einfach traumhaft hier im Bad, du weißt, dass ich das sehr mag, aber mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass die Sache mit dem Wasser vielleicht Einfluss auf… du weißt schon, auf die Zeugung haben könnte."

Er lachte, halb amüsiert, halb bitter: „Wir haben es anscheinend etwas übertrieben, was das Liebemachen im Bad anlangt. Man darf das gute alte Bett anscheinend nicht unterschätzen. Nun los, bevor ich gar nicht mehr aus dem Wasser finde."

Er kam aus dem Becken, natürlich in einem total erregten Zustand, was ihn aber nicht zu stören schien, was Elizabeth aber ein kurzes Glimmen in den Augen entlockte. Dann zog er sie nach draußen, legte ihr fürsorglich ein frisches Laken um und sie sputeten sich, ins Bett zu kommen.

Eine Stunde voller Sinnlichkeit und heißer Leidenschaft lag hinter ihnen. Jane und Charles sowie das Personal würden bald vom Fest zurückkommen.

Fitzwilliam schüttelte ungläubig seinen Kopf, als er sagte: „Lizzie, Geliebte, weißt du eigentlich wie sehr du mich verändert hast? Vor Wochen noch wäre vieles für mich undenkbar gewesen. Du hast so vieles in mir geöffnet, vor allen Dingen natürlich mein Herz. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich einmal in der Lage sein würde, zum Beispiel über intime Dinge derart offen zu sprechen. Es ist sogar mittlerweile so, dass ich es liebe, mich darüber auszutauschen, ich muss gestehen, ich bin, was das anlangt, eine rechte Plaudertasche geworden. Ich kann mich nur über mich selbst wundern. Du tust mir ganz entschieden gut, mein Herz. Ich liebe dich sehr."

Sie lächelte, fuhr ihm spielerisch mit den Fingern durch die Brusthaare.

Zwischen den kleinen Küssen, die sie nun auf seinem Brustkorb verteilte, sagte sie: „Das ist ganz sicher nicht allein mein Verdienst. Es lag alles schon in dir drinnen, du musstest es nur wagen, es raus zu lassen. Mehr nicht. Du bist ein wunderbarer Mensch, liebevoll, großzügig, humorvoll, galant, gut aussehend…"

„… reich", ergänzte er trocken.

Sie lachte: „Nein, das spielt keine Rolle, das weißt du doch. Fitzwilliam, wenn wir jetzt nicht gleich aufstehen und uns für das Dinner umziehen, werden wir uns noch zum Gespött von ganz Derbyshire machen."

Er nickte bestätigend, küsste sie ein letztes Mal, dann schwang er die langen Beine aus dem Bett. „Brauchst du Clarice?" fragte er.

„Nein, besser nicht", gab sie zur Antwort, „ich komme alleine klar."

Jane und Charles sahen sich viel sagend an, als das Gastgeberpaar eilends zur Salontür hereinkam. Fitzwilliam räusperte sich ein wenig: „Hmh, ich hoffe, ihr habt noch nicht allzu lange gewartet. Tut uns leid, aber… aber es gab ein paar Probleme mit… mit dem Badewasser heute."

Charles nickte ernsthaft, aber mit einem penetranten Grinsen auf dem Gesicht: „Natürlich, ich verstehe – das Badewasser."


	8. Chapter 8

Das kurze und an diesem Tag auf Grund der Gesindefeier einfache Dinner war vorüber, die beiden Paare spielten einige Runden Karten miteinander. Man kam überein, in Dreitagesfrist bereits nach London zu reisen, um wenigstens noch einige Veranstaltungen und Vergnüglichkeiten mitzubekommen. Eine sehr lockere, heitere Stimmung herrschte untereinander. Es wurde viel gelacht, sich gegenseitig geneckt, insbesondere, wenn etwas im Kartenspiel gründlich schief lief.

Die Damen hatten jeweils ein Likörglas vor sich stehen, die Herren zogen den Brandy vor, obwohl Charles auch neugierig an Janes Glas nippte, wieder sehr zur Erheiterung aller.

Er war nicht mehr so ganz nüchtern, hatte wohl auch auf dem Fest draußen bereits mehr als ein Pint des guten Biers aus Pemberley genossen, daher war es nicht verwunderlich, dass er seine Schwägerin und seinen Freund aus leicht glasigen Augen anstarrte und dann ohne zu Überlegen fragte: „Ha, was habt ihr beiden eigentlich wirklich vor dem Dinner so lange getrieben?"

Dann gluckste er albern, sehr zu Janes Missfallen, die ihn fortwährend anfunkelte, aber er bemerkte die warnenden Blicke seiner Frau leider nicht und fuhr daher leicht lallend fort: „Sag mal Fitz, alter Knabe, hast du mir nicht was von eurem großartigen Badezimmer mit einer fast schon riesig zu nennenden Wanne erzählt? Würde ich auch mal gerne ausprobieren mit meinem süßen Frauchen, nicht wahr Jane, mein Schatz?"

Diese verdrehte die Augen himmelwärts, dann stand sie auf und zog ihren Gatten an beiden Händen vom Stuhl hoch: „Ja, das würdest du wahrscheinlich, aber dazu wird es nicht kommen, weil erstens dies das Bad von Fitzwilliam und Lizzie ist und zweitens du nicht einmal mehr den Weg heraus aus dieser Salontür finden wirst, wenn du nicht gleich mit mir kommst und dich zur Ruhe begibst."

Charles schwankte ein klein wenig und hielt sich an Schulter und Taille seiner Frau fest: „Seht ihr, sie will mich schon wieder ins Bett zerren", er küsste Jane vor den Augen der anderen, so dass sie im ersten Moment peinlich berührt vor ihm zurückwich.

Schnell hatte sie sich aber wieder gefasst, und während sie Charles zur Tür begleitete, flötete sie in zuckersüßesten Tönen: „Liebster Charles, du glaubst gar nicht, wie furchtbar es nun gleich in deinem geliebten Bett sein wird, denn erstens – und ich komme wiederum auf eine Aufzählung zurück – wird sich die Bettstatt vermutlich ordentlich drehen wenn du dich hinlegst und zweitens – wirst du nicht mehr in der Lage sein, irgendetwas anderes zu tun als fest zu schlafen und mir die Ohren voll zu schnarchen."

Damit schob sie ihn aus der Tür und blinzelte den beiden Zurückgebliebenen mit einem triumphierenden Lächeln heiter zu. Lizzie und Fitzwilliam brachen in nicht mehr zu unterdrückendes Gelächter aus.

Die Damen hatte alle Mühe gehabt, in den vergangenen zwei Tagen zu packen. Doch dann war endlich alles zur Abreise bereit. Eine Kutsche war nur für das Gepäck bestimmt, die Bingleys hatten zum Glück eine eigene Equipage, die in den letzten Wochen in der Remise untergestellt gewesen war. Deswegen hatte man auch in dem großen, geschlossenen Landauer der Darcys viel Platz und musste sich in nichts bescheiden. Sowohl Elizabeth als auch Jane waren sehr aufgeregt über die Reise nach London, das beide zwar von Aufenthalten in Cheapside bei Onkel und Tante Gardiner her kannten, aber es war doch etwas ganz anderes, dorthin in ein _eigenes _Haus zu fahren.

Man würde allerdings unterwegs Quartier nehmen müssen. Sie hatten sich schon überlegt, wieder in Bedfordshire unterzukommen, waren sich dann aber schnell einig, dass dies einfach nicht angebracht wäre. Also wollten sie in Northamptonshire übernachten. 75 Meilen bis Daventry, das war – sofern sich keine Zwischenfälle ereigneten - gerade so in einem Tag zu schaffen. Von dort aus nach London waren es noch einmal gut 70 Meilen. Jeweils für ungefähr zwölf Stunden in der Kutsche zu sitzen, war schon eine anstrengende Sache, aber man würde damit schon zurechtkommen.

Das Wetter war leider ziemlich schlecht und man konnte die angestrebten sieben Meilen pro Stunde wohl nicht ganz einhalten. Auch ging für ein Mittagsmahl in der Nähe von Loughborough in Leicestershire noch einige Zeit drauf. So kam man äußerst durchgefroren und ziemlich entnervt erst gegen Mitternacht in Daventry an. Der sehr kleine Gasthof war bereits wie leergefegt und offensichtlich mit einer so großen und vornehmen Reisegruppe heillos überfordert. Elizabeth hatte Füße wie Eiszapfen und wollte eigentlich ein heißes Bad nehmen, was aber in diesem Inn ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit war. Die Wirtsfrau bemühte sich jedoch redlich, heißen Wein und einen ordentlichen Rest Stew zu servieren, während sie ihre Tochter antrieb, Kohlebecken in die Zimmer und heiße Ziegelsteine in die Betten zu schaffen, damit diese angeheizt waren.

Trotzdem klapperte Elizabeth ganz entsetzlich mit den Zähnen, als sie endlich im Bett lag, völlig erledigt von der langen Reise. Selbst Fitzwilliam konnte wenig zum Wärmen seiner Frau beitragen, da ihm selbst auch kalt war. Aber er versuchte, ihr zumindest einen Rest seiner Körperwärme abzugeben, hielt sie sehr eng an sich gedrückt. Nach einer Weile zeigten die warmen Ziegelsteine ebenfalls ein bisschen Wirkung und beide schliefen erschöpft ein.

Leider mussten ein paar wenige Stunden Schlaf genügen, da man sehr zeitig weiter zu reisen gedachte, wollte man London am späten Abend noch erreichen. Das alles trug nicht gerade zur Erheiterung der Reisegruppe bei. Als man sich gegen drei Uhr am Nachmittag in Dunstable zum Tee traf, waren alle am Limit. Jane war überaus blass und sagte fast kein Wort mehr, Charles hatte Schmerzen im Knie und humpelte leidend durch die Gegend, Elizabeth wollte überhaupt nie mehr wieder eine Kutsche besteigen, während Fitzwilliam nur mürrisch dreinschaute.

Jane machte den zaghaften Vorschlag, doch noch eine Nacht länger zu bleiben und sich hier in Dunstable ordentlich auszuruhen. Dann konnte man wenigstens am nächsten Tag bei Tageslicht in London eintreffen. Doch ihr Schwager bedachte sie mit einem finsteren Blick, der sie sofort zum Verstummen brachte, und schüttelte energisch den Kopf: „Nein, wir fahren weiter. Alle Arrangements sind für heute getroffen, man erwartet uns in den Häusern. Das ist mein letztes Wort in dieser Angelegenheit. Wenn ihr fertig mit dem Tee seid, fahren wir sofort weiter."

Mit diesen Worten ging er mit weit ausholenden Schritten zum Kamin und stellte sich Hände reibend einen Moment davor. Seine große, imposante Gestalt war vom Feuerschein umflackert, aus der Ferne gab ihm dies ein fast diabolisches Aussehen.

Jane zog instinktiv den Kopf ein und flüsterte ihrer Schwester zu: „Lizzie, also manchmal macht er mir immer noch Angst. In solchen Augenblicken frage ich mich ernsthaft, wie du dich so überaus heftig in ihn verlieben konntest. Dann kann ich mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Mann liebevoll, aufmerksam und zärtlich sein kann. Ich meine, Lizzie, das kann er doch – nicht wahr?"

Elizabeth warf der Silhouette ihres Mannes einen nachdenklichen Blick zu, bevor sie antwortete: „Oh ja, das kann er. Und wie. Du ahnst gar nicht, wie gütig und zartfühlend er ist. Aber er hat natürlich auch diese harte, unangenehme Seite, die zum Glück aber nur ganz selten hervorbricht. Und selbst die liebe ich an ihm, irgendwie, es gehört zu ihm wie seine blauen Augen und seine spöttische Augenbraue."

Knapp vier Stunden später passierte man Watford und kurz vor Mitternacht rumpelten die Kutschen am Grosvenor Square vor. Kaum waren die schweren Reisewagen zum Stehen gekommen, da rissen auch schon beflissene Bedienstete die Haustür des imposanten dreistöckigen Gebäudes auf und strömten mit Lampen in der Hand heraus. Ein paar knappe Befehle wurden gegeben, dann fuhr die Kutsche der Bingleys wieder an, ein paar Ecken weiter zum Berkeley Square.

Elizabeth war viel zu müde, um noch irgendwelche Eindrücke aufzunehmen, sie nahm nur eine geräumige, holzgetäfelte Eingangshalle wahr und eine große, über mehrere Absätze gehende Treppe, die sie hinter ihrem Mann schweigend hochstieg. Das zu der späten Stunde noch anwesende Personal hatte ehrerbietig geknickst, aber es war kein Wort gesprochen worden, als die Darcys das Haus betraten. Fitzwilliam hatte nur knapp zum Gruß genickt.

Im oberen Stockwerk öffnete er stumm eine Tür, ließ Elizabeth den Vortritt und seine ersten Worte innerhalb des Hauses, des Raumes waren dann endlich: „Herzlich willkommen in London, Lizzie."

Sie löste die Bänder ihrer Schute und legte den Kopfputz auf die Kommode an der Seite.

Müde schlurfte sie zum Bett, ließ sich völlig erledigt darauf niedersinken, schloss die Augen und murmelte: „Danke, ich glaube, ich schlafe schon fast."

Sie knöpfte noch den Pelzkragen ab und öffnete den Mantel, um sich mühsam aus dem Kleidungsstück heraus zu schälen, denn das Zimmer war überaus gut geheizt und rollte sich schließlich in ihrer restlichen Reisekleidung zusammen wie ein Baby. Fitzwilliam stand am Feuer, wärmte seine ausgekühlten Knochen auf und schaute zu ihr rüber.

Es klopfte. Fitzwilliam öffnete die Tür und zwei Lakaien brachten Koffer und Taschen herein. Clarice, die im Baggagewagen mitgereist war, stand dahinter und wartete, bis die Gepäckstücke alle im Zimmer waren. Dann öffnete sie zielstrebig einen Koffer und holte mit sicherem Griff ein Nachtgewand und einen Morgenrock heraus. Fitzwilliam nahm ihr die Kleidungsstücke aus der Hand und sagte: „Es ist gut, Clarice. Gehen Sie schlafen, Sie sind ja auch völlig durchgefroren. Ich mache das schon, danke." Die Zofe knickste und ging.

Da das Herrenschlafzimmer gut geheizt war, fror zumindest der Hausherr nun nicht mehr. Er ging hinüber zu dem Bett, das mit ockerfarbenem Stoff umhängt war, alles noch die alte Einrichtung, er hatte hier im Stadthaus noch nichts verändern lassen seit seiner Heirat, wollte sich mit Umbau- und Renovierungsmaßnahmen zunächst auf Pemberley konzentrieren, und schaute auf seine Frau, die vollständig angezogen eingeschlafen war. Seine schlechte Laune besserte sich bei ihrem Anblick um etliche Nuancen. Sie musste aber aus den Kleidern raus, es war zu unbequem zum Schlafen und überdies würde es der Garderobe nicht gut tun. Er seufzte und schickte sich an, sie aufzuwecken, sehr ungern, wie er zugeben musste.

Sanft rüttelte er sie an der Schulter: „Lizzie! Wach auf, bitte, du musst dir etwas anderes anziehen."

Sie reagierte nicht. Er fuhr sich mit einer fahrigen Bewegung durch die Haare und zog in Ratlosigkeit seine linke Braue nach oben. Auch er war hundemüde und wollte nichts sehnlicher, als unter die Decke schlüpfen und außergewöhnlich lange schlafen. Also beschäftigte er sich zuerst mit sich selbst.

Er legte den Frack ab, nachdem ihm der Mantel schon beim Betreten des Hauses abgenommen worden war. Dann knöpfte er die Weste auf, zog sie aus und hängte sie zum Frack über eine Stuhllehne. Natürlich gab es auch hier ein Ankleidezimmer, aber Fitzwilliam war froh für jeden Schritt, den er heute nicht mehr machen musste. Mit Bedacht löste er das kunstvoll geschlungene Krawattentuch vom Hemdkragen und öffnete dann diesen sowie alle weiteren Knöpfe am Hemd. Es sprang auf und gab den Blick auf seine breite, dicht behaarte Brust frei. Ein Anblick, so überaus männlich, so unglaublich attraktiv, der Elizabeth sonst stets den Atem verschlug, nur hatte sie im Moment leider nichts davon, da sie ja fest schlief. Er setzte sich auf einen Stuhl und kämpfte einen Augenblick lang mit den Stiefeln. Der eine wollte partout nicht vom seinem Fuß rutschen. Dann endlich gab das Leder nach und er stand in Strümpfen da. Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung streifte er sich diese von den Füßen, dann zerrte er ungeduldig am Verschluss seiner Hose und schlüpfte heraus. Das Hemd warf er zu guter Letzt achtlos auf den Teppich und kroch vollkommen nackt unter die Laken.

Dann versuchte er, seine Frau wach zu bekommen. Er schlang einen Arm um sie und küsste sie zart. Sie schlief unbeirrt weiter. Er drückte seinen Mund sehr intensiv auf den ihren, endlich kam sie etwas zu sich. Sie lächelte ihn schläfrig an und kuschelte sich näher an ihn. Er hielt sie schnell davon ab, weiterzuschlafen, in dem er laut und vernehmbar sagte: „Liebste, du muss die Reisekleidung ablegen, so kannst du nicht schlafen. Ich habe die entsprechenden Sachen für dich hier, Clarice hat sie mir gegeben."

Schlaftrunken legte Elizabeth einen Arm um ihren Mann, tastete sich an seinem warmen Körper entlang und grinste dann verzückt: „Hmh, du hast ja gar nichts an."

Er schüttelte den Kopf, zog sie zu sich und begann, ihr Kleid aufzuknöpfen. Langsam schälte er sie aus den Gewändern. Es war furchtbar spät und er war furchtbar müde, sie natürlich auch. Sie half mit, so gut es ging, dann lag sie endlich in der Wäsche da. Er zog ihr das Hemd aus und wollte das Nachtgewand geschwind über sie werfen, aber da war es um ihn geschehen.

Trotz der unglaublichen Müdigkeit regte sich sein Blut ganz außerordentlich. Sie hatten auf der Reise, während der Nacht in Daventry, keinen intimen Kontakt gehabt. Und jetzt war eigentlich nicht die Zeit, dies nachzuholen, denn sie waren beide viel zu erschöpft dafür. Doch ihr Anblick machte ihn wahnsinnig, er musste einfach…. Er küsste sie mit wachsender Leidenschaft, riss sie stürmisch an sich, sie bekam kaum noch Luft, so voller plötzlicher Begierde war seine Attacke. Er schob ihren Unterrock hoch, das letzte noch verbliebene Kleidungsstück, und nahm sie sofort in Besitz. Sie war überaus überrascht, biss sich auf die Lippe und bog sich zurück. Diese ungewohnte Heftigkeit war auch für Lizizie sehr erregend. Sie keuchte und fühlte die Welle anrollen. Dann ging alles sehr schnell, er entlud sich nach kurzer Zeit, energisch und mit einem sehr deutlichen Laut, während sie unter ihm zusammenzuckte und unterdrückt stöhnte.

Kurz darauf lachte er rau auf, schüttelte abermals den Kopf und sagte mit leicht belegter Stimme: „Bei Gott, vor zehn Minuten hätte nichts und niemand mich vom Einschlafen abhalten können, aber du, mein Herz, machst das Unmögliche möglich."

Er stülpte ihr fürsorglich das Nachthemd über den Kopf, küsste sie liebevoll und ließ sich dann ermattet in die Kissen sinken: „Aber jetzt kann wirklich kommen was will, ich kann meine Augen absolut nicht mehr offen halten."

Zu diesem Stichwort klappten die müden Lider über seine kornblumenblauen Augen und mit einem winzigen Lächeln auf den Lippen sank er in Schlummer.

Elizabeth Darcy staunte nicht schlecht über die Dinge, die London zu bieten hatte. Gleich nachdem Georgiana vom Palais der Matlocks zu ihnen ins Darcy'sche Stadthaus übersiedelt war, gingen die gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtungen los. Georgiana erhielt als Debütantin ständig Einladungen von irgendwelchen mehr oder weniger wichtigen Leuten. Manchmal wurde sie von Gardiners begleitet, bei denen sie ja ganz zu Anfang ihres London-Aufenthaltes gewohnt hatte, und die nun einen sehr großen Sprung auf der gesellschaftlichen Leiter gemacht hatten, manchmal von ihrer Tante und Cousine, und neuerdings natürlich auch ab und zu von ihrem Bruder und ihrer Schwägerin.

Der absolute Höhepunkt aber war, als sie auf einer Abendgesellschaft bei Almack's auf Prinzessin Esterhazy, den Prince of Wales und den sich stets in dessen Fahrwasser befindlichen Beau Brummell trafen. Die Countess of Matlock konnte es durch geschickte Verhandlungen mit Lady Sefton arrangieren, dass Georgiana den Hoheiten vorgestellt wurde, natürlich gemeinsam mit ihrer Familie. Elizabeth blieb fast das Herz stehen, als sie in der ganzen Gruppe auf die Prinzessin und den Prince of Wales zugingen.

Lady Sefton ergriff das Wort: „Königliche Hoheit, darf ich Ihnen eine ganz bezaubernden junge Dame aus Derbyshire vorstellen: Miss Georgiana Darcy."

Georgiana versank errötend in einen nicht enden wollenden Hofknicks.

Lady Sefton fuhr unbeirrt fort: „Sie wird begleitet von ihrer Tante, der Countess of Matlock, ihrem Bruder, Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy of Pemberley und dessen Gemahlin, Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy of Pemberley."

Elizabeth musste sich alle Mühe geben, um nicht zu lachen, denn der Prince of Wales sah vollkommen lächerlich aus in seinen Schuhen mit hohem Absatz, einem aus rosa Seide gemachten Frack und einem Kragen der so hoch und so steif war wie eine Blechtonne. Aber dafür war „Prinny" nun mal bekannt.

Er schaute auf die vor ihm in Verneigung verharrende Gruppe und nölte dann gnädig: „Schön, schön, sehr schön."

Prinzessin Esterhazy zeigte sich etwas umgänglicher und lächelte den Darcys und der Countess zu: „In der Tat, ein schöner Anblick. Countess, ich gratuliere zu Ihrer reizenden Nichte. Mr. Darcy, Mrs. Darcy, es hat mich sehr gefreut."

Damit war das höfische Protokoll zu Ende.

Als man an der einen Seite des Saals sich in der Nähe des Kamins postierte, hörte Elizabeth (und es schien nach wie vor eine Eigenheit von ihr zu sein, nicht unbedingt für ihre Ohren bestimmte Gespräche auf Gesellschaften aufzuschnappen) wie ein sehr elegant und geschmackvoll gekleideter Herr, der aber lange nicht so künstlich aufgedonnert wirkte wie der Prinz, sich zu diesem rüberbeugte und sagte: „Hoheit, ich muss gestehen, es hat mich verdammt noch mal sehr beeindruckt, wie dieser Darcy aus Derbyshire heute sein Krawattentuch geschlungen und geknotet hat. Ich meine, da noch etwas von ihm lernen zu können, und das will was heißen."

Elizabeth staunte nicht schlecht, hatte dieser Mann doch tatsächlich vor dem Prinzen das Wörtchen „verdammt" benutzt und überdies noch ihren Gatten für seinen modischen Geschmack gelobt.

Sie wagte kaum zu fragen, zupfte dann aber doch die Countess kurz am Ärmel: „Verzeihung, Ma'am, aber wer ist dieser elegante Mann dort drüben beim Prinzen? Auch jemand vom Hofe?"

Die Countess of Matlock blickte etwas irritiert in die ihr angezeigte Richtung und antwortete dann: „Aber Kindchen, das wissen Sie nicht? Das ist Beau Brummell, ohne den der Prince of Wales kaum noch einen Schritt macht. _Der_ angesehene Experte in Stil- und Modefragen." Elizabeth konnte es nicht fassen: Das also war der berühmte Beau Brummell!


	9. Chapter 9

Ein anderes Mal traf man sich im Theater, diesmal mit Jane und Charles.

Dieser stöhnte, als er auf das Kleid seiner Frau deutete und Fitzwilliam darauf ansprach: „Fitzwill, altes Haus, du glaubst nicht, was hier in London für horrende Preise bei den Schneiderinnen verlangt werden. Nicht, dass ich es mir nicht leisten könnte, weit gefehlt, aber mittlerweile nimmt das mit den enorm steigenden Preisen schon bedenkliche Dimensionen an."

Dann schaute er aber stolz auf Jane, die sehr vornehm in dem pfirsischfarbenen Kleid neuester Machart aussah und an deren Hals an diesem Abend auch kostbare Juwelen funkelten: „Aber sie sieht so wunderschön darin aus, dass ich ihr am liebsten noch zehn dieser Kleider würde machen lassen."

Er bot ihr sehr galant und mit einem verführerischen Blick den Arm.

Am Tag nach dem Theaterbesuch, es war der 27. Januar, bekam Elizabeth erneut ihre Blutung. Sie wagte es nicht, dies Fitzwilliam vor dem Abend, vor dem Zubettgehen mitzuteilen. Mittlerweile war ihr das auch alles sehr suspekt, sie bekam langsam ebenfalls Zweifel an ihrer beider Fruchtbarkeit. An irgendetwas musste das doch liegen, so überlegte sie fast den ganzen Tag.

Nach einem anstrengenden Tag, Fitzwilliam hatte einen Ausritt im Hyde Park hinter sich, war dann bei einigen Besuchen zugegen, die überwiegend Georgiana und Elizabeth galten, er benahm sich zwar ausgesucht höflich den Besuchern gegenüber, ließ sich dann aber bald entschuldigen, da er noch Besprechungen in der Königlich Landwirtschaftlichen Gesellschaft hatte und auch in seinem Club vorbeischauen wollte, kam man erst wieder zum Dinner zusammen, das man ausnahmsweise mal ohne Gäste oder nicht auswärts einnahm. Da aber Georgiana anwesend war, beschränkte sich Elizabeth auf die gängige Konversation.

Es kam daher erst im Schlafzimmer zu der entsprechenden Aussprache. Fitzwilliam hatte sich gerade seiner Kleidung entledigt, lächelte seiner Frau ein wenig müde, aber durchaus in eindeutiger Absicht zu.

Sie lag bereits im Bett und schüttelte stumm den Kopf, dann blickte sie zur Seite und sagte es schnell, aber leise: „Erwarte nicht zuviel von mir heute und in den kommenden Tagen, es ist mal wieder soweit…."

Er zog sofort die Augenbraue hoch, diesmal sehr steil und sehr nachdenklich. Minutenlang sagte er gar nichts, stand regungslos halbnackt vor dem Bett, ein eigentlich sehr appetitanregender Anblick, breite Schultern, muskulöse Arme, die behaarte Brust, ein flacher Bauch, er strotzte nur so vor Kraft und Männlichkeit.

Dann atmete er tief durch, ließ sich auf das Bett sinken und murmelte dabei Dinge, die sich verdächtig nach tausend Verwünschungen anhörten. Als er endlich aufgehört hatte, zu fluchen, rollte er sich zur Seite und löschte augenblicklich das Licht. Als Elizabeths Hand nach ihm tastete, ergriff er diese und drückte sie so stark, dass es fast schmerzte.

Im Dunkeln redete er schließlich: „In dieser Hinsicht scheint uns das Glück überhaupt nicht hold. Aber das scheint wohl so sein zu müssen, sonst wäre es wahrscheinlich zu perfekt, unser Leben. Von daher ist es fast schon wieder einleuchtend."

Es folgte wiederum eine längere Zeit der Stille, dann fuhr er fort: „Ich kann nicht sagen, wieso, aber ich habe seit dem Gespräch mit Mrs. Fielding insgesamt ein gutes Gefühl, auch wenn das nun im Augenblick ein herber Rückschlag für uns ist. Vielleicht ist das einfach nur ein Zeichen von oben, dass es noch nicht der richtige Zeitpunkt für ein Kind ist. Gott scheint dafür einen gesonderten Plan zu haben. Wir werden uns einfach dreinfügen, nicht wahr, Liebste?"

Elizabeth schmiegte sich eng an seinen Rücken und umschlang seine Körpermitte mit einem Arm, bevor sie an seine Schulterblätter gedrückt sprach: „Ja, so ist es wohl."

Sie platzierte vor ihrem nächsten Satz einen Kuss auf seinen Rücken: „Wir sollten weiterhin zuversichtlich sein, da hast du Recht. Aber ich gebe zu, langsam fällt es auch mir schwer und schwerer."

Wiederum gab es eine lange Zeit des Schweigens, dann hörte sie ihn mit dem für ihn typischen Unterton, den nur wenige zu deuten verstanden, sagen: „Ewig schade, dass wir hier in diesem alten Kasten keine große Badewanne haben. Ich schätze, wir müssen uns daher in der Tat in den nächsten Tagen in Enthaltsamkeit üben. Wären wir jetzt auf Pemberley…" der Satz brach bewusst an dieser Stelle ab.

Sie musste wider Willen kichern, knuffte ihn in die Seite und antwortete: „Soll ich für dich vollenden? Wären wir jetzt auf Pemberley, würdest du ein schönes heißes Bad ordern und dich dann voll Vergnügen darin aalen, mich dann mit ins Wasser ziehen und ungeachtet aller Unpässlichkeit deiner Lust frönen."

Er lachte trocken: „Na na, _meiner_ Lust frönen, verehrte Mrs. Darcy, als ob das nur eine einseitige Sache wäre. Sie vergessen wohl, Ma'am, wie sehr Sie dabei auch stets _Ihrer_ Lust frönen!"

Sie kuschelte sich enger an ihn: „Gut, gut, sagen wir also _unserer_ Lust frönen. Und nun, mein Herr, wünsche ich ihnen angenehme Nachtruhe."

Er drehte sich um, zog sie fest an sich, küsste sie wie ein Ausgehungerter und murmelte dann in ihre Locken hinein: „Ja, gute Nacht, meine Süße, gute Nacht."

Zum Glück ließ das Leben in London nicht allzu viel Spielraum zum intensiven Nachdenken. Elizabeth und Fitzwilliam beschlossen, nun doch im Stadthaus einige wichtige Renovierungsarbeiten vornehmen zu lassen. Lizzie wurde von ihrem Mann dahingehend zwar völlige Handlungsfreiheit gelassen, aber sie war in der Hinsicht doch etwas unsicher und wollte keine Entscheidung alleine treffen. So fand er sich öfter als gedacht über Stoff- und Tapetenmustern wieder. Der Einbau eines Bades erwies sich als größeres Unterfangen, es war absolut noch nicht sehr en vogue und entsprechende Handwerker rar. Aber Fitzwilliam hatte es auf Pemberley schließlich auch geschafft, und so fand er auch in London nach langer Suche jemanden, der ihm ein Bad nach eigenen Vorstellungen anbaute.

Das Esszimmer erhielt neue Tapeten und neue Polsterungen, sowie neue Teppiche. Es sah nun in lindgrün sehr freundlich und einladend aus. Jane war hellauf begeistert, als sie es ansehen durfte, es war sowieso ihre Lieblingsfarbe. Im Korridor vor den Schlafzimmern wurde auch die Tapete über der Holzvertäfelung ausgewechselt, statt eines dunklen, drückenden Grüns zierte nun die Farbe Maisgelb die Wände, was alles erheblich größer und heller wirken ließ

Das Schlafzimmer umzugestalten dauerte wegen der Bad-Angelegenheit länger als gedacht, zwischenzeitlich übernachteten der Hausherr und seine Frau in einem der Gästezimmer. Die alten und teilweise zerschlissenen ockerfarbenen Vorhänge und Portieren hatten ausgedient und wurden durch einen elfenbeinfarbenen Damast ersetzt. Neue dicke Teppiche wärmten die Füße und dämpften jeden Schritt. Auch die Wände waren mit ganz heller Seide bespannt, was den Raum doppelt so groß wie früher wirken ließ, obwohl er nun effektiv kleiner war, dadurch dass man für das Bad ein Stück weggenommen hatte. Das Bad war mit Delfter Kacheln gekachelt, die ein Vermögen gekostet hatten. Im Gegensatz zu seinem Pendant in Pemberley, das ja mit großen Tonfliesen aus Italien versehen war, war das neue Bad irgendwie puppiger. Es war natürlich auch nicht ganz so groß, obwohl die Badewanne wiederum großzügig ausgelegt war.

So war es mittlerweile Februar geworden. Georgiana hatte recht großen Eindruck auf einige junge Herren gemacht und wurde nun öfter von diesen zu Spazierfahrten in den Hyde Park eingeladen. Sie aber war noch sehr zurückhaltend und zeigte keinem von ihnen offen ihre Zuneigung, so sie denn überhaupt eine solche hegte. Fitzwilliam sah dies alles zwar äußerlich gelassen, aber mit einer gewissen inneren Anspannung. Sie war eine reiche Erbin, das durfte man nicht außer Acht lassen. Dreißigtausend Pfund an ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag, auch wenn sich die genaue Summe wohl nicht herumgesprochen hatte, so war doch bekannt, dass sie eine überaus gute Partie war. Doch zumindest von einem der jungen Männer war bekannt, dass er nicht um des lieben Geldes willen heiraten musste. Es handelte sich dabei um Jonathan Gainsworth, 22 Jahre alt, auf den später einmal in Rutland ein umfangreiches Erbe warten würde. Derzeit allerdings erfreute sich mit knapp 48 Jahren sein Vater, Sir Thomas Baronet Gainsworth bester Gesundheit. Es blieb abzuwarten, ob sich daraus etwas entwickeln würde.

Jane war des Öfteren am Grosvenor Square zu Besuch, denn sie floh dann stets vor ihrer Schwägerin Caroline, die, da unverheiratet, mit im Haus der Bingleys am Berkeley Square wohnte. Die beiden Frauen kamen nach wie vor nicht gut miteinander aus, und deshalb bekniete Jane Charles auch nach einem Monat London wieder nach Hertfordshire zurückzukehren. Selbst zwei- oder dreimal pro Woche in Longbourn vorbeischauen zu müssen, schien ihr plötzlich längst nicht mehr so übel, wie ständig Carolines ungnädigen Blicken und eiskalter Ablehnung ausgeliefert zu sein. Gutmütig wie Charles war, gab er dem Drängen Janes schon sehr schnell nach und so rüstete sich dieses Paar noch vor Ende der Saison, die mit einem Ball Masquée im Palast von Hampton Court beschlossen werden sollte, zum Aufbruch. Sehr zum Bedauern Elizabeths, die es gerne gesehen hätte, wenn man gemeinsam zu diesem großen Ereignis hätte gehen können. Aber selbst die Aussicht, den König (falls dieser sich wohl fühlte) oder den Kronprinzen zu sehen, konnte Jane nicht mehr umstimmen.

Am 17. Februar reisten die Bingleys ab und am 22. Februar fand das glanzvolle Ereignis des Maskenballs statt. Dies war die Gelegenheit für Elizabeth, das Kleid von Silvester und die gesamte Darcy'sche Juwelenkombination zu tragen. So würdevoll wie möglich stieg sie in Richmond aus der Kutsche und betrat den wieder und wieder aus- und umgebauten Palast aus der Tudorzeit. Den letzten unverwechselbaren Stempel hatte Queen Anne dem Gebäude aufgedrückt. Dazu hatte sie sich eine Halbmaske aus hellblauer Seide anfertigen lassen, die sie mit einem kleinen goldenen Griff vors Gesicht hielt. Fitzwilliam dagegen sah schillernd wie ein Pfau aus, merkwürdigerweise hatte man den eingeladenen Herren zu verstehen gegeben, dass sie sich als Sonne, Mond oder Stern zu verkleiden hätten. Diese idiotische Idee (so Fitzwilliam) hatte man sicher dem Einfluss Beau Brummells zu verdanken, der sich damit immer wieder aufs Neue die Gunst des Kronprinzen sicherte. Fitzwilliam war also gänzlich in Gold- und Silberbrokat gewandet, dazu hatte er statt eines Krawattentuchs einen Strahlenkragen um. Er fand das alles absolut fürchterlich und wäre der Einladung am liebsten gar nicht erst gefolgt. Nur Georgiana und Elizabeth zuliebe tat er sich die Schmach an. Steifbeinig folgte er den beiden Damen zum Eingang, dort trafen sie auf die Countess, die in schieres Entzücken über das ungewohnte Aussehen ihres Neffen ausbrach. Auch an ihr funkelten die Fitzwilliam'schen Familienjuwelen, inklusive der Diamant-Tiara. Da die Männer aber allesamt sehr fantasievoll angezogen waren, beruhigte Fitzwilliam sich nach und nach und begann, die Soirée zu genießen.

Der König war, wie erwartet, nicht anwesend, seine Leiden plagten ihn gar zu sehr, der Kronprinz sah völlig affig und wie ein wandelnder orientalischer Stoffladen aus, die Kronprinzessin ließ sich nur für einen kurzen Augenblick blicken, ihr Kleid war zwar prachtvoll, hing aber komischerweise an ihr wie ein alter Sack.

Dann aber kam die Countess of Matlock sehr aufgeregt auf Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth zu und sagte: „Kommt schnell mit mir, Mr. Brummell wünscht eure Bekanntschaft zu machen."

Damit hastete sie auch schon davon, kümmerte sich nicht darum, ob die beiden ihr auch wirklich nachfolgten.

Abrupt blieb sie im nächsten Raum stehen und fing sofort zu plappern an: „Monsieur Brummell, ich habe sie gefunden, bitte sehr."

Sie deutete hinter sich, wo sich Gott sei Dank die Darcys eingefunden hatten und sprach dann rasch weiter: „Darf ich vorstellen – mein Neffe Mr. Darcy of Pemberley und seine Gemahlin Mrs. Elizabeth Darcy of Pemberley – und dies ist Mr. Beau Brummell!"

Brummell neigte den Kopf, als Elizabeth knickste und Fitzwilliam ebenso den Kopf zum Gruß senkte. Dann sprach der Günstling des Königs mit angenehmer, aber sehr lauter Stimme: „Es ist mir eine große Freude und darf ich Ihnen beiden versichern, dass ich heute Abend kein Paar gesehen habe, dass es an Anmut und Harmonie mit Ihnen aufnehmen könnte. Mr. Darcy, Ihr Sternenkostüm ist überaus sehenswert! Mrs. Darcy, Ihr Saphirensemble ist das schönste, was ich in den letzten Jahren an Juwelen zu sehen bekommen habe. Mein aufrichtiges Kompliment! Ich hatte neulich bei Almack's bereits das Bedürfnis, Ihnen vorgestellt zu werden und war sehr betrübt, dass es nicht damals schon dazu kam. Nun aber rühme ich mich der Bekanntschaft mit dem wohl bemerkenswertesten jungen Paar derzeit. Ich wünsche Ihnen noch viel Vergnügen heute Abend, genießen Sie vor allen Dingen das Abschlussfeuerwerk!"

Darauf musste Fitzwilliam natürlich etwas entgegnen, sonst wäre es zu unhöflich gewesen, nachdem ihnen diese große Ehre zuteil geworden war: „Mr. Brummell, wir danken für die netten Worte und den überaus freundlichen Empfang. Wir sind uns der großen Ehre wohl bewusst. Es ist in der Tat ein wundervoller und außergewöhnlicher Abend und wir sind froh, ihn miterleben zu dürfen. Wir hoffen sehr, dass wir uns bei Gelegenheit wieder sehen werden, das wäre meiner Gattin und mir ein großes Anliegen. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit für uns genommen haben. Guten Abend, Sir!"

Damit verließ die Gruppe den Raum, gerade rechtzeitig, da alles bereits im Begriff war, zum Feuerwerk zu streben.

Nach knapp sechs Wochen London wurde die Rückkehr nach Derbyshire vorbereitet. Die Saison war definitiv zu Ende. Georgiana hatte sich ausnehmend gut auf dem gesellschaftlichen Parkett präsentiert, wenngleich es auch nicht schien, dass sie in absehbarer Zeit einen Verlobungsring am Finger tragen würde. Ginge es nach Fitzwilliam, hätte dies ohnehin noch Zeit, Georgiana wurde jetzt im März gerade mal siebzehn Jahre alt, da musste ein junges Mädchen noch nicht unbedingt heiraten. Er sinnierte: Siebzehn Jahre war es her, dass seine Mutter im Kindbett damals starb. Eine wahrlich lange Zeit. Er war damals gerade erst zehneinhalb und doch konnte er sich an so viele Dinge seine Mutter betreffend erinnern. Ihre blonden Haare, die Georgiana wohl eindeutig von ihr, von der Fitzwilliam-Seite, hatte. Auch Cousin Montgomery und dessen Schwester Lady Harriet waren blond. Der Viscount of Matlock hingegen hatte die dunklere Haarfarbe seiner Mutter, der Countess, geerbt. Und er selbst hatte die Darcy-Haare, sein Vater musste wohl als junger Mann ebenso dunkelhaarig gewesen sein. Nur die leuchtend blauen Augen bekam er von der Fitzwilliam-Familie mit. Fitzwilliam bemühte sich, nicht allzu tief zu seufzen, als er diese wohl erblichen Eigenschaften versuchte, weiterzuspinnen: Wie wohl seine und Elizabeths Kinder einmal aussehen würden? Wenn es doch nur schon so weit wäre! Im Geiste sah er Mädchen mit dunklen Locken und blauen Augen und Jungs mit honigfarbenen Augen und braunen, windzerzausten Haaren auf ihren Ponies über das Gelände in Pemberley reiten. Doch davon war man wohl noch einige Zeit entfernt.

Der Zeitpunkt der Rückkehr war denkbar schlecht gewählt, denn Elizabeth bekam unterwegs ihre Blutung. Sie litt diesmal unter elenden Kopfschmerzen und man beschloss deshalb, Station in Hertfordshire, auf Netherfield und Longbourn zu machen, damit man dort die Reise für ein paar Tage unterbrechen konnte.

Dies erwies sich als weiser Entschluss, Clarice sorgte sofort dafür, dass ihre Herrin in Netherfield Park in ein warmes Bett gepackt wurde und sich ausruhen konnte. Jane war rührend besorgt, vor allen Dingen angesichts der Tatsache, dass sie selbst derzeit zwar vom Unbill der Blutung befreit war, dafür aber andere Beschwerden sich langsam ankündigten. Sie hätte Mitte Januar, bei der Abreise aus Derbyshire nach London schon menstruieren müssen, da hatte sie das Ausbleiben noch auf die anstrengende Reise geschoben. Als sich während der Zeit in London auch nichts dergleichen tat, und ihr fortan immer sehr schwindlig war, gingen ihre Vermutungen schnell in die richtige Richtung. Aber erst zu Hause in Hertfordshire, vor wenigen Tagen, hatte sie Gewissheit bekommen: Sie und Charles erwarteten ein Kind! Der Arzt schätzte, dass es Ende September so weit sein dürfte. Sie freute sie über die Maßen über diesen Termin, ziemlich genau zwei Jahre, nachdem Charles und sie sich kennen gelernt hatten.

Elizabeth teilte man in ihrem derzeitigen Gesundheitszustand zuerst einmal nichts davon mit. Allerdings verzog Fitzwilliam kurz gequält das Gesicht, als er die gute Nachricht von seinem Freund aufgetischt bekam. Aber er fasste sich selbstverständlich sofort und gratulierte dann von ganzem Herzen. Onkel zu werden fühlte sich immerhin auch gut an.

Die Schwiegermutter der beiden Herren war natürlich überaus entzückt, erstens über die Tatsache, dass sie im Herbst Großmutter sein würde und zweitens darüber, dass sie nun für einige Tage mit ihren _beiden_ noblen Schwiegersöhnen Staat machen konnte, da der Besuch von Lizzie und Fitzwilliam eigentlich ja gar nicht vorgesehen gewesen war.


	10. Chapter 10

Nach einem kompletten Tag im Bett fühlte sich Elizabeth wieder wesentlich wohler, sie konnte aufstehen und an allem teilnehmen.

Am Abend, nachdem man sich zurückgezogen hatte (sie bewohnten das gleiche Zimmer, das Fitzwilliam sonst auch immer während seiner Netherfield-Aufenthalte zur Verfügung gestanden hatte und es war ein sehr merkwürdiges Gefühl, in diesem Raum, in diesem Bett nun als verheiratetes Paar zu liegen), schob Fitzwilliam seiner Frau eine Haarsträhne liebevoll aus der Stirn, holte tief Luft und sagte es ihr dann: „Die beiden bekommen ein Kind."

Elizabeth war einen Augenblick lang wie versteinert, dann aber rollten die Tränen. Lautlos. Er hielt sie sehr fest und barg ihr Gesicht an seiner Brust.

Nach vielen Minuten der absoluten Stille wischte sie sich die Tränen fort und lächelte ihren Mann mit verquollenen Augen an: „Oh, ich gönne es Jane und Charles wirklich von ganzem Herzen. Auch wenn es augenblicklich nicht gerade danach aussieht, ich freue mich so sehr für die beiden. Und Mama muss ja völlig aus dem Häuschen sein. Wann soll das Baby denn kommen?"

Fitzwilliam strich ihr sanft mit den Fingern über die Wangen und das Kinn, dann antwortete er: „Offensichtlich gegen Ende September. Und es freut mich auch, dass du nun Tante wirst und ich – gewissermaßen – Onkel."

Sie mussten nun beide lächeln.

Elizabeth drehte sich um, kuschelte sich eng in die Armbeuge ihres Mannes und sagte dann recht schläfrig: „Das Jahr ist noch lange, wer weiß… vielleicht liegt uns bis Jahresende auch ein Kindlein in der Wiege."

Er drückte sie an sich und murmelte in ihr Haar: „Das wäre traumhaft."

Sie wurden in Hertfordshire erwartungsgemäß herumgereicht wie ein Stück Sahnetorte auf dem Silbertablett. Mehrere Male nach Longbourn, nach Meryton und noch weiter. Aus den angedachten drei Tagen wurde eine ganze Woche Aufenthalt. Dann aber drängte Fitzwilliam zur Weiterfahrt, auch mit Rücksicht auf Georgiana, die sich zwar nicht direkt langweilte, aber der dies nun alles ein wenig viel wurde. Man wollte nach Hause – man wollte nach Pemberley.

Anfang März war Familie Darcy dann endlich wieder in Derbyshire. Zwar war man nur etwas mehr als sechs Wochen weg gewesen, aber es kam vor allem Elizabeth wie eine halbe Ewigkeit vor. Fitzwilliam fand dies weniger, da er längeres und ausgedehntes Reisen gewohnt war. Jetzt konnte man sich in Ruhe auf Georgianas Geburtstag und auf Ostern vorbereiten. Ungewohnt für Fitzwilliam, da er so gut wie noch nie ein Osterfest auf Pemberley verbracht hatte. Ostern hatte in der Vergangenheit stets Rosings und dem Besuch bei seiner Tante, Lady Catherine, gegolten. Nur einmal, vor siebzehn Jahren, als seine Mutter starb, da konnte er das Osterfest leider nicht in Kent verbringen.

Aber so sehr man auch hoffte, es traf keine Nachricht, keine Einladung von Lady Catherine ein. Ostern würde also dieses Mal tatsächlich auf Pemberley begangen werden. Die Countess hatte letzthin in London noch gesagt, dass auch bei ihnen auf Matlock Castle nur sehr spärlich Briefe aus Rosings ankamen und wenn, dann war die Nachricht von Lady Catherine an ihren Bruder und ihre Schwägerin sehr knapp gehalten. Dies geschah, wie die Countess vermutete, deswegen, weil man zu den jungen Darcys Kontakt pflegte und sich nicht an die Empfehlung der alten Dame in Kent gehalten hatte, Fitzwilliam und seine Frau zu schneiden und links liegen zu lassen. Der Earl reichte solche Briefe seiner Schwester stets kommentarlos an seine Frau weiter, er wollte von diesem Unfug nichts hören und war froh, wenn er seine Ruhe hatte. Mit etwas mehr Bedauern, aber im Prinzip ähnlich sah es sein Neffe auf Pemberley, so musste Tante Catherine eben alleine auf Rosings dahinwelken und die arme Anne gleich mit ihr.

Im Frühjahr hatte man auf dem Gut immer ordentlich zu tun. Es wurden sehr viele Jungtiere, sowohl bei den Kühen als auch bei den Pferden und natürlich in den großen Schafherden, geboren. Die Schafhirten hatten alle Hände voll zu tun mit den Lämmern und mussten Hilfskräfte anheuern. Die Felder mussten außerdem beackert und eingesät werden. Die Wirtschaftshöfe, die Ländereien und alles drum herum glichen einem Bienenstock dieser Tage. Fitzwilliam kam müde und ausgelaugt von einem ausgedehnten Nachmittagsritt zurück, der wegen eines heftigen Schauers in der Nähe des Weilers Grangemill hatte unterbrochen werden müssen. Er war er ziemlich nass geworden und das Dinner hatte er deswegen auch versäumt. Kalt war es überdies noch immer, von Frühling keine Spur. Im Schlafzimmer riss er sich daher schnell die durchnässten Kleidungsstücke vom Leib und ließ sich aufseufzend ins heiße Wasser im Bad gleiten. Elizabeth schien mit Georgiana noch unten im Salon zu sein, anscheinend saßen sie dort nach dem Dinner noch ein wenig beisammen. Er war in seinem erbärmlichen Zustand gar nicht erst zu den Damen hinein gegangen, sondern hatte den schnellsten Weg hinauf ins Bad genommen.

Es war ihm gar nicht bewusst, dass er nach dem heißen Bad sich ins Bett gelegt und sogleich eingeschlafen war, erst als er Elizabeths sanfte Stimme an seinem Ohr hörte, kam er langsam zu sich. Er hatte einen Bärenhunger. Kaum hatte er diesen Gedanken zu Ende gedacht, als sich bereits ein Tablett mit Essen in seine Richtung schob. „Bist du hungrig, mein Schatz?" Elizabeth brauchte es gar nicht zu fragen, er machte sich sofort gierig über die Speisen her. Ein Teller Suppe, lauwarm, aber besser als nichts, war schnell geleert. Ein Schweinekotelett, dazu gestampfte Kartoffeln und gedünsteter Weißkohl folgten der Gemüsesuppe. Er blickte sich nach etwas zu Trinken um, mit einem wissenden Lächeln hielt seine Frau eine Karaffe und einen Weinbecher parat. Den ersten Becher stürzte er in einem Zug nach unten. Dann wollte er herzhaft in ein Stachelbeertörtchen als Nachtisch beißen, überlegte es sich aber in letzter Minute anders und legte es wieder hin, mit einem schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen. Den zweiten Becher Wein teilte er sich nun mit Elizabeth. Er schielte auf das Tablett: Genau wie er es sich gedacht hatte, Mrs. Reynolds hatte wie üblich vorgesorgt, falls die eingelegten Stachelbeeren zu sauer sein sollten, gab sie immer ein kleines Töpfchen Honig dazu, dann konnte jeder selbst entscheiden, ob er zusätzlich süßen wollte oder nicht. Zufrieden ließ er sich in die Kissen zurücksinken und nahm einen Schluck des aromatischen Rotweins.

Er hielt Elizabeth den Becher hin, ließ sie einen Schluck daraus trinken. Dann zog er seine Frau langsam zu sich rüber und schenkte ihr einen atemberaubenden Blick aus seinen kobaltblauen Augen.

Sie stellte ihre nächste Frage absichtlich kokett: „Bist du denn noch hungrig, Liebster?"

Er nickte, seine Stimme klang noch eine Nuance tiefer als gewöhnlich: „Oh ja, das kann man wohl sagen. Ich habe große Lust auf einen ganz außergewöhnlichen Nachtisch."

Er näherte sich ihren Lippen ganz langsam, es dauerte fast schon quälend lange, bis er ihr endlich den ersehnten heißen Kuss schenkte. Seine unruhigen Hände befreiten sie von ihrem Morgenrock, heiß und fiebrig glitten sie an ihrem Körper entlang. Doch plötzlich zog er sich zurück, sie fröstelte fast, weil die Wärme seines Körpers für diesen Augenblick fehlte. Er kam zurück zu ihr, hatte auf der flachen Hand die offensichtlich vom Törtchen herunter genommenen Stachelbeeren und in der anderen das Gefäß mit dem Honig. Oh, ein ähnliches Spiel kannte Elizabeth bereits von ihrer Hochzeitsnacht.

Er verteilte die Stachelbeeren auf ihrem nackten Körper und klebte diese sogleich mit Honig fest, den er aber schnell wieder ablecken musste, da er ziemlich flüssig war und schnell verlief. Sie wand sich in wohligen Schauern unter dem Spiel seines Mundes, seiner Zunge, die den Honig genüsslich von Bauch und Brüsten leckte. Äußerst provokativ ließ er den Honig auf ihre Behaarung zwischen ihren Beinen tropfen. Sie schrie auf, öffnete in einem Reflex die Beine, nahm unbewusst ihre Hände an diese Stelle, um das klebrige Zeug aufzuhalten. Fitzwilliam hatte das Gefühl, gleich platzen zu müssen, als er sah, wo sie da mit ihren Fingern hantierte.

So etwas hatte er selbst bei Aurelia nicht erlebt, er war über die Maßen erregt. Als Elizabeth die starke Reaktion ihres Mannes sah, nahm sie langsam ihre Finger von ihrer Körpermitte weg. Sofort nahm er mit seinem heißen Mund von dieser Stelle Besitz und grub sich wild mit seiner Zunge in sie hinein. Sie krallte ihre Finger in seine Schultern und stöhnte auf. Für ihn Ansporn, keine einzige Sekunde lang aufzuhören. Ihr Höhepunkt war so gewaltig wie nie zuvor. Sie zitterte, schrie und flehte, legte sich beide Hände auf den Mund, während sie fortwährend ekstatisch zuckte.

Sie musste an sich halten, um nicht hysterisch zu lachen, als sie wieder einigermaßen bei Sinnen war. Liebe Güte, sie kam sich fürchterlich sündig vor, aber nicht direkt im negativen Sinn. Sie schaute auf Fitzwilliam, dessen Lider halb das Blau seiner Augen verdeckten. Er lächelte schräg, aber sie sah wohl, dass er natürlich noch in einem Zustand war, der förmlich nach Erlösung schrie. Sie nahm kurzerhand den Honigtopf an sich und goss den kläglichen Rest mit einer großen Geste über sein angeschwollenes Glied. Er zuckte kurz instinktiv zusammen, dann sah er plötzlich nur noch Elizabeths dunkelhaarigen Kopf. Er wollte sie davon abhalten, doch diesmal ließ sie keinen Einwand gelten. Er riss seinen Kopf ruckartig im Kissen zurück, als sich ihr Mund um sein pralles Geschlechtsteil schloss. Sorgfältig leckte sie den Honig von allen Stellen, Fitzwilliam war dem Herztod nahe. Er wusste, wenn er jetzt nicht gleich handelte, würde er sich in wenigen Augenblicken erleichtern und das wünschte er absolut nicht an dieser Stelle.

Mit großer Bestimmtheit zog er Elizabeth hoch, diese wollte protestieren, doch er bedeutet ihr rasch, sich auf eine Seite zu drehen. Er legte sich an ihren Rücken und nahm sie von da aus heftig in Besitz. Fest hielt er ihren Körper dabei umschlungen, seine Hände ruhten auf Brust und Bauch von ihr. Es brauchte nur noch wenige Bewegungen, dann ereilte ihn der Höhepunkt. Er war kaum noch des Denkens fähig, als sein Samen sich in ihr verteilte. Er schluchzte einmal trocken auf, es war kein Weinen, mehr das Lösen einer riesigen Anspannung. Schließlich barg er sein Gesicht an ihren Schulterblättern. Es war irgendwie etwas ganz Besonderes an diesem Akt heute, das war ihm bewusst. Er konnte nicht ausmachen, was es war, nur ein vages Gefühl. Nicht diese üblichen Empfindungen des Glücks, der Erleichterung, der Entspannung, es war eine merkwürdige Wärme, die sich in ihm ausbreitete, die er so noch nie gefühlt hatte.

Er musste dieses Gefühl versuchen, zu teilen, also fragte er Elizabeth: „Lizzie, liebster Schatz, wie geht es dir?"

Sie antwortete nicht. War das ein gutes oder ein schlechtes Zeichen?

Er hakte nach: „Lizzie? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

Sie nickte kurz. Dann hörte er sie murmeln: „Ich fühle mich so ungewohnt warm, irgendwie wie von innen heraus."

Es war schier unfassbar, sie fühlte es offensichtlich auch. Glücklich umarmte er sie noch einmal fest. Er küsste ihren Nacken, ihre Haare, breitete die Decke über sie beide und löschte das Licht.

Genau so lagen sie beide am nächsten Morgen noch da, als hätte keiner von ihnen sich zwischenzeitlich gerührt. In der Tat sehr verwunderlich, denn er hatte von seiner Mutter geträumt. Sie hatte einfach nur lächelnd vor ihm gestanden, eine kurze Geste gemacht, als wolle sie ihm sanft über den Kopf streichen, dann war sie bereits wieder verschwunden.

Georgianas Geburtstag wurde vorbereitet. Außerdem ging es mit Riesenschritten auf das Osterfest zu. Es gab überall mehr als genug zu tun. Jane hatte zwischenzeitlich geschrieben, leider ging es ihr nicht allzu gut, sie litt extrem unter Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden, konnte kaum einen Bissen Essen bei sich behalten und lag oftmals auch tagsüber im Bett. Charles, so schrieb sie, sei allerdings rührend um sie besorgt und hätte schon mehrere Male den Arzt und auch die Hebamme deswegen kommen lassen. Diese wussten allerdings auch kaum einen anderen Rat, als zu sagen, man müsse abwarten, das würde sich mit fortschreitender Dauer der Schwangerschaft schon alles legen. Elizabeth hatte wirklich Mitleid mit ihrer Schwester und war bei deren Schilderung der ganzen Wehwehchen insgeheim sogar froh, dass ihr das bislang erspart geblieben war. Nicht auszudenken, wenn sie solche Beschwerden gehabt hätte, wo doch so viel auf Pemberley zu tun war.

Das Wetter hatte sich extrem gebessert und man konnte an Georgianas Geburtstag Ende März sogar kurzfristig einen Abstecher auf die Terrasse machen, wo die Sonne herrlich hin schien. Man feierte ausgelassen und mit großer Freude, denn als große Überraschung für Georgiana waren die Gardiners aus London angereist, mit der sie eine besonders innige Beziehung verband, seit sie im Januar eine Weile in deren Obhut verbracht hatte. Auch ihre Cousine, Lady Harriet, war aus Matlock herüber gekommen. Mrs. Reynolds hatte sich mit Kuchen und anderen Leckereinen mal wieder selbst übertroffen und auch das Dinner am Abend war absolut erlesen und des Anlasses mehr als würdig.

Fitzwilliam war ein bisschen beunruhigt. Lady Harriet hatte auch keine neuen Nachrichten aus Rosings, schade eigentlich, denn er hätte sich gewünscht, dass seine Tante endlich nachgeben würde und Lizzie und ihn doch noch zum Osterfest empfangen würde. Was ihn aber noch nachdenklicher stimmte, war die Tatsache, dass Lady Harriet schon seit einer halben Ewigkeit nichts mehr von ihrem Bruder, dem Colonel, gehört hatte. Ihre Eltern und sie wussten derzeit nicht einmal, wo er sich überhaupt aufhielt. Diverse Posten im Ausland, das war die einzige Information, die sie hatten. Fitzwilliam schüttelte den Kopf. Schade, es hatte sich im letzten Jahr an Ostern so gut angelassen zwischen seinen Cousins Montgomery und Anne. Er hätte es beiden gewünscht, dass mehr daraus werden würde, aber offensichtlich hatte er sich getäuscht. Letztes Ostern in Kent… an den unsäglichen Rest wollte er nicht mehr erinnert werden, obwohl die Sache letztendlich ja ein glückliches Ende für Lizzie und ihn genommen hatte.

Der April kam, Ostern war nur noch wenige Tage entfernt, da kam es Elizabeth plötzlich in den Sinn, dass eigentlich um Georgianas Geburtstag herum ihre Periode hätte einsetzen müssen. Nun gut, eine Woche drüber, das konnte bei dem Trubel der jüngst auf Pemberley herrschte, gut möglich sein. Andererseits – an Weihnachten war noch wesentlich mehr los gewesen und es hatte trotzdem pünktlich eingesetzt. Lizzie biss sich nachdenklich auf die Unterlippe.

Fitzwilliam hatte ihr am Vortag den Vorschlag gemacht, da das Wetter derzeit so angenehm war, es doch mal mit Reiten zu versuchen. Er wollte es ihr gerne beibringen, ihr ein besonders gutmütiges Tier aussuchen und an diesem Nachmittag sollte eigentlich der erste Versuch gewagt werden. Im Gegensatz zu Jane, die ein bisschen reiten konnte, hatte sich Elizabeth nie sonderlich für Pferde interessiert. Jetzt jedoch, auf Pemberley, schien ihr der Gedanke recht verlockend, ab und zu mal ihren Mann auf einem seiner Ausritte begleiten zu können. Kurzerhand warf sich Elizabeth ein Schultertuch um und machte einen Spaziergang zur Brauerei. Dort traf sie zum Glück gleich auf Mr. Fielding, der sofort bereit war, einen Burschen mit einer Nachricht zu seiner Frau zu schicken.

Knapp zwei Stunden später traf Mrs. Fielding auf Pemberley ein. Mrs. Reynolds war zum Glück gerade in den Vorratskammern beschäftigt, Georgiana war mit Gardiners nach Matlock unterwegs, Fitzwilliam hatte auf den Gütern zu tun. So nahm Rodgers die Hebamme in Empfang und geleitete sie in den Empfangssalon. Elizabeth wusste, er war die Diskretion in Person, er würde mit keinem Wort seinem Herrn sagen, welchen Besuch seine Frau empfangen hatte. Sie brauchte ihm also gar nicht erst das Versprechen, Stillschweigen zu bewahren, abzunehmen, das war bei Rodgers völlig unnötig.

Mrs. Fielding warf nur einen kurzen Blick auf Elizabeth und wusste es sofort. Sie lächelte wissend, als sie die junge Frau begrüßte: „Mrs. Darcy, es freut mich sehr, Sie wieder zu sehen. Wie war die Zeit in London?"

Elizabeth gab kurz und höflich Auskunft darüber. Dann schaute sie verlegen zu Boden, als wüsste sie nicht, wie sie das eigentliche Thema beginnen sollte.

Doch die erfahrene Hebamme kam ihr zuvor: „Wenn Sie erlauben, Mrs. Darcy, dann möchte ich sagen, dass Sie blendend aussehen. Richtig aufgeblüht und sehr weiblich, ich würde sagen, eher schon mütterlich. Gehe ich Recht in der Annahme, dass Sie mich haben rufen lassen, weil Sie Gewissheit haben wollen?"

Elizabeth nickte verblüfft, nicht fähig, gleich eine Antwort zu geben, aber dann stotterte sie doch ein paar Worte: „Wie… wie kommt es… woher wissen Sie, ich meine, wie merken Sie das?"

Mrs. Fielding antwortete: „Ich habe es Ihnen förmlich angesehen, außerdem könnte ich sonst keinen vernünftigen Grund ausmachen, dass Sie mich hierher bestellt habe. Ich schlage vor, dass wir in Ihr Schlafzimmer gehen, dort sehen wir weiter, ja?"

Elizabeth nickte erneut, stand auf und ging voran.


	11. Chapter 11

Mrs. Fielding konnte nicht umhin, scharf Atem zu holen, als sie das eheliche Schlafzimmer der Darcys betrat.

Da sie das Herz auf der Zunge trug, sagte sie sogleich: „Liebe Güte, Mrs. Darcy, Sie nächtigen wahrhaft königlicher als die Königin selbst, würde ich mal vermuten."

Elizabeth musste nun lächeln: „Ja, glauben Sie mir, es gibt Momente, da kann ich es noch immer nicht recht fassen, was mir hier widerfährt."

Dann stellte Mrs. Fielding die Fragen: „Wann hatten Sie ihre Blutung zuletzt?"

Elizabeth musste nicht lange nachdenken, da sie dies an den kurzen Besuch bei ihrer Familie in Hertfordshire erinnerte: „Am 26. Februar."

Mrs. Fielding nickte: „Und da war alles in Ordnung, nichts Außergewöhnliches?"

Elizabeth war sich unsicher, sagte deshalb: „Nun ja, mir ging es schlechter dabei als üblich, aber ich schob das auf die Reise, die wir zu diesem Zeitpunkt machten."

Wiederum ein Nicken der Hebamme.

Dann blickte sie ihre Patientin ein klein wenig streng an und stellte eine dritte Frage: „Mrs. Darcy, ich weiß, dass Sie ein sehr erfülltes Eheleben haben, aber erinnern Sie sich in diesem Zusammenhang an eine Besonderheit in den ersten Märzwochen?"

Zunächst war Elizabeth versucht, die Frage zu verneinen, aber dann kam ihr die sehr wilde Liebesnacht kurz nach ihrer Rückkehr in den Sinn und sie blickte zu Boden, als sie sehr leise antwortete: „Ich denke… ich glaube es gab eine außergewöhnliche Begebenheit, da fühlten wir uns beide so merkwürdig, so weltentrückt, so innerlich warm. Man kann es irgendwie nicht beschreiben."

Mrs. Fielding setzte nach: „Können Sie sagen, wann das genau war?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf: „Nicht genau, aber ich schätze es muss um den 8. März gewesen sein." Mrs. Fielding holte eine mit vielen roten und schwarzen Zahlen beschriebene, abgegriffene Pappscheibe aus ihrer Tasche und drehte umständlich daran herum.

Nach einer Weile drehte sie sich zu Elizabeth um: „Das habe ich mir selbst eingerichtet, aufgrund vieler Aufzeichnungen, die ich mir im Laufe der Jahre gemacht habe. Damit errechnet man den Geburtstermin etwas genauer, als wenn man nur über den Daumen gepeilt neun Monate dazu zählt. Mrs. Darcy, ich schätze, wenn sich unser Verdacht bestätigt, dass Sie spätestens Mitte Dezember ein Kind in den Armen halten werden."

Elizabeth hielt sich überrascht eine Hand vor den Mund.

Doch Mrs. Fielding sprach sogleich weiter: „Aber ich muss mir zunächst noch Ihre körperlichen Anzeichen anschauen, wir wollen es doch genau abklären, nicht wahr?"

Sie bat dann Elizabeth, ihre Brüste zu entblößen, eine Aufforderung, die diese nur mit einer gewissen Scheu nachkam. Doch Mrs. Fielding wusste souverän damit umzugehen und Elizabeth die Befangenheit zu nehmen. Sie forderte sie auf, selbst zu schauen, und ihr die Veränderungen mitzuteilen.

Elizabeth staunte nicht schlecht, aber sie fing stockend an, ihren Bericht abzugeben: „Mir scheint… puh, ich weiß nicht wie ich das sagen soll, mir scheint, alles ist schwerer, umfangreicher geworden, auch hatte ich das Gefühl, die Brüste schmerzen ein wenig, kann das sein?"

Diesen Eindruck konnte Mrs. Fielding nur bestätigen. Auch das der Warzenhof dunkler geworden war, wurde Elizabeth nun plötzlich bewusst. Mrs. Fielding erklärte ihr, all das sei nötig, um später das Baby nähren, mit Milch versorgen zu können. Was aber in ihrem Falle doch sicher eine Amme übernehmen würde. Eine Amme? Über diese Frage hatte Elizabeth noch gar nicht nachgedacht.

Mrs. Fielding untersuchte Elizabeth weiter, diese war völlig geschockt über die Vorgehensweise der Hebamme, die vor dem Bett kniete, ihr zwischen die Beine schaute und zum Schluss auch noch mit den Fingern in sie hineintastete.

Elizabeth hatte einen knallroten Kopf, als Mrs. Fielding ruhig zu sprechen begann: „Liebe Mrs. Darcy, ich kann verstehen, dass dies alles sehr ungewohnt und offensichtlich auch schockierend für Sie ist, aber wie bereits gesagt, ich habe sehr lange Jahre Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet. Es ist nichts, wofür Sie sich schämen müssten. Auch im inneren Bereich sprechen alle Anzeichen für eine Schwangerschaft, ein Hinweis dafür ist die starke Durchblutung dieser Körperteile, außerdem ist innerlich alles fest geschlossen, was das Kind wohl für die kommenden Monate gut unter Verschluss halten wird. Mrs. Darcy, ich darf Ihnen gratulieren!"

Elizabeth erhob sich langsam vom Bett, ihr Kopf dröhnte, von der fürchterlichen Scham, die sie gerade eben empfunden hatte und den vielen Informationen, die sie erst einmal verarbeiten musste.

Mrs. Fielding strahlte sie noch einmal an: „Ihr Gatte wird sich sicher sehr freuen. Und – da ich annehme, Sie beide werden sich nicht trauen, mir diese Frage zu stellen, es bestehen derzeit keinerlei Bedenken, warum Sie nicht weiterhin ihr Glück im Ehebett genießen sollten. Viele Ärzte raten in der Schwangerschaft davon ab, aber wenn Sie meine ehrliche Meinung dazu hören wollen: Das ist Schwachsinn! Nein, kein Grund, wieder rot zu werden, ich bitte Sie, Mrs. Darcy! Sie entscheiden, je nachdem wie Sie sich fühlen, ob Sie mit ihrem Mann körperlich vereinigt sein wollen, oder nicht. Sollten Sie irgendwelche Beschwerden haben, sich unwohl fühlen, oder gar eine Blutung bekommen, dann lassen Sie bitte sofort nach mir schicken."

Elizabeth nickte schwach.

Mrs. Fielding hielt bereits den Türknauf in der Hand: „Ich freue mich sehr, für Sie beide. Alles Gute und einen schönen Tag noch!" Damit zog sie die Tür hinter sich zu.

Elizabeth ließ sich erschöpft auf das Bett sinken. Du liebe Güte, diese Frau war anscheinend sehr gründlich und offensichtlich verstand sie auch ihr Geschäft. Sie raffte sich auf und ging hinunter, der Tee wurde gleich serviert. Georgiana und die Gardiners wurden dazu aus Matlock zurück erwartet, Fitzwilliam hatte am Morgen nicht versprechen können, die Teezeit einzuhalten.

Elizabeth wusste nicht, ob es die Aufregung war oder wirklich die ersten körperlichen Reaktionen oder vielleicht auch nur eine gewisse Einbildung, weil Schwangere gemeinhin so zu reagieren pflegten, aber ihr war nach dem Tee furchtbar schlecht. Sie wollte aber nicht als schlechte Gastgeberin dastehen und quälte sich eine halbe Stunde lang durch die Unterhaltung. Dann entschuldigte sie sich mit bleichen Wangen, froh, dass die Gesellschaft sich sowieso gerade auflöste. Sie legte sich sofort ins Bett, hatte aber nicht erbrechen müssen. Ihr Kopf dröhnte und ihr war, als bekäme sie Fieber.

So fand Fitzwilliam sie vor, als er eine Stunde später ins Schlafzimmer kam: „Fühlst du dich nicht wohl?" fragte er sogleich.

„Ich habe einen ziemlichen Kopfdruck", antwortete sie matt.

Er nahm sie in den Arm, gab ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze: „Ja, natürlich, es müsste mal wieder soweit sein, ihr armen Frauen, was ihr Monat für Monat durchmachen müsst. In dieser Hinsicht bin ich wirklich froh, ein Mann zu sein."

Er zog den Frack aus und sah zum Bett hin: „Möchtest du baden?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, klopfte auf die freie Seite neben ihr und bedeutete ihm so, sich zu ihr zu legen. Die Weste folgte sofort dem Frack, die Krawatte ebenso, dann knöpfte er das Hemd ein Stück auf und kroch neben sie.

Sie schluckte, dann setzte sie an: „Mrs. Fielding war heute hier."

Er schaute kaum interessierter, als wenn Rodgers seinen Frack vom Staub abklopfen würde. „Mrs. Fielding? Ach, wie nett von ihr."

Mehr sagte er nicht dazu.

Sie kuschelte sich etwas näher an ihn heran, spielte gedankenverloren mit einem seiner Hemdknöpfe: „Ich habe keine Monatsblutung momentan."

Er hob ein klein wenig den Kopf, kam aber noch immer nicht auf des Rätsels Lösung: „Hmh, dann scheinst du anderweitig krank zu werden, hast du dich irgendwie verkühlt, vielleicht an Georgianas Geburtstag? Zu schade, dass die erste Reitstunde heute für dich ausfallen musste, ich hatte dir schon ‚Merchant', den sanftmütigen, alten Wallach, ausgesucht."

Sie richtete sich ein wenig auf die Ellbogen auf und sah im direkt in seine vergissmeinnichtblauen Augen: „Ich werde wohl für mehr als nur für ein paar Tage nicht reiten lernen können, Mrs. Fielding sagte, bis mindestens… ähm, Ende Januar nächsten Jahres."

Das stand nun erst einmal im Raum, arbeitete sich langsam durch sein Gehirn: „Wie? Was hat Mrs. Fielding mit deinen Reitstunden zu tun? Und wieso ein dreiviertel Jahr lang kein… „, er brach den Satz ab, schaute sie zweifelnd an, dabei schob sich seine linke Augenbraue allmählich in die Höhe: „Elizabeth, sag es sofort! Ich will es jetzt und hier aus deinem Mund hören!"

Sie platzte raus mit einem Lacher, warf sich wie irre über ihn, küsste und herzte ihn wie von Sinnen und rief immer wieder: „Ja, ja! Es ist wahr! Wir bekommen ein Kind!"

Er hingegen war vollkommen ernst, wehrte ihre albernen Attacken mit den Händen ab und hielt sie dann mit festem Griff in Schach: „Wann?"

„Im Dezember", jubelte sie „wahrscheinlich noch vor Weihnachten!"

Ihr Kopfweh war nun fast ganz weg, nur eine leichte Übelkeit machte ihr noch zu schaffen.

Er hingegen lag auf dem Kissen, als hätte ihn ein Ackergaul von beträchtlichem Ausmaß getreten. Er war nicht fähig, sich zu äußern.

Elizabeth fing an, sich Sorgen zu machen: „Fitzwilliam? Warum sagst du gar nichts dazu?"

Ganz langsam blickte er vom Betthimmel zu ihr rüber: „Ich kann es einfach nicht glauben. Ist Mrs. Fielding sich da auch ganz sicher, wollen wir nicht lieber noch einen Arzt kommen lassen?"

Elizabeth lachte: „Nein, bitte nicht, die Untersuchung und Befragung der Hebamme hat mir durchaus gereicht, danke. Und es ist absolut sicher, ja."

Er stand auf, ging zum Fenster, riss es auf und ließ einen Schwall der frischen Frühlingsluft herein.

Dann drehte er sich um, sehr langsam: „Ich hatte mich schon fast damit abgefunden, dass wir auf längere Zeit kinderlos bleiben würden."

Er machte einige Schritte auf das Bett in der Raummitte zu, brach plötzlich in die Knie und redete dann in einer Art Lach-Weinen weiter, den Kopf in den Händen geborgen: „Lizzie, oh Lizzie, ich freue mich so, ich kann es nicht fassen! Sag' mir, bin ich verrückt? Wie kann ein Mann Ende Zwanzig so außer sich sein? Ich werde Vater!"

Er schrie es nun fast, machte dabei eine Geste mit den Händen zum Himmel: „Ich werde Vater!"

Elizabeth eilte zu ihm, kniete sich ebenfalls hin, umarmte ihn fest, strich ihm liebevoll über das Haar: „Psst, nicht so laut, es muss nicht gleich das ganze Haus wissen. Wir sollten vielleicht bis zum Osterfest warten, dann können wir es allen mitteilen, ja?"

Er nickte glücklich. Er hielt sie so fest, dass sie fast nicht mehr atmen konnte.

Sie wand sich ein bisschen aus der Umklammerung: „Liebster bitte, du zerdrückst mich ja!"

Er lockerte seinen Griff, kam auf seine Füße und zog sie vorsichtig mit hoch.

Sie setzten sich beide auf das Bett, dann brach alles aus ihm raus: „Wann hast du es bemerkt? Was genau hat Mrs. Fielding gesagt? Wann genau im Dezember ist es soweit? Kommen deine Kopfschmerzen davon, ich meine, sind das typische Beschwerden? Und – Lizzie, meine Güte, ich glaube ich kann gar nicht… also ich denke, nicht dass ich… es wird mir sehr schwer fallen, mit dir nun intime Dinge zu vollziehen, denn das schadet dir und dem Kind doch sicherlich, oder?"

Sie ließ sich auf das Bett niedersinken und zog ihn am Ellbogen mit.

Sie beugte sich halb über ihn, gab ihm einen kurzen Kuss, legte sich dann wieder an seine Seite und berichtete dann so ziemlich der Reihe nach: „Bemerkt habe ich es eigentlich erst heute morgen so richtig. Aber natürlich ist die Blutung schon länger überfällig, nur ich hatte nicht so drauf geachtet. Mrs. Fielding ist wirklich eine sehr aufgeschlossene und wie mir scheint neuen Methoden gegenüber offene Frau, das muss ich sagen. Sie nimmt kein Blatt vor den Mund, da muss man sich erst einmal dran gewöhnen. Sie hat den voraussichtlichen Termin für die Geburt auf Mitte Dezember errechnet, aber sie sagt, auf den Tag genau kann man das natürlich nicht festlegen, obwohl sie da wohl eine besonders gründliche Art der Berechnung zugrunde legt. Alles Erfahrungswerte, die sie sich da zunutze macht. Ich denke eher, dass meine Beschwerden heute durch die ganze Aufregung gekommen sind, man bekommt schließlich nicht alle Tage gesagt, dass man Mutter wird."

Er lachte kurz dazwischen, sie sprach weiter; „Und was das andere anlangt, also Mrs. Fielding sagte zwar, die Ärzte würden meist davon abraten in der Schwangerschaft – ähm, miteinander engen körperlichen Kontakt zu haben, aber sie hält es unter normalen Bedingungen für ausgemachten Blödsinn. Deswegen musst du also keine Bedenken haben, ich schätze, wir müssen uns da nicht sonderlich einschränken."

Er lachte abermals, zog sie zu sich herüber und küsste sie mit großer Zärtlichkeit.

Dann ließ er allmählich von ihr ab, bettete sie ordentlich in die Mitte des großen Bettes und stand auf: „Ich würde gerne ein Bad nehmen, du solltest dich auf alle Fälle weiter ausruhen, damit die junge werdende Mutter mich nachher zum Dinner begleiten kann. Schlaf ein wenig, ich wecke dich rechtzeitig, ja?"

Er war schon im Gehen begriffen, als er sich noch einmal umdrehte und zum Bett zurückkehrte, sich darauf kniete und seiner Frau tief in die Augen sah: „Es bedeutet mir so unendlich viel, ich muss tatsächlich nach Worten ringen, um meiner Freude Ausdruck zu verleihen. Aber eines sollst du wissen: Ich wäre auch weiterhin ein sehr glücklicher Mensch gewesen, wenn dieses Kind sich noch länger Zeit gelassen hätte. Du bist alles für mich. Und nun noch das Baby dazu, ich platze vor Glück, es bringt mein Herz zum Überlaufen. Ich liebe dich und das kleine Stückchen Leben in dir natürlich auch!"

Bevor er im Bad verschwand, warf er ihr noch einen galanten Luftkuss zu.

Ostern kam und damit die Bekanntgabe der Schwangerschaft an die Familie. Fitzwilliam hatte erneut kurz das Thema Rosings aufgeworfen, es war für ihn sehr ungewohnt, die Osterfeiertage auf Pemberley zu verbringen. Doch das Schweigen von Lady Catherine war demonstrativ und somit ein eindeutiges Zeichen. Nachdem man am Ostersonntag schon recht früh in der Kirche in Lambton gewesen war, zog man sich danach zu einem umfangreichen Osterfrühstück in das große Esszimmer zurück. Elizabeth fühlte sich sehr wohl, sie klagte über keinerlei Beschwerden bislang.

Als alle sich gestärkt hatten und eine lebhafte Konversation im Gange war, räusperte sich Fitzwilliam nach einem vergewissernden Blick auf Elizabeth laut und vernehmlich: „Hmh, liebe Familie! Es tut mir leid, wenn ich euch durch meine Ansprache in der allgemeinen Osterfreude ein wenig störe, aber was ich zu sagen habe, kann eigentlich nur dazu beitragen, die schöne Stimmung noch zu verstärken. Zunächst jedoch möchte ich bedauern, dass weder Elizabeths Familie, noch meine nächsten Verwandten aus Matlock heute da sein können. Auch finde ich es sehr schade, dass wir dieses Ostern nicht wie üblich in Kent verbringen. Ich hoffe jedoch, Pemberley ist ein adäquater Ersatz. Doch nun zu dem, was ich euch anzukündigen habe…", die Stimme versagte ihm fast den Dienst bei diesem letzten Satz, er blickte Hilfe suchend zu seiner Frau, nahm ihre Hand auf und zog sie vom Stuhl hoch zu sich, dann versuchte er, weiter zu reden „also,… bei Gott ich bin so durcheinander, verzeiht bitte!"

Er nahm einen Schluck aus seiner Kaffeetasse, während alle das Paar schweigend anstarrten.

Elizabeth lächelte Fitzwilliam aufmunternd zu, dieser fuhr sich nervös mit der Hand über die Stirn und setzte erneut an, um einiges leiser nun: „Kurz und gut, bevor ich es überhaupt nicht raus bringe – Wir erwarten ein Kind!"

Eine Sekunde lang herrschte fast gespenstische Stille im Raum, dann brach ein unglaubliches Stimmgewirr los: „Nein, wie wundervoll!"

„Oh, das ist eine so schöne Nachricht, wir freuen uns wirklich sehr für euch."

„Lizzie, Fitzwilliam, seid ihr ganz sicher?"

„Wann wird es soweit sein?"

„Lizzie, geht es dir auch gut?"

„Fitzwilliam, nun kommt bald Leben in die Bude."

„Ist das Kinderzimmer denn schon hergerichtet?"

„Ach Gott, wenn das deine Eltern hören, Lizzie, die werden völlig aus dem Häuschen sein!" Das junge Paar wurde mit guten Wünschen und Zuneigungsbeteuerungen geradezu überhäuft. Man stand Rede und Antwort, so gut man es vermochte.

Klar war auch, dass man nun den anderen Familienteilen diese Nachricht zu kommen lassen musste. Was das gräfliche Haus in Matlock anlangte, so wollte man am morgigen Tag dorthin fahren und die frohe Kunde persönlich überbringen. Nach Longbourn schrieb selbstverständlich Elizabeth selbst, Fitzwilliam wollte sich dann mit einigen eigenen Absätzen daran anschließen. Nach Rosings wollte er alleine Nachricht schicken. Aber an die Nachbarschaft in Hunsford, die Collins', wollte Elizabeth wiederum selbst schreiben. Einen Brief nach Netherfield wollten sie am Abend gemeinsam verfassen. Nur – wer nach Newcastle an Wickhams schreiben sollte, war unklar, ebenso ob überhaupt. Man konnte es wahrscheinlich getrost Mrs. Bennet überlassen, die Nachricht dorthin weiterzuleiten.

Ein weiterer Punkt war das Personal. Es war nicht ganz auszuschließen, dass bereits getratscht wurde. Rodgers hatte vor einigen Tagen die Hebamme herein gelassen, ebenso musste es Clarice aufgefallen sein, dass ihre Herrin keine Menstruation gehabt hatte. Deswegen verfügte Fitzwilliam, als Mrs. Reynolds zum Abräumen des Osterfrühstücks erschien, dass sie das Personal in einer Stunde in der Halle sich versammeln lassen sollte. Diese nickte nur, stellte aber keinerlei Fragen.

Als Elizabeth und ihr Gatte sich dann auf den Weg dorthin machten, fragte sie ihn schelmisch: „Sollte nicht vielleicht ich die Ankündigung machen, nicht dass es dir wieder die Sprache verschlägt."

Er sah sie vollkommen ernst an und antwortete dann in ebenfalls ernsthaftem Ton: „Das finde ich keine schlechte Idee. Warum eigentlich nicht?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, das muss du schon selbst tun."

Er entgegnete: „Vorschlag: Wir teilen es uns auf, ja?"

Sie stimmte zögerlich zu, wenn er unbedingt wollte.

Es standen viele Leute auf dem schwarz-weißen Marmorfußboden, das vielstimmige Gemurmel hörte sofort auf, als das Paar in Sichtweite kam.

Er stellte sich mit Elizabeth auf eine Treppenstufe, dann sprach er: „Danke, dass ihr so schnell hergekommen seid, wohl ein Beweis dafür, dass die interne Verständigung hier ziemlich gut funktioniert. Zu allererst aber lasst mich euch, Ihnen allen ein gesegnetes und gutes Osterfest wünschen. Ich habe mir sagen lassen, dass es heute bereits Kuchen für alle gegeben hat. Ich hoffe, es hat geschmeckt. Wir haben aber noch etwas zu sagen und dafür habe ich meine Frau mitgebracht, die sich es nicht nehmen lassen wollte, es persönlich mitzuteilen. Bitte."

Elizabeth wurde tatsächlich etwas rot und fing dann mit leiser Stimme an, zu reden: „Mein Mann hat bereits alle netten Wünsche zum Fest übermittelt, dem kann ich mich nur anschließen. Weswegen wir euch aber vornehmlich hierher gebeten haben, ist weil… weil wir uns dachten, dass wir euch die Nachricht nicht länger vorenthalten sollten", sie schaute sich ein wenig unsicher um, fuhr dann aber tapfer fort, „bevor der Tratsch sich auch vielleicht ausbreitet. Fitzwilliam, also ich meine - mein Mann und ich, also eigentlich ja ich… großer Gott ich rede wirr, entschuldigt, ich fange noch einmal ganz von vorne an."

Sie holte tief Luft und sagte dann gerade heraus: „Ich… wir bekommen ein Kind!"

Das Stimmengemurmel setzte wie aufs Stichwort wieder ein, zusätzlich wurde freundlich ein wenig Applaus gespendet. Mrs. Reynolds trat vor und gratulierte im Namen des gesamten Personals. Während sich der Rest der Bediensteten langsam wieder zerstreute, grinsten der alte Rodgers und die junge Clarice sich nur viel sagend an. Da sie nach Mrs. Reynolds und vielleicht noch Mr. Portland am engsten in Kontakt zu der Herrschaft standen, machten auch sie brav Knicks und Verbeugung und schlossen sich den guten Wünschen der Haushälterin an.


	12. Chapter 12

Man war anderntags nach Matlock zum Lunch geladen. Leider war das Wetter nicht mehr so gut wie in den Tagen zuvor, zwar regnete es nicht, aber es war trüb, unfreundlich und es pfiff ein starker Wind. So war man gezwungen, die gesamte Zeit über in Matlock Castle im Haus zu verbringen. Der Earl war brummig wie eh und je, aber seine blassblauen Augen flackerten beim Überbringen der guten Nachricht kurz einmal auf. Der Viscount ließ sich zu einem blasiert wirkenden Glückwunsch herab, er hatte so wenig gemein mit seiner Mutter und seinem jüngeren Bruder Montgomery. Lady Harriet hingegen war entzückt, ebenso natürlich die Countess, die es aber etwas gespreizter ausdrückte.

Richtig wohl fühlte sich an diesem Tag kaum einer auf Matlock Castle, was wohl daran liegen mochte, dass man nicht einmal zu einem Spaziergang aufbrechen konnte und stets zusammen im Salon oder Speisezimmer saß. Auch das abwechselnde Klavierspiel von Lady Harriet und Georgiana brachte wenig Aufheiterung in die steife, leicht gedrückte Atmosphäre. So waren die Darcys recht froh, ziemlich rasch nach dem Tee aufbrechen zu können und den Heimweg nach Pemberley anzutreten.

Aufseufzend legte Elizabeth den Brief auf den kleinen Konsoltisch vor ihr. Es war zu erwarten gewesen, dass ihre Mutter auf Grund der frohen Kunde aus Pemberley nun keine Zeit mehr vergeudete und sich bereits auf der Reise nach Derbyshire befand. Es war nur nicht gewiss, wann genau sie eintreffen würde.

Der Frühling hatte nun endgültig Einzug gehalten. Die Obstbäume standen in voller Blüte, die ersten Bienen schwirrten emsig umher. Elizabeth liebte es, nun in den Garten- und Parkanlagen spazieren zu gehen, oftmals führte ihr Weg sie sogar über eine der Siedlungen bis nach Lambton. Dort wurde sie mit großen Augen angeschaut, bevor die Dörfler ihre Köpfe zusammensteckten und tuschelten. Einzig die Wirtin des „Rose and Crown Inns" traute sich dieser Tage, die vornehme Dame anzusprechen. Sie fegte gerade die Stufen des Gasthauses, als Elizabeth freundlich lächelnd vorbeikam.

Die Wirtin knickste leicht unbeholfen und meinte dann mit ihrem harten Derbyshire-Akzent: „Ach, Ma'am, wirklich glaub', ich kenn' Se. War'n denn Se nicht mal Gast hier im Sommer? Mein' doch, erinner' mich dran. Und Herrin auf Pemberley sind Se nun, wie man hört, aber sagte ich damals schon zu mei'm Alten, verzeih'n Se Ma'am, zu mei'm Mann eben, ich werd' einen Besen fressen, werd' ich, wenn der junge Herr und diese nette junge Dame nicht ein Paar noch werden. Ja, hab' ich zu ihm wirklich gesagt."

Elizabeth musste fast lachen, und es wäre trotz der etwas unverfrorenen Art der Frau unhöflich gewesen, nicht zu reagieren, also gab sie Antwort: „Es ist sehr freundlich, dass Sie mich wieder erkannt haben. Sie scheinen ein gutes Personengedächtnis zu haben. Ja ganz Recht, ich war letzten Sommer mit meinem Onkel und meiner Tante hier."

Sie wollte ihren Weg schon fortsetzen, als das Geplapper der guten Frau sie davon abhielt: „Muss ja noch'n Glückwunsch loswerden, also denn mal alles Gute noch, auch an den Gemahl von Ihnen, natürlich. Wird ja nun nur noch'n Kindchen in der Wiege fehlen, was Ma'am?"

Und als Elizabeth sie nur völlig sprachlos anstarrte, schlug sich die vorlaute Frau die flache Hand auf die Stirn und schnatterte unverdrossen weiter: „Ach herrje, hab' ich sogar den Nagel auf'n Kopf getroffen, was? Denn nehm'n Se mal auch gleich noch die besten Wünsche von uns für die Zukunft des kleinen Würmchens mit auf'n Weg, Ma'am."

Elizabeth war froh, darauf nichts mehr antworten zu müssen. Sie lächelte daher der Frau kurz zu, drehte sich um und ging.

Ihre Ausflüge zu Fuß stießen nicht überall auf Begeisterung. Georgiana, die niemals gewagt hätte, ihre Schwägerin offen zu kritisieren, sprach sie beim Frühstück dezent auf das Thema an, mit einer Diplomatie, die man dem jungen Mädchen gar nicht zugetraut hätte: „Äh, Elizabeth, macht es dir gar nichts aus, so weite Strecken zu Fuß zurückzulegen? Ich könnte das nicht."

Die so Angesprochene machte ein leicht abwehrende Geste mit der Hand: „Nein, das ist alles Gewohnheitssache, glaube mir, Georgiana, du könntest das auch, mit ein bisschen Übung. Vielleicht begleitest du mich ja mal, erst auf kürzeren Strecken, dann immer mal ein bisschen weiter weg."

„Das ist ein nettes Angebot von dir, aber wahrscheinlich wird es dir doch nun zunehmend schwerer fallen, wenn…", sie brach verlegen ab und blickte zu Boden, das Wort ‚Schwangerschaft' wollte ihr partout nicht über die Lippen kommen.

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf und antwortete: „ Ach nein, das macht dem Baby gar nichts aus, ich denke eher, es tut mir und dem Winzling ziemlich gut."

In diesem Augenblick kam ihr Mann zur Tür herein: „Was tut dir und dem Winzling gut?"

„Die ausgedehnten Spaziergänge bei diesem schönen Wetter natürlich, die ich so sehr genieße. Ich wollte, dass Georgiana mich ab und zu mal begleitet."

Fitzwilliam setzte seine linke Augenbraue gekonnt ein, diesmal hatte es einen deutlich missbilligenden Charakter: „Liebste Lizzie, ich kann diese ewig langen Ausflüge zu Fuß nicht gutheißen. Und in deinem Zustand schon überhaupt nicht."

Er wurde leicht kampflustig von seiner Frau angefunkelt: „Ich kann mich erinnern, dass du einmal recht entzückt von meinen langen Streifzügen gewesen bist. Hast du mir nicht selbst gestanden, dass du absolut fasziniert warst, als ich auf Netherfield ankam, um nach der erkrankten Jane zu sehen?"

Ihr Mann seufzte: „Das ist richtig, aber ich schätze, hier geht es um ganz andere Dinge."

„Um andere Dinge? Die solltest du mir dann aber geschwind erläutern, damit ich dir folgen kann."

Er setzte sich und schenkte sich Kaffee aus der Silberkanne in seine Tasse: „Du bist allein unterwegs. Das ist schon ungewöhnlich genug unter normalen Umständen. Nun stelle dir bitte einmal vor, dir würde unterwegs, fernab von einer Besiedlung, etwas zustoßen. Du knickst um, fällst hin, oder dergleichen. Keiner würde wissen, wo genau du bist, keiner würde dich hören, wenn du um Hilfe rufst. Ganz zu schweigen davon, was dir und dem Kind sonst noch dabei passieren könnte."

Eilizabeth war versucht, heftig mit dem Fuß aufzustampfen, verkniff es sich aber in letzter Sekunde wegen Georgiana, die dem Wortwechsel eh schon mit offen stehendem Mund zuhörte: „Pah, das sieht dir ähnlich! Dir geht es nur um das Kind und dass diesem kostbaren Wesen ja nichts zustößt. Ich meine hingegen, dass die Bewegung vielleicht viel besser für Mutter und Kind ist, als nur untätig im Haus herumzusitzen, oder noch schlimmer, was ich aber auch schon gehört habe, als die gesamte Schwangerschaft im Bett zu verbringen. Woher soll ich dann deiner Meinung nach die Kraft für die Geburt schöpfen?"

Entnervt fuhr sich ihr Gatte mit der Hand durch die glatten, braunen Haare: „Genau aus dem Ausgeruhtsein. Es halten alle werdenden Mütter wohl so, ich kenne jedenfalls keine, die ständig meilenweit in der Gegend herumgelaufen wäre."

Nun war es an Elizabeth, spöttisch die Brauen zu liften. „Du kennst werdende Mütter? Außer mir? Erstaunlich!"

Er stellte klirrend die Kaffeetasse auf dem Tisch ab, so unvermittelt und hart, dass Georgiana zusammenzuckte: „Elizabeth, ich bin sehr in Sorge. Und nicht nur in Sorge um das Kind. Du weißt, dass du mir ganz gewiss eben so lieb und teuer bist, deswegen habe ich ja diese Horrorvisionen, dass bei einem deiner Ausflüge ein Unglück geschehen könnte."

Er holte tief Atem, dann sprach er etwas ruhiger weiter: „Wenn du schon auf derlei Bewegung absolut nicht verzichten möchtest, dann meinetwegen, aber ich bestehe darauf, dass dich zukünftig immer jemand begleitet. Sollte Georgiana sich dazu in der Lage sehen, soll es mir Recht sein, aber noch lieber wäre es mir, wenn Clarice oder eine andere Hausangestellte dabei wäre. Können wir uns darauf einigen?"

Er blickte sie an, aus seinen stahlblauen Augen sprach echte Besorgnis. Ihr Blick wurde weicher, sie gab endgültig den Widerstand auf, als er bittend die Hand nach ihr ausstreckte. Georgiana drückte sich tiefer in ihren Stuhl, um nicht aufzufallen, denn sie wollte sich um nichts in der Welt das Ende dieser Szene entgehen lassen, sie ahnte nämlich nun so langsam, wohin der Disput letztendlich führen würde. Und sie wurde tatsächlich sehr schnell für ihr Ausharren im Esszimmer belohnt.

Ihre Schwägerin machte einige wenige Schritte auf ihren Mann zu, dieser ergriff sie am Handgelenk und zog sie mit einer schnellen, geschickten Bewegung auf seinen Schoß. Georgiana schoss bereits die Röte ins Gesicht.

Sie hörte ihren Bruder nur noch murmeln: „Wir fordern das Schicksal nicht heraus, Liebste, versprich mir, dass du sehr vorsichtig sein wirst, ja?"

Und als Elizabeth, ohne den Blick von den Augen ihres Mannes zu wenden, hauchte: „Natürlich, ich verspreche es", folgte dem endlich ein verzehrender Kuss.

Georgiana wagte nicht zu atmen, aber trotzdem musste irgendetwas die Aufmerksamkeit ihres Bruders auf sie gelenkt haben, denn sie sah plötzlich seine meerblauen Augen scharf auf sie gerichtet.

Er schob langsam Elizabeth von sich und lachte trocken und halb verlegen auf: „Georgiana, ich hoffe, du hast genug gesehen. Du darfst dich nun gerne zurückziehen."

Mit hochrotem Kopf verließ das junge Mädchen das Frühstückszimmer.

Die Ankunft von Mrs. Bennet auf Pemberley war nicht zu überhören. „Ach, was habe ich doch für eine anstrengende Reise hinter mir. Es ist kaum zu glauben, wenn mir nicht mein aufmerksamer und wirklich großzügiger Schwiegersohn für die letzte Etappe seine eigene Equipage zur Verfügung gestellt hätte, hätte ich mich noch weiterhin in überfüllten Postkutschen hierher quälen müssen und wäre sicher noch immer nicht hier. Wo ist denn überhaupt meine Tochter? Mrs. Reynolds, ich hoffe sehr, dass es der Hausherrin gut geht, oder etwa nicht? Sonst wäre sie doch sicher bereits zu meiner Begrüßung hergeeilt. Also sollte es ihr so miserabel gehen wie der armen Jane, dann weiß ich nicht, warum wir armen Frauen immer so fürchterlich leiden müssen. Ich meine, reicht es nicht schon, dass wir im gebärfähigen Alter einmal pro Monat…".

Das unbedachte Geschwätz verstummte plötzlich im weitläufigen Vestibül, da Miss Georgiana im Blickfeld von Mrs. Bennet und Mrs. Reynolds aufgetaucht war.

Diese knickste höflich vor der Schwiegermutter ihres Bruders, sie versäumte auch nicht, ein paar Worte zu äußern, obwohl es ihr gegenüber Fremden (oder Personen, die sie nicht so oft zu Gesicht bekam), noch immer nicht leicht fiel, sich unbefangen zu unterhalten: „Wie schön, dass Sie da sind, Mrs. Bennet. Ich lasse gleich nach Ihrer Tochter schicken, wenn es Recht ist."

Mrs. Bennet nickte abwesend und sie antwortete beiläufig: „Ja, sehr schön, sehr schön, ich danke Ihnen, Miss Georgiana."

Damit lief sie schon weiter, in Richtung des Korridors, wo sich ihrer Meinung nach der Salon befand. Mrs. Reynolds wollte schnell hinter her eilen, um den Irrtum aufzuklären, doch der Schelm in Georgiana ließ sie die Haushälterin mit einer Geste aufhalten.

Sie schüttelte den Kopf und flüsterte: „Lassen Sie sie nur gehen, Mrs. Reynolds, im schlimmsten Fall wird sie direkt auf meinen Bruder in der Bibliothek treffen."

Die ältere Frau konnte ein stummes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken und ging nach einem verschwörerischen Blick auf die junge Miss wieder an ihre Arbeit.

Ohne nachzudenken, und vor allen Dingen ohne anzuklopfen, trat Mrs. Bennet durch die Tür, hinter der sie den Salon vermutete. Als sie sich irritiert umsah und ihren Fehler bemerkte, war es schon zu spät.

Eine tiefe, recht ungehaltene Stimme ließ sich vernehmen: „Rodgers, in Dreiteufelsnamen, ich sagte bereits, dass ich nicht gestört zu werden wünsche, diese Papiere hier verlangen mir nun mal höchste Konzentration ab."

Mrs. Bennet sah ihren Schwiegersohn mit tief hängendem Kopf über den Schreibtisch gebeugt sitzen, ohne aufzusehen, sprach er weiter: „Verdammt noch mal, also was gibt's, Rodgers?"

Mrs. Bennet überlegte panisch, ob sie etwas erwidern oder einfach still wieder hinausgehen sollte, doch genau diese Sekunde des Zögerns erweckte den Argwohn des Hausherrn und er blickte ungehalten auf. Seine blauen Augen schossen Blitze in Richtung des Eindringlings. Er erblickte seine Schwiegermutter und sprang sofort von seinem Stuhl auf. Dieser polterte krachend zu Boden und als Fitzwilliam einen Schritt machen wollte, um sich zu verbeugen, blieb er am Stuhlbein des umgekippten Stuhles hängen und legte sich der ganzen Länge nach auf den Teppich vor dem Kamin. Auf seine ganzen sechs Fuß und drei Zoll hingestreckt, betrachtete ihn Mrs. Bennet, die vor Schreck meinte, niemals wieder auch nur ein Wort herauszubringen. Doch ein leises Zucken und Beben der Schultern ihres Schwiegersohnes ließen sie stutzen. Was zunächst wie ein Schmerzenslaut geklungen hatte, entpuppte sich als Glucksen, das anschwoll und lauter wurde, in gleichem Maße, wie das Beben durch den Körper des am Boden liegenden Fitzwilliam heftiger wurde. Mrs. Bennet brauchte noch einen Moment, um gänzlich zu verstehen, dass ihr Schwiegersohn in wenigen Sekunden in schallendes Gelächter ausbrechen würde. Langsam hob er nun den Kopf und sie konnte sehen, dass er sich schnell die Fingerknöchel vor den Mund hielt, um den Lachanfall etwas zu unterdrücken, beziehungsweise nicht zu unhöflich zu wirken.

Sie fasste sich schneller als gedacht und fing ebenfalls laut zu lachen an.

Zwischen zwei Glucksern fand sie dann Atem und Sprache wieder: „Liebe Güte, das war eine Begrüßung die sich gewaschen hat, ich muss schon sagen, verehrter Mr. Darcy…"

Sie prustete erneut los, während er sich nun langsam vom Boden erhob.

Immer noch lachend, holte er die Verbeugung nach, ergriff sodann die Hand seiner Schwiegermutter und hauchte einen Kuss darauf, biss sich noch einmal kurz auf die Lippen und sagte schließlich: „Sie verzeihen sicher mein ungeschicktes Verhalten, liebe Frau Mama. Ich lege mich normalerweise so schnell keiner Frau zu Füßen, also sehen Sie es als ganz besondere Wertschätzung."

Und dann ereilte sie beide ein neuerlicher Lachanfall.

Elizabeth traute ihren Ohren nicht, als sie aus der Bibliothek schallendes Gelächter vernahm. Sie öffnete die Tür und nun traute sie ihren Augen kaum, denn dort standen ihr Mann und ihre Mutter nah beisammen und bogen sich fast vor Lachen.

Sie stemmte beide Fäuste in die Hüften und räusperte sich vernehmlich: „Hmh, darf ich nachfragen, was euch hier so sehr erheitert? Mama? Fitzwilliam?"

Die beiden fuhren wie ertappt herum, erblickten eine konsternierte Elizabeth in der Tür, was sogleich das Signal zu einer weiteren Lachsalve von Schwiegermutter und Schwiegersohn war. Elizabeth schüttelte fassungslos den Kopf.

Erstaunlicherweise fasste sich ihre Mutter als erste, sie sank auf einen der Stühle, wedelte echauffiert mit ihrem Taschentuch und gab kichernd Auskunft: „Ach Lizzie, ob du es glaubst oder nicht, aber dein Gatte ist aus Versehen hingefallen und lag direkt vor mir ausgestreckt auf dem Teppich. Es war – zu komisch."

Und die Erinnerung an den Vorfall ließ sie erneut in Gelächter ausbrechen.

Noch immer machte Elizabeth ein sehr verkniffenes Gesicht: „Wie? Nein, also Mama, das kann ich nicht glauben. Wie kommst du überhaupt hier herein? Hat Mrs. Reynolds dich nicht in den Salon geführt?"

Jetzt ließ sich endlich ihr Mann vernehmen, der langsam wieder Atem geschöpft hatte und sich den Bauch nicht mehr vor Lachen hielt: „Oh, es hat sich genau so zugetragen, wie deine Mutter es gesagt hat. Sie kam wohl unverhofft hier herein, anscheinend weil sie sich in der Tür geirrt hatte und ich war so überrascht darüber, dass ich beim Aufstehen meinen Stuhl umwarf und in aller Eile darüber gestolpert bin. Es war natürlich furchtbar peinlich, aber irgendwie überwog die Komik in der ganzen Situation und ich fing ganz unziemlich an, laut zu lachen."

Die Schilderung entlockte nun auch Elizabeth ein Schmunzeln. Gemeinsam begab man sich nun in den Salon, wo eine unschuldig dreinblickende Mrs. Reynolds den Tee servierte. Elizabeth erwähnte den Vorfall nicht, obwohl sie ahnte, dass die Haushälterin nicht ganz unschuldig daran gewesen sein musste.

Mrs. Bennet nippte an ihrer Teetasse, dann sagte sie: „Also, ich muss schon sagen, mein lieber Mr. Darcy…"

„Fitzwilliam, wenn es Recht ist, Frau Mama", verbesserte er sie sogleich.

„Ähm ja, natürlich. Mein lieber – Fitzwilliam, Sie haben recht unziemlich geflucht, als Sie nicht mich sondern Ihren Kammerdiener in der Bibliothek vermuteten. Ich meinte, durchaus die Worte ‚verdammt noch mal' oder auch ‚in Dreiteufelsnamen' gehört zu haben. Halten Sie das womöglich immer so, ist der Ton in Ihrem Haus derart abfällig? Das will ich doch nicht hoffen, Sir!"

Er holte tief Luft, es war sehr unglücklich, dass seine Schwiegermutter ihn schlechtgelaunt angetroffen hatte: „Natürlich ist dies nicht der Fall, dass versichere ich Ihnen. Jedoch ist der gute Rodgers fast schon so etwas wie ein Vertrauter von mir. Er ist seit ich denken kann auf Pemberley in Diensten, er stand meinem Vater bereits zur Seite. Der Umgangston zwischen ihm und mir kann daher von Zeit zu Zeit und wenn es der Anlass gebietet, etwas lockerer sein, das gebe ich zu. Er weiß es aber richtig zu nehmen und einzuschätzen. Ansonsten denke ich, dass es hier in meinem Haus durchaus manierlich zugeht und die gängigen Umgangsformen gewahrt werden."

Mrs. Bennet setzte ihre Teetasse ab und nickte bedächtig: „Nun, ich habe selbstverständlich nichts anderes erwartet, aber vielen Dank, dass Sie mir zu meiner Beruhigung diese Bestätigung gegeben haben, Und nun zu dir, Lizzie."

Sie drehte sich zu ihrer Tochter und schaute diese an: „Du siehst erstaunlich gut aus. Im Gegensatz zu der guten Jane, die nur noch Haut und Knochen ist, und deren Schwangerschaft sie wirklich leiden lässt. Nicht dass ich sie gerne ohne meine Fürsorge in Hertfordshire gelassen habe, aber das Verlangen, dich nun zu sehen und dir zur Seite zu sein, war doch etwas größer. Jane habe ich in der Nähe, ich kann sie, falls gewünscht, tagtäglich besuchen. Bei dir verhält sich das eben anders. Aber so wie mir scheint, brauchst du meine Hilfe und meinen Beistand wohl nicht. Nun ja, dann werde ich euch auch nicht sehr lange strapazieren hier. Jane braucht mich offensichtlich mehr."

Am nächsten Morgen hielt Fitzwilliam Darcy einen Brief in seinen Händen. Er las ihn aufmerksam durch, dann legte er ihn auf den Schreibtisch und stand auf. Die wenigen Schritte bis zum Frühstückszimmer waren schnell zurückgelegt.

Georgiana zuckte zusammen, als ihr Bruder stürmisch die Tür aufriss. „Ah, dachte ich es mir, dass du hier bist. Ich habe Post bekommen. Und die geht dich wohl einiges an."  
"Mich?" Georgiana war erstaunt. „Von wem denn Post?"

Ihr Bruder schüttelte den Kopf: „Wo ist Lizzie?"  
Die Antwort ließ nicht auf sich warten: „Im Garten mit ihrer Mutter. Ein kleiner Morgenspaziergang. Aber nun sag' von wem der Brief ist, bitte!"

„Komme bitte in einer Viertelstunde in mein Arbeitszimmer, zusammen mit Lizzie, dann werde ich es euch mitteilen."

Damit verschwand er. Georgiana verlor ebenfalls keine Zeit und flog förmlich durch die Flure des Hauses, um ihre Schwägerin zu suchen.

Die beiden Damen blickten voller Spannung auf den Brief in den Händen des Hausherrn. Dieser räusperte sich noch einmal, bevor er anfing zu sprechen: „Also, um es kurz zu machen, dieser Brief ist von Baronet Gainsworth, nein, um es genau zu sagen, von dessen Sohn, Jonathan Gainsworth."

„Oh, Mr. Gainsworth, wie nett von ihm zu schreiben", rief Georgiana nicht ohne eine gewisse Freude aus.

Ihr Bruder beobachtete sie genau. Eine ziemliche Welle der Röte lief über das sonst recht blasse Gesicht seiner Schwester. Elizabeth blickte ratlos zwischen den beiden hin und her, sie ahnte bereits, was gleich kommen würde.

Die Frage ihres Bruders folgte auf dem Fuß: „Georgiana, hast du ihm berechtigte Hoffnungen gemacht, während unseres Aufenthaltes in London?"

Die Schwester blickte ihn irritiert an: „Wie Hoffnungen?"

„Auf eine Verbindung mit ihm?"  
Georgiana schaute verängstigt, fast wie das Kaninchen vor der Schlange. Sie antwortete nicht.

„Nun?" Fitzwilliam bohrte nach.

„N…ein, ich glaube nicht, ich meine, ich weiß nicht… auf der letzten Ausfahrt in den Hyde Park… ach, Fitzwilliam, ich kann es dir nicht sagen."

Zu Lizzies Entsetzen fing das junge Mädchen zu weinen an.

Sie setzte sich zu ihr und nahm sie in den Arm: „Georgiana, nicht doch. Du kannst uns alles erzählen, was auch immer es sein mag."

Doch Georgiana schüttelte heftig den Kopf und schluchzte: „Ka-hann ich ni-hicht. Mein Bruder wird mich nie wieder ansehen, wenn ich es erzähle."

Jetzt war es an Fitzwilliam, zu trösten, er rückte von der anderen Seite an seine Schwester heran, nahm ihre Hand in die seine: „Georgiana, die Sache ist zu ernst. Du solltest wirklich sagen, was zwischen dem jungen Gainsworth und dir vorgefallen ist, falls überhaupt etwas vorgefallen ist. Der Brief ist eh nicht zu missdeuten, er hat mich nämlich um deine Hand gebeten. Ich sollte also genau wissen, auf was wir uns da einlassen, bevor ich eine Antwort gebe, meinst du nicht?"

Georgiana holte tief Luft, ein trockener Schluchzer quälte sie noch, dann nahm sie sich ein Herz und sagte sehr leise: „Auf unserer letzten Ausfahrt hat Jonathan mich – geküsst!"

Nun war es endlich raus.


	13. Chapter 13

Fitzwilliam fuhr vom Sofa hoch, er polterte los. „Er hat waaaas? Dieser Schuft. Und jetzt erst meldet er sich. So verhält sich kein Gentleman!"

Das Mädchen fing wieder an zu weinen. Elizabeth und Fitzwilliam blickten sich über ihren Kopf hinweg hilflos an.

Nach ein paar Minuten hatte sich Georgiana ein klein wenig beruhigt, jedenfalls so weit, dass sie die tränennassen Augen zu ihrer Schwägerin heben konnte und sie flüsterte: „Ich habe ihn dazu ermutigt. Ich wollte wissen, wie das ist, wenn man geküsst wird. Ich sah, dass ihr dabei immer so glücklich wart und wollte dies auch sein."

Fitzwilliam setzte sich wieder und nahm die Hand der Schwester erneut auf. „Ach, meine arme, kleine Georgiana! Und nun fühlt er sich natürlich verpflichtet, dir die Ehe anzubieten, obwohl der Antrag wie ich finde, reichlich spät kommt. Liebst du ihn?"

Georgiana zuckte mit den Schultern. „Ich weiß nicht so recht. Glaube schon. Oder? Ach, ich bin so durcheinander."

„Möchtest du seinen Antrag annehmen?"  
"Ja. Nein. Oh, Fitzwilliam, was soll ich tun?"

Dieser überlegte einen Moment, dann antwortete er: „Ich denke, ich sollte dem Baronet erst einmal schreiben, dass wir ihm einen kurzen Besuch abstatten werden. Dann solltest du dir vor Ort, direkt in Rutland, darüber klar werden, was dich mit dem jungen Gainsworth verbindet. Wäre das in deinem Sinne?"  
Georgiana seufzte: „Ja, das klingt vernünftig. Es tut mir sehr leid, dass ich dir und Lizzie Kummer bereite. Das wollte ich nicht."

Der Bruder nickte. „Ist schon gut. Ich verfasse nun die Antwort an den Baronet. Entschuldigt mich, bitte."

Fitzwilliam Darcy tat sich schwer mit dem Brief. Weniger mit den Fakten bezüglich der beiden jungen Leute, aber sollte er nun alleine mit seiner Schwester die Reise nach Rutland antreten, oder doch auch Elizabeth mitnehmen? Es ging ihr recht gut, sie klagte so gut wie nie über typische Schwangerschaftsbeschwerden. Aber nun war jüngst erst ihre Mutter zu Besuch gekommen und es wäre unschön, diese Zusammenkunft gleich wieder auseinander reißen zu müssen. Und er selbst? Konnte er überhaupt noch getrennt von seiner Frau sein? Kopfschüttelnd legte er die Feder zur Seite und stand auf. Er trat ans Fenster und blickte hinaus in die von der Maisonne durchfluteten Parkanlagen. Er würde zu keiner Entscheidung fähig sein, ohne mit Elizabeth gesprochen zu haben. Also suchte er sie auf.

Eine gute Stunde später war der Brief an Baronet Gainsworth fertig. Er hatte ihm sein und Georgianas Kommen angekündigt. Elizabeth und er waren nach einem längeren Gespräch, das überaus sachlich angefangen hatte und um ein Haar im Ehebett geendet wäre, übereingekommen, dass sie beide eine kurze Trennung in Kauf nehmen wollten. Das Schreiben wurde sorgfältig versiegelt, fest drückte Fitzwilliam das Familienwappen in den dunklen Siegellack. Damit war das erste Getrenntsein zwischen ihm und seiner Frau beschlossene Sache. Dieser Tag hatte früher oder später kommen müssen, aber für seine Begriffe wäre ihm später wesentlich lieber gewesen. Nun – es musste wohl sein, um Georgianas Zukunft willen.

Die Nacht vor der Abfahrt nach Rutland verbrachten er und Elizabeth in einem einzigen Sinnesrausch. Er wusste, es war völliger Blödsinn, aber er litt Höllenqualen bei dem Gedanken, dass sie nun ein paar Tage lang nicht an seiner Seite sein würde. Er versuchte, sich nicht total seinem Trieb, seiner Lust nach ihr hinzugeben, jedoch umsonst – es gelang ihm nicht. Er war Besitz ergreifend wie sonst nie, ließ sie keine Minute aus seinem Arm. Wie besessen starrte er wieder und wieder auf ihren noch immer flachen Bauch, aber so sehr er sich auch anstrengte, er konnte an dieser Stelle noch kein äußeres Anzeichen der Schwangerschaft an ihr ausmachen. Er hätte liebend gerne eine Wölbung ihres Leibes bemerkt, war schier verzweifelt am Suchen, fand aber nichts Entsprechendes. Fiebrig glitten seine Hände an ihr auf und ab. Das wohlriechende Öl, das Mrs. Fielding vor kurzem der Hausherrin zur geflissentlichen Vermeidung unschöner Dehnstreifen gegeben hatte, und das er mit Wonne auf ihrem Körper verteilt und einmassiert hatte, verbreitete seinen ätherischen Duft, der ihm noch zusätzlich alle Sinne raubte. Er vergrub sich in Elizabeth, im wahrsten Sinne des Wortes. Nicht einmal, nicht zweimal – er war schier unersättlich. Irgendwann fiel er dann doch in einen unruhigen Schlummer, einen Arm noch immer fest um seine Frau geschlungen. Er träumte wirr – von seiner eigenen Taufe, von einer Kirche, die mit blauen Blumen derart überladen war, dass deren Duft einem förmlich zu ersticken drohte.

Übermüdet saß Fitzwilliam Darcy sehr früh am Frühstückstisch. Er hatte kaum geschlafen und sich nicht von Elizabeth verabschiedet, er hatte es nicht übers Herz gebracht, sie zu dieser Stunde bereits zu wecken. Er war heilfroh, dass ihre Mutter zurzeit bei ihr war, das gab ihm eine gewisse Beruhigung. Mit nachdenklicher Miene nahm er den Frühstücksteller auf, um sich ein bisschen Schinken zu holen und stutzte…, da lag eine zusammengefaltete Notiz auf dem Tischtuch, genau da, wo soeben der Teller stand.

Er nahm den Zettel auf, entfaltete ihn und las:

_Weine nicht, sonst weine ich auch. Ich trinke von deinen Lippen, genau jetzt in diesem Moment, fühle dich von mir geküsst mit so viel Leidenschaft, deren ich nur irgendwie fähig bin. Ich liebe dich sehr und werde dich schmerzlich vermissen. Deine sich nach dir verzehrende Elizabeth._

Es war die Handschrift seiner Frau, es waren die gleichen Worte, die er ihr vor ziemlich genau sechs Monaten in Longbourn überreicht hatte, als er während ihrer Verlobungszeit für einige Zeit nach London hatte reisen müssen. Er schluckte und hatte redlich Mühe, die Tränen der Rührung zu unterdrücken.

Mit einer sehr wortkargen und blassen Georgiana kam er schließlich nach strapaziöser Reise in Gainsworth Hall, Rutland, an. Das Anwesen machte einen sehr guten Eindruck, etwa in der Größenordnung und Ausstattung von Netherfield Park. Der Butler des Baronet geleitete die Ankömmlinge in den Salon.

Mit leiernder Stimme verkündete er: „Mr. Darcy und seine Schwester, Miss Georgiana, Sir!"

Sir Thomas, Baronet of Gainsworth hatte sich sofort erhoben und grüßte überaus höflich: „Danke, dass Sie sich persönlich die Mühe gemacht haben herzukommen, willkommen auf Gainsworth Hall, Mr. Darcy, Miss Georgiana. Sie kennen meinen Sohn Jonathan bereits aus London."

Der junge Mann verbeugte sich wortlos, Georgiana knickste erneut, Fitzwilliam beobachtete die beiden jungen Leute genau und es blieb ihm nicht verborgen, dass sowohl Jonathan als auch Georgiana mächtig rot anliefen.

Der Baronet machte nicht viel Aufhebens und kam sehr rasch und deutlich zur Sache. „Ich fürchte, mein Junior hat noch mehr Dummheiten gemacht. Nachdem ich den Brief an Sie abgeschickt hatte, beichtete er mir noch, dass er sich kurz vor seiner Rückkehr aus London bei einem Regiment hat eintragen lassen. Das war wohl seine erste panikartige Reaktion auf das, was zwischen ihm und Ihrer Schwester, ähm, Ihnen, Miss Georgiana, vorgefallen war. Er vertraute mir den Zwischenfall im Hyde Park ja zunächst nicht an. Ich war aber sehr erstaunt, dass er sich für das Militär entschieden hatte, wo das doch zunächst überhaupt nicht zur Debatte gestanden hatte. Nun hat er sich bei den Dragonern eingetragen und muss in Kürze dort zum Dienst erscheinen, sonst gilt er als fahnenflüchtig. Da er aber zuvor schon den Antrag an Miss Georgiana formuliert hatte, sind wir in einer gehörigen Zwickmühle. Was sagen Sie dazu, verehrter Sir Fitzwilliam?"

Dieser sah den Baronet erstaunt an: „Also, zuerst lassen Sie mich richtig stellen, dass ich nicht in den Adelsstand erhoben wurde. Nur Mr. Darcy, weiter nichts."

Er wurde durch eine Handbewegung von Sir Thomas unterbrochen: „Nein, nein, mein Guter, stellen Sie Ihr Licht nicht unter den Scheffel. Wohl können Sie es noch nicht wissen, aber mein Sohn hat London ja erst geraume Zeit nach Ihnen und Ihrer Familie verlassen und da war es bereits aller Orten zu hören, dass Sie, sobald Sie in der nächsten Saison in die Stadt zurückkehren werden, vom Kronprinzen zum Knight geschlagen werden sollen. Der Herzog von Rutland hat mir gegenüber übrigens das Gleiche erwähnt."

Fitzwilliam Darcy war völlig perplex: „Das muss ein wildes Gerücht sein, dem man keinerlei Bedeutung beimessen sollte. Außerdem wird es kaum dazu kommen, dass wir die nächste Saison in London verbringen, da meine Frau noch vor Weihnachten unser erstes Kind erwartet. Und sollte es zu einer Verbindung zwischen Ihrem Sohn und meiner Schwester kommen, benötigen wir sowieso keine Saison in der Betriebsamkeit der Stadt mehr."

„Wobei wir wieder beim Thema wären", fügte Sir Thomas an, „stimmen Sie meinem Vorschlag zu, dass wir die beiden jungen Leute einfach auf einen gemeinsamen Spaziergang schicken sollten, damit sie sich aussprechen können?"

Zögerlich nickte Mr. Darcy: „Wenn Ihr Sohn sich dabei als Gentleman verhält, gerne."

Der Baronet konnte sich ein süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen: „Oh, er wird sich nicht noch einmal etwas zu Schulden kommen lassen, denke ich. Dann mal los, ihr beiden!"

Der junge Mann stand gehorsam auf, verbeugte sich vor Georgiana und bot ihr wortlos den Arm. Diese erhob sich sehr langsam aus ihrem Sessel, legte sehr vorsichtig ihre behandschuhte Hand auf den Unterarm von Jonathan Gainsworth und blickte beständig zu Boden. Die beiden schritten steif zur Tür hinaus.

Während der Butler im Salon den ersten Brandy an die Herrschaften ausschenkte, begaben sich Georgiana und Jonathan über die Terrasse hinunter in den Park. Glücklicherweise war das Wetter recht angenehm, es war mild, wenngleich leicht bewölkt, aber trocken. Sie waren nur ein paar Stufen die Treppe hinab gegangen, als Georgiana langsam den Arm von Jonathan losließ.

Dieser drehte sich zu ihr um: „Miss Georgiana? Es ist Ihnen alles sehr unangenehm, oder?"

Georgiana Darcy schüttelte den Kopf. Sie nagte an ihrer Unterlippe, dann konnte sie es nicht länger an sich halten: „Was machen wir nur? Es ist alles so verworren."

Jonathan nickte: „Das ist es wohl. Ich habe tausend Fehler gemacht, völlig kopflos reagiert, aber ich wusste mir einfach nicht anders zu helfen. Ich dachte, wenn ich zum Militär gehe, vergesse ich das Ganze, vergesse ich, was sich zwischen Ihnen und mir angebahnt und abgespielt hat, vergesse ich vielleicht sogar Sie! Aber – jetzt, wo Sie hier sind, auf Gainsworth Hall, nah bei mir, was ich übrigens sehr schön finde, möchte ich das alles nicht mehr vergessen. Jedoch bin ich an beides gebunden – an mein Eheversprechen an Sie und an meine Verpflichtung als Offizier. Und ich bin nicht minder verwirrt als Sie es sein müssen."

Georgiana schüttelte betrübt den Kopf: „Gehen Sie nur zu den Soldaten, mir schulden Sie nichts. Ihr Ehrgefühl mir gegenüber spricht sehr für Sie, aber – ich glaube nicht, dass ich Ihren Antrag annehmen werde."

Der junge Mann blickte sie voller Schrecken an: „Georgiana!"

Er rief es so laut, dass sie erschrocken zusammenzuckte.

Dann sank er auf die Knie vor ihr, ergriff ihre Hand und stammelte: „Nein, bitte, lehnen Sie mich nicht ab. Ich… ich… würde nur noch sterben wollen, wenn Sie mich nicht erhören. Wenn Sie vielleicht warten wollen mit einer offiziellen Verlobung, bis ich den Militärdienst absolviert habe? Es ist nur ein Vorschlag, ich meine… ach, ich weiß gar nicht, wie ich das alles sagen soll. Bitte, ich… ich… würde mich sehr geehrt fühlen, wenn Sie meinen Antrag noch einmal wohlwollend überdenken würden. Ich…", er fuhr sich nervös durch die ungewöhnlich kurzen, blonden Haare „ – mein Gott, Georgiana, was soll das alles, ich liebe Sie!"

Er lehnte seine heiße Stirn an ihre Hand, die noch immer in den Handschuhen steckte. Sie lief so rot an, wie erst einmal zuvor in ihrem Leben, nämlich nachdem sie sich in London geküsst hatten. Doch nun entzog sie ihm ihre Hand. Er schaute sorgenvoll auf zu ihr. Doch sie zog nur ihren Handschuh aus, ihre unverhüllte Hand näherte sich seinem Gesicht, mit einer einfachen Geste legte sie ihm ihre kühlen Finger an seine erhitzte Wange. Dabei lächelte sie ein ganz klein wenig.

Das Gespräch mit seinem zukünftigen Schwager bereitete Jonathan am meisten Sorgen.

Er wappnete sich innerlich und trat leise in das Zimmer ein, in welchem Fitzwilliam auf ihn wartete. „Sir, ich stehe Ihnen nun zur Verfügung", kam es leise von seinen Lippen.

Der um nur ein paar Jahre ältere Mann drehte sich mit nach oben gezogener Augenbraue zu ihm um: „Lieber Himmel, Gainsworth, wir sind hier doch nicht zu einem Duell zusammen gekommen!"

„Natürlich nicht, Sir".

„Gut. Wie sind Sie mit meiner Schwester verblieben?"

„Ähm… ich weiß… ich meine, wir wissen es nicht."

Fitzwilliam Darcy seufzte: „Wie darf ich das verstehen?"

„Also, missverstehen Sie mich nicht, Sir, ich... ähm, ja, ich liebe ihre Schwester sehr und das habe ich ihr auch gesagt. Aber – wir sind uns unschlüssig, ob wir uns ganz offiziell verloben sollen und vielleicht auch rasch heiraten, bevor ich ein einrücken muss oder ob wir es bei einer inoffiziellen Verlobung belassen, meine Militärzeit abwarten und es danach erst offiziell verlautbar machen sollen. Wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, möchte ich gerne Ihre Meinung dazu hören."

„Ja, und die werde ich Ihnen auch sogleich kundtun. Bitte setzen Sie sich, es kann sich ein wenig in die Länge ziehen."

Fitzwilliam Darcy schlug die langen Beine übereinander, nahm einen Schluck aus dem neben ihm stehenden Weinglas, räusperte sich dann und begann: „Sie sind beide noch sehr jung…"

„Oh, ich bin bereits zweiundzwanzig, werde dieses Jahr sogar noch dreiundzwanzig…", warf Jonathan Gainsworth sogleich ein.

„Schön, dann sind Sie genau um ein halbes Jahr älter, als ich Sie geschätzt habe", antwortete Darcy mit trockenem Humor, ein Satz der ihm vor einem Jahr sicher noch nicht so locker von den Lippen gekommen wäre, doch nun fielen ihm derartige Wortplänkeleien nicht mehr schwer - Elizabeth sei Dank!

Er legte wieder eine ernste Miene an den Tag und fuhr fort: „Aber nun wieder zur Sache: Meine Schwester ist unlängst erst siebzehn Jahre alt geworden. Ich weiß, das gilt als absolut heiratsfähiges Alter. Aber bei Georgiana verhält es sich ja nicht so, dass sie unbedingt vermählt werden sollte, damit sie versorgt ist. Sie hat bei mir ein sorgloses und gutes Leben, und das so lange es ihr beliebt. Und sie bekommt an ihrem einundzwanzigsten Geburtstag ein nicht unerhebliches Erbe ausgezahlt. Ich nehme an, dass Ihnen das geläufig ist, allerdings schätze ich, dass diese Tatsache relativ wenig mit Ihrer Zuneigung zu meiner Schwester zu tun haben dürfte. Wenn ich mir diesen herrlichen Besitz hier so ansehe, so darf ich annehmen, dass Sie nicht unbedingt auf das Erbe meiner Schwester angewiesen sind. Jedoch muss ich Ihnen sagen, dass wir in dieser Hinsicht schlechte Erfahrung gemacht haben. Vor knapp zwei Jahren hat sich ein guter Bekannter unserer Familie sehr für das Erbe meiner Schwester interessiert und ist vor fast nichts zurückgeschreckt, um sich über Georgianas jugendliche, naive Zuneigung das Erbe zu sichern. Ich bin deswegen so absolut offen zu Ihnen, Mr. Gainsworth, weil ich selbst erlebt habe, wohin Unehrlichkeit, Missverständnisse, Geheimniskrämerei und Verschlossenheit führen können. In meiner Familie gibt es derlei Dinge nicht, oder besser gesagt, nicht mehr."

„Das finde ich sehr gut, Sir, wenn ich das sagen darf", bemerkte der junge Mann gegenüber von ihm.

„Sie dürfen. Ich möchte Ihnen nun einen Rat geben: Warten Sie noch mit der Verlobung. Nicht, dass ich Ihre Gefühle für meine Schwester in Frage stellen würde, nein, dazu ist es mir selbst viel zu sehr bewusst, was Liebe bedeutet. Sie müssen wissen, ich habe sehr lange gebraucht, um mir über meine eigenen Gefühle klar zu werden. Und ich bin heute sehr glücklich, diese Emotionen endlich zugelassen zu haben. Sie, junger Mann, sind mir da offensichtlich schon einen Schritt voraus, das nötigt mir großen Respekt ab. Trotzdem bitte ich Sie, sich mit Verlobung und Heirat noch Zeit zu lassen. Ich habe nichts dagegen, wenn Sie mit meiner Schwester überein kommen, sich hier im Familienkreis ein gegenseitiges Versprechen zu geben, aber ich würde sagen, es täte Ihnen beiden gut, mit allem anderen zu warten, bis Ihr Dienst am Vaterland vorüber ist."

Jonathan nickte bedächtig, atmete einmal tief durch und sagte dann: „Ja, ich glaube, Sie haben mir da eine große Entscheidungshilfe gegeben. Im Prinzip denke ich genauso darüber, nur – ich war für einen Augenblick versucht, Ihre Schwester gleich vom Fleck weg zu heiraten, aber ich sehe ein, dass die Vernunft über das Gefühl – in diesem Fall – siegen sollte. Danke, Sir."

Damit stand er auf und ging zur Tür. Bevor er den Knopf drehen konnte, hörte er seinen Gast mit scharfer Stimme sagen: „Mr. Gainsworth! Haben Sie mir nicht noch eine ganz bestimmte Frage zu stellen?"

Abrupt drehte er sich um, blickte fest in Mr. Darcy's blaue Augen, sammelte seine Gedanken und antwortete: „Natürlich, verzeihen Sie meine Nachlässigkeit, es wird nicht wieder vorkommen." Er machte einige Schritte vorwärts, der entschlossene Gesichtsausdruck verlor sich ein klein wenig, er deutete eine knappe Verbeugung an und fuhr fort: „Mr. Darcy, erlauben Sie mir bitte, hiermit in aller Form um die Hand Ihrer Schwester, Miss Georgiana, anhalten zu dürfen."


	14. Chapter 14

Fitzwilliam Darcy presste die Lippen fest zusammen, er hätte nicht gedacht, dass dieser Moment so bald schon für ihn kommen würde, aber nun war er da, der Augenblick, wo er seine Schwester loslassen und langsam aber sicher in die Obhut eines anderen geben musste. Er schloss für einen winzigen Augenblick die Augen, warum nur war Elizabeth nun nicht hier bei ihm? Als er die Lider wieder hob, schaute er in das grünlich schimmernde Augenpaar seines zukünftigen Schwagers.

Er nickte etwas müde: „Mr. Gainsworth, ich gewähre Ihnen die Hand meiner Schwester Georgiana unter den soeben besprochenen Bedingungen. Sie verschieben alle offiziellen Verlautbarungen auf einen noch zu vereinbarenden Zeitpunkt nach Ableistung Ihres Militärdienstes. Bis dahin verbleibt meine Schwester vollständig in meiner Obhut, Während Ihres Urlaubes dürfen Sie ihr selbstverständlich einen Besuch abstatten. Ein gegenseitiges Eheversprechen vor Familienangehörigen ist jedoch ausdrücklich erwünscht. Und wenn es Ihnen nichts ausmacht, würde ich nun noch gerne meine Schwester zu der ganzen Angelegenheit hören. Haben Sie vielen Dank."

Georgiana trat lautlos ein, sehr blass und überaus nervös. Als der Blick ihres Bruders sie traf, lief sie los und warf sich ihm in die Arme. Er fuhr ihr beruhigend über das Haar. Keiner sprach zunächst.

Nachdem sie sich eine lange Zeit stumm umfangen hielten, ergriff Fitzwilliam das Wort: „Liebe George", er lächelte, weil er sie schon lange nicht mehr mit der männlichen Form ihres Namens angeredet hatte, es war nur ganz besonderen Momenten vorbehalten, „ich habe ihm meine Zustimmung gegeben. Aber die Bedingungen sind klar formuliert, du wirst wohl viele Monate auf ihn und die richtige Verlobung warten müssen. Möchtest du das?"

Sie nickte, sagte aber nichts.

Daher sprach er weiter: „Er machte mir den Eindruck, als würde er dich aufrichtig lieben. Hast du diesen Eindruck ebenfalls?"

Abermals ein Nicken.

Er fuhr in seiner Ansprache fort: „Gut, lass mich aber trotzdem noch fragen: Liebst du ihn auch? George, ich möchte nicht, dass du ihn nur nimmst, weil euer Fehlverhalten in London offensichtlich nur diesen einen Schluss zulässt. Wenn du ihn nicht liebst, dann haben wir hier im Prinzip nichts mehr verloren. Ich würde dich niemals in eine Ehe zwingen, die du nicht aus Liebe eingehst. Also, liebst du ihn?"

Die Tränen kullerten nun aus ihren Augen, als sie ein drittes Mal nickte.

Der Bruder schmunzelte etwas mehr: „George, los, sag' es deinem alten Bruder!"

Sie schluchzte: „Ich glaube, dass ich ihn liebe. Aber – genau weiß ich es eben nicht." Sie blickte Hilfe suchend zu ihm auf: „Wie erkenne ich das?"

„Wahrscheinlich ist es bei jedem Menschen ein wenig anders. Ich zum Beispiel konnte nächtelang nicht mehr schlafen, als ich Lizzie damals kennen lernte. Und als sie mir gegenüber so abweisend war, verspürte ich nur wenig Lust, überhaupt noch weiterzuleben."

Georgiana sah ihren Bruder erschrocken an: „Fitzwilliam! Das ist ja furchtbar!"

Dieser nickte: „Ja, es klingt dramatisch, aber es ist ja letztendlich gut ausgegangen. Schildere mir deine Gefühle für Jonathan."

Sie schaute ihn mit großen Augen ungläubig an. Sie sollte mit ihrem so strengen, sachlich-nüchternen Bruder derlei Dinge besprechen? Nun ja, es war nicht zu leugnen, dass er viel weicher, emotionaler seit seiner Heirat geworden war, aber das gab er nur selten zu erkennen. Ihr kam er meist noch kühl und distanziert vor. Sie musste sich erst an den Gedanken gewöhnen, dass sie in ihm nicht nur den Vormund, sondern auch den engsten Vertrauten sehen durfte.

Sie wusste nicht so recht, wo sie ansetzen sollte: „Oh, ja… ich bin sehr gerne mit Mr. Gainsworth, also Jonathan natürlich, zusammen. Er hat mich schon oft zum Lachen gebracht, das hat mir gefallen. Ich fühle mich wohl in seiner Gegenwart."

„Was noch?" bohrte ihr Bruder weiter, „wie war das in London bei eurer letzten Ausfahrt in den Park?"

Georgiana konnte ein Erröten nicht ganz unterdrücken: „Fitzwilliam, bitte!"

Er ließ sich langsam auf einem Stuhl nieder, ohne sie aus den Augen zu lassen: „Du sagtest, dass du wissen wolltest, wie es sich anfühlt geküsst zu werden. Nun frage ich dich, wie hat es sich denn angefühlt?"

Sie wurde noch eine Spur röter: „Das kannst du nicht im Ernst von mir wissen wollen, oder?" Nach einer Pause, die von beharrlichem Schweigen seinerseits gekennzeichnet war, fuhr sie sich nervös über die Haare und gab dann Antwort: „Es fühlte sich… gut an."

Mehr offenbarte sie nicht. Er schwieg noch immer. Sie wurde immer nervöser.

Unruhig ergänzte sie: „Nun ja, es war sehr schön. Ich… ich habe vor Aufregung gezittert, meine Knie waren ganz schwach und – ich wollte, er hätte es noch mal getan! Reicht dir das?"

Er schürzte seine Lippen, auf seinem Gesicht lag ein zufriedener Ausdruck.

Dann schickte er sie mit den Worten weg: „Weißt du was? Gehe zu ihm und probiere es noch einmal aus. Dann kommst du wieder her und hoffentlich kannst du mir dann endgültig sagen, ob du ihn liebst oder nicht!"

Georgiana hielt sich erschrocken die Hand vor den Mund: „Was ist nur mit dir los? Ich glaube einfach nicht, was ich da höre! Wie kannst du nur…"

Er unterbrach sie: „Meine Liebe, du bist nun quasi eine verlobte Frau und es spricht meiner Meinung nach nichts dagegen, dass du dir Gewissheit verschaffst, was deine Gefühle für deinen zukünftigen Gatten anlangt. Also bitte, geniere dich nicht. Ich habe übrigens meine zugegeben sehr kurze Verlobungszeit ausgiebig genossen!"

Ohne ein weiteres Wort stürzte Georgiana entsetzt davon.

Sie musste den Butler nach dem jungen Herrn fragen. Der wies ihr den Weg in dessen Arbeitszimmer. Sie klopfte vorsichtig an die Tür.

Ein dumpfes „Bitte einzutreten" war zu hören.

Sie schlüpfte durch die Tür in den Raum. Jonathan Gainsworth legte erstaunt seine Stirn in Falten, als er sie hereinkommen sah.

Er sprang sofort vom Stuhl auf: „Miss Georgiana, wie schön, Sie zu sehen. Was kann ich für Sie tun?"

Sie blickte scheu zu Boden, wie sollte sie ihm klarmachen, dass ihr Bruder sie für einen Verlobungskuss hierher geschickt hatte? Es war einfach völlig absurd. Jonathan kam langsamen Schrittes auf Georgiana zu: „Ähm, was führt Sie zu mir, Miss Georgiana?"

Sie musste etwas sagen: „Oh, ich möchte Sie nicht weiter stören, auch nicht, nachdem nun mein Bruder die Erlaubnis zur Verlobung erteilt hat."

Der junge Gainsworth nickte: „Sie stören nicht, im Gegenteil. Ich hoffe, Ihr Gespräch mit ihm verlief angenehm."

Jetzt nickte sie: „Danke, ja es verlief soweit angenehm. Er möchte lediglich, dass… dass ich mir noch mehr über meine wahren Gefühle für Sie klar werde."

Jonathan machte ein besorgtes Gesicht, er ging einen weiteren Schritt auf Georgiana zu: „Sind Sie sich denn nicht ganz klar darüber?"

Sie schüttelte ganz leicht den Kopf: „Vielleicht brauche ich…", sie brach den Satz unvollendet ab. Sie konnte es nicht sagen.

Er hakte nach: „Was brauchen Sie? Etwas von mir? Ein Pfand meiner Liebe und Ehrerbietung und Treue? Gerne. Aber welches?"

Jetzt war es ihr leicht gemacht.

Trotzdem kostete es sie große Überwindung, sich zu äußern: „Das gleiche wie an unserem letzten gemeinsamen Tag in London", kam es ganz zart und leise von ihr.

Er schien nicht gleich zu begreifen, runzelte erneut seine noch recht jugendliche Stirn: „Das gleiche wie in London?"

Es klang fast wie ein Echo zu ihrem vorhergehenden Satz.

Er brauchte noch einen weiteren Moment, dann hatte er endlich verstanden: „Oh!"

Mehr brachte er nicht heraus. Er lief fast ebenso rot an wie die junge Frau vor ihm.

Tapfer umklammerte er ihre Handgelenke und versuchte, ihr in die Augen zu schauen: „Möchten Sie, dass ich Sie küsse?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, presste fest ihre Lippen aufeinander.

Er gab nicht auf: „Georgiana, möchtest du, dass ich dich küsse?"

Ihre Knie versagten ihr jetzt schon fast den Dienst, sie glaubte auf der Stelle ohnmächtig werden zu müssen, als er so dicht vor ihr stand. Langsam hob sie Augen und schaute ihn direkt an. Er brauchte keine weitere Aufforderung mehr.

Auf dem Rückweg in den Salon musste sie sich zweimal an den Wurzelholzkommoden im Korridor festhalten. Sie kam sich ungeheuer erwachsen und – sündig vor! Das hatte den zarten, vorsichtigen, ja fast brüderlichen Kuss in London um Klassen übertroffen. Jonathan hatte sie an die Tür gedrückt, ihren Nacken mit einer Hand umfasst, ihre linke Wange mit der anderen und dann hatte er mit Nachdruck seine Lippen auf die ihren gesenkt. Sie hatte nicht anders gekonnt, als instinktiv einen Arm um seinen Hals zu schlingen und ihn somit noch mehr zu sich heran zu ziehen. Wie von Zauberhand hatten sich ihre bislang fest verschlossenen Lippen geöffnet und waren seinem Vorstoß willig entgegengekommen. Als sie zum ersten Mal seine warme, feuchte Zunge in ihrem Mund gespürt hatte, hatte sie einen Laut von sich gegeben, der sich nicht hatte unterdrücken lassen, der sie selbst aber zutiefst schockierte. Sie hatte Zeit und Raum vergessen.

Nach einer unendlich langen Zeitspanne, die ihr andererseits aber auch wahnsinnig kurz vorgekommen war, hatte sich Jonathan von ihr gelöst und sie liebevoll angelächelt: „Haben Sie nun Klarheit, Madam?"

Sie war nicht einmal mehr fähig gewesen, zu erröten, so berauscht war sie von der neuen Erfahrung. Sie hatte genickt, ohne ihren Arm von seinem Hals wegzunehmen und hatte ihn erneut nah zu sich heruntergezogen.

An ihrem Hals hatte er gemurmelt: „Ich liebe dich, Georgiana, ich werde dich sehr vermissen, wenn ich den Militärdienst antrete. Aber wir werden es durchhalten, das werden wir doch, oder?"

Es war ihr in dem Augenblick als vollkommen richtig erschienen, zu antworten: „Ja, das werden wir, auch wenn es sehr schwer fällt. Und wiederum ja, ich habe endgültige Klarheit erlangt."

Sie hatte tief Atem geholt, dann hatte sie es gewagt auszusprechen: „Ich liebe dich auch, Jonathan!"

Ihrem Bruder brauchte sie eigentlich nichts zu sagen, er sah es ihr sofort an. Sie war atemlos, erhitzt, hatte ein zerdrücktes Kleid und verrutschte Bänder. Es gab ihm einen ganz kurzen, heftigen Stich in die Herzgegend, dann hatte er sich wieder gefangen.

Trotzdem fragte er nach: „Nun? Wie steht's?"

Sie war viel zu aufgewühlt, um Zurückhaltung zu üben, also sprudelte es aus ihr heraus: „Ich liebe ihn. Wirklich. Fitzwilliam, du kannst ganz beruhigt sein. Meine Gefühle für ihn sind wunderbar und tief."

Der Bruder war noch nicht ganz zufrieden, er nutzte ihre euphorische Stimmung aus, das war ihm wohl bewusst, aber nur so erfuhr er wirklich, was in seiner Schwester vorging.

Er stellte daher eine letzte Frage: „Ist er ein guter Küsser?"

Ein entsetzter Blick traf ihn, er schaute amüsiert in das Gesicht Georgianas. Doch sie hatte ihn mittlerweile durchschaut, wusste nun, dass er sich auch teilweise einen Spaß mit ihr erlaubte.

Sie reckte daher das Kinn und entgegnete schnippisch: „Hmh, ich habe natürlich keinerlei Vergleichsmöglichkeit, aber was meine bescheidenen Bedürfnisse anlangt, würde ich sagen, dass diese von Mr. Gainsworth vollauf befriedigt werden können. Vielleicht küsst er ja besser als du, ich sollte Elizabeth unbedingt einmal darüber befragen."

Die Stimmung war damit endgültig gelöst, beide brachen in herzliches Gelächter aus. Sie lachten so lange, bis es an die Tür klopfte und der Butler meinte, es sei Zeit sich zum Dinner umzuziehen.

Dann erst lernten die Darcys den Rest der Familie Gainsworth kennen. Lady Mabel, die Frau des Hauses, klein, zierlich und blond, aber offensichtlich sehr resolut. Und schließlich die ältere Schwester von Jonathan, Mrs. Sophie Woodhouse und deren Gatten, Connor Woodhouse, ein Großgrundbesitzer aus der näheren Umgebung. Da während des Gespräches zwischen Fitzwilliam und Georgiana auch Jonathan seinen Vater über die jüngsten Entwicklungen informiert hatte und der wiederum dann seine Frau und diese kurz vor dem Dinner ihre Tochter und ihren Schwiegersohn, wurde Georgiana neugierig beäugt, was ihr sehr unangenehm war, aber ansonsten recht herzlich aufgenommen. Connor Woodhouse murmelte nur etwas Unverständliches, ob das mit dem Militär denn wirklich hätte sein müssen, er könne die überstürzten Handlungen seines jungen Schwagers absolut nicht nachvollziehen, aber ein kurzer Blick seitens seiner Schwiegermutter brachte ihn rasch zum Schweigen.

Bevor das Dessert zum Schluss aufgetragen wurde, erhob sich Sir Thomas und nahm sein Glas in die Hand: „Werte Gäste, liebe Familie! Die unliebsamen Ereignisse und Verwicklungen der letzten Wochen haben sich heute glücklicherweise zu unser aller Zufriedenheit lösen lassen. Wir begrüßen noch einmal auf das herzlichste Mr. Darcy und seine reizende Schwester Georgiana in unserem Haus und ich darf dies hier und heute so sagen, in unserer Familie, denn ich kann mit großer Freude verkünden, dass sich Jonathan und Miss Georgiana darauf verständigt haben, den Bund fürs Leben einzugehen, dies allerdings erst, wenn Jonathan seine Offiziersausbildung beendet hat. Deswegen gibt es auch keine große, öffentliche Verlobung, uns allen soll es genügen, wenn nun beide vor uns bezeugen, dass sie bereit sind, zwei Jahre lang aufeinander zu warten und danach, nach einer wahrscheinlich sehr, sehr kurz bemessenen offiziellen Verlobungszeit, den Gang zum Altar zu wagen. Bist du bereit, dieses Versprechen Miss Georgiana Darcy zu geben, Jonathan?"

Der junge Mann stand mit gesenktem, hochrotem Kopf auf und nickte.

Der Vater blickte ihn streng an: „Jonathan, ich höre nichts!"

Dieser atmete tief durch, hob seinen Kopf ein klein wenig und schaute Georgiana an, die wie gelähmt auf ihrem Stuhl saß: „Ja, dazu bin ich bereit!"

Sir Thomas grinste zufrieden, dann machte er eine auffordernde Handbewegung in Richtung von Mr. Darcy. Fitzwilliam erhob sich sehr langsam von seinem Stuhl. Georgiana tat es ihm gleich, obwohl sie nun am liebsten im Erdboden versunken wäre.

Mit gemessenem Schritt kam ihr Bruder auf sie zu, nahm ihre Hand in die seine und fragte dann: „Georgiana, bist auch du bereit, dieses Versprechen Mr. Jonathan Gainsworth zu geben?"

Ein sehr leises, kaum zu vernehmendes „Ja, dazu bin ich gerne bereit" kam ihr von den Lippen.

Fitzwilliam schob ihren Arm unter den seinen und geleitete sie daraufhin zur anderen Tischseite, wo Jonathan mit angehaltenem Atem auf sie wartete. Dieser verbeugte sich sehr galant, nahm ihre Hand auf und hauchte einen kurzen, unverfänglichen Kuss darauf.

Während die Familie leicht Beifall klatschte, polterte unvermutet Sir Thomas los: „Nein, also wenn sie schon das große Opfer bringen, die beiden, und eine so lange Wartezeit in Kauf nehmen, dann sollten wir ihnen wenigstens heute in diesem kleinen Kreis einen weniger formellen Kuss erlauben!"

Der wohlwollende Beifall endete abrupt mit diesem Vorschlag, alle starrten den Baronet mit offenem Mund an. Mrs. Woodhouse hielt sich entsetzt die Hand vor den Mund, Lady Mabel funkelte ihren Gatten erbost an, nur Mr. Woodhouse, Mr. Darcy und Sir Thomas waren die Ruhe selbst. Sir Thomas blickte auf seinen Gast.

Fitzwilliam nickte zustimmend und versuchte, die Ungeheuerlichkeit des Vorschlags abzumildern: „In Anbetracht der wirklich besonderen Umstände, denke ich, spricht nichts dagegen, dies hier und heute einmal zu gestatten. Ladies, ich appelliere an Ihren Sinn für Romantik und da wir alle anwesend sind, sehe ich keine Gefahr für Sitte und Anstand."

Er lächelte relativ entspannt und ermunterte Jonathan damit ungemein. Georgiana stand stocksteif neben ihrem inoffiziellen Verlobten und hatte einen enormen Kloß im Hals. Es würde doch nicht ernsthaft dazu kommen, dass sie Jonathan hier vor allen Leuten küssen musste? Doch sie sah bereits das Gesicht von Jonathan auf sie zukommen, sie schloss einfach die Augen und war bereit, sofort in eine Ohnmacht zu versinken, falls diese sie heimsuchen würde. Sie spürte den Hauch seines warmen Atems an ihren Lippen, dann streiften seine Lippen die ihren, sie glaubte, in einen Schmelzofen geraten zu sein, sie vergaß alles um sie herum und wollte wieder so ein Erlebnis wie am Nachmittag, doch Jonathan hatte glücklicherweise seinen Kopf nicht ganz abgeschaltet und der Kuss fiel knapp und keusch aus. Sie riss die Augen wieder auf, weil sie fühlte, dass sie ganz alleine am Tisch stand. Jonathan war bereits wieder auf angemessene Distanz gegangen, ihr jedoch brannten die Wangen wie von tausend Flammen. Die Anwesenden hatten nun zwar nicht mehr geklatscht, aber sie lächelten alle und prosteten sich gegenseitig zu.


	15. Chapter 15

Die Rückreise von Rutland nach Derbyshire verlief ebenso ereignislos wie zuvor bereits die Hinfahrt. Außer dass Georgiana noch ein wenig blasser, noch ein wenig wortkarger und nun zusätzlich auch noch unendlich traurig war. Sie hatte zwar Gelegenheit gehabt, sich von Jonathan während eines kurzen Spaziergangs am Morgen zu verabschieden. Aber sie hatten in Mrs. Woodhouse eine Anstandsdame, die stets in Sichtweite zu dem jungen Paar geblieben war. Die Gespräche der beiden hatten sich vor allem um die nähere Zukunft gedreht, er hatte sich über seine Unsicherheit, was den Militärdienst anlangte, geäußert, sie hatte ohnehin kaum einen zusammenhängenden Satz herausgebracht, denn ihr Herz klopfte schon seit der Zeit, wo sie sich an Jonathan's Arm untergehakt hatte, wie rasend. Vor der Kutsche hatte sie sich vom Arm ihres Zukünftigen gelöst und einfach nur mit riesigen, angstvollen Augen auf einen unbestimmten Punkt im Park geschaut. Jonathan hatte gelächelt, mit zwei Fingern ihr Kinn ein wenig angehoben, damit er in ihre Augen sehen konnte und schließlich ihr die Hand zum Abschied geküsst. Dann waren ihr die Tränen lautlos über die Wangen gerollt.

Er hatte ihr sein Taschentuch gereicht, sie hatte sich damit die Augen getupft und nur noch so schnell wie möglich in die Kutsche steigen wollen, doch er hatte sie noch einmal kurz am Arm zurückgehalten: „Georgiana, ich möchte, dass Sie wissen – oh bitte, erlauben Sie mir eine vertrautere Anrede – ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich meine unbedachte Einschreibung zum Militär sehr bedaure, denn ansonsten hätten wir schon bald Mann und Frau sein können. Zwei Jahre werden mir wie die Ewigkeit vorkommen und ich hoffe auf meinen Urlaub, so dass ich Sie… dich einige Male werde besuchen können. Und natürlich wünsche ich eine gute Heimreise… und ich werde dir schreiben… und ich… ich bin Ihnen sehr verbunden... ähm, in Liebe meine ich."

Er hatte ihr abermals die Hand geküsst, dann war sie endgültig in die Kutsche gestiegen. Er hatte sich nach Abfahrt der Gäste insgeheim einen ungeschickten Idioten genannt, weil er diesen Blödsinn dahergeredet hatte und sich nicht getraut hatte, seiner Braut zu sagen, dass er sie liebte.

Die Darcy-Geschwister kamen sehr früh am Morgen in Pemberley an. Noch war niemand auf den Beinen. Doch beim Klappern der Hufe und Rattern der Räder im Hof kam wenigstens der Pferdeknecht so schnell er konnte gelaufen, der wiederum beim Anblick des herrschaftlichen Gespanns schnell noch Gelegenheit hatte, einem weiteren Dienstboten Bescheid zu geben. Georgiana schlief so fest, dass Fitzwilliam sich entschied, sie aus der Kutsche zu heben und ins Haus zu tragen. Sie erwachte nicht einmal, als er sie auf ihrem Bett absetzte und sie vorsichtig hinlegte.

Dann begab er sich hinüber zu seinem Schlafgemach. Er öffnete leise die Tür, ein schummriges, dämmriges Licht ließ ihn zunächst etwas orientierungslos in den dunklen Raum tappen. Er achtete sehr genau darauf, möglichst nirgendwo anzuecken, also ging er ganz langsam auf das Bett zu. Er tastete sich an einen Sessel, legte den Frack und die Weste ab, dann ließ er sich auf der Sitzgelegenheit nieder, um sich seiner Stiefel zu entledigen, was ihm ein oder zwei Ächzer entlockte. Anschließend entknotete er blind seine Krawatte, öffnete das Hemd und zog es sich mit einem Ruck über den Kopf. Die Breeches kickte er zum Schluss während des Aufstehens in Richtung des Sessels, dann kroch er zielstrebig, aber mit äußerster Behutsamkeit unter die Decke, wo er sofort die Körperwärme seiner Frau spürte. Er war selig.

Zwei Stunden später traf ihn ein Sonnenstrahl mitten ins Gesicht. Er blinzelte verschlafen in das grelle Licht, jemand hatte die Vorhänge bereits zurückgezogen. Er drehte den Kopf ein klein wenig, um nicht zu sehr geblendet zu werden, und schaute direkt in Elizabeths Augen. Ein breites Lächeln kam auf seine Lippen. „Oh, mein Gott, bin ich froh, wieder hier, bei dir zu sein", murmelte er in das Kissen.

Sie lächelte ebenfalls, fragte nach: „Wieso, war es so schrecklich in Rutland? Was ist nun mit Georgiana und diesem jungen Mann? Erzähle, ich bin schon so gespannt!"

Sein Lächeln erstarb: „Das ist ja nicht gerade eine Begrüßung nach meinem Geschmack. Kein Wort, dass ich dir gefehlt habe, kein Wort, wie sehr du dich freust, dass ich wieder hier bin, kein Wort, dass alles grau und trübe ohne mich ist… ich bin wirklich sehr enttäuscht."

Er wandte den Kopf ab, zur Fensterseite hin.

Sie kicherte unterdrückt: „Es war alles sehr angenehm und ruhig während deiner Abwesenheit. Keiner, der mich kurz vor dem Tee in die Bibliothek zerrt, um mir feuchte Küsse aufzuzwingen, keiner, der mich dazu nötigt, mir meine Frisur mit einer ungeheuerlich schweren Gallionsfigur, die sich Familientiara schimpft, zu ruinieren, keiner, der mich nachts einfach nicht zur Ruhe kommen lässt, weil er ständig seine Triebe auslebt, keiner, der mich ständig in die Badewanne schleift, und das nicht, weil er einen Reinlichkeitsfimmel hat, keiner…", eine feste Hand hatte sich über ihren Mund gelegt und hielt ihn ihr zu.

„Das mag wohl so gewesen sein, Madam, aber mit der Ruhe ist es nun vorbei, der Herr des Hauses ist wieder da. Und er zwingt Ihnen jetzt hier und gleich seine feuchten Küsse auf, er wird sicherlich auch noch seine Triebe ausleben und Sie anschließend eventuell noch in die Badewanne schleifen, und das alles mit dem allergrößten Vergnügen! Nur was die Sache mit der Tiara anlangt, zeigt er sich eventuell verhandlungsbereit."

Er nahm die Hand von ihrem Mund um diesen stattdessen mit einem heißen Kuss zu verschließen.

Als sie wieder zu Atem kamen, sagte sie: „Oh ja, das habe ich in der Tat sehr vermisst, Sir!"

Er nahm es als Ansporn zu weiteren Taten.

Etwas später berichtete er ihr dann endlich von den Dingen, die sich auf Gainsworth Hall ergeben hatten. Elizabeth schaute ihn teilweise mit großen Augen an, als ihr Mann vom jungen Wirrkopf Jonathan Gainsworth, seinem unerwarteten Militärdienst und der vorläufig nicht offiziellen Verlobung erzählte.

Dann stand sie auf, läutete nach Clarice, kehrte dann aber noch einmal zum Bett zurück, weil Fitzwilliam ihr noch etwas Wichtiges sagen wollte: „Das Merkwürdigste jedoch, abgesehen von den ungewöhnlichen Umständen zwischen George und ihrem zukünftigen Gatten, war die Bemerkung von Sir Thomas, der mich zu Anfang als ‚Sir Fitzwilliam' betitelte. Als ich ihn auf seinen vermeintlichen Irrtum hinweisen wollte, sagte er mir jedoch, dass der königliche Hof entsprechend Pläne hätte, mich zum Knight zu schlagen. Es wäre ihm überdies noch vom Duke of Rutland bestätigt worden. Meinst du, das Ganze ist auf den Einfluss von Beau Brummell zurückzuführen? Der Kronprinz selbst schien mir ja wenig interessiert an dem, was um ihn herum vorging. Ha, stell' dir mal vor: Sir Fitzwilliam und Lady Elizabeth Darcy!"

Seine Frau gab keine Antwort. Er schaute zu ihr hin, sie lag sehr bleich in den Kissen. Dann, wie auf ein geheimes Zeichen hin, sprang sie auf, raste ins Badekabinett und würgte was das Zeug hielt. Fitzwilliam war sichtlich erschrocken, warf die Decke von sich und wollte im Adamskostüm Elizabeth hinterher eilen, als plötzlich Clarice in der Tür stand. Er hatte wegen Elizabeths Verhalten völlig vergessen, dass nach dem Mädchen geläutet worden war. Clarice selbst stand mit hochrotem Kopf und weit aufgerissenen Augen in der Tür. Er blieb für einen Moment wie angewurzelt stehen und schloss ganz kurz pikiert die Augen. Dann hastete er weiter in Richtung Bad, als wäre nichts gewesen.

Doch die Stimme seiner Frau hielt ihn an der Tür zurück: „Nein lass! Bleib draußen, es geht sicher gleich wieder…."

Ein weiteres Würgen war zu hören. Das war das Signal für ihn, dem neugierigen, wenngleich mittlerweile gesenktem Blick von Clarice zu entkommen und seiner Frau zur Hilfe zu eilen. Fitzwilliam betrat das Bad und war sehr unsicher. Erbrechen, das kannte er nur aus seiner frühen Kindheit und danach nur noch von einem Vollrausch, ein Zustand, in dem er sich nur ein- oder zweimal in seiner Studentenzeit befunden hatte. Schnell schlang er sich ein Laken um die Hüften und machte mehrere weitere Schritte auf Elizabeth zu. Diese hatte das Klosett recht fest umarmt, lehnte sich aber nun ermattet zurück und sah voller Entsetzten, dass ihr Mann unbeholfen hinter ihr stand. Sie wollte aufstehen, zitterte aber zu sehr. Mit einem Satz war er bei ihr, griff ihr unter die Arme und zog sie vorsichtig hoch.

Er strich ihr liebevoll eine Locke aus der kalt-feuchten Stirn: „Oh Lizzie, mein Liebes, wie sehr du leidest. Was ist es?"

Er nötigte sie auf einen hölzernen Hocker, hielt sie dort mit einem Arm fest und hantierte mit dem freien Arm am Wasser, um eine kalte Kompresse fertigzumachen. Diese drückte er ihr sogleich besorgt auf die Stirn.

Clarice klopfte an die Tür. „Ma'am? Sir? Darf ich eintreten?"

Fitzwilliam war geneigt, ein herrisches „Nein" ertönen zu lassen, doch ein bittender Blick aus Elizabeths Augen ließ ihn in letzter Sekunde davon Abstand nehmen.

Stattdessen rief sie mit brüchiger Stimme: „Clarice, kommen Sie bitte kurz her."

Die Zofe trat ein und hielt ihren Blick züchtig gesenkt, obwohl der Hausherr nun zumindest den anstößigsten Teil seiner Blöße bedeckt hatte. Elizabeth bat die Zofe, doch ihrer Mutter Bescheid zu geben, ihr außerdem frische Wäsche und auch ein anderes Nachthemd herzurichten. Clarice stürzte davon, um die erhaltenen Befehle schnellstmöglich auszuführen.

Dann erst sprach Elizabeth mit Fitzwilliam: „Ich weiß auch nicht genau. Es ging mir wirklich wunderbar. Doch als du mir sagtest, dass es eventuell passieren könnte, dass man dich in den Adelsstand erhebt, da wurde mir ganz plötzlich so furchtbar schlecht. Und spätestens bei deinen Worten von ‚Sir Fitzwilliam' und ‚Lady Elizabeth' war der Brechreiz so groß, dass es mit nichts mehr zu vermeiden war. Es tut mir leid."

Sie ließ ihren Kopf müde auf seine Schulter sinken. „Ich denke, es ist doch die Schwangerschaft, die lange Zeit ohne dich, das freudige Wiedersehen und dann diese unglaubliche Nachricht vom Hofe, das alles war dann wohl ein bisschen viel auf einmal."

Fitzwilliam nickte. Es klopfte wieder und Clarice kam zurück. Fitzwilliam wollte sich zurückziehen, doch Elizabeth bedeutete dem Mädchen, dass es ihr schon ein wenig besser ginge und sie sich selbst umziehen würde. Clarice knickste und ging. Mit Hilfe von Fitzwilliam zog Elizabeth sich um. Als sie mit nacktem Oberkörper vor ihm stand, hielt er unwillkürlich die Luft an. Sein Blick wanderte an ihrer Gestalt entlang.

Dann plötzlich hielt er inne, ein dumpfer Laut entfuhr ihm: „Uhm, Lizzie, ich glaube, du hast zugenommen. Siehst du hier an deinem Bauch, oh, wie sehr habe ich darauf gewartet, wenn man genau hinschaut, bemerkt man die Wölbung."

Er barg sein Gesicht an ihrem Bauch, glücklich lächelnd.

Sie streifte sich das frische Hemd über, da klopfte es draußen an die Schlafzimmertür und die Stimme von Mrs. Bennet wurde hörbar: „Lizzie? Lizziiiieee? Ach mein armes Täubchen, ich bin gleich bei dir."

Fitzwilliam hob Elizabeth auf seine starken Arme und trug sie zurück zum Bett. Dann nahm er schnell seinen Morgenrock von einer Stuhllehne und zog ihn sich über. So gekleidet lief er zur Tür und öffnete diese.

Seine Schwiegermutter rauschte an ihm vorbei wie die Eilpost von London nach Bath, ihn keines Blickes würdigend. „Lizzie, Lizzie, das ist alles halb so schlimm! Sei froh, dass du bist heute zumindest von diesem Unbill verschont geblieben bist, im Gegensatz zu der armen Jane! Du kannst dir nicht vorstellen, wie sie schon die ganze Zeit leiden musste. Man soll dir sofort Toast und Tee bringen, dann wirst du sehen, wird es bestimmt bald besser."

Elizabeths Stimme ließ sich vernehmen: „Mama, ich kann mir nun wohl vorstellen, wie es Jane ergangen sein muss. Ob ich jetzt etwas essen kann, weiß ich allerdings nicht."

„Papperlapapp", entgegnete ihr Mutter sogleich. „Du musst dich zwingen, etwas zu essen!"

„Mit Verlaub, werte Mama", die tiefe Stimme ihres Schwiegersohnes ließ Mrs. Bennet zusammenfahren „ich glaube nicht, dass es gut wäre. Elizabeth zum Essen zu zwingen. Das hätte sicher ganz rasch wieder den gegenteiligen Effekt und ich verspüre keine große Lust, sie immer wieder im Badezimmer aufzulesen. Sie kann sicherlich mal eine Mahlzeit auslassen, so lange dies nicht zur Gewohnheit wird. Und im Übrigen wünsche ich Ihnen einen schönen guten Morgen!"

Mrs. Bennet lief rot an, ihr wurde bewusst, dass ein nur äußerst ungenügend bekleideter Mr. Darcy vor ihr stand, dessen nackte Knöchel und Füße unter dem dreiviertellangen Mantel hervorlugten.

Sie konnte daher nur stottern: „Oh… ja… natürlich… Sie verzeihen… ich hatte Sie gar nicht gesehen… auch einen guten Morgen von mir… selbstverständlich."

Belustigt schob sich seine linke Augenbraue in die Höhe, dann entgegnete er: „Ich sollte mich wohl besser ankleiden und frühstücken. Mama, ich überlasse Ihnen das Feld, ich habe keinen Zweifel, dass Sie sich gut um Elizabeth kümmern werden. Eine Frau Ihrer Erfahrung – da werde ich gewiss nicht mehr benötigt. Einen schönen Tag noch."

Er zog sich in das Ankleidezimmer zurück, nicht ohne einen sehnsuchtsvollen Blick auf seine Frau im Bett geworfen zu haben.

Georgiana schlief noch immer, teilte man ihm mit. Die Ärmste schien total erschöpft zu sein. Dafür hatte Mr. Portland das Vergnügen, beim Frühstück anwesend sein zu dürfen, da abzusehen war, dass man ohne Damengesellschaft sein würde. Es hatten sich viele Papiere angesammelt und die Dinge mussten abgearbeitet und besprochen werden. Das Frühstück dehnte sich fast bis zum Lunch hin, dann erst waren die beiden Männer mit den dringlichsten Themen durch.

Am Nachmittag fand er die Damen in trauter Runde beim Tee auf der sonnigen Terrasse, auch Elizabeth lag in eine Decke gewickelt auf zwei zusammen geschobenen Sesseln und nippte am Tee. Fitzwilliam war froh, dass es ihr augenscheinlich besser ging und wohl keine Dauerübelkeit zu befürchten stand. Georgiana hatte von ihren Erlebnissen in Rutland berichtet, allerdings die kleinen, intimen Details ausgelassen, vielleicht hätte sie diese Elizabeth anvertraut, aber Mrs. Bennet musste das nicht unbedingt zu Ohren kommen. So hatte sie sich auf die allgemeinen Tatsachen und Begebenheiten beschränkt.

Mrs. Bennet kündigte mit Trauermiene ihre Abreise an und ließ sich, wie zu erwarten war, noch zu weiteren Lamenti hinreißen, wie gerne sie doch noch für ein Weilchen geblieben wäre, aber der Rest der Familie in Longbourn wollte ja schließlich auch wieder zu seinem Recht kommen.

Fitzwilliam wechselte mit Elizabeth einen viel sagenden Blick, einerseits waren beide wohl erleichtert, dass die Zeit des Besuches vorüber war, andererseits ahnte er, dass seine Frau ihre Mutter nur ungern heimreisen ließ. Sehr verständlich in ihrem Zustand.

Beim Dinner konnte Elizabeth dann ebenfalls mit anwesend sein, sie aß jedoch nur eine leichte Brühe und sehr wenig von dem Hühnerfleisch. Aber ihre Wangen hatte eine rosige Farbe und sie machte einen durchaus stabilen Eindruck. Im ehelichen Schlafzimmer war Fitzwilliam mehr als rücksichtsvoll, was nach Lizzies Bekunden jedoch gar nicht notwendig war. Er wollte sie keinesfalls stören und zog in Betracht, sich in einem anderen Zimmer zur Ruhe zu begeben, sie legte gegen seine Entscheidung lautstark Protest ein. Die Diskussion wurde teilweise sehr hitzig geführt, nicht alles, dass das Paar die erste ernsthafte Streitigkeit in seiner bisherigen Ehe vom Zaun gebrochen hätte. Nur Lizzies nahenden Tränen war es zu verdanken, dass Fitzwiliam schließlich nachgab, und von dem Ansinnen, woanders zu nächtigen, Abstand nahm.

Als beide dann im Bett lagen, ergriff er ihre kleine Hand, zog sie an seine Lippen und murmelte: „Es wäre ja nicht nur gewesen, damit du vollkommen deine Ruhe hast. Es fällt mir halt so furchtbar schwer, nur neben dir zu liegen und zur Untätigkeit verdammt zu sein. Gerade wo ich so lange von dir getrennt war. Nenne mich einen selbstsüchtigen, nur auf seinen Vorteil bedachten Mann, womit du uneingeschränkt Recht haben würdest, aber es sind nun mal meine Empfindungen. Wenn ich dich hier im Bett sehe und spüre, dann… kann ich mich eben kaum beherrschen. Da dachte ich, dass es besser wäre, wenn ich mich ganz von dir fernhalte. Es tut mir leid."

Sie lauschte noch dem Nachhall seiner wundervollen, samtigen Stimme, dann antwortete sie: „Aber Liebling, wie hast du es denn vorher, also ich meine, vor unserer Hochzeit, ohne Frau ausgehalten, wenn du… wenn du… also, du verstehst… wo du doch so… so…", sie hatte sich in Formulierungen verrannt, aus denen sie nicht mehr herausfand.

Daher lachte er, bevor er die Dinge sehr direkt aussprach: „Wo ich doch so triebgesteuert bin, wolltest du sagen? Hmh, das bin ja erst, seit ich dich kenne und liebe. Davor wusste ich gar nicht, dass ich einen Unterleib habe, Madam!"

Jetzt war es an ihr, zu lachen: „Und das soll ich dir glauben? Niemals! Es ist ja auch nur zu offensichtlich, dass du über hinlängliche Erfahrung auf diesem Gebiet verfügst. Im Gegensatz zu mir. Wolltest du mir nicht schon längst einmal beichten, was es damit auf sich hat? Jetzt wäre die beste Gelegenheit dafür. Bitte – ich warte!"


	16. Chapter 16

Er drehte sich auf die Seite und blickte ihr in die Augen. „Das wäre zuviel von mir verlangt. Und von dir. Ich kann unmöglich einer Frau, die guter Hoffnung ist, derlei Dinge anvertrauen. Abgesehen davon, dass man darüber sowieso nicht spricht."

„Auch nicht unter Männern?" hakte sie nach.

„Eigentlich auch nicht unter Männern, meine Süße."

„Schwörst du es?"

„Lizzie, über so einen Unsinn braucht man keinen Schwur zu verlangen."

„Das ist kein Unsinn für mich. Ich erachte es für wichtig. Und du würdest mir doch niemals in meinem Zustand einen Wunsch abschlagen, oder?"

„Elizabeth!" seine Stimme hatte einen warnenden Unterton.

„Fitzwilliam, bitte!"

„Nein!"

„Doch, ich muss es wissen. Ich gebe nicht eher Ruhe, bis ich darüber Bescheid weiß. Und ich nörgele sonst die ganze Nacht herum und finde keinen Schlaf, was sicher mir und dem Kind gar nicht gut tun würde.

Er verzog das Gesicht zu einer säuerlichen Grimasse und stieß laut die Luft aus: „Grundgütiger, bist du aber hartnäckig und stur. Also gut, aber ich habe dich gewarnt!"

Sie stieß ein freudiges Quieken aus und kuschelte sich enger an ihn heran.

Er legte seinen Arm um sie und warnte sie ein letztes Mal: „Lizzie, das ist kein Späßchen. Ich bin viel zu nachgiebig mit dir, das ist meine große Schwäche. Wenn ich dir nun ein klein wenig aus meinem wirklich überaus bescheidenen Vorleben erzähle, dann möchte ich keinesfalls, dass ich anschließend mit ausgekratzten Augen oder sonst wie von dir aus Eifersucht malträtiert hier liege. Dafür hast du überhaupt keinen Grund. Ich liebe nur dich, ich habe niemals eine andere geliebt. Hörst du, Liebes? Niemals zuvor! Ich möchte, dass du dir das stets klar vor Augen hältst. Versprichst du es?"

Sie nickte ergeben und drängte ihn, zu beginnen. Er räusperte sich und fing mit der koketten Sarah aus dem Dorf an.

Lizzie kicherte bei seinen Schilderungen und unterbrach ihn: „Und du hast dich wirklich mit ihr im Heu gewälzt? Kaum zu glauben, der stolze Master Darcy…"

„Aber ja doch", er ließ sich von ihrer Albernheit ein klein wenig anstecken, „und nicht nur im Heu, das nächste Mal haben die Dinge in einem Viehschuppen ihren Lauf genommen. Und dann noch einmal während der Ernte, als das Getreidelager im Dorf randvoll war."

Sie schaute ihn mit kullerrunden Augen an: „Du hast dreimal mit ihr…?"

Jetzt war es an ihm, zu nicken: „Ja schon, aber die ersten beiden Male wusste ich wirklich nicht, was da mit mir geschehen war. Nur beim letzten Mal, da hatte ich es in etwa begriffen."

„Und danach?"

„Nichts mehr, sie ist, wenn ich mich recht entsinne, durch irgendwelche Umstände bei der Feldarbeit zu Tode gekommen."

„Nein, ich meinte nicht Sarah. Ich meinte, nach ihr…."

„Ach, da war nichts Wichtiges mehr!"

„Fitzwilliam!" Jetzt hatte ihre Stimme einen leicht drohenden Unterton.

„Ja, ist ja schon in Ordnung. Ich glaube, ich hatte noch einmal was mit einem Schankmädchen in Cambridge."

„War sie hübsch?"

„Lizzie! Ich sagte dir schon, dass das alles völlig unbeutend und für mich absolut ohne Belang war. Ich weiß nicht einmal mehr, wie ihr Name gelautet hat, geschweige denn könnte ich mich an ihr Aussehen erinnern. Es war zum Semesterabschluss und ich war ein klein wenig betrunken."

„Ach, betrunken warst du? Der solide und über alle Laster erhabene Mr. Darcy hat sich betrunken über eine Schankmagd hergemacht? Schande über dich!"

Er lachte: „Da kannst du mal sehen, wie tief meine Abgründe sind, welche unverzeihlichen Sünden ich in der Lage bin zu begehen. Ich bin wahrlich nicht der, für den du mich hältst!"

Sie räkelte sich ein wenig, dann drängte sie bereits nach weiteren Enthüllungen: „Komm Liebster, ich möchte hören, welche Abgründe sich noch auftun, wer du wirklich bist!"

Er fuhr in seiner Erzählung fort: „Und der Schurke Wickham hatte mir zu meinem Geburtstag mal eine Frau auf mein Zimmer bestellt. Das war wirklich perfide."

„Aber die hast du doch sicher wieder wegschicken können, oder?"  
"Das hätte ich auch beinahe getan, doch sie wusste genau, wie sie mich um den Finger wickeln konnte."

„Ach, interessant! Und wie hat sie das gemacht? Das würde ich sehr gerne wissen, damit ich mir ein Beispiel daran nehmen kann."

„Liebes, du hast das Gleiche schon unzählige Male unbewusst getan. Zum ersten Mal, als du in Netherfield nach einem Fußmarsch angekommen warst, um nach der kranken Jane zu sehen."  
"Iiich?" Lizzies Stimme klang überaus erstaunt. „Dessen bin ich mir überhaupt nicht bewusst. Womit kann man dich denn so leicht um den Finger wickeln?"

Er griff in ihre langen, seidigen Haare und zog sie spielerisch durch seine Finger, dann vergrub er sein Gesicht darin und schnupperte wohlig daran. „Allein dadurch, dass du mir mit offenen, nicht hochgesteckten Haaren begegnest. Das ist vollkommen ausreichend, um mich komplett meinen Verstand vergessen zu lassen, glaub' mir."

„Und diese Frau hatte ihre Haare nicht hochgesteckt?"

„Ja, sie löste sofort als ich zur Tür hereinkam ihre Kämme und Nadeln, offensichtlich wusste sie genau, dass ich dann nicht mehr zur Gegenwehr fähig sein würde."  
"Hat Wickham ihr das vorher gesagt?"  
"Ich nehme es stark an, ja."  
"So ein Schurke!"

„In der Tat."

„Und wie war das Erlebnis mit der besagten Dame?"  
Er rollte mit den Augen: „Was du alles wissen möchtest. Ich denke nicht, dass es jemals in der Geschichte des Ehestands ein derartiges Gespräch zwischen Mann und Frau gegeben hat, wie dies zwischen uns hier heute Abend. Wirklich Lizzie."

Doch sie blieb hartnäckig: „Fitzwilliam, du hast nun schon so vieles gesagt, da kannst du mir das doch nicht vorenthalten."

„Ich sollte es aber besser tun. Nun, meinetwegen. Ich fühlte mich erstaunlicherweise weit weniger unbehaglich, als ich zunächst vermutet hatte. Es war so ziemlich das erste Mal, dass ich erheblichen Genuss an dem Vorgang empfand. Also, mehr als nur die reine körperliche… Erleichterung."

Sie nuschelte undeutlich in die Kissen: „Hmh, das gefällt mir jetzt schon nicht mehr so. Du hast also mehr für die Dame empfunden?"

Er liftete seine Braue in leichtem Ärger: „Siehst du! Ich wusste, dass es früher oder später zu dieser Reaktion bei dir kommen würde. Aber deine Schlussfolgerung ist eben falsch. Es geht nicht um die Frau, es geht darum, dass ich zum ersten Mal dem Akt an sich mehr als nur den körperlichen Aspekt abgewinnen konnte."

Eine Hand fuhr ihm tröstend durch die braunen, glatten Haare: „Gut, ich denke, ich kann es halbwegs verstehen. Und damals hast du dir also die atemberaubend Technik angeeignet, wie man Damen… also, wie man ihnen… Lust bereitet?"

Er seufzte tief auf, das nächste Kapitel war unumgänglich, also besser schnell in der Beichte fortgefahren: „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Aber besagte Dame hat mich sehr direkt und unmissverständlich darauf hingewiesen, dass ich absolut keine Ahnung von den Sehnsüchten und Bedürfnissen einer Frau in dieser Hinsicht hätte. Um es rundheraus zu sagen, sie war maßlos enttäuscht von mir."

„Fitzwilliam! Das gibt es doch nicht! Wie kann eine Dame von dir enttäuscht sein?"  
"Glaub mir, mein Herz, genauso hat es sich zugetragen. Ich habe damals über null Erfahrung verfügt und war wie vor den Kopf geschlagen, als sie mich derart verspottete."

„Ja, aber…" Elizabeth dachte nach, „dann sind deine Erlebnisse damit wohl noch nicht zu Ende."

Sie wandte ihr Gesicht von ihm ab und drehte sich komplett auf die andere Seite. Sie war sich nicht sicher, ob sie den offensichtlich pikanten Rest auch noch hören wollte.

Fitzwilliam beugte sich über sie: „Schluss für heute?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf, sie wollte alles hören, die Neugier würde sie sonst auffressen: „Oh nein, ich entlasse dich noch nicht aus der Pflicht. Ich möchte über alles weitere auch noch in Kenntnis gesetzt werden."

Er kniff die Lippen zusammen. Das konnte jetzt heiter werden, er hatte die Wahl. Entweder eine abstruse Geschichte erfinden, auf die Elizabeth aber, so wie er sie kannte, immer mal wieder zurück kommen würde, und dann konnte er sich leicht in seinem eigenen Lügengespinst verfangen, oder ihr die ganze Wahrheit auftischen. Er fand, dass sie sein Vertrauen voll und ganz verdient hatte und man ihr keine Lüge erzählen durfte. Er würde sie niemals so hintergehen können. Dann lieber Augen zu und durch.

„Geliebte mein, ich möchte, dass du dich wohl fühlst. Was auch immer ich dir hier und heute erzähle, es spielt eine nur untergeordnete Rolle in meinem Leben. Nichts davon ist wichtig. Nur du, und natürlich unser Kind. Das ist alles, was für mich zählt."  
Sie schaute in schräg von unten an: „Oh Herr im Himmel, ist das was jetzt folgt so schlimm? Du musst ja ungeheuerlich über die Stränge geschlagen haben. Ist dem so?"

„Ich weiß ja nicht, wie du es aufnehmen wirst, wie deine Empfindungen dabei sind. Ich wollte nur sichergehen, dass du meine Empfindungen kennst und sie richtig einordnest. Also, um es kurz zu machen: Meine bescheidenen Fähigkeiten als Liebhaber habe ich mir bei einer Kurtisane angeeignet. Mein Cousin Montgomery hatte mich zu ihr gebracht und nach anfänglichem Zögern meinerseits war ich dann nicht abgeneigt, mich instruieren zu lassen."

Lizzie hob zweifelnd den Kopf: „Wie, du warst nicht abgeneigt? Was soll das denn bedeuten? Hast du den eifrigen und gelehrigen Schüler gegeben? Oder war es dir eher gleichgültig? Pah, ‚instruieren lassen', das hört sich schon so richtig nach einem Sündenpfuhl an."

Dann reckte sie den Kopf ganz in die Luft, stützte sich auf ihre Ellbogen und erfasste endlich die gesamte Tragweite: „Heißt das, du bist in einem Bordell gewesen?"

Sie hatte Mühe, ihre Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten.

Er biss sich auf die Lippen. Dann nickte er langsam.

Elizabeth ließ ihren Kopf zurück auf das Kissen sinken: „Das hat dir eine… eine Hur…", sie kam nicht weiter, er legte ihr rasch zwei Finger auf den Mund:

„Sch, nicht doch! Nicht ordinär werden."

„Wie kannst du mir den Mund verbieten und sagen, ich soll nicht ordinär werden, wenn du selbst dich völlig ordinär mit derartigen Weibern vergnügt hast! Ich fasse es nicht!"

„Lieber Schatz…", jetzt wurde er rüde unterbrochen:

„Nein, nichts ‚Lieber Schatz'! Mein Gott, wie konnte ich nur so dumm sein! Natürlich! Es musste sich ja so verhalten! Ach, ich bin doch wirklich naiv gewesen! Wer sonst, außer einer… – ach, selbst dieses Wort wäre noch zu gelinde ausgedrückt für Damen wie diese – würde in der Lage sein, einem Mann solche Raffinessen beizubringen. Ich hatte gehofft, es wäre vielleicht eine anständige Witwe gewesen, ich habe einmal in einem Buch gelesen, dass es diese Möglichkeit für Männer gibt. Aber das…!"

„In welchem Buch hast du das gelesen, Lizzie?" fragte er mit großen Augen nach.

„Das tut nichts zur Sache", fauchte sie ihn an, „deine Bibliothek ist sehr groß. Und du warst lange Zeit nicht da. Also bitte, beschwer dich nicht. Dazu hast du nämlich gar keinen Grund!"

Dennoch konnte er ein Grinsen nicht ganz unterdrücken. Sie hatte in seiner Abwesenheit anstößige Lektüre gelesen? Sehr interessant, vielleicht konnte er ihr ja daraus einen Strick drehen und sie würde seine Eskapaden im Bordell als nicht mehr gar so schlimm erachten. Doch noch hatte er den Kopf nicht aus der Schlinge gezogen.

Sie jammerte nämlich ohne Unterlass weiter: „Oh du Schuft! Du Schwerenöter! Aber klar doch, solche Fähigkeiten kann man sich gewiss nur durch einen Besuch bei – ach du weißt schon wem – aneignen!"

Er wusste, er musste jetzt alles offen legen, es war ohnehin schon das Kind mit dem Bade ausgeschüttet worden. Deshalb räusperte er sich erneut und sagte dann mit bemüht ruhiger Stimme: „Es waren zwei Besuche! Nicht nur einer."

„Waaas?" Sie funkelte ihn böse an.

„Sonst wüsste ich nicht annähernd so viel, hätte dir nichts zeigen können, hätte dich nicht", und nun kam er dicht an ihr Ohr und flüsterte den Rest des Satzes hinein: „so wundervoll zu höchsten Lüsten bringen können."

„Oh, wie kannst du es wagen! Du denkst doch wohl nicht, dass ich dir auch nur noch ein einziges Mal Gelegenheit gebe, diese unanständigen Kniffe an mir auszuprobieren. Nie wieder!"

„Komisch nur, dass dir diese unanständigen Kniffe vor gar nicht allzu langer Zeit ziemlich gut gefallen haben. Und warum solltest du mir das Bett verwehren, wo du doch fast genauso unanständig bist?"

„Ich? Wie kommst du denn auf diesen absurden Gedanken? Ich bin als völliges Unschuldslamm in deine Fänge geraten, genauso ist es."

„Aber du hast alles ausgiebig genossen. Und du hast zudem Bücher gelesen, in die keine anständige Frau jemals einen Blick werfen würde. Hast du selbst vorhin zugegeben."

„Du hast ja eine nette Art, dir die Dinge so zurechtzudrehen wie du sie brauchst. Nun bin ich plötzlich die Lasterhafte hier. Das ist wirklich…", sie schnaubte wütend, „impertinent!"

Nun hatte er genug. Er sprang aus dem Bett, klemmte sich sein Kopfkissen unter den Arm und verließ den Raum ohne ein weiteres Wort. Er hatte fast schon vorausgesehen, dass es so ausgehen würde. Er war ihr nicht wirklich böse, in gewisser Weise konnte er sie verstehen. Aber da er sowieso vorgehabt hatte, in dieser Nacht in einem anderen Zimmer zu schlafen, kam der Ausbruch von ihr ihm ganz gelegen. Sie sollte ruhig ein bisschen schmoren. Er klopfte sich das Kissen in dem ungewohnten Bett zurecht und schloss seufzend die Augen. Bevor ihn der Schlaf übermannte, hoffte er noch, dass das kleine Unwetter am Ehehimmel sich am kommenden Tag verzogen haben würde.

Es verzog sich wesentlich früher als gedacht. Elizabeth fand keinen Schlaf. Erst weinte sie, zunächst heftig, später immer ruhiger werdend. Dann dachte sie über die ganze Angelegenheit nach. Sie war ein klein wenig über das Ziel hinausgeschossen, das war ihr klar. Doch er hatte einen Denkzettel verdient. Und dann erinnerte sie sich an die Zeit, als sie und Fitzwilliam sich kennen lernten, und wie sie sich dauernd gegenseitig durch sinnlose Vorhaltungen, dumme Missverständnisse und unhaltbare Ansichten im Weg gestanden waren. Wie die Liebe beinahe durch ungerechtfertigte Vorurteile und fehlgeleiteten Stolz niemals zum Zuge gekommen wäre. Wäre das nicht furchtbar gewesen?

Und war diese Liebe nicht durch eine traumhafte Hochzeit, herrliche Tage der Liebe – ja natürlich, sie musste es zugeben, und der Lust - und letztendlich durch das noch ungeborene, gemeinsame Kind gekrönt worden? Sie setzte sich auf, griff nach dem Morgenrock, warf ihn kurzerhand über und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer.

Sie musste nicht lange suchen, sie ahnte bereits, dass er in dem Gästezimmer schlief, das üblicherweise immer den Gardiners zur Verfügung stand, wenn sie hier zu Gast waren. In dem anderen Zimmer war ihre Mutter derzeit untergebracht und die restlichen Räume waren momentan nicht hergerichtet. Sie trat ein, ohne anzuklopfen. Sie wusste nicht, ob er wach war oder schlief. Deshalb trippelte sie auf Zehenspitzen an das Bett heran. Sie hörte sein leises Schnarchen. Unverschämtheit! Sie grämte sich bis in alle Unendlichkeit und der Herr schlief seelenruhig. Sie war drauf und dran, den Raum wieder zu verlassen, überlegte es sich aber an der Tür wieder anders. Sie grinste fast spitzbübisch, als ihre eine ganz verrückte Idee durch den Kopf schoss. Dann verließ sie den Raum doch, tat dies aber mit einem ganz bestimmten Plan.

Eine Viertelstunde später war sie zurück. Sie musste sich gehörig zusammenreißen, um nicht in Gekichere auszubrechen, während sie ihre Schätze auf dem kleinen Tisch vor dem Fenster im Schein des Halbmondes ausbreitete. Vor ihr lagen zwei lange Binden, wie man sie zum Bandagieren oder Verbinden von Gliedmaßen verwenden würde. Außerdem ein kleines Stövchen mit glühender Kohle, darauf ein Porzellangefäß mit aromatisch duftender, halbwegs flüssiger Schokolade. Sie empfand eine diebische Freude bei dem Gedanken an das nun Folgende. Sie glitt langsam an der einen Seite des Bettes entlang, nahm vorsichtig einen Arm ihres schlafenden Mannes und band ihn am Bettgestell mit einer der langen Binden fest. Die Schokolade deponierte sie leise auf der Nachtkonsole. Dann verfuhr sie ebenso umsichtig mit dem zweiten Arm von Fitzwilliam. Doch es war klar, dass diese Maßnahme nun unweigerlich zum Aufwachen führen würde.

Mit einem unterdrückten Fluch schlug er die Augen auf: „Was zur Hölle ist hier los? Diebe? Wer fesselt mich denn hier ans Bett?" Irritiert blickte er umher, dann endlich sah er Elizabeth: „Lizzie, was geht hier vor?"

„Nichts, schlaf weiter."

„Hast du mich an das Bett gebunden als wäre ich ein rasender Irrer?"

„Vielleicht bist du das ja, mein Lieber", säuselte sie völlig entspannt.

Er bemühte sich, nicht zu laut zu werden, um das restliche Haus, vor allen Dingen seine Schwiegermutter, nicht aufzuwecken: „Binde mich sofort los, bitte!"

Sie lächelte maliziös und zog mit einem entschlossenen Ruck die Decke von seinem nackten Körper. Er wand sich unbehaglich.

Dann floss ein Schwall der warmen Schokolade auf ihn. Er zuckte erschrocken zusammen. Was hatte sie vor? Er hob den Kopf ein wenig und wagte kaum zu atmen. Das träumte er doch, oder? Seine Frau zog sich das Nachthemd über den Kopf und kroch zu ihm auf das Bett. Er reagierte sofort stark körperlich. Sie begann, mit Genuss die Schokolade von seiner Brust und seinem Hals zu lecken. Er stöhnte laut auf. Und er verfluchte, dass er sich kaum rühren konnte, dass er sie nicht anfassen konnte, dass er zur Passivität verdammt war!

Bei Gott, von Elizabeth konnte jede Kurtisane in diesem Augenblick eine Menge lernen! Sie zog eine kleine feuchte Spur mit ihrem Mund über seinen Bauch. Er zuckte lustvoll und unkontrolliert zusammen. Sie leckte exzessiv über seine Brustwarzen, die Schokolade tropfte auf die Bettwäsche, was völlig egal war in diesem Moment. Seine Erektion war fast kaum noch auszuhalten. Sie schlürfte eine große Portion der Schokolade aus seinem Bauchnabel, er flehte sie an, dem ganzen Einhalt zu gebieten, doch sie ließ sich nicht im Geringsten davon beeindrucken. Die braune Süßigkeit lief an seinen Oberschenkeln herunter, Elizabeth leckte sie gierig auf. Er zerrte ungeduldig mit den gefesselten Händen am Bettgestell, doch ihre Knoten in den Bandagen hielten der Sache stand.

Er wollte sie penetrieren, auf der Stelle, er hielt es nicht mehr aus. Doch sie kullerte auf die andere Seite, rutschte ein Stück nach oben und träufelte ihm die warme Schokolade in den Mund. Dann presste sie ihre Lippen auf seine und teilte das süße Etwas so mit ihm. Er glaubte, wahnsinnig werden zu müssen. Sie küsste ihn ausgiebig und wie eine Verhungernde. Seine Machtlosigkeit brachte ihn schier um den Verstand.

Dann, als er schon fast meinte, in eine gnädige Ohnmacht sinken zu müssen, spürte er ihren Mund auf seinem Geschlecht. Er riss die Augen weit auf und röchelte entsetzt. Sie leckte den letzten Rest Schokolade an Stellen weg, die für ihn eigentlich gar nicht existierten. Dann war es endgültig um ihn geschehen, mit einem lauten, tiefen Aufschrei ergoss er sich, er hatte nicht ein Fünkchen Kontrolle mehr über sich. Er schaute benommen auf, er hatte nicht gewollt, niemals, dass es dazu kam, aber heute hatte sie ihm keine andere Wahl gelassen. Sie hatte ihn wirklich und wahrhaftig mit ihrem Mund aufgenommen, er drehte beschämt seinen Kopf seitlich in die Kissen und konnte dadurch seine Augen ein wenig verdecken.

Doch ihre wahre Rache kam erst noch. Sie rollte weg von ihm, breitete die Decke über ihm aus und spazierte fröhlich zur Tür hinaus. Ohne ihn loszubinden! Er fluchte wie ein Rohrspatz. Er brauchte mehr als eine Stunde, um sich endgültig zu befreien. Das Bett war sowieso ein Trümmerfeld, darin konnte er nicht mehr schlafen. Alles war verklebt von Schokolade. Er stürmte in das eheliche Schlafzimmer, wickelte sich wortlos in die Decke und versuchte, endlich einzuschlafen. Obwohl er innerlich kochte, wagte er es dennoch nicht, seine Frau aufzuwecken, die so friedlich schlief. Er würde morgen ein ernstes Wörtchen mit ihr zu reden haben!


	17. Chapter 17

Doch dazu kam er vorerst nicht. Als er aufwachte, hörte er bereits Clarices belangloses Geplapper, dann machte sich Rodgers an seinen Sachen zu schaffen und beim Frühstück war die gesamte Familie versammelt. Er warf Elizabeth nur ab und zu einige finstere Blicke zu, von denen sie sich allerdings nicht im Geringsten gestört zu fühlen schien. Besonders zornig blitzte er sie an, als Mrs. Bennet erzählte, sie sei mitten in der Nacht vom lauten Schrei eines Tieres, sie behauptete felsenfest, es müsse ein Wolf gewesen sein, aufgewacht. Es wäre so nah am Haus, ja ihrer Meinung nach sogar im Haus, gewesen, dass es sie schon sehr gegruselt hätte.

Elizabeth jedoch hatte ein Dauerlächeln auf den Lippen, selbst bei der Verabschiedung war sie kaum von ihrer guten Laune abzubringen.

Doch kaum hatte die Kutsche mit Mrs. Bennet darin den Hof von Pemberley verlassen, als er auch schon seine Frau süßlich lächelnd am Handgelenk packte und zu Georgiana meinte: „Du entschuldigst uns für einen Augenblick, ich habe sehr dringend etwas mit Elizabeth zu bereden, es duldet leider keinen Aufschub. Da das Wetter so ausnehmend schön ist, verspreche ich dir aber, dass wir alle am Nachmittag gemeinsam an den See fahren werden. Würde dir das gefallen?"

Georgiana nickte und richtete noch eine Frage an ihren Bruder: „Oh, das wäre wirklich herrlich. Meinst du, man kann dort schon baden? Es ist ziemlich warm, wie ich finde."

„Dafür scheint es mir noch ein wenig zu früh zu sein, und du weißt, dass ich es eigentlich nicht mag, wenn man im See herumplanscht. Und ich weiß auch gar nicht, wer dir diesen Floh ins Ohr gesetzt hat. Damen pflegen keinesfalls in Seen zu schwimmen."

„Schade. Ich dachte, vielleicht würde Elizabeth auch gerne baden."

Er schüttelte kategorisch den Kopf: „Auf gar keinen Fall. Das Wasser ist viel zu kalt für sie. Das kann vor allen Dingen dem Kind nicht gut tun. Ich kann es mir jedenfalls nicht vorstellen."

Und mit diesen Worten zog er seine Frau am Arm hinter sich her in die Bibliothek. Dort zog er die Tür fest zu, drehte den Schlüssel um und steckte ihn in seine Fracktasche.

Elizabeth hatte wohlweislich erst einmal nichts gesagt, sie war gespannt darauf, was nun kommen würde. Sie blickte ihn trotzig an. Da er aber ebenfalls stumm blieb, fuhr sie den ersten Angriff: „Du kannst es getrost mir überlassen, ob ich irgendwo baden gehe oder nicht. Ich kann das für mich alleine entscheiden."

Er umkreiste sie, seine Blicke waren unergründlich, uneinschätzbar.

Dann endlich gab er zurück: „Wenn es da nur um dich ginge, würde ich dir die Entscheidung in der Tat selbst überlassen. Aber da das Baby davon betroffen wäre, habe ich ganz sicher ein Wörtchen mitzureden. Ich lasse nicht zu, dass du deine Gesundheit und die des Kindes leichtfertig für ein Bad im See aufs Spiel setzt. Aber deswegen habe ich dich nicht zu diesem Gespräch hergebeten…" er wurde von ihrer spöttischen Stimme unterbrochen:

„Hergebeten! Wie ein Stück Schlachtvieh hast du mich hier hereingetrieben!"

Er fuhr ungerührt ihres Kommentars fort: „… sondern weil ich dir noch meine Meinung zu gewissen Vorgängen heute Nacht mitteilen wollte."

Sie spöttelte weiter: „Oh, wolltest du das?"

Er trat einen Schritt näher, es wirkte fast bedrohlich: „Ja, und ich muss dir sagen, dass eindeutig festzustellen war, wer von uns beiden der lasterhaftere, triebhaftere Teil ist. Madam, Sie haben mich restlos schockiert!"

Damit packte er sie um die Taille und presste seinen Mund hart und fordernd auf ihren.

Sie sank in die Knie, alles hatte sie erwartet, aber das nicht! Sie schlang ihre Arme um seinen Nacken, er drängte sie während des Kusses an die Tür, presste sie gegen das Holz und fuhr ihr mit einer Hand unter die Röcke. Sie starrte ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an und zuckte zusammen, als er das gefunden hatte, wonach seine heißen Finger gesucht hatten. Sie krallte sich in den dicken Stoff an seinen Schultern und warf keuchend den Kopf zurück.

Zehn Minuten später huschte Elizabeth mit hochrotem Kopf aus der Bibliothek, nachdem ihr Mann ihr versichert hatte, dass er die Vergeltung für vergangene Nacht damit noch keineswegs als abgeschlossen ansah.

Und beim Hinausgehen hatte er ihr noch hinterher gerufen: „Womit wir auch das Thema ‚Aufzwingen von feuchten Küssen in der Bibliothek' ausführlich erörtert haben dürften!"

Sie warf sich im Schlafzimmer auf das gemachte Bett und atmete noch immer heftig aus und ein. Sie hielt sich klar vor Augen, dass sie nie mehr wieder ohne diesen Mann würde sein können. Sie war – und sie rieb sich ob dieser Erkenntnis mit der Hand fest über die Stirn – auch körperlich total von ihm abhängig. Nicht nur ihre Seele, ihr Geist waren so überaus stark mit ihm verbunden, das war ihr ja schon lange bewusst. Aber was er darüber hinaus ihrem Körper entlockte – es war unfassbar!

Der Ausflug zum See war eine willkommene Abwechslung im täglichen Einerlei auf Pemberley. Das Wetter war prachtvoll und lud förmlich zu derartigen Unternehmungen ein. Dennoch wagte Elizabeth es kaum, die Unterhaltung mit mehr als nur den üblichen Floskeln anzureichern. Die Knie wurden ihr noch immer weich, wenn sie an die Gegebenheit in der Bibliothek am Vormittag dachte. Erst als Georgiana ihrem Bruder endlich die Erlaubnis abgerungen hatte, wenigstens mit bloßen Füßen im seichten Uferbereich des Sees umher spazieren zu dürfen und sich daher freudigen Herzens zu diesem Zweck von ihm und Elizabeth entfernt hatte, kam die Rede auf die ehelichen Belange.

Er heftete seinen Blick liebevoll auf Elizabeth, die ausgestreckt auf der Picknick-Decke lag und die Augen dabei geschlossen hatte. Er wollte seine Schwester nicht aus dem Blick verlieren, sie war keine sehr sichere Schwimmerin, falls sie ausgleiten und ins Wasser fallen sollte. Dennoch wagte er es, sich an Elizabeths Seite einen Moment lang der Länge nach hinzulegen. Er legte den Arm um sie und zog sie dichter an sich heran: „Wie geht es dir, mein Herz?"

Sie ließ sich etwas Zeit mit ihrer Antwort, murmelte dann aber: „Soweit recht gut. Solltest du nicht besser auf Georgiana achten?"

„Ich habe sie im Auge, keine Angst. Sie watet am Ufer umher. Ich vermisse einen Kommentar von dir, Liebste!"

„Einen Kommentar von mir? Weswegen? Zu welchem Thema?"

Fitzwilliam strich ihr mit der Hand über die Wange: „Kannst du dir das nicht denken?"

„Hmh, nein, nicht dass ich wüsste."

„Ein Kommentar zu heute morgen vielleicht?"

Sie musste sich ein kleines Grinsen verbeißen: „Ach dazu. Nun, was soll ich dazu schon groß sagen?"

Er merkte, wie sie mit ihm spielte, ihn aufzog.

Deswegen wurde er ernster: „Hast du mir meine Eskapaden in den Niederungen der Halbwelt denn nun verziehen?"

Sie schlug die Augen auf und blickte ihm direkt in seine kobaltblauen Augen: „Du schwörst bei Gott, dass du dich auf ewig von derartigen Orten fernhalten wirst?"

Er lachte lauthals: „Was wollte ich an derartigen Orten, wenn ich zu Hause Dinge haben kann, die selbst an ebendiesen Orten noch einiges Erstaunen hervorrufen würden! Diesen Schwur bin ich frohen Herzens bereit zu leisten, ja."

„Unter diesen Umständen bin ich bereit, großzügig über dein sündiges Vorleben hinwegzusehen. Zumal ich davon nicht unerheblich zu profitieren scheine."

Er lachte nun so sehr, dass er sich dabei an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckte und kräftig husten musste. Als er wieder einigermaßen bei Atem war, ließ er seinen Blick kurz zum See schweifen, wo seine Schwester ein Liedchen trällerte, dann presste er Elizabeth fest an sich und küsste sie verlangend. Er bedauerte, dass er sich in diesem Moment nicht mehr Freiheiten herausnehmen konnte. Aufseufzend ließ er ab von ihr, noch gerade rechtzeitig bevor Georgiana zum Rastplatz zurückkehrte, hatten sie sich beide wieder einigermaßen im Griff.

Am Abend teilte Elizabeth ihm aber doch nach einigem Zaudern und Zögern mit, dass sie sich am Morgen sehr viele Gedanken um ihre Beziehung zueinander gemacht hätte. Die Erkenntnis der unfassbar starken körperlichen Anziehungskraft war fast wie ein Schock über sie gekommen, wie sie ihm nun berichtete. Er hörte aufmerksam und ausführlich zu, es war wesentlich mehr als eine Liebeserklärung an ihn. Es war die totale Offenbarung. Fitzwilliam war zutiefst aufgewühlt von der Offenlegung der Empfindungen seiner Frau. Und ihm erging es ganz genauso. Die Erinnerung an die ungewissen Zeiten der Werbung, des Zurückgewiesenwerdens, der bangen Hoffnung stand ihm angesichts dieser neuen Ebene in ihrer Beziehung noch qualvoller vor Augen. Nicht auszumalen, wenn diese Liebe den Weg in die Aussichtslosigkeit genommen hätte. Er hätte es nicht überlebt, dessen war er sich nun gewiss.

„Wie sehr liebst du mich, Fitzwilliam?"

„Bis in den Tod", kam es wahrheitsgemäß von ihm. „Und wie sehr liebst du mich?"

„Weit über den Tod hinaus." Der so in sein Ohr gehauchte Satz von ihr verursachte eine Gänsehaut auf seinem ganzen Körper.

Tage, Wochen und Monate gingen mehr oder minder gleichförmig dahin. Elizabeth hatte eine ziemlich angenehme Schwangerschaft, nur im sehr heißen Sommer klagte sie öfter mal über Mattigkeit und große Müdigkeit. Mrs. Fielding gab ihr einen Kräutertrank, der diesen Symptomen ein wenig entgegenwirken sollte und der laut deren Aussage der Kräftigung von Mutter und Kind dienlich sei. Er schmeckte widerlich und man musste sich sehr überwinden, die geforderte tägliche Menge einzunehmen. Tapfer gelang dies Elizabeth zum Glück.

Die Gardiners kamen zusammen mit Mr. Bennet zu ihrem Geburtstag Ende Juli. Es freute Elizabeth ungemein, dass ihr Vater einige Wochen auf Pemberley verbringen wollte. Mr. Bennet fand, dass seine Tochter ungeheuer gut aussah in der mittleren Phase ihrer Schwangerschaft. Noch war von Unförmigkeit und Beschwerlichkeit nichts zu spüren, sie trug ihr entzückendes Bäuchlein mit Grazie und Stolz, wie er treffend bemerkte. Hätte Elizabeth nicht ihre Tante und Georgiana in dieser Zeit gehabt, hätte sie sich über Einsamkeit beklagen können, denn die drei Männer blieben dem Haus meist über viele Stunden fern, ließen sich oftmals nicht einmal zum Lunch oder Tee blicken. Elizabeth konnte von Glück sagen, wenn sie ihren Vater beim Frühstück oder dann wenigstens beim Dinner antraf. Was gleichermaßen für ihren Gatten galt. Seit dieser Besuch auf Pemberley weilte, war er ständig außer Haus. Nur in der Nacht war er stets anwesend, sonst hätte sie es sicherlich nicht ausgehalten.

Diese warmen Nächte im Hochsommer hatten einen ganz eigenen Zauber. Einmal hatten sie sich in einer sehr heißen Nacht, in der man im Haus sich der ganzen Stickigkeit bewusst wurde, gemeinsam weggeschlichen. Er hatte am Abend bereits einen Phaeton fertigmachen lassen und spannte nur noch das Pferd davor. Dann half er ihr beim Hochklettern auf das Gespann und kutschierte selbst zum See hinaus. Sie hatten sich beide nicht extra angekleidet, daher hatten sie auch die Kleidung schnell abgelegt. Er watete in den See, bis er nicht mehr stehen konnte und schwamm dann quer durch das ganze Gewässer. Er fühlte sich unendlich leicht und frei. Als er zum Ufer zurückkehrte, stockte Elizabeth der Atem. Im leichten Mondschein stieg er aus dem Wasser wie ein Meeresgott. Fürsorglich legte sie ihm ein Laken um, der Wind hatte ein wenig aufgefrischt, vielleicht würde man ein Gewitter bekommen. Sie planschte im seichteren Bereich spielerisch herum, er betrachtete ihren gewölbten Leib, ihre nymphenhafte Erscheinung mit großem Genuss. Dann wickelte er sich und sie in eine warme Decke und sie legten sich auf eine weitere Decke, um die Sterne zu betrachten.

Langsam schob er sich in sie, immer darauf bedacht, ihren Bauch nicht mehr zu belasten. Er war berauscht von der mitternächtlichen Stunde, die er vereint mit ihr in freier Natur erleben durfte. Sich unter dem Sternenhimmel zu lieben, konnte es etwas Schöneres geben? Nachdem der Liebesakt vorüber war, weinte er wie ein kleines Kind. Sie spürte, dass es für ihn etwas ganz Besonderes gewesen sein musste. Natürlich hätte auch sie niemals geglaubt, dass sich das Liebesleben in der Ehe auch an anderen Orten außer dem Bett abspielen konnte. Hätte ihr jemand vor ihrer Verheiratung gesagt, dass man gewisse Dinge auch am Schreibtisch, an eine Tür gelehnt, im Bad oder gar unter freiem Himmel tun konnte, sie hätte diese Person für komplett verrückt erklärt.

Der Geburtstag war an sich kein großes Ereignis, es gab nur ein etwas üppigeres Frühstück und ein exquisites Dinner, zu welchem Elizabeth eines der neuen Kleider trug, die am Morgen über dem Bett gelegen waren, als sie aufwachte. Nur gut, dass die aktuelle Mode für werdende Mütter ideal war, man würde an diesen Kleider kaum etwas ändern müssen, wenn das Kind dann auf der Welt sein würde. Ihr Vater hatte ihr eine kleine, silberne Halskette mit einem Topasanhänger mitgebracht. Er dachte, er würde gegen die Geschenke seines Schwiegersohns kaum ankommen können, aber Fitzwilliam hielt sich dezent zurück. Er hatte verstanden, dass Elizabeth nicht mit Gold und Juwelen aufgewogen werden wollte. Stattdessen hatte er ihr drei neue Kleider fertigen lassen, darunter kaum Spektakuläres, Alltagskleidung war immer vonnöten, und einem Stutfohlen, das am Geburtstag geboren wurde, hatte man den Namen _Lizzie_ gegeben. Ansonsten hatte nur ein Perlenohrgehänge auf ihrem Platz am Frühstückstisch gelegen, das war alles.

Aber der Abend, besser gesagt, die Nacht, die auf das Dinner folgte, barg wieder eine der typischen Überraschungen des Mr. Darcy an seine Frau. Er wusste wirklich, auf was es ihr ankam, und mittlerweile dachte er eigentlich genau so über die Dinge. Keine teuren Pretiosen, keine gewichtigen Dinge, die man im Tresor lagern musste und die ansonsten zu nicht viel taugten. Viel lieber plante er mittlerweile kleine, feine, romantische Überraschungen, von denen er wusste, dass sie großen Anklang fanden.

Er brachte sie daher in den Stall, wo sie das Fohlen ausgiebig bewunderten und dann fasste er sie schmunzelnd am Ellbogen, führte sie um eine Ecke – und da war ein provisorisches, aber sehr bequemes und einladendes Bett aus fest gepressten Ballen von Stroh und Unmengen von Heu gebaut. Allerdings hatte er auch Bettzeug hierher verbringen lassen, sich direkt ins Heu zu legen, wollte er ihr nämlich auf keinen Fall zumuten. Ihre Augen strahlten vor Freude, sie fiel ihrem Mann um den Hals und küsste ihn dankbar im ganzen Gesicht ab.

Er lächelte sinnlich, dann sagte er: „Ich fand, dass heute unbedingt Lizzie bei _Lizzie_ schlafen sollte. Und da man so edle Damen in der Nacht nicht alleine lassen sollte, werde ich euch selbstverständlich Gesellschaft leisten."

Das sinnliche Lächeln wandelte sich zu einem freudigen Grinsen.

Er hatte allen Pferdeknechten freigegeben und sie überdies mit ein paar zusätzlichen Münzen aufgefordert, nicht vor dem nächsten Vormittag in den Fohlstall zu kommen. Zusätzlich hatte er ein Schloss an die Stalltür montieren lassen, das er nun mit großem Vergnügen zuschob und verschloss. Dann drängte er Elizabeth mit großen Schritten in Richtung Bettstatt. Sie hielt förmlich den Atem an, als sie rückwärts ging, den Blick nicht von Fitzwilliam wenden konnte, und nicht sehen konnte, wohin sie eigentlich lief. Bevor sie rückwärts auf das Bett aus Heu und Stroh fallen konnte, hielt er sie an beiden Armen fest. Er drehte sie und sich um einhundertachtzig Grad, dann ließ er sie los und plumpste selbst auf die Bettlaken. Er rutschte in Position und machte dann eine sehr eindeutige, auffordernde Geste zu ihr hin.

Sie warf den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte laut. Dann kroch sie auf das Lager an seine Seite. Ein langer Kuss folgte. Das ungewöhnliche Bett war erstaunlich weich und sehr bequem, außerdem duftete das frische Heu sehr aromatisch. Sie räkelte sich wohlig und nestelte in eindeutiger Absicht an seinem Krawattentuch. Nachdem der Knoten gelöst war, zog sie daran, bis sie den langen, feinen, weißen Stoff in der Hand hielt.

Sie betrachtete es einen Moment lang und sagte dann: „Ach, schade nur, dass man an diesem Bett niemanden festbinden kann."

Bedauernd legte sie das Tuch beiseite.

Er hatte die langen Beine übereinander geschlagen und hielt die Augen halb geschlossen. Gespannt wartete er auf weitere Aktionen seiner Frau. Doch sie knöpfte nur noch das Hemd am Kragen ein Stück auf, hauchte einen Kuss auf die ersten Härchen, die da vorwitzig herauslugten und legte sich dann faul auf den Rücken.

Er stützte sich auf: „Wie? Geht es denn nicht weiter?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, ich habe gerade beschlossen, etwas Zurückhaltung zu üben, schließlich bin ich diejenige, die heute Geburtstag hat."

„Aha", seine Enttäuschung war nicht zu überhören „ein Jammer, wirklich."

Er drehte sich zu ihr rüber und griff ihr fest in die Haare, er wusste inzwischen ganz genau, wo er anzusetzen hatte, damit ihre Frisur sich auflöste.

Dann machte er sich an den Knöpfen ihres Kleides auf ihrem Rücken zu schaffen. „Wenn ich das gewusst hätte, wie kompliziert die Verschlüsse an diesen neuen Kleidern sind, hätte ich sie dir nicht gekauft. Oder ich muss die Schneiderin künftig instruieren, dies etwas ehegattenfreundlicher zu gestalten."

Sie kicherte unterdrückt: „Das würdest du wahrscheinlich sogar tun."

Sie setzte sich ein wenig auf, damit er ihr das Kleid über den Kopf ziehen konnte. Das war aber das einzige Entgegenkommen, das sie zu leisten gewillt war. Er sollte ruhig mal alles machen heute. Fasziniert legte er erst beide Hände auf ihren Leib, und als er das Kind endlich spürte, wie es sich bewegte, küsste er die Stelle wieder und wieder.

„Oh, wie sehr ich euch beide liebe! Eine wundervolle kleine Familie. Ich dachte, es würde mir niemals vergönnt sein, dieses Glück zu verspüren. Ich war nie ein Mensch der vielen Worte, aber das alles… es inspiriert mich zum Reden, zum Fühlen, zum Genießen. Vielleicht ist das die schönste Zeit unseres Lebens und ich möchte, dass du es ebenso in vollen Zügen genießt wie ich es seit unserer Heirat bereits tue."

Es folgte wiederum ein langer Kuss, der aber mehr und mehr in die erotische Richtung tendierte. Sein Frack lag schon lange über einem besonders großen Strohstapel, dorthin folgten seine Weste und die Breeches. Das Hemd hatte er noch an, aber es war weit geöffnet. Er zog sie auf seine Hüften, er umfasste ihre Taille, den rundlichen Bauch.

Mit einem lasziven Lächeln merkte er noch an: „Ich finde deine Position heute sehr zum Thema des Abends, nämlich Pferdestall, passend."

Und sehr leise setzte er noch eine Nuance tiefer hinzu: „Reite mich, Liebste, ich liebe es, wenn du das tust!"

Sie fuhr einmal kurz mit ihren Fingernägeln über seinen Oberkörper, was ihn erschauern ließ, dann senkte sie sich auf ihn und nahm seine Härte in sich auf. Es war nun für sie eine der wenigen Möglichkeiten, mit ihm vereint zu sein, der Bauch war sonst bereits zu sehr im Weg.

Allerdings hatte sie sich für diesen Abend eher vorgestellt, von ihm verwöhnt zu werden, deshalb war sie zunächst nicht so glücklich, rittlings auf ihm zu sitzen. Doch die Lust stellte sich schnell bei ihr ein. Seit sie das Kind trug, war sie noch sinnlicher, noch mehr erfüllt von den Vorgängen beim intimen Beisammensein. Er bemerkte dies schon seit längerem und fand es einfach unglaublich.

Doch Fitzwilliam wusste, dass seine Frau etwas ganz Besonderes an ihrem Geburtstag verdient hatte und so hieß er sie, sich hinlegen, nachdem ihm der erste Gang des Soupers schon mal ausnehmend gut gefallen hatte. Er kniete sich vor ihr und träufelte aus einem Glasfläschchen ein wunderbar duftendes Öl auf ihre Beine. Das massierte er langsam in ihre Haut ein, er fing dabei bei den Zehen an, nahm sich jeden einzeln vor. Sie wagte kaum zu atmen. Sie kam sich göttlich, wie im Himmel vor. Fitzwilliam bearbeitete die Waden, sie sog die Luft ein. Als er bei den Knien angelangt war, musste sie lachen, sie war da etwas kitzelig.

Sobald er sich an den Oberschenkeln entlang arbeitete, lehnte sie sich genießerisch zurück und stieß kleine, wohlige Laute aus. Als er langsam an den Innenseiten ihrer Schenkel entlang fuhr, wand sie sich bereits in gewisser Vorahnung. Doch er nahm sich zuerst noch die eine Gesäßhälfte und dann die andere vor, was sie zu einem enttäuschten "Oooch" veranlasste. Das ganze Öl war verbraucht, ein letztes Mal gab er ein paar Tropfen auf seine Handflächen und fuhr noch einmal großzügig über ihre Beine damit. Dann hörte er abrupt auf.


	18. Chapter 18

Sie öffnete entsetzt ihre Augen: „Liebster, ist irgendwas?"

Doch er schüttelte ungerührt den Kopf.

Sie leckte sich die Lippen und fuhr fort: „Aber, aber… warum hast du aufgehört?"

Er zuckte mit den Schultern und meinte lakonisch: „Weil ich fertig bin und das Öl alle ist."

Sie schnappte nach Luft, er konnte ihr die Enttäuschung ansehen, sie fast greifen.

Er beugte sich über sie und küsste sie tröstend: „Schlimm?"

Sie nickte stumm. Mit einem geheimnisvollen Lächeln auf den Lippen zog ein winzig kleines, weiteres Ölgefäß aus seiner Fracktasche. Er entkorkte es sorgfältig und verteilte es auf ihren Hüften. Sie schloss die Augen und bog den Kopf zurück. Er war für tausend Überraschungen gut, das musste man ihm lassen.

Nachdem seine kundigen Hände und Finger sie zum höchsten Gipfel geführt hatten, sank er mit zufriedenem Lächeln an ihre Seite: „Und, wie ist das Befinden, Madam?"

Sie war noch immer nicht fähig, ihm eine Antwort zu geben, hatte ihre Finger weiterhin fest in einen Arm von ihm gekrallt.

„Du darfst deine Nägel nun gerne aus meinem Unterarm nehmen, mein Herz, wenn möglich."

Er machte sich los von ihrer schmerzhaften Umklammerung.

Sie schlug die Augen auf und hauchte: „Ich bin nicht tot?"

Er lachte: „Oh, nein. Du warst gerade ziemlich lebendig, wenn ich das so sagen darf!"

Sie blickte ungläubig auf und meinte dann: „Was hast du getan?"

Er zog seine berühmte Augenbraue noch oben und antwortete: „Die Frage ist wohl eher, was du getan hast?"  
"Ich? Ich habe keine Ahnung. Ich bin nur hier gelegen und du hast dich an mir ganz ungeheuerlich zu schaffen gemacht. Der Rest kam von allein."

„Lizzie, es ist nichts gewesen, was wir nicht mindestens schon einmal, vermutlich eher an die hundert Mal, gehabt hätten. Ich bin jedoch fast sicher, dass dich das Baby in dir so stark reagieren lässt. Hast du mit Mrs. Fielding darüber gesprochen?"

Sie nickte: „Ja, weil mir meine ständige Lust auf… auf… Dinge wie diese und auf dich etwas überzogen vorkam. Und denke ja nicht, mir wäre es leicht gefallen, Mrs. Fielding darauf anzusprechen. Ich bin vor Scham fast in den Boden versunken."

Er lachte und zog sie dicht zu sich heran: „Ach, meine Süße, was du so alles mitmachen musst."

Sie brummelte: „Ja, spotte nur, ich habe es nicht anders verdient. So lasterhaft zu sein wie ich. Du hast eine absolut unanständige Frau an deiner Seite."  
"Ich wollte, glaube ich, gar keine andere und schon gar keine Anständige. Mit dir macht das viel mehr Spaß."  
"Ach du!" Sie schlug spielerisch auf ihn ein.

„Also, was hat die gute Hebamme denn nun gesagt?"

„Sie meinte, das wäre wohl ziemlich normal. Manche Schwangere haben übermäßig Lust auf den ehelichen Vollzug, anderen scheint es völlig gegenteilig zu gehen. Aber beide Extreme wären kein Grund zur Beunruhigung, laut ihrer mannigfaltigen Erfahrung."

Er lachte schon wieder: „Ehelicher Vollzug! Das klingt ja nicht sonderlich anregend. Mehr wie eine langweilige Pflichtübung."

Sie vergrub ihr Gesicht in seinen Haaren und murmelte: „Nur gut, dass es das für uns nicht ist. Ich liebe es einfach. Du bist mir dann so nah, ich kann es nicht anders beschreiben. Für mich ist es einfach nur schön, wenn du in mir bist, wenn du stöhnst und dich windest, wenn ich dir Gefühle und Töne entlocken kann, die nur mir und dir gehören. Und dein Aufbäumen, deine kehligen Laute, wenn du dich ergießt. Du bist ein wundervoller Mann. Der wundervollste überhaupt!"

Er war total gerührt. Wie konnte er mit Worten dagegen halten? Unmöglich! Sie sprach alles so frei und offen aus, dass es ihm schwer fiel, mit ihr gleich zu ziehen.

Aber er wollte es tapfer versuchen, ihr zu liebe: „Ich kann so perfekt mit Worten nicht umgehen, das weißt du, mein Schatz. Und schon gar nicht, wenn es um solche Themen geht. Sicher, ich habe schon viel gelernt, wir haben Gespräche geführt, die ich niemals für möglich gehalten hätte. Du versetzt mich jeden Tag aufs Neue in Erstaunen. Aber du hat es verdient, dass auch ich zumindest versuche, dir meine Gefühle beim Zusammensein mit dir zu schildern."

Er drehte sich ganz auf den Rücken, dann redete er weiter: „Du hast mich immer schon auch körperlich ungeheuer angezogen. Ich hatte die erste starke Reaktion meines… meiner Männlichkeit auf dich, als du in Netherfield zur Tür herein gekommen warst, um nach der kranken Jane zu sehen. Ich dachte, mein Körper hätte mir einen üblen Streich spielen wollen. Doch als es in der Folge unserer Bekanntschaft immer häufiger auch zu diesen Symptomen kam, wurde mir recht mulmig zumute. So etwas kannte ich bis dahin gar nicht von mir. Du entlocktest mir völlig fremde Gefühle. Und ja, ich empfand Liebe, starke, wundervolle Liebe zu dir, aber die unbändige Lust auf dich kam stets noch dazu."

Er schluckte und musste eine kurze Pause einlegen.

„Dich in der Hochzeitsnacht endlich auch mit meinem Körper lieben zu können, war wie ein Wunder für mich. Ich hatte niemals zuvor etwas mit einer unberührten Frau. In der Hinsicht war ich eben auch ein unbeschriebenes Blatt. Aurelia, also die Kurtisane, von der ich dir erzählte hatte, hatte mir aber gesagt, was in etwa auf mich zukommen würde. Und sie hat mich technisch darauf vorbereitet. Sie dachte an alles."

Jetzt hob Elizabeth neugierig den Kopf: „Sag, wie geht das denn? Dich technisch darauf vorbereiten?"

Er blickte zur Stalldecke, zögerte einen Augenblick, antwortete aber dann: „Sie hat mich Schafsdärme durchstoßen lassen."

Seine Frau fragte entgeistert nach: „Was? Du liebe Güte, wie geht das denn vonstatten?"

„Recht simpel. Sie hatte Ringe, die doppelt mit Schafdarm bespannt waren, die hielt sie sehr fest und ich stieß durch."

„Mit deinem… deinem…?"

„Ja, natürlich, mit meinem Geschlechtsteil."

Elizabeth raunte: „Unglaublich."

„Wohl. Aber blanke Theorie verglichen mit der Praxis. Weil da enorme Gefühle mit dabei sind. Gefühle für die Frau an meiner Seite. Mitgefühl mit ihren Schmerzen, aber auch eigene Gefühle, wie Unsicherheit, Verlegenheit, Furcht. Die größte Angst hatte ich davor, dir den Schmerz zufügen zu müssen."

Sie strich ihm über seine Stirn: „Ja, und als du mir meine Jungfräulichkeit nahmst, hast du geweint. Du. Nicht ich."

„Es war ein großer Moment für uns beide, deswegen meine Tränen. Und für mich wurde mit dieser Vereinigung und allen späteren ein Traum wahr."

Er räusperte sich: „Aber ich möchte nun zu den gegenwärtigen Gegebenheiten kommen. Auch ich liebe es, wenn ich mich in dich versenken kann. Du bist ohne Ausnahme stets eine großzügige und leidenschaftliche Geliebte, du verstehst es perfekt, mich immer wieder in Verzückung zu versetzen. Am meisten aber liebe ich, wie du auf meine Avancen reagierst. Egal, auf welche Art ich dir ein lustvolles Erlebnis verschaffe, dein wild unter mir bebender Körper ist es mehr als tausendmal wert. Das ist meine größte Befriedigung. Ich bin wahrhaft gesegnet mit dir als mein geliebtes Eheweib."

Sie rutschte ganz nah an ihn heran, legte seine Hand auf ihren schwangeren Bauch und küsste ihn mit größter Leidenschaft. Eine Nacht im Stall – eine absolut romantische Idee!

Was Elizabeth Kopfzerbrechen bereitete, war die Tatsache, dass sie partout nicht wusste, wie sie den Geburtstag ihres Mannes am 25. September ausrichten sollte. Sie beriet sich mit Georgiana, die aber nur sehr wenig zu der Thematik beisteuern konnte. In den letzten drei oder vier Jahre hatte man den Tag überhaupt nicht gefeiert, zudem war Georgiana meist von ihrem Bruder getrennt gewesen. Letztes Jahr hatte sie sich auf Pemberley und er in London aufgehalten, kurz bevor ihn Charles Bingley erneut nach Hertfordshire geschleppt hatte. Das Jahr davor verhielt es sich ähnlich, da reisten beide durch die Grafschaften, um ein Landhaus für Bingley zu suchen. Als ihr Vater noch gelebt hatte, hatte es öfter mal kleinere Gesellschaften gegeben, aber auch eher eine Seltenheit, da Fitzwilliam ja auch lange Zeit in Cambridge gewesen war.

Elizabeth war ein wenig besorgt, dies alles zu hören. Sie beschloss, Mrs. Reynolds deswegen zu fragen. Sie wusste bestimmt einen Rat. Die patente Frau hatte jedoch kaum anders lautende Informationen. Sie bestätigten nur das Bild, das Georgiana bereits gezeichnet hatte.

„Mrs. Darcy, Ihr Gatte war nur selten an seinem Geburtstag hier anwesend, und die wenigen Male, an die ich mich erinnern kann, gab es nur ein relativ formloses Dinner. Manchmal kam die Countess aus Matlock herüber, manchmal auch der Viscount oder dessen Bruder, der Colonel. Es war etwas anderes, als der gnädige Herr noch ein Kind und Lady Anne noch am Leben war. Aber davon brauchen wir ja wohl nicht zu reden."

Elizabeth legte Mrs. Reynolds kurz eine Hand auf den Unterarm und seufzte: „Ja, davon brauchen wir leider nicht zu reden. Gut, ich werde mir etwas überlegen. Denn eines dürfte feststehen: Dieses Jahr wird er hier auf Pemberley sein, an seinem Geburtstag."

Mrs. Reynolds nickte: „Ja, und lassen Sie mich sagen, wir freuen uns alle darauf. Wenn es so freudig und harmonisch zugeht wie bei Miss Georgianas Geburtstag im Frühjahr oder bei Ihrem eigenen Geburtstag letzthin, dann ist es bereits die Sache wert."

Eines Abends bei Tisch kam das Gespräch auf die zu erwartenden Enkelkinder und Mr. Bennet fragte vorsichtig: „Habt ihr denn schon über Namen für das Kind nachgedacht?" Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth waren recht überrumpelt, weil sie in der Tat bislang noch nicht darüber gesprochen hatten.

Einmal hatte sie ihn gefragt, ob ihm denn ein Junge oder ein Mädchen lieber wäre, aber er hatte sich nicht festlegen wollen: „Wenn das Mädchen nur annähernd so bezaubernd ist wie seine Mutter, dann würde ich liebend gerne eine Tochter haben. Und ist es ein Sohn, so werde ich auf ihn aufpassen müssen, damit er mir nicht von albernen Gänsen eingefangen wird, weil er sicher nach seiner Mutter kommt und somit ein sehr hübscher Junge werden wird."

Doch von Namen war bislang kein einziges Mal die Rede gewesen. Fitzwilliam wollte auch nichts ohne Elizabeth entscheiden, daher antwortete er höflich auf die Frage seines Schwiegervaters: „Oh nein, wir haben uns noch nicht entschieden. Aber ich schätze, wir sollten in der Tat demnächst einmal ausführlich darüber reden."

Doch Georgiana hatte bereits Gefallen an dem Thema gefunden, sie klatschte begeistert in die Hände und rief: „Oh, bitte, bitte, das könnt ihr doch gleich hier besprechen. Ich würde mich sehr freuen, etwas darüber zu hören. Wird mein Name auch vorkommen? Bin ich Patentante bei einem Mädchen?"

Elizabeth blickte ihren Mann an und rettete sich dann in die Diplomatie: „Ganz sicher kommen die traditionellen Namen der Familie in Frage. Aber welche genau, darüber werden wir in Kürze entscheiden. Wir werden es euch umgehend mitteilen, wenn die Entscheidung gefallen ist."

Sie wusste, in der Intimität des ehelichen Schlafgemachs würde es heute ganz gewiss um diese Entscheidung gehen.

So war es dann auch. Fitzwilliam nahm den Faden sofort auf, sobald er im Bett lag.

Er verschränkte seine gebräunten, langen Finger mit ihrer Hand und fragte: „Dann wollen wir mal. Dein Vater hat es angedeutet, die Familie wartet wohl schon darauf. Vorschläge deinerseits?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein. Ich vertraue dir und überlasse es dir. Es sei denn, du möchtest deine Tochter Kriemhild und deinen Sohn Attila oder dergleichen nennen."

Er musste lachen: „Na, du hast aber wirklich großes Vertrauen in mich. Wir sind der Familie natürlich verpflichtet, es gibt einige Namen, die sich einfach anbieten. Mutter und Großmütter sollte man bei einem Mädchen berücksichtigen. Oder die Patin. Wäre dir mit Anne Elizabeth Georgiana Darcy gedient? Oder sollte der Name deiner Mutter noch mit angehängt werden?"  
"Nein", sie lachte „so schön ist Fanny dann auch wieder nicht. Lassen wir es bei deinem Vorschlag. Es klingt sehr nach einer noblen Miss Darcy. Und ein Junge?"

„Hmh. Ich fände es schon schön, wenn er nach meinem Vater genannt werden würde. George. Und der König heißt auch so. Aber da muss noch etwas folgen, ganz klar." Er dachte nach. Dann erhellte sich sein Gesicht: „Also, Charles sollte schon der Pate sein, findest du nicht auch? Und mein Cousin Montgomery. Dass ich da nicht gleich dran gedacht habe! Wie klingt das: George Charles Montgomery Darcy?"

„Da fehlt etwas!"

„Ja, was soll denn da fehlen?"

„Der Name des Vaters. George Charles Montgomery _Fitzwilliam_ Darcy. Das ist ein edler Name!"

Ein langer Kuss besiegelte die erfolgreiche und erstaunlich schnell durchgeführte Namensfindung.

Und damit waren anderntags alle anderen Familienmitglieder auch zufrieden gestellt. Mr. Bennet reiste nach Hause zurück mit dem Namen seines Enkelkindes im Gepäck, das würde seiner Frau erst einmal ein paar Tage lang Gesprächsstoff liefern. Bis sie es überall in der Gegend würde herumgetratscht haben eben. Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth trugen ihm auf, herzliche Grüße zu bestellen und vor allem Jane und Charles für die in wenigen Wochen bevorstehende Niederkunft alles Gute zu wünschen. Fitzwilliam gab sogar seiner Hoffnung Ausdruck, dass deren Baby an seinem Geburtstag zur Welt kommen möge. Das wäre ein wunderbarer Zufall, wie er fand. Aber ob sich das Kind tatsächlich an diesen Wunsch halten würde?

Es hielt sich prompt daran! Während Jane elende Qualen bei der Geburt durchstand, feierte man an die hundertfünfzig Meilen weiter den Geburtstag von Mr. Darcy. Dieser wurde von den Festivitäten überrascht, er hatte nicht geahnt, dass Elizabeth, Georgiana und auch Rodgers und Mrs. Reynolds gemeinsam ein Fest vorbereitet hatten.

Tagelang vorher hatte man sich in sehr geheimnisvolle Vorbereitungen ergangen. Immer darauf bedacht natürlich, dass nichts davon zum Hausherrn durchsickern würde. Zunächst hatte man massenweise herbstliche Blumen, Getreide und teilweise sogar Gemüse zu großen Arrangements für Vasen, Tischdekoration und Türgirlanden gebunden. Mr. Portland wurde in das Tun und Treiben eingeweiht, da er die Erlaubnis zum Schlachten zweier Ferkel geben musste, damit man ein leckeres Spanferkel über dem Feuer zubereiten konnte. Mr. Portland gelang es wahrhaftig, diese Tatsache zwei Tage lang vor Mr. Darcy geheim zu halten. Ein schwieriges Unterfangen, da normalerweise fast täglich der Viehbestand anhand von Listen kontrolliert wurde. Mrs. Reynolds hatte Kuchen gebacken als gelte es, eine ganze Kompanie durchzufüttern. An der Herstellung der Geburtstagstorte selbst war Elizabeth erheblich mitbeteiligt, die diese mit konzentriert zusammengebissenen Lippen, zwischen denen ein winziges bisschen die Zungenspitze hervorlugte, dekorierte.

Zwei Tage vor dem Fest (als die Schweinchen in aller Heimlichkeit hingemetzelt wurden) kam ein Schreiben von Sir Thomas an. Fitzwilliam las es aufmerksam durch und wandte sich dann gleich an Elizabeth, um sie über den Inhalt des Briefes in Kenntnis zu setzen. Außerdem ließ er nach seiner Schwester schicken, mit der gleichen Absicht.

„Sir Thomas und sein Sohn Jonathan werden uns besuchen kommen."

„Wann?" fragten Elizabeth und Georgiana in einem Atemzug.

„Soweit ich das dem Schreiben entnehmen kann, gedenken die Herren morgen gegen Abend hier einzutreffen. Jonathan hat den ersten Urlaub in seiner Dienstzeit erhalten und nun wollten sein Vater und er die Gelegenheit nutzen, uns ihre Aufwartung zu machen. Ich hoffe, das Haus ist ein wenig für Besuch gerüstet."

Fast hätte Elizabeth sich verraten, sie biss sich gerade noch rechtzeitig auf die Lippen, denn die Worte ‚Wir sind noch für ganz andere Dinge gerüstet' hatten ihr bereits auf der Zunge gelegen.

So nickte sie nur interessiert und schaute Georgiana rasch warnend an: „Natürlich, es wird dem Besuch an nichts fehlen, da kannst du vollkommen sicher sein, mein Lieber."

Insgeheim aber war ihr der unerwartete Besuch nicht so recht, sie hätte das Fest lieber ohne fremde Leute begangen. Aber es war wohl nicht mehr zu ändern. Georgiana ließ überhaupt nicht erkennen, ob sie sich über den Besuch ihres künftigen Verlobten freute oder nicht.

Erst als sie von ihrem Bruder gefragt wurde, ob sie sich denn auf das Wiedersehen mit Jonathan freuen würde, gab sie ein undurchschaubares „Ach, natürlich doch" zur Antwort. Daraufhin zog Fitzwilliam mal wieder die Augenbraue zweifelnd in die Höhe. Er ahnte, dass es in seiner Schwester sicherlich ganz anders aussah. Sie war nicht umsonst seine Schwester. In den Darcys brodelte das Feuer tief im Inneren.


	19. Chapter 19

Der vitale Sir Thomas sorgte natürlich gleich für Leben im Haus. Er war kaum der Kutsche entstiegen, als er auch schon seine etwas lärmende Fröhlichkeit verbreitete.

Vor Elizabeth verneigte er sich galant und deutete einen schwachen Handkuss an: „Es ist mir eine besonders große Freude, Ma'am. Ihrem Gatten waren im Frühsommer nicht sehr viele Informationen über Sie zu entlocken, aber ich muss sagen, dass alles, was er mir über Sie berichtete noch schamlos untertrieben war. Sie sind die Anmut und Grazie in Person. Selbst in anderen Umständen noch eine wahre Augenweide!"

Elizabeth wurde flammend rot und wusste erst einmal nichts auf diese etwas sehr persönliche Begrüßung zu sagen.

Während der Baronet mit Fitzwilliam und Lizzie plauderte, begrüßte sich das junge Paar verhalten wie immer. Jonathan entstieg der Kutsche zwar mit einem leisen Lächeln, aber Georgiana war so verlegen und aufgeregt, dass sie sich zu keiner Gefühlsäußerung hinreißen ließ.

Als Jonathan tapfer ihre Hand ergriff und diese sanft küsste, wurde sie natürlich rot. „Meine verehrte Georgiana! Ich freue mich so sehr, dass mir Gelegenheit geboten wurde, Sie so bald schon wieder sehen zu können. Ich hatte wirklich mit einer längeren Zeitspanne gerechnet."

Sie wusste, sie sollte etwas darauf erwidern, aber kein Wort kam ihr über die Lippen. So versuchte sie sich schließlich in einem schwachen Lächeln.

Ihr Bruder zwinkerte ihr aufmunternd zu, was die Röte auf ihren Wangen noch vertiefte. Leider hatte es am Nachmittag angefangen zu regnen, weswegen man sich sehr schnell in den Salon an das Kaminfeuer begab und den Tee zu sich nahm. Elizabeth blickte von dem jungen Mann zu Georgiana und zurück. Sie erlebte die beiden ja zum ersten Mal in Gemeinschaft und versuchte, mehr über den Grad der Zuneigung und der Verbundenheit des Paares heraus zu finden. Aber sie wusste natürlich, dass Georgiana hier, vor versammelter Familie, niemals ihre wahren Gefühle für Jonathan zeigen würde.

Wegen des schlechten Wetters verbot sich also ein kleiner Spaziergang, Elizabeth hätte wetten mögen, dass ein kleiner Rundgang zu den Fohlställen und vor allem zum Fohlen _Lizzie_ den beiden Verliebten sehr Recht gewesen wäre. Leider war man an diesem Abend an das Haus gefesselt.

Beim Gang über die Flure vom Salon zum Speisezimmer bemerkte Fitzwilliam, dass eine der großen Vasen fehlte: „Nanu, stand hier nicht immer diese überdimensionale Vase als Staubfänger herum?"

Er blickte seine Frau und seine Schwester fragend an.

Elizabeth schluckte nervös und suchte krampfhaft nach einer plausiblen Ausflucht.

Doch erstaunlicherweise kam ihr Georgiana vorweg: „Aber Fitzwilliam, die Vase ist doch schon länger weg. Mr. Bennet wollte die Malereien darauf genauer studieren und so hat Rodgers veranlasst, dass sie ihm auf sein Zimmer ans Fenster gestellt wurde. Ich nehme an, dort befindet sie sich noch immer. Man hat lediglich vergessen, sie zurückzubringen. Elizabeth wird gleich morgen Rodgers beauftragen, sie wieder an Ort und Stelle abzustellen. Dein Gedächtnis lässt wohl schon nach, Bruder!"

Alle waren erstaunt über Georgianas flüssig hervorgebrachte Erklärung, hatte sie bislang den ganzen Abend über kaum einen zusammenhängenden Satz von sich gegeben. Am meisten jedoch war Elizabeth über die glatte Lüge ihre Schwägerin verwundert.

Fitzwilliam betrachtete noch einmal die leere Stelle, wo eigentlich die Vase hingehörte und schüttelte dann leicht irritiert den Kopf: „Ja, mir scheint, ich werde alt. Der morgige Tag wird dazu nicht unerheblich beitragen. Also, sicher hast du Recht Georgiana und mir ist die Sache bestimmt nur entfallen."

Prompt meldete sich Sir Thomas stichwortgerecht: „Ach, wir werden doch nicht in eine Familienfeier geraten? Das ist natürlich reichlich ungeschickt von uns, aber natürlich hatten wir nicht die geringste Ahnung, Mr. Darcy, dass Ihr Wiegenfest mit unserem Besuch zusammenfällt."

„Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen, Sir Thomas, es wird keine großen Feierlichkeiten geben. Und Besuch ist hier immer gerne gesehen, egal zu welchem Zeitpunkt."

Elizabeth schmunzelte innerlich, weil ihr Gatte wirklich nicht die geringste Ahnung hatte, was morgen alles los sein würde. Sie freute sich schon sehr auf sein überraschtes Gesicht.

Mrs. Reynolds war wegen der immensen Geburtstagsvorbereitungen etwas in Hektik geraten, als nun auch noch der wichtige Besuch nach einem über das normale Maß hinausgehende Dinner verlangte. Sie hatte eigentlich keine zusätzlichen Kräfte anheuern wollen wie letzte Weihnacht, war aber so vorausschauend, sich doch noch zwei Mädchen aus Lambton zu holen. Sonst hätte man den Kraftakt vermutlich nicht bewältigen können. Im Nachhinein war sie froh, dass die Hilfen im Haus waren.

Kurzerhand hatte man also den Speiseplan für den Geburtstagsvorabend verworfen und ein größeres, exquisites Dinner vorbereitet. Eine Wildconsommé läutete das Mahl ein. Danach wurde eine wunderbare Gemüsepastete serviert, bevor man sich dem pochierten Fisch widmete. Ein Krustenschinken wurde ebenso aufgetragen wie kleine Lammkoteletts und Kartoffeln. Den Abschluss machte ein ungewöhnlicher Nachtisch, der bewusst machte, dass die Kernobsternte bereits in vollem Gang war. Eingewickelt in einen dünnen Teig waren Äpfel und Rosinen mit viel Zimt auszumachen. Das ganze wurde warm mit einer aromatischen Vanillesauce serviert. Es war das erste Mal, dass auf Pemberley ein Apfelstrudel serviert wurde. Eines der Küchenmädchen hatte Mrs. Reynolds damit geholfen, denn sie hatte einen Cousin, der wohl einige Zeit im Dienste der Habsburger-Dynastie in Wien gewesen war. Und dort war dieser Apfelstrudel wohl ein ganz typisches Dessert.

Fitzwilliam fand das Essen und vor allem den Nachtisch ausgesprochen gelungen und bat Elizabeth, an seiner Statt doch der Küche seinen Dank auszurichten, da er leider der Gäste wegen unabkömmlich war. Das war die Gelegenheit für die Hausherrin, in die Wirtschaftsräume zu flitzen und dort nach dem Rechten für den kommenden Tag zu sehen.

Mrs. Reynolds nahm das Kompliment strahlend entgegen, schob aber dann das Mädchen nach vorn, das das Rezept mitgebracht hatte. Dieses knickste sehr schüchtern und wagte kaum, die elegante Herrin anzusehen.

Doch Elizabeth war sehr freundlich und fragte: „Und dieser Strudel, wie du es nennst, kommt vom österreichischen Hofe?"

Das Mädchen sprach sehr leise, als es antwortete: „Ähm, weiß nich' so genau, Mylady, glaub' aber schon. Mein Vetter war dort bei der kaiserlichen Garde, um denen ‚nen bestimmten Drill beizubringen, und dann hat er sich das irgendwie notiert und eben mit zurück gebracht."

Mrs. Reynolds knuffte das Mädchen in die Rippen: „Katie, das ‚Mylady' ist fehl am Platze. Die gnädige Frau ist Mrs. Darcy für dich."

Elizabeth winkte ab: „Lassen Sie nur, das konnte Katie ja nicht wissen. Wie weit sind wir mit allem anderen? Mein Mann hat übrigens bemerkt, dass die Vase im Korridor zum Esszimmer nicht auf ihrem Platz steht. Aber Miss Georgiana hat sich schnell eine gute Ausrede einfallen lassen und ich denke, er hat sie ihr ohne weiteres geglaubt."

„Oh, welch ein Glück, Mrs. Darcy. Also, die Blumen und dergleichen liegen bereit, das werden die Dienstboten sehr früh am Morgen alles entsprechend herrichten. Die Torte mussten wir wohin bringen, wo sie schön kühl, aber ungefährdet stehen kann. Sollte es morgen auch noch so furchtbar regnen, müssen wir den Plan mit dem Überdachen der Terrasse leider aufgeben. Ich richte stattdessen dann eben den Ballsaal her, wie wir es für die Schlechtwettervariante besprochen hatte. Rodgers hat mit Mr. Portland aber trotzdem die großen Segeltücher und die Stangen und Vorrichtungen für den Zelt- und Pavillonbau herrichten lassen. Vielleicht bessert sich das Wetter ja.

„Gut, und das Essen, außer der Torte, meine ich?"

„Wir haben die Spanferkel nur vorbereitet, es reicht, wenn sie morgen zeitig auf den Röstspieß kommen. Ansonsten haben wir uns heute mit diesem österreichischen Gericht schon etwas verausgabt, aber die anderen Süßspeisen sind soweit zum Glück alle fertig. Wir backen jetzt noch einmal eine Ladung frisches Brot im Gutshof und werden außerdem alles an Gemüse soweit in Angriff nehmen, dass es uns morgen leichter von der Hand geht. Die Jäger wissen Bescheid, sie nehmen um Punkt neun Uhr Aufstellung. Nur damit Sie gewarnt sind, Mrs. Darcy."

„Wie gut, dass Sie es noch einmal erwähnten, das hätte ich glatt vergessen und wäre sicher ebenso erschrocken wie mein Mann. Haben Sie vielen Dank, Mrs. Reynolds, und sehen Sie zu, dass Sie noch ein bisschen Schlaf bekommen. Sie haben wunderbare Arbeit geleistet und ich hoffe, dass die erstaunten Blicke von Mr. Darcy Sie für Ihre Mühen entschädigen werden. Gute Nacht dann!"

„Gute Nacht auch Ihnen, Mrs. Darcy."

Eine aufgeräumte Elizabeth kehrte in den Salon zurück, wo das Gespräch überwiegend von Sir Thomas und Mr. Darcy bestritten wurde. Georgiana hatte sich unsicher in eine Sofaecke gelehnt, ihr gegenüber saß auf einem unbequemen Stuhl in stocksteifer Haltung Jonathan Gainsworth.

Elizabeth setzte sich an das Pianoforte und begann, eine einfache Melodie zu klimpern. Nichts Schwieriges, sie wollte ihre Gäste nicht leiden lassen. Sie forderte ihre Schwägerin auf, sich zu ihr zu setzen, damit man ein Duett in Angriff nehmen konnte. Nach zwei kurzen Stücken zog sie sich vom Klavierschemel zurück und ließ Georgiana alleine weiterspielen. Sie nickte dem jungen Gainsworth zu und lächelte ihn aufmunternd an.

Fitzwilliam bedauerte das junge Paar. Er wusste, was für ihn in seiner Verlobungszeit wichtig gewesen war: Einige Minuten allein mit seiner Verlobten verbringen zu können.

Also erhob er sich vom Sessel, streckte seine langen Glieder und forderte Sir Thomas auf: „Kommen Sie, Sir Thomas, ich habe auch ein gemütliches Feuer in meiner Bibliothek und muss Ihnen unbedingt einen Band zeigen, den ich altersmäßig nur schwer einordnen kann, meiner Meinung nach müsste er sogar aus elisabethanischer Zeit sein. Da werde ich Ihren Rat brauchen."

Die beiden Männer gingen plaudernd zur Tür hinaus. Jetzt war nur noch Elizabeth bei Georgiana und ihrem Verlobten.

Sie harrte einen Moment aus, damit die Sache nicht zu offensichtlich wurde und entschuldigte sich dann mit einem Lächeln: „Mr. Gainsworth, Sie verzeihen, mir ist gerade eingefallen, dass ich der Wirtschafterin etwas Wichtiges vergessen habe mitzuteilen und das sollte ich schleunigst nachholen, bevor die gute Frau sich zur Ruhe begibt. Es wird sicher nicht lange dauern. Georgiana…" und damit war sie auch schon aus der Tür verschwunden.

Es herrschte ein langer Augenblick der totalen Stille. Dann stand Jonathan auf und ging hinüber zum Piano. Georgiana wollte wieder anfangen zu spielen, aber ihre Finger gehorchten ihr nun nicht mehr. Jonathan sah die zitternden Hände auf den Tasten liegen und sank auf dem Klavierstuhl an ihre Seite.

Er befeuchtete seine trockenen Lippen mit der Zunge und frage: „Wie ich sehe, sind Sie derzeit nicht in der Lage, zu spielen. Ich hoffe aber, dass Sie in der Lage sind, mir das zukommen zu lassen, wonach ich mich schon den ganzen Abend gesehnt habe."

Sie blickte noch immer auf die Klaviertasten.

Dann gab sie mit zittriger Stimme Antwort: „Sir, ich wüsste nicht, um was es sich dabei handeln könnte."

Er legte langsam seine Hand auf ihre beiden Hände und zog sie zu sich herum. Sie schaute weiterhin scheu zu Boden.

„Georgiana, mir scheint, wir waren viel zu lange getrennt und Sie wissen wohl nicht mehr, auf welcher Ebene der Vertrautheit wir uns bereits befunden hatten?"

Dann eindringlicher: „Georgiana! Schau mich an, bitte!"

Ihr Blick hob sich zögerlich und sie schaute ihm endlich in die Augen. Ganz langsam senkte sie ihre Lider halb und stieß einen winzig kleinen Seufzer aus. Aber er war noch immer nicht zufrieden.

Leise forderte er sie auf: „Ein nettes, liebes Wort von dir?"

Sie holte Luft und presste dann leise hervor: „Ich freue mich so, dass Sie… dass du da bist."

Er lächelte: „Ist das alles?"

Sie nickte. Er stand abrupt auf und ließ sie allein sitzen.

Sie blickte verwundert zu ihm auf, dann ergänzte sie: „Wenn du möchtest, gebe ich dir, worauf du so sehr gewartet hast."

Jonathan setzte sich wieder neben sie. „Wenn ich es möchte? Ja, ich möchte es. Natürlich. Aber was ist mit dir? Du solltest es auch wollen. Georgiana, hörst du? Möchtest du es auch?"

Wieder ein zögerliches Nicken von ihr.

Er gab nicht auf: „Dann sag' es!"

Sie schaute ihn mit riesigen Augen an. Wusste er, was er da von ihr verlangte? Aber die Sehnsucht nach einem Kuss von ihm war inzwischen übermächtig, gewann die Oberhand über all ihre Schüchternheit und so murmelte sie undeutlich: „Jonathan, ich möchte… es… ich möchte… einen Kuss."

Sehr langsam zog er sie ganz nahe zu sich heran und flüsterte in ihr Ohr: „Ich hoffe, es wird mehr als ein Kuss werden."

Dann fixierte er ihre Lippen und heftete seine vorsichtig darauf. Zuerst war sie völlig passiv, ganz steif und verkrampft. Dann kam die Erinnerung an Rutland und wieder und sie öffnete sich mehr und mehr.

Sie vergaßen Zeit und Ort. Jonathan küsste sie mit wachsender Leidenschaft und sie ließ sich entgegen aller Vernunft mitreißen. Sie wagte es, ihm kurz durch die Haare zu streichen, dann ließ sie die Hand, die sich da verselbständigte, in seinem Nacken liegen. Seine Hände wanderten fiebrig ihren Rücken entlang. Sie hatte das Gefühl, als würden tausend Schmetterlinge in Kopf und Bauch bei ihr flattern. Sie bog sich zurück und lag halb auf den Klaviertasten. Er drängte sich an sie, die Körper dicht an dicht. Sie schöpften beide nur kurz Atem, dann versanken ihre Münder wieder ineinander.

Er wusste, dass ihnen nicht viel Zeit blieb. Bedauernd zog er sich ein wenig von ihr zurück und blickte sie liebevoll an.

Sie lächelte und sagte dann zu seinen riesengroßen Erstaunen: „Oh John, ich liebe dich so sehr! Noch fast 20 Monate warten zu müssen auf dich wird eine Qual für mich sein."

Er nahm sie erneut in den Arm, ergriffen von ihrer süßen Liebeserklärung und sagte: „Mir geht es genauso. Deine Küsse lassen mich erahnen, wie schön es sein wird, wenn wir erst einmal verheiratet sind. Georgiana, ich bin so froh, hier zu sein, dich in meinen Armen halten zu dürfen. Du glaubst nicht, wie sehr ich mich danach gesehnt hatte. In den wenigen Briefen, die ich dir schreiben konnte, konnte ich das natürlich nicht zum Ausdruck bringen und ich bin auch, wie du sicher gemerkt hast, kein sehr guter Briefeschreiber. Doch deine Briefe waren auch immer so distanziert. So bist du doch in Wirklichkeit gar nicht. Du wirkst vielleicht so, aber du bist eigentlich voller Glut und Leidenschaft, es versetzt mich gerade wieder in Erstaunen."

Sie kicherte nun tatsächlich ein wenig und erwiderte: „Es scheint bei meinem Bruder und mir einige versteckte Eigenschaften zu geben."

Er drückte ihr noch einen letzten langen Kuss auf und seufzte dann: „Wenn mich mein Zeitgefühl nicht täuscht, kommt deine Schwägerin sicher gleich zurück. Uns noch länger alleine zu lassen, wäre wahrscheinlich unschicklich."

Er erhob sich, ließ mit großem Bedauern ihre Hände los, stellte sich ans Klavier und sagte: „Du solltest etwas spielen, mein Darling. Und hoffen, dass deine Schwägerin vor deinem Bruder und meinem Vater wieder hier herein kommt. Ich bin mir nämlich nicht sicher, ob er Vater wirklich nur wegen des Buches in die Bibliothek mitgenommen hat oder auch noch andere Absichten damit verfolgt hat."

Sie spielte gehorsam eine melodische Passage, doch niemand kam zur Tür herein.

Also setzte er die Unterhaltung erleichtert fort: „Meinst du, ob dein Bruder in seiner Verlobungszeit immer brav und anständig gewesen ist? Und deine Schwägerin?"

Seine Augen leuchteten vorwitzig.

Sie kicherte wieder: „Nein, woher denn! Er hat mir selbst gesagt, dass er und Elizabeth sich recht häufig geküsst haben."

Er hakte nach:" Nur geküsst? Nicht mehr?"  
Sie schaute ihn irritiert an: „Wie, mehr?"


	20. Chapter 20

Jonathan runzelte die Stirn, das hatte er sich schon gedacht. Georgiana war offensichtlich total unaufgeklärt, was die Dinge jenseits des Küssens anlangte. Er war ganz sicher kaum mehr erfahren, er hatte noch niemals mit einer Frau geschlafen. Einmal hatte er während eines Erntefestes eine Magd abgeknutscht, aber als sie ihm an die Hose gewollt hatte, war er erschreckt aufgesprungen und weggerannt. Beim Militär hatte er nun allerdings einige Dinge aufgeschnappt, die für ihn langsam ein vollständiges Bild ergaben. Wahrscheinlich war es weniger gut, wenn sowohl der Mann als auch die Frau völlig unerfahren in die Ehe gingen. Wobei er sich jedoch jetzt, wo er Georgiana anverlobt war, nur ungern vorstellte, sich bei einer anderen Frau die entsprechende Erfahrung zu holen. Wahrscheinlich würde es nur gehen, wenn er vorher eine halbe Flasche Brandy leeren würde. Nicht mehr und nicht weniger, denn bei zuviel Alkohol würde er vielleicht zu gar nichts in der Lage sein.

Er fragte sich allen Ernstes, wer vor der Hochzeit die Aufgabe übernehmen würde, Georgiana über ihre ehelichen Pflichten in Kenntnis zu setzen. Sie war mutterlos, also würde diese Aufgabe wahrscheinlich ihrer Schwägerin, Mrs. Darcy, zukommen. Sie hatte auch einmal eine Tante in London, eigentlich die Tante von Mrs. Darcy, erwähnt. Vielleicht wäre die geeignet? Oder Mr. Darcy würde die Dinge selbst in die Hand nehmen. Er traute es seinem zukünftigen Schwager ohne weiteres zu. Aber er tippte mit hoher Wahrscheinlichkeit auf Mrs. Darcy.

Seine abgeschweiften Gedanken kehrten zur Realität zurück und er schuldete Georgiana noch eine Antwort.

Daher sagte er betont schlicht: „Nun, vielleicht haben sie vor der Hochzeit schon das Bett miteinander geteilt?"

Georgiana schlug leicht ein paar Tasten an, ohne zu ermessen, was Jonathan damit gemeint haben könnte: „Ach ja, vielleicht."

Der nächste Satz von ihr kam zeitverzögert: „Obwohl es vielleicht von Vorteil wäre, wenn ich wüsste, was du damit meinst."

Jonathan hatte Mühe, nicht laut aufzustöhnen. Der Schuss war gründlich nach hinten losgegangen.

Er legte sich einen passenden Satz zurecht: „Sie schlafen hier doch in einem gemeinsamen Schlafgemach, oder? In einem großen Bett?"

„Ich glaube schon. Ich war noch nicht im Schlafzimmer meines Bruders. Ich stelle es mir ganz merkwürdig vor, neben einem Mann", sie blickte schüchtern auf, „neben dir in einem Bett zu liegen."

„Ja, liebste Georgiana, das wird sicher merkwürdig sein."

„Warum eigentlich sollte man das vor der Hochzeit nicht tun? Gut, es ist vielleicht anstößig, wenn man nur im Nachthemd im Bett liegt, kann das der Grund sein? Genau, es wäre nicht schicklich, dass das ein Mann sieht, mit dem man nicht verheiratet ist."

Jonathan betete, es möge jemand alsbald zur Tür herein kommen. Das Gespräch bewegte sich auf gefährlichem Terrain. Doch niemand tat ihm vorerst den Gefallen.

Dafür plapperte Georgiana nun unbedarft weiter: „Obwohl, man könnte es doch sicher mal ausprobieren. Mein Bett dürfte groß genug für uns beide sein."

Jonathan glaubte, sich verhört zu haben, er riss entsetzt die Augen auf, konnte aber nichts entgegnen, ohne Georgiana bloßzustellen. Andererseits – war ihre Idee wirklich so abwegig? Er verwarf diesen Gedanken sofort wieder. Er konnte die Gastfreundschaft der Darcys auf keinen Fall so schändlich missbrauchen. Und er musste Georgiana unauffällig dieses Ansinnen ausreden.

„Nein, ich denke, wir werden noch früh genug in einem Bett gemeinsam schla… nächtigen. Ich würde dich andauernd in meinen Armen halten und küssen wollen und an Schlaf wäre dann nicht zu denken. Also lassen wir das besser."

Doch nun wurde ihr Lächeln breiter: „Oh, aber das wäre doch wunderbar! Jonathan, ich möchte es ausprobieren, bitte!"

Er wurde langsam ungehalten: „Nein! Mein letztes Wort!"

Sie verzog das Gesicht: „Aber warum denn?"

„Es wäre wirklich unschicklich, wie du schon sagtest."

Sie stand auf und näherte sich ihm: „Es müsste ja niemand erfahren. John!" Sie blickte ihn bittend an.

Er biss sich fest auf die Lippen und schüttelte mit Nachdruck den Kopf: „Auf gar keinen Fall, Georgiana!"

Nun hatte sie bereits Tränen in den Augen: „Du bist sehr unnachgiebig. Liebst du mich denn nicht?"

Er nahm ihre Hände und zog sie nacheinander an seine Lippen: „Doch, doch, ich liebe dich sehr sogar. Nur – lass uns bitte nicht mehr über das Thema von eben sprechen, ja?"

Eine einzelne Träne tropfte auf seinen Handrücken. Er wischte die feuchte Spur auf ihrer Wange mit dem Daumen weg, dann folgten seine Lippen dieser Spur. Er fand ihren Mund, sie klammerte sich an ihn.

Es klopfte kurz an die Tür, die beiden fuhren schnell auseinander.

Elizabeth trat ein, ein leichtes Schmunzeln auf den Lippen: „Sobald mein Gatte und sein Gast wieder da sind, werde ich mich zurückziehen. Das Kind ist sehr unruhig und macht mir gehörig zu schaffen. Ich hoffe auf Ihr Verständnis, Mr. Gainsworth."

Jonathan neigte leicht den Kopf: „Mrs. Darcy, ich bitte Sie, dafür habe ich das größte Verständnis. Dann darf ich Ihnen trotz aller Beschwerlichkeiten, die Sie derzeit zu erdulden haben, eine angenehme Nachtruhe wünschen."

„Herzlichen Dank, Mr. Gainsworth."

Nun kamen die beiden anderen Herren herein, weiterhin in Gespräche vertieft.

Sir Thomas war zu hören: „Es freut mich wirklich, dass ich Ihnen da ein klein wenig weiterhelfen konnte. Ihre Bibliothek birgt eine ganz außerordentliche Sammlung, in der Tat."

Fitzwilliam konnte einen raschen Blick mit seiner Frau wechseln, die ihm ganz kurz ein fast unmerkliches Nicken zuwarf. Ein schräges Grinsen erschien auf seinem Gesicht.

Dann verabschiedete sich Elizabeth auch von Sir Thomas und begab sich zur Ruhe. Georgiana folgte ihr bald darauf. Nur die drei Herren saßen noch etwa eine Stunde am Feuer, Jonathan gab einen ersten Bericht über seine Militärkarriere ab. Danach löste sich diese Runde ebenfalls auf.

Während Fitzwilliam sich neben der schlafenden Elizabeth ausstreckte, deren Schlaf ausnehmend tief zu sein schien und er ein klein wenig enttäuscht darüber war, dass er nicht mit ihr in seinen Geburtstag feiern konnte, erwachte anderswo das Haus zum Leben. Dienstboten eilten ohne Schuhe leise durch das Haus und versuchten, ohne großen Lärm zu machen, die Dekorationen anzubringen und alles für die Feier vorzubereiten.

Georgiana wälzte sich ruhelos im Bett. Alles, was sie am Abend mit Jonathan beredet hatte, zog wieder und wieder durch ihren Kopf. Sie wusste nicht, was sie von der ganzen Sache zu halten hatte. Sie zog sich einen Morgenmantel über und schlich sich aus dem Zimmer. Hier oben bemerkte man eigentlich nichts von den Geschäftigkeiten des Personals, das was man für das Schlafzimmer des Hausherrn vorgesehen hatte, würde voraussichtlich erst gegen Morgen dorthin verbracht. So hatte es jedenfalls Rodgers verfügt. Sie lief rasch barfuss über den Flur, blieb vor der Tür des Gästezimmers stehen und lauschte angestrengt. Kein Laut kam aus dem Zimmer von Jonathan Gainsworth. Sie drehte sich um, ging ein paar Schritte und prallte gegen einen menschlichen Körper. Ihr entschlüpfte ein kleiner Schrei, worauf sich sofort eine feste Hand auf ihren Mund legte.

Sie vernahm Jonathans Stimme: „Liebe Güte, was machst du mitten in der Nacht auf dem Flur?"

Sie war erstaunt über die plötzliche Begegnung, aber noch geistesgegenwärtig genug, mit einer Gegenfrage zu antworten: „Ja, aber du läufst ja auch hier herum. Wie erklärst du bitte das?"

Jonathan antwortete: „Ich konnte nicht schlafen und habe sehr befremdliche Geräusche gehört. Da bin ich aufgestanden und habe mich ein wenig umgesehen. Interessant, was nachts im Haus so alles los ist. Was machen die viele Leute da?"

„Es sind gewisse Vorbereitungen für den Geburtstag meines Bruders im Gange."

„Aber er sagte doch, dass es keine große Feier gäbe."

Georgiana nickte: „Er weiß ja auch nichts von der ganzen Sache."

Jonathan wollte gerade zu einer Antwort ansetzen, als der Schein einer Lampe langsam näher kam. Er öffnete rasch die Tür zu seinem Zimmer und zog Georgiana hinter sich her. Nicht auszudenken, wenn jemand sie hier sehen würde.

Innen hielt er ihr erneut die Hand auf den Mund und presste Georgiana zwischen sich und die Tür. Was, wenn jetzt eine ganze Armada von Dienstboten in diesem Trakt herumschwirrte? Georgiana konnte nun unmöglich auf ihr Zimmer zurückkehren. Das Gespräch vom Abend bekam eine ganz neue Dimension. Sehr vorsichtig nahm er die Hand von ihrem Mund, nur um sofort seine Lippen auf ihre zu drücken. Sie starrte ihn an, begriff plötzlich, wo sie war. Allein mit Jonathan - in dessen Zimmer mitten in der Nacht!

Hatte sie es nicht am Abend groß verkündet, dass sie ausprobieren wollte, wie es wäre, mit ihm in einem Bett zu liegen? Eine solche Gelegenheit würde sich vermutlich vor der Hochzeit nicht wieder finden. Sie befreite sich vorsichtig aus seinen Armen und machte einige Schritte in das Zimmer hinein: „John, ich kann nicht in mein Zimmer zurückkehren. Es werden jetzt mehr und mehr Leute in diesem Teil des Hauses tätig sein, nach dem zu urteilen, was ich von den Plänen so mitbekommen habe. Außerdem bin ich rechtschaffen müde. Ich muss notgedrungen hier schlafen."

Er schluckte die Worte des Protestes herunter und nickte in großer Resignation: „Natürlich, begib dich nur zu Bett, ich finde ein anderes Schlafplätzchen."

Ungeahnte Parallelen zu Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth taten sich auf, die sich einmal in einer ähnlichen Situation auf Netherfield während ihrer Verlobungszeit befunden hatten. Georgiana schlug die Decke auf dem Bett zurück und kroch darunter.

Dann entledigte sie sich ihres Morgenrocks und seufzte auf: „Ach, das Bett hier ist auch ganz wunderbar. Es steht dem meinen in nichts nach."

Und ohne nachzudenken fuhr sie fort: „Du muss auch müde sein, die ganze Reise war bestimmt anstrengend. Du solltest dich auch hinlegen. Wo sonst als hier? Du kannst jetzt genauso wenig zur Tür hinaus wie ich."

Jonathan schüttelte in Panik den Kopf: „Georgiana, alles was Recht ist, glaub mir, das wäre mehr als anstößig. Auch wenn du darin kein großes Vergehen siehst, wäre es dennoch eines. Selbst wenn es beim harmlosen Nebeneinanderliegen in diesem großen Bett bleiben würde, es wäre ein Grund für deinen Bruder, mir eine Kugel in den Kopf zu jagen."

„Aber er würde es nicht wissen."

„Liebes, das spielt die geringste Rolle. Du würdest es wissen und ich auch. Ich möchte ihm gegenüber kein schlechtes Gewissen haben müssen. Du etwa?"

Er ging zum Bett, drückte der jungen Frau einen Kuss auf ihr Haar, wandte sich zur Tür und legte dann die Hand an den Türknopf: „Gute Nacht! Es wird mir jedoch eine stille Befriedigung verschaffen, morgen Abend beim Zubettgehen zu wissen, dass du bereits in diesen Kissen geschlafen hast. Es entschädigt für diese Nacht, die ich woanders zu verbringen gedenke. Schlaf wohl, liebe Georgiana!"

Und er öffnete die Tür und verschwand, noch bevor sie ihren Mund zu einer Entgegnung aufmachen konnte.

Er konnte ja aus seiner eigenen Zimmertür gehen, es wäre nicht schlimm, wenn man ihn dabei beobachten würde. Er huschte über den Flur und sah nur kurz den Schatten eines Lakaien am Ende des Korridors. Dann begab er sich nach draußen, machte sich auf den Weg in den Stall. Er konnte den Weg nur ahnen, er kannte sich auf dem Anwesen gar nicht aus. Aber er fand nach einiger Sucherei ein trockenes, angenehmes Plätzchen im Stroh. Er war nicht sonderlich verwöhnt, das Militär hatte ihm außerdem auch schon einiges abverlangt. Er nahm eine der Pferdedecken von der Halterung und wickelte sich darin ein. Gut, dass es noch nicht zu kalt war.

Fitzwilliam stand bei dem ohrenbetäubenden Krach senkrecht im Bett. Was in aller Welt ging hier vor? Er drehte sich um und merkte, dass er allein im Bett war. Elizabeth war nicht da. Rasend wie ein Stier sprang er auf und riss einen der schweren Vorhänge zur Seite. Auf der Loggia direkt vor den Schlafzimmerfenstern grinsten ihn sechs seiner Jagdhelfer schelmisch an, das Gewehr mittlerweile wieder vollständig gesichert.

Sie neigten ehrerbietig den Kopf, als ihr Herr sich am Fenster zeigte und riefen laut und vernehmlich: „Unseren herzlichsten Glückwunsch, Mr. Darcy!"

Jetzt, da das Tageslicht in das Schlafzimmer flutete, sah er die Veränderungen: Eine gigantische Blumengirlande wand sich um die Bettpfosten, auf allen Kommoden und Tischen standen Blumen, in der gleichen Art farblich aufeinander abgestimmt. Wann war das denn alles hier hereingebracht worden? Während er geschlafen hatte? Das musste ja unglaublich leise und planvoll vonstatten gegangen sein, damit er auf keinen Fall aufwachen würde. Er rieb sich verwundert die Augen. Dann stahl sich ein kleines Lächeln auf sein Gesicht. Er vermutete stark, dass Elizabeth da gewaltig ihre Hände im Spiel haben musste. Weniger nett war allerdings der Salut der Jagdtruppe direkt vor seinen Fenstern gewesen. Ihn unsanft zu wecken. Fast schon unverschämt.

Im Bad fand er alles von Rodgers vorbereitet vor. Heißes Waschwasser, frische Kleidung, Rasierzeug, alles lag parat. Seufzend fing er mit der Morgentoilette an. Er war gespannt, ob ihn noch mehr Überraschungen erwarteten, war sich inzwischen fast sicher, dass Elizabeth weitere Dinge geplant hatte. Er schmunzelte, während er das Rasiermesser mit kratzendem Geräusch über die Bartstoppeln führte. Perfekt gekleidet und erfrischt verließ er das Zimmer. Er lauschte angestrengt, aber kein verräterisches Geräusch ließ sich vernehmen.

Also ging er zum Treppenhaus, und als er auf der oberen Stufe erschien, erscholl ihm ein vielstimmiges Geburtstagsständchen entgegen: „For he's a jolly good fellow…"

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, an der Spitze der versammelten Gruppe standen Elizabeth und Georgiana, etwas abseits hielten sich Sir Thomas und Jonathan. Auch das Treppenhaus war überladen mit Blumen. Er hatte etwas Drartiges noch niemals zuvor gesehen, geschweige denn, zu seinem Geburtstag erlebt. Mrs. Reynolds, Rodgers, Mr. Portland, Mr. Fielding und unzählige andere strahlten ihn an. Er lächelte ein äußerst verlegenes Lächeln und kam endlich am Fuß der Treppe an.

Dort warf sich zunächst seine Schwester in seine Arme: „Oh, du solltest dein Gesicht sehen! Wie wundervoll, dass uns diese Überraschung so geglückt ist. Wir hatten wirklich große Bedenken, dass du irgendwie davon Wind bekommen würdest. Aber es hat alles vorzüglich hingehauen. Und nun bleibt mir nur noch, dir von Herzen Glück zu wünschen, Bruderherz!"

Sie entließ ihn aus ihrer Umarmung, damit er sich Elizabeth zuwenden konnte. Diese schaute aber nur mit Kulleraugen auf ihren attraktiven Gatten, konnte sich von seiner schneidigen Erscheinung kaum losreißen und war auch längst nicht zu einer so spontanen Aktion fähig wie gerade zuvor Georgiana. Sie knickste daher nur förmlich vor ihrem Mann und hängte sich an seinen Arm.

Dann sagte sie: „Sollen wir zuerst zum Frühstück gehen, oder möchtest du davor schon Geschenke haben?"

Er schaute sich verwundert um: „Geschenke? Es gibt auch noch Geschenke? Das kann ich kaum glauben, zuletzt habe ich als kleiner Junge Geschenke zu meinem Geburtstag bekommen."

Elizabeth warf ihm einen scharfen, strafenden Blick zu.

Er musste einen Augenblick nachdenken, dann setzte er hinzu: „Abgesehen vielleicht von den dummen Scherzen, die Mr. Wickham anlässlich dieses Tages mir anzutun pflegte."

Nun lachten alle laut.

„Also dann", rief er vergnügt in die Runde „natürlich möchte ich zuerst meine Geschenke. Ich muss die Gunst der Stunde ausnutzen, wer weiß, wann ich wieder welche bekomme!"


	21. Chapter 21

Doch er wurde nicht wie erwartet in den Salon geführt, sondern nach draußen vor das Portal. Dort führten soeben zwei Reitknechte einen prächtigen Hengst vor, dessen schwarzbraunes Fell glänzte und Zeugnis der Kraft und guten Gesundheit des Tieres war. Das Pferd war von feiner Statur, aber trotzdem kräftig, stark und robust. Eleganz gepaart mit Temperament, Stärke gepaart mit Anmut und Widerstandsfähigkeit gepaart mit Noblesse. Fitzwilliam starrte sprachlos auf das edle Tier. Mr. Portland reichte ihm die Abstammungspapiere.

Er überflog diese mit Kennerblick und äußerste sich dann: „Ein Hengst aus deutscher Zucht. Aus den Hannoverschen Landen. Gutes Pferdeland, wunderbare Rasse. Aber er hat einen italienischen Namen, sehr ungewöhnlich. Er heißt _Principe_, was soviel wie Prinz bedeutet. Klingt aber wesentlich melodischer, beeindruckender. Er kann den Grundstock einer neuen Zuchtlinie hier bilden, außerdem ist er als Reittier für den erfahrenen, anspruchsvollen Reiter nutzbar."

Er machte eine Pause, ging auf das Tier zu und sprach leise mit ihm. Der Hengst stellte die Ohren aufmerksam nach vorne und lauschte der tiefen, einprägsamen Stimme. Es wurde sofort klar, wer von den beiden die Oberhand haben würde, das Pferd erkannte seinen Herrn ziemlich schnell an.

Fitzwilliam wandte sich wieder der Familie und den anderen Wartenden zu: „Bei wem darf ich mich für dieses wundervolle Tier bedanken?"

Elizabeth wurde von Georgiana nach vorne gezerrt.

Fitzwilliam lächelte: „Woher wusstest du, dass ich eine neue Zucht zu beginnen gedenke? Und welche Art von Pferden ich dafür vornehmlich im Sinne hatte?"

Elizabeth wies mit der Hand auf den Verwalter: „Mr. Portland war so freundlich, mir da in großem Maße behilflich gewesen zu sein. Ohne seine Unterstützung, seine guten Kontakte und seine Fachkenntnis wäre _Principe_ jetzt nicht hier."

Mit wenigen Schritten war er bei Mr. Portland und schüttelte ihm dankbar die Hand. Doch dann drehte er sich zu seiner Frau um. Man hörte keinen Mucks mehr unter den Anwesenden. Er zog sie zu sich heran, dann hielt er sie einfach nur fest umschlungen. Beifall brandete auf.

Er hob den Kopf und sagte in die Menge: „Leute, vielen Dank euch allen. Ich nehme an, ihr habt zum nicht unerheblichen Teil eine Nachtschicht eingelegt, um mich heute überraschen zu können. Und ich nehme weiterhin an, dass es in der Gesindeküche unter Garantie Kuchen und Tee für euch gibt. Mrs. Reynolds hat bestimmt vorgesorgt. Lasst es euch schmecken, aber vergesst mir euer Tagwerk nicht!"

Die dienstbaren Geister zerstreuten sich mit zufriedenen Mienen und nun endlich konnte man gemeinsam mit dem Besuch aus Rutland zum Frühstücken gehen.

Dort warteten noch weitere Geschenke auf Mr. Darcy. Ein sehr wertvolles Buch, das Georgiana aus London hatte besorgen lassen. Eine ganze Reihe neuer Krawattentücher, die Mrs. Reynolds zusammen mit Rodgers angeschafft hatte. Leider standen Sir Thomas und sein Sohn mit leeren Händen vor dem Hausherrn, versprachen ihm aber die Überlassung einer wertvollen Zuchtstute aus den Stallungen von Gainsworth Hall für die Dauer von drei Jahren. Mit etwas Glück konnte sie in der Zeit zweimal abfohlen. Ein wahrer Glückstag für das Darcy'sche Gestüt.

Während man sich also in Derbyshire einem exzellenten Frühstück widmete, ging es auf Netherfield bereits hoch her. In der Nacht hatten bei Jane die Wehen eingesetzt. Sie hatte sowieso unruhig geschlafen, ohne Charles an ihrer Seite, der sonst einfach nie Ruhe gefunden hätte. In letzter Zeit hatte sich es häufig ereignet, dass er in einem Gästezimmer geschlafen hatte. Nicht, weil er und Jane sich entfremdet hätten, aber so fühlten sich derzeit beide am wenigsten gestört und deswegen nahmen sie die gelegentliche räumliche Trennung in Kauf.

So ahnte Charles am Morgen beim Aufstehen auch noch nichts von der nahenden Geburt. Doch kaum hatte er sein Zimmer verlassen, da fiel ihm die unübliche Betriebsamkeit doch auf.

Vor allem, als er von seinem Butler zuerst zum Frühstück gedrängt wurde, wurde er stutzig: „Jones, meiner Frau geht es doch gut, oder?"

„Nun Sir, es freut mich Ihnen mitteilen zu dürfen, dass Sie in Kürze die Freuden der Vaterschaft in all ihren Ausmaßen werden genießen können."

Charles Bingley verdrehte die Augen: „Jones, so reden Sie doch nicht so geschraubt. Kurz und prägnant für mich, wenn ich bitten darf!"

„Sir, Ihre Gattin liegt seit einigen Stunden in den Wehen und das Kind dürfte noch im Laufe dieses Tages geboren werden."

Mit einem Schrei sprang Charles auf: „Jones! Und das sagen Sie mir erst jetzt?"

„Man bat darum, Sie einstweilen nicht in Ihrer Ruhe zu stören."

„Wer bat darum?"

„Ihre werte Gattin und dann auch die Hebamme und die sich zugegen befindlichen Helferinnen."

„Großer Gott, Jones, haben Sie ein eigentlich ein Buch der gehobenen englischen Sprache verschluckt? Wie ist der Stand der Dinge? Darf ich zu ihr?"

„Ich werde mich bemühen, das für Sie zu eruieren, Sir!"

„Ich bitte darum, Jones."

Zu allem Überdruss fuhr eine gute Stunde später auch seine Schwiegermutter vor. Sie eilte sofort in völliger Aufgelöstheit begriffen an das Bett ihrer Tochter und ließ Charles komplett links liegen. Er eilte ihr hinterher, die Treppe hinauf. „Schwiegermama, so warten Sie doch bitte!"

Echauffiert drehte Mrs. Bennet sich um und schnaufte: „Mr. Bingley, ich habe wahrlich keine Zeit für Ihre Belange, ich muss nach Jane sehen."

„Genau das möchte ich doch auch! Nur nach ihr sehen, einen kurzen Moment, wenn Sie gestatten. Bitte!"

Er blickte so flehentlich, dass Mrs. Bennet geneigt war, klein beizugeben: „Also gut. Ich schaue, wie die Lage ist, und je nachdem dürfen Sie für genau fünf Minuten hinein. Keine Minute länger!"

„Danke, ich bin Ihnen sehr zu Dank verpflichtet, Ma'am!"

Sie verschwand in das Schlafzimmer. Charles pilgerte nervös davor auf und ab.

Nach zwei Minuten ging die Tür auf und die Hebamme winkte ihn heran: „Mr. Bingley, Sie dürfen herein kommen, aber es nur sehr, sehr kurz. Ihre Frau ist durch die mühevolle Schwangerschaft ein klein wenig geschwächt und quält sich dadurch etwas mehr als üblich. Lassen Sie sich bitte weder durch ihren Anblick noch durch ihre Schmerzbekundungen irritieren. Es ist alles völlig normal in ihrem Zustand."

Charles eilte an das Bett seiner Frau und hätte sie fast nicht erkannt. Von ihrer strahlenden Schönheit war kaum noch etwas zu erkennen. Mit wirrem, strähnigem Haar lag sie verschwitzt und ermattet in den Kissen. Er kniete neben dem Bett nieder und ergriff ihre Hand. Als die nächste Wehe kam, stöhnte sie in böser Vorahnung auf, zerquetschte ihrem Mann fast die Hand und stieß, als der Schmerz kulminierte, einen qualvollen Laut aus. Verzweifelt warf sie sich im Bett hin und her, die Hebamme und Mrs. Bennet bemühten sich, sie wieder zur Ruhe zu bringen.

Die Hebamme begleitete den Hausherrn wieder zur Tür hinaus. Er blickte die Frau besorgt an und erkundigte sich angstvoll: „Wenn Sie sagen, dass das normal ist, will ich still sein. Aber mir kommt es nicht unbedingt so vor, allerdings ist meine Erfahrung auf dem Gebiet natürlich gleich Null."

„Ihre Frau hat nur durch die beschwerliche Schwangerschaft nicht genügend Kraft, um den Strapazen der Geburt gelassen entgegensehen zu können. Das ist aber auch schon alles. Glauben Sie mir, wenn sie zu sehr leiden wird, habe ich auch noch Mittel, um ihr die Schmerzen ein wenig zu lindern. Machen Sie sich nicht zu viele Sorgen. Ich bin recht zuversichtlich, dass Sie Ihren Sohn oder Ihre Tochter im Laufe des Tages in den Armen werden halten können."

Charles stotterte ein „Danke, danke vielmals", dann musste er den Ort des Geschehens verlassen.

Jonathan Gainsworth war sicher, in der Nacht richtig reagiert zu haben, auch wenn ihn beim Anblick der anmutigen Gestalt Georgianas leichte Zweifel an dieser Entscheidung kamen. Er freute sich jedoch darauf, in der kommenden Nacht sich in den gleichen Kissen und Laken räkeln zu können, in denen sie in der vergangenen Nacht geschlafen hatte. Diese Aussicht hob seine Stimmung beträchtlich.

Man hatte nach dem Frühstück die Türen zur Terrasse geöffnet, da das Wetter sich erheblich gebessert hatte und die Sonne herausgekommen war. Sie wärmte diesen Septembertag noch einmal und Fitzwilliam staunte nicht schlecht über die großen Zeltplanen, die die Terrasse pavillonartig überspannten. So konnte man auch ein wenig draußen sitzen und plaudern.

Doch dann wurde er erneut stutzig, denn einige der Dienstboten kamen um die Ecke, mit einem riesigen eisernen Spieß, daran waren eindeutig zwei kleine, bereits in der Küche vorgegarte Schweinchen zu sehen. Eine große Blechschale wurde herbeigeschafft, in der ein Feuer entzündet wurde, dann steckte man den Spieß auf ein Gestell und briet die Schweine vor den Augen der Gäste fertig.

Fitzwilliam blickte Elizabeth fragend an: „Wo kommen die Schweine her?"

Sie zuckte leichthin mit den Schultern: „Keine Ahnung. Aus dem Schweinekoben, vermutlich."

„Elizabeth!"

„Ja, wenn du auch so merkwürdige Fragen stellst, mein Lieber."

„Das sind keine merkwürdigen Fragen. Sind die Schweine aus unserem Bestand, ja oder nein?"

„Natürlich sind sie das. Woher sollten sie auch sonst kommen."

„Aha. Ich kann mich nicht erinnern, dass ich in den letzten Tagen eine Schlachterlaubnis erteilt hätte."

Seine Frau legte eine Hand auf seinen Arm: „Fitzwilliam, wie bitte hätten wir dich sonst überraschen sollen? Ich habe Mr. Portland die Erlaubnis erteilt, die Tiere für die Feier herzunehmen."

„Soso. Ganz schön eigenmächtig, Mrs. Darcy. Scheinbar bin ich nicht einmal mehr auf dem Gut mein eigener Herr. Madam hat wohl überall das Regiment übernommen."

Die Anwesenden merkten erst jetzt, dass der Schlagabtausch zwischen den beiden keinen völlig ernsten Charakter haben konnte. Die Augen von beiden sprühten nämlich vor Vergnügen bei dieser kleinen Diskussion.

Elizabeth klatsche kurz in die Hände und rief den Lakaien zu: „Ihr habt es gehört! Mr. Darcy möchte nicht, dass hier eine große Bewirtung stattfindet. Also räumt die Vorrichtung und alles Weitere gefälligst weg. Es wird keine Spanferkel geben heute!"

Die Dienstboten schauten irritiert, machten aber sofort Anstalten, den Befehl der gnädigen Herrin auszuführen.

Jetzt lachte endlich der Hausherr los und rief den verunsicherten Männern vor dem Zelt zu: „Um Himmels willen! Lasst alles wie es ist. Natürlich werden wir die Schweine hier fertig zubereiten und nachher verspeisen. Und wenn mich nicht alles täuscht, wird es noch weitere Schlemmereien geben. Mrs. Darcy und ich haben nur gescherzt. Nehmt dies also nicht ernst und tut weiter, wie euch meine Frau und Mrs. Reynolds, so vermute ich, instruiert haben. Langsam bekomme ich nämlich Hunger, wenn ich mir den Braten so näher betrachte!"

Nun stimmten alle in sein Gelächter mit ein. Fitzwilliam stand auf und ging zu dem Bratspieß. Er begutachtete alles fachmännisch und schnupperte an dem Fleisch.

Dann kehrte er mit zufriedener Miene zu seinen Gästen zurück: „Es dauert sicherlich noch eine gute halbe Stunde, bis es endgültig fertig ist. Wollen wir solange einen kleinen Spaziergang machen? Sir Thomas? Mr. Gainsworth? Georgiana? Lizzie? Das Wetter zeigt sich gütig, das müssen wir doch ausnutzen."

Sir Thomas schüttelte den Kopf: „Recht herzlichen Dank, aber ich habe es mir hier gerade sehr bequem gemacht. Eine fantastische Idee mit dieser zeltartigen Konstruktion. Ich bleibe hier und bewache die Schweine. Nicht dass dem guten Braten noch etwas Unvorhergesehenes widerfährt."

Also gingen nur die beiden Paare gemeinsam los. Man musste sich aber strikt an die Wege halten, da sowohl der Rasen als auch das übrige Gelände von den Regengüssen der vergangenen Tage sehr aufgeweicht waren.

Die Verlobten gingen vor dem Ehepaar entlang. So unter Beobachtung trauten sie sich zu nicht mehr, als nur untergehakt nebeneinander her zu laufen. Ganz im Gegensatz zu Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth, die sich eng umschlungen hielten und immer wieder nach wenigen Yards stehen blieben, um sich etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern, albern loszulachen, oder einen schnellen Kuss auszutauschen, immer dann, wenn Georgiana und Jonathan nicht hinsahen.

Dann aber gelang es den beiden Jüngeren, sich loszueisen. Elizabeth war nämlich stehen geblieben, weil das Baby sie sehr trat und sie wollte unbedingt, dass ihr Mann es auch spürte und mitbekam. Also drehte er sich zu Elizabeth um und legte ihr erwartungsvoll seine beiden Hände auf den Bauch. Prompt rührte sich das Kind nicht mehr. Währenddessen liefen Georgiana und Jonathan rasch weiter. Sie kamen an einem großen Springbrunnen vorbei, den große Figuren zierten. Ungeachtet des Matsches auf dem Rasen zog Jonathan seine Verlobte rasch hinter die großen Brunnenfiguren und drückte sie atemlos fest an sich.

„Glaube ja nicht, dein Bruder und seine Frau hätten hinter uns nicht ähnliche Dinge getan, Ich habe sie aus den Augenwinkeln mehrmals beobachtet. Sie haben sich mehr als einmal geküsst", raunte er ihr mit vibrierender Stimme ins Ohr.

Georgiana bekam eine Gänsehaut auf dem ganzen Körper, aber nicht, weil sie fror: „Aber die beiden sind ja auch verheiratet."

„Ja, und sie sind noch immer wie zwei Jungverliebte, nicht wahr? Ein erstrebenswertes Vorbild für uns, liebe, liebste Georgiana. In jeder Hinsicht!"

Und damit schenkte er ihr einen glühenden Kuss. Sie sank in seine Arme wie eine reife Frucht.

„Morgen musst du schon wieder weg!" Sie brachte den Satz langsam und mit enttäuschtem Gesicht hervor, nachdem er sich wieder ein wenig von ihr gelöst hatte.

„Ja, ich muss mich wieder bei meinem Regiment melden. Der Urlaub ist da knapp bemessen, leider."

„John, wie lange wird es dauern, bis wir uns wieder sehen können?"

Er strich ihr mit zwei Fingern sanft über ihre Wange: „Ich kann es nicht sagen. Ich glaube nicht einmal, dass ich zu Weihnachten werde kommen können. Es ist nun schon fast Oktober. Vielleicht an Ostern. Wenn alles gut geht."

„An Ostern erst? Ach, wie kann man nur so grausam sein! Ich mag das Militär nicht!"

Sie schaute verzweifelt zu ihm auf, in seine grünen Augen, eingerahmt von dunkelblonden Brauen. Seine manierlich geschnittenen Koteletten gingen über den Ohren in sein leicht drahtiges, aber wunderschönes blondes Haar über. Sie konnte dem Impuls nicht widerstehen und ließ ihre Hand einmal durch sein Haar laufen. Er strahlte sie an, dann berührten seine Lippen noch einmal kurz ihren Mund.

Seufzend richtete er sich auf und sagte: „Wir sollten zurückgehen, bevor du nasse Füße bekommst, oder deine wunderschönen Schuhe vollends ruinierst."

Er hob sie halb über den Rasen, bis zu dem gekiesten Weg. Dort warteten sie auf ihren Bruder und Elizabeth. Die kamen ohne Eile angeschlendert. Fitzwilliam hatte einen Arm um die Taille seiner Frau gelegt und die andere Hand ruhte liebevoll auf ihrem Bauch. Er hatte ein verzücktes Lächeln auf dem Gesicht und plauderte angeregt mit seiner Gattin. Das Kind hatte sich endlich zu weiteren Bewegungen herabgelassen, um auch seinem Vater eine Geburtstagsfreude zu bereiten. Er fühlte, wie sich das kleine Etwas im Bauch seiner Frau rührte und fand es absolut faszinierend, dass es so vital und voller Energie war.


	22. Chapter 22

Als man zum Haus zurückkehrte, hatte man bereits Fackeln und Lampen entzündet, die alles in ein festliches Licht tauchten. Mrs. Reynolds hatte sich zu einem sehr ungewöhnlichen Schritt entschlossen, und das Essen so arrangiert, wie es bei größeren Dorffesten oftmals üblich war. Allerdings hatte man so auf Pemberley noch niemals zuvor gespeist, es war ein völliges Novum. Auf mehreren Tischen hatte man die Beilagen in Schüsseln und auf Platten verteilt. Es gab vielerlei gekochtes Gemüse wie Steckrüben, Karotten, Erbsen, Bohnen, aber auch sauer eingelegtes wie Rote Beete oder Gurken. Frisches Brot zuhauf, aber auch Kartoffeln.

Dann war jeder angehalten, sich einen Teller zu nehmen und mit diesem die Runde zu machen und sich aufzutun, was einem beliebte. Natürlich ging es zuerst zu den Spanferkeln an das Feuer, wo man sich eine ordentliche Portion Fleisch abholte. Mr. Darcy zog zunächst in großem Zweifel über die befremdlichen Tischgewohnheiten seine linke Braue steil nach oben. Derartiges kannte er nur vom Frühstück und selbst da wurde ihm üblicherweise sein Teller gefüllt gereicht. Dann aber fand er schnell Gefallen an dieser außergewöhnlichen Einrichtung.

Er schmunzelte, als er sein Fleisch konzentriert über die Terrasse balancierte: „Eine ziemlich Personal sparende Variante des Dinners. Wenn wir das von nun an immer so handhaben, kann ich die Hälfte meiner Leute entlassen. Sir Thomas, was halten Sie davon?"  
"Nun, es ist mal etwas ganz anderes, zugegeben, man hat seinen Spaß daran, aber als Dauereinrichtung wäre es nichts für mich. Ich bin es wohl zu sehr gewohnt, bedient zu werden. Vielleicht aber setzt sich das irgendwann einmal in Zukunft durch, wer weiß. Nur, die Zeit scheint mir dafür noch nicht reif."

Alle stimmten nickend mit Sir Thomas überein. Die hergerichteten Feuerschalen und Fackeln trugen dazu bei, dass man sich länger auf der Terrasse aufhalten konnte, als dies üblicherweise zu dieser Jahreszeit der Fall war. Doch kurz nach dem Essen wurde es dann doch zu frisch und man musste ins Haus, in den Salon, hinein gehen.

Als der Kaffee gereicht werden sollte, erhob sich Elizabeth und öffnete die Tür. Mit wichtiger Miene schob Mrs. Reynolds eine Torte gewaltigen Ausmaßes herein, auf den unteren beiden Etagen mit jeweils zehn Kerzen dekoriert, nur auf der oberen Etage waren es lediglich acht. Alle schauten verblüfft auf das Kunstwerk. In Elizabeths feiner Handschrift stand auf dem Tortenrand in gefärbter Zuckerschrift „_Meinem lieben Fitzwilliam!"_

Dieser stand fassungslos vor dem zuckerbäckerischen Prachtstück und fühlte, wie ihm die Tränen in die Augen stiegen. Er hatte alle Mühe, seine Gefühle vor den Gästen zu verbergen.

Bewegt biss er sich daher schnell auf die Lippen, tauschte einen Blick voller Glut und Leidenschaft mit Elizabeth und war dann endlich in der Lage, sich zu äußern: „Das war in der Tat ein Tag voller Überraschungen. Ich war auf eine so wunderbare, stimmungsvolle und überaus gelungene Feier nicht gefasst. Und ich muss sagen, dass solche Tage sehr gehäuft auftreten, seit ich meine wundervolle, geliebte Frau kenne. Was mir zu meinem großen Glück gereicht. Ein sehr schöner Tag war der unserer Verlobung in Hertfordshire. Ich dachte damals, dass man kaum noch glücklicher würde sein können. Aber der Hochzeitstag und die ersten Tage als Ehepaar übertrafen das natürlich noch um einiges. Und dann der Tag, als ich mit Elizabeth an meiner Seite auf Pemberley eintraf. Ich empfand es als persönlichen Triumph, ich weiß, es hört sich sehr Besitz ergreifend an, aber so meine ich es natürlich nicht. Ich dachte an diesem Tag auch ausgiebig an meine Mutter und meinen Vater und wie sehr es ihnen gefallen hätte, diese junge Frau als Schwiegertochter zu haben. Als wir schließlich an Ostern erfahren hatten, dass ein Kind unterwegs ist, war dies mein allergrößte Freude. Dass auch meine Schwester nun ihr persönliches Glück gefunden zu haben scheint, ist auch für mich eine schöne Erfahrung, denn das ist es, was ich ihr in erster Linie wünsche. Und mir eine so glanzvolle Geburtstagsfeier zu bereiten, ist in der Tat ein weiterer, unglaublicher Höhepunkt im Laufe eines ganzen Jahres. Ich danke allen von Herzen, am meisten jedoch einer ganz besonderen Person – meiner liebsten Elizabeth!"

Er ergriff ihre Hand und küsste diese zärtlich. In Anbetracht des Besuches wagte er keine kühneren Dinge. Aber sein feuriger Blick sprach dabei Bände. Sir Thomas erhob sich und verneigte sich artig vor der Dame des Hauses, gleiches tat sein Sohn. Dann wurde die prachtvolle Torte angeschnitten. Mrs. Reynolds hatte einen Lakaien zur Bedienung abgestellt, dieser reichte nun den Gästen und der Herrschaft die Kuchenteller. Ganz kurze Blicke tauschten Georgiana und Jonathan, sie dachten beide an ihr zukünftiges, gemeinsames Leben und ob es wohl auch so voller ungetrübtem Glück sein würde.

Um diese Uhrzeit hielt Jane in Netherfield bereits ihre neugeborene Tochter im Arm. Bis es soweit gewesen war, hatte sie aber lange Stunden der Qual erdulden müssen. Die Geburt war sehr langsam vorangeschritten und hatte Jane viel Kraft geraubt. Am späten Nachmittag war sie von den schmerzhaften, aber bedauerlicherweise nur wenig effektiven Wehen bereits völlig zermürbt gewesen. Die Hebamme hatte ihr dann ein Schmerzmittel eingeflößt, das zwar den Schmerz erträglicher werden ließ, dafür aber auch die Wehentätigkeit drosselte. Der kurzfristig hinzugezogene Arzt besprach sich mit der Hebamme und man wurde sich einig, dass man der Gebärenden noch drei Stunden einräumte, dann würde man das Kind mit der Geburtszange holen müssen. Mrs. Bennet schlug jammernd die Hände über dem Kopf zusammen, während Jane mittlerweile alles egal war, sie bekam nicht einmal richtig mit, was da genau passieren sollte.

Der Arzt konsultierte den werdenden Vater in seiner Bibliothek, wo dieser vorgab, ein Buch zu lesen, in Wirklichkeit aber kaum mehr als fünf Seiten in der vergangenen Stunde umgeblättert hatte.

„Doktor Headley, was bringen Sie für Nachrichten?"

„Nun, ziemlich indifferente, ich möchte ehrlich zu Ihnen sein, Mr. Bingley. Die Geburt geht nur schleppend voran und ich bin mir mit der Hebamme einig, dass wir gegebenenfalls das Kind mit einer mechanischen Vorrichtung werden holen müssen."

Charles Bingley wurde kreidebleich im Gesicht: „Mit… mit was? Einer mechanischen Vorrichtung? Du liebe Zeit, das klingt sehr… sehr Furcht einflößend. Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob ich es verstehen werde, aber versuchen Sie bitte, es mir zu erklären."

Der Doktor setzte an: „Wenn die Geburt sich noch lange hinzieht, wird Ihre werte Gattin keine Kraft mehr haben, um das Kind auf die Welt zu bringen. Sie kann wegen ihrer großen Erschöpfung den dafür nötigen Druck nicht ausüben. Würden wir das alles der Natur überlassen, wäre die Wahrscheinlichkeit groß, dass das Kind das nicht überleben würde."

Charles Bingley sprang aufgeregt vom Stuhl auf, doch der Doktor bedeutete ihm mit einer ruhigen Geste, sich wieder hinzusetzen und fuhr fort: „Damit dies aber nicht geschieht, gibt es die so genannte Geburtszange, das ist eine Metallkonstruktion, die um den Kopf des Kindes gelegt wird, es ergreift gewissermaßen das Köpfchen und man kann es damit aus dem Mutterleib herausziehen. Das tut dem Kind gewiss kaum weh und der Mutter nur unwesentlich in dem Moment. Ihre Frau hat bereits ein Schmerzmittel erhalten und wird daher nicht sehr leiden, falls dies tatsächlich zur Anwendung kommt."

„Doktor, dies klingt ganz und gar nicht erbaulich in meinen Ohren. Heißt das, dass das Leben des Kindes in Gefahr ist?"  
"Nun ja, die Möglichkeit besteht, ich will ehrlich sein."

Charles raufte sich die Haare: „Und wie sieht es mit meiner Frau aus?"

„Sie ist sehr schwach, aber es besteht keine direkte Gefahr für ihr Leben."

„Wird sie diese Sache mit der… der Zange, wie sie sagen, gut überstehen?"

„Im Allgemeinen ja, es wird aber im Augenblick des Eingriffs sehr unangenehm und trotz Schmerzmittel sehr schmerzhaft sein. Da bin ich ganz ehrlich, Mr. Bingley."

„Dafür danke ich Ihnen sehr, aber es macht mir große, sehr große Sorgen. Und Sie sind sicher, das Kind damit retten zu können?"

„Sicher kann man nie sein. Aber es ist eine große Chance, alles zu einem guten Ende zu bringen, das auf alle Fälle."

„Nun gut. Was hat Jane, ich meine, meine Frau dazu gesagt?"

„Ich gehe davon aus, dass sie nicht so recht mitbekommen hat, was da eventuell auf sie zukommt. Aber noch besteht die Chance, dass wir zu der erwähnten Maßnahme gar nicht greifen müssen. In etwa drei Stunden werden wir dann endgültig entscheiden."

„Ich danke Ihnen, dass Sie mich so schonungslos über die Lage aufgeklärt haben. Meine Angst um Mutter und Kind ist unermesslich groß, aber ich hoffe und bete, dass die Sache einen guten Ausgang nimmt. Und mit Ihrer Hilfe, Doktor, ist uns sicher sehr gedient."

Charles sank wie ein Häufchen Elend in sich zusammen, als der Doktor gegangen war. Er legte den Kopf ermattet auf die Schreibtischplatte und spürte die Verzweiflung in Form von heißen Tränen in sich aufsteigen. Er schlug mit beiden Fäusten auf den Tisch und gab einen jammervollen Laut von sich, der den Schmerzensschreien von Jane kaum nachstand.

Es ging einfach nicht so voran, wie sich das alle gewünscht hatten. Von dem Schmerzmittel benommen und von den langen Stunden in den Wehen völlig erledigt, war die Gebärende sogar für ein Weilchen eingeschlafen. Dr. Headley und die Hebamme beschlossen, zu handeln. Auch Mrs. Bennet und alle weiteren Frauen wurden aus dem Zimmer gewiesen. Der Doktor packte die Zangenvorrichtung aus seiner Tasche, während die Hebamme dicke Kissen und mehrere Laken unter den Unterleib von Jane schob. Da es schon dunkel wurde, musste man das Geschehen mit unglaublich vielen Leuchtern erhellen, was eine große Hitze verursachte und allen den Schweiß auf die Stirn trieb.

Dann steckte die Hebamme Jane ein dickes Stück Leder in den Mund und bedeutete ihr, mit den Zähnen drauf zu beißen. Diese riss nur entsetzt die Augen auf und wollte sich wehren, doch die Hebamme hielt sie mit eisernem Griff fest. Der Arzt führte das Instrument ein, was Jane zu einem gellenden Schrei veranlasste, der das gesamte Haus erschütterte, was aber der Hebamme Gelegenheit gab, ihr das Leder zwischen die Zähne zu drücken. Darauf biss sie nun und wimmerte ganz entsetzlich. Da sie nun aber durch den Eingriff wieder etwas wacher war, überkam sie eine ordentliche Wehe und die nahm der erfahrene Arzt zum Anlass, um am Kind zu ziehen. Die Hebamme drückte gleichzeitig fest auf den Bauch der Schwangeren. Diese heulte auf wie ein geschundenes Tier.

Man gönnte sich die Wehenpause zum kurzen Verschnaufen, die hunderte von Kerzen verbreiteten eine höllische Hitze. Bei der nächsten Wehe die gleiche Prozedur. Jane schrie wie am Spieß, trotz des Lederröllchens im Mund. Doch der Arzt machte Mut: „Nur weiter, Mrs. Bingley, ich glaube, beim nächsten Mal dürfte es geschafft sein. Ich sehe bereits ein entzückendes Köpfchen."

Die Hebamme hielt sie an beiden Schultern und als sie beim Nahen der nächsten Wehe anfing zu stöhnen, drückte sie ihr den Kopf auf die Brust, damit mehr Druck nach unten ausgeübt wurde. Jane wollte nur noch sterben. Der Arzt jedoch rief: „Wunderbar!" Dann ließen Druck und Schmerzen nach und etwas quäkte wie ein kleines Fröschlein. Ein weiteres schreckliches Ziehen, und das Quäken wandelte sich zu einem Laut, den ein rolliger Kater im Allgemeinen von sich gab. Der Arzt hielt ein krebsrotes Bündel nach oben und grinste die Hebamme an: „Sagen Sie Mrs. Bingley, dass sie eine Tochter hat."

Die Hebamme nahm dem Arzt das Kind ab, dieser durchtrennte die Nabelschnur, nachdem er sie zweimal abgebunden hatte. Dann wickelte die Hebamme das Neugeborene sofort fest in einige Laken und wischte über das winzige, verschmierte Gesichtchen. Das katzenähnliche Weinen schwoll wieder an.

Sie packte das Kind sicher in das Bett an die Seite der Mutter, die aber einfach zu benommen war, um es wahrzunehmen. Der Arzt wartete noch geduldig auf die Nachgeburt, während die Hebamme Mrs. Bennet wieder hereinbat: „Mrs. Bennet, Sie haben eine Enkeltochter. Das Kind scheint bei guter Gesundheit zu sein, Ihre Tochter hingegen ist sehr mitgenommen. Wir hoffen, dass sie kein Fieber bekommt. Die Wahrscheinlichkeit ist um einiges höher, leider, nach so einem Eingriff."

Doch Mrs. Bennet konnte trotz aller Sorge um ihre Tochter so weit denken, dass sie zur Hebamme sagte: „Ich komme sofort, aber Sie werden verstehen, dass ich zuerst meinen Schwiegersohn von seiner Ungewissheit erlösen und ihm die freudige Nachricht überbringen muss."

Sie eilte nach unten, wo sie von Jones in die Bibliothek geführt wurde. Charles blickte sie mit rotgeränderten Augen an: „Ich habe sie schreien hören. Es war furchtbar. Ich habe mich so elend und machtlos gefühlt. Warum muss diese zarte, schöne, elfengleiche Frau so schrecklich leiden. Sie hat es nicht verdient."

Mrs. Bennet war zutiefst erschrocken über den Zustand ihres Schwiegersohnes. Sie trat an ihn heran und wagte zum ersten Mal eine sehr vertrauliche Geste und eine vertrauliche Anrede. Sie strich ihm über sein welliges Haar: „Charles, ich gebe dir Recht. So etwas hat sie nicht verdient. Aber – sie hat es überstanden und euer Kind ist nun da."

Er schaute auf und schniefte: „Wie bitte?"

„Es ist alles gut gegangen, das Baby ist da. Zwar musste der Doktor die Zange benutzen, aber nun ist es überstanden."

„Was… was ist es? Ein Mädchen? Ein Junge?"  
"Wir gehen gemeinsam zu ihr und schauen. Ich verrate es nicht."

Er stand auf, lächelte sehr zaghaft und bot seiner Schwiegermutter dann den Arm: „Bitte, Ma'am."

Und auf der Treppe fiel es ihm ein: „Oh Mrs. Bennet, Frau Mama, wissen Sie was mir gerade einfällt?"

„Nein, aber ich bin sicher, Sie werden es mir gleich sagen."

„Haben wir heute den 25. September?"

„Soweit ich weiß schon."  
"Dann hat das Kind zusammen mit jemandem Geburtstag, den Sie auch gut kennen!"

„Ich? Nein, das muss ein Irrtum sein. Ich kenne niemanden, der heute Geburtstag hat. Wirklich."

„Doch, doch. Sie kennen den betreffenden Herrn. Recht gut sogar. Und – Sie sind gewissermaßen mit ihm verwandt."

„Ach Charles, treiben Sie keine Späße mit mir! Sie haben doch im Mai Geburtstag!"

„Es handelt sich nicht um mich! Es handelt sich um… nein, Sie müssen raten. Unbedingt!"

Doch dann war alles vergessen, denn sie waren im Schlafzimmer angekommen. Jane war etwas manierlicher hergerichtet worden, aber sie schlief. Der Arzt packte gerade seine Tasche. Die Hebamme hatte das Kind mit einer Elle gemessen, außerdem gewogen. Es maunzte noch immer und war recht am Protestieren. Dann kam sie mit dem eingeschnürten Bündel auf Mr. Bingley und seine Schwiegermutter zu: „Ich darf Ihnen von Herzen gratulieren. Sie haben eine gesunde Tochter, und sie ist, wenn ich anmerken darf, ein recht munteres Etwas. Sie hat, seit sie aus dem Mutterleib gekommen ist, noch nicht eine Minute Ruhe gegeben. Das dürfte eine anstrengende Kinderstube werden. Die Amme wird sicher auch gleich da sein, damit das Kind Nahrung erhält. Wem darf ich das Kind reichen?"

Mrs. Bennet streckte sofort verlangend ihre Arme aus, schüttelte aber im letzten Moment den Kopf und sagte: „Geben Sie die Kleine nur zuerst ihrem Vater. Er muss lernen, wie man ein Kind in den Armen hält."

So hatte Charles ganz plötzlich seine Tochter im Arm. Er hatte furchtbare Angst, dass er dem kleinen Wesen nicht gerecht werden konnte, dass er etwas falsch machen und dem Kind wehtun würde. Deswegen reichte er es schnell an Mrs. Bennet weiter: „Bitte. Ich… ich bin… ich muss das erst verarbeiten. An mir zittert alles. Nehmen Sie sie."

Mrs. Bennet übernahm das Baby mit Vergnügen, während Charles an das Bett von Jane eilte. Er war sehr mitgenommen über ihren erbarmungswürdigen Zustand. Er hielt ihre Hand und streichelte sie unentwegt.

Die Stimme seiner Schwiegermutter riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken: „Wie wird der Name des Kindes denn nun sein? Darüber herrschte ja bis zuletzt Unklarheit. Während Mr. Bennet schon mit den angedachten Namen des Nachwuchses von Elizabeth und Fitzwi… ähm, Mr. Darcy aus Pemberley zurückkehrte, war ja weder von Ihnen noch von Jane etwas zu vernehmen."

„Ja eben. Es ist ein großer Zufall, dass die Kleine hier am 25. September geboren wurde. Wie sind die weiteren Namen von Fitzwilliam, wissen Sie das?"

„Nein, ich glaube nicht. Wozu brau…" ihr blieben die Worte im Halse stecken, denn plötzlich fiel ihr ein, wer heute noch Geburtstag hatte.

Elizabeth hatte ihr geschrieben, dass sie den Geburtstag ihres Mannes vorbereitete.

Sie ließ sich mit dem Kind auf dem Arm auf einen Stuhl fallen: „Mr. Darcy hat auch heute Geburtstag!"

„Genau! Und deswegen könnte einer seiner Namen auch in den Namen meiner Tochter vorkommen. Nur – es gibt keine weibliche Form von Fitzwilliam."

Und als hätte sie die ganze Zeit an Gedächtnisschwund gelitten und würde nun mit einem Mal all ihre Erinnerungen wieder erhalten, flüsterte sie: „Er heißt weiter Gregory Richard. Richard nach seinem Onkel, dem Earl."

Bedauernd schüttelte Charles den Kopf: „Jetzt wo Sie es sagen, Richard war mir geläufig, natürlich. Ich hatte es vergessen. Aber - diese Namen sind ja völlig ungeeignet für ein Mädchen. Was machen wir da nur?"

„Nennen Sie sie nach den Geschwistern von Jane: ‚Catherine Mary Elizabeth'. Wie hieß Ihre Mutter?"

„Margaret Ruth, mehr weiß ich leider nicht. Aber wir sollten auch Jane fragen, meinen Sie nicht? Vielleicht wäre es auch schön, wenn wir die Mutter von Fitzwilliam statt seiner bedenken würden. Margaret Anne Jane Bingley. Das würde mir gefallen."

„Wissen Sie was? Mir auch!"

Jane erwachte eine Stunde später und musste sofort eine Brühe trinken. Dann endlich verlangte sie matt nach ihrem Kind. Die Amme war inzwischen da gewesen und die Kleine hatte zum ersten Mal getrunken. Nun war sie endlich ruhig und schlief. Mrs. Bennet strich ihrer Tochter über die bleiche Wange und fragte, welchen Namen sie sich für das Kind wünschen würde.

Doch Jane zog nur leicht die Mundwinkel nach oben und hauchte: „Ach Mama, das überlasse ich Charles. Er wird der Kleinen sicher wundervolle Namen aussuchen. Was hat er zu ihr gesagt? Hat er sie schon gesehen?" 

"Ja, er hat sie bereits einmal kurz im Arm gehalten und er war sehr bewegt. Und er lässt fragen, ob dir Margaret Anne Jane Recht wäre?"

„Oh, Margaret war der Name seiner Mutter. Ich dachte mir schon, dass er ihn wählen würde. Und Anne? Bei uns gibt es keine Anne in der Familie, bei ihm, soweit ich weiß, auch nicht."

„Das mag stimmen, doch er hat es als Reminiszenz an Lady Anne Darcy gedacht. Dein Schwager, Mr. Darcy, hat nämlich zusammen mit deiner Tochter Geburtstag."

„Oh, wie schön. Ja, dann ist Anne doch passend."

Fasziniert betrachtete Jane noch einen Augenblick ihre kleine Tochter, die sie in der Armbeuge hielt, dann fielen ihr wieder die Augen zu und sie schlief abermals ein.


	23. Chapter 23

Auf Pemberley traf der Brief von der Geburt der kleinen Margaret fast eine Woche nach der Geburtstagsfeier ein. Charles hatte einen sehr wirren, teilweise unleserlichen Bericht darüber verfasst, aus dem man nicht recht schlau wurde, sich aber größtenteils alles zusammenreimen konnte. Fitzwilliam hatte wohl vernommen, dass es dramatische Ereignisse rund um die Geburt gegeben haben musste und er wollte eigentlich nicht, dass Elizabeth in ihrem Zustand davon erfuhr, aber vorenthalten konnte er ihr den Brief auch nicht. Er selbst war nun in einem Zustand größter Sorge, aufgerüttelt durch die aufgeregte Berichterstattung des Freundes. Er entschied, Mrs. Fielding um Rat zu fragen, bevor Elizabeth von dem Brief Kenntnis haben sollte, aber auch, um sich selbst etwas beruhigen zu lassen.

Als Mrs. Fielding zu ihm in die Bibliothek eintrat, legte er ihr schweigend den Brief vor. Sie nahm ihn auf und las das Gekritzel mehrmals durch.

Nach vielen Minuten des Schweigens schließlich legte sie den Brief wieder vor Mr. Darcy auf den Schreibtisch und lächelte ganz leicht: „Ich gratuliere Ihrer Schwägerin und deren Gatten, der wie mir scheint ein guter Freund von Ihnen ist, sehr herzlich."

Mr. Darcy sah sie mit hochgezogener Braue kurz an, dann nickte er und ergriff seinerseits das Wort: „Vielen Dank. Haben Sie die genauen Umstände der Geburt der kleinen Margaret diesem Brief entnehmen können? Leider ist Mr. Bingley für seinen schlechten Schreibstil in halb England bekannt. Dies nur zu seiner Entschuldigung."

„Ich denke schon, Mr. Darcy, dass ich verstanden habe, wie schwierig die Geburt Ihrer Nichte gewesen sein muss."

Dann fragte sie direkt: „Haben Sie nun Bedenken, es könne Ihrer Frau genauso ergehen?"

Er stieß einen lauten Seufzer aus und erwiderte dann: „Ja, natürlich habe ich die. Aber ich habe auch Sorge, dass der Inhalt, so glücklich die Nachricht an sich auch sein mag, meine Frau sehr aufregen wird und sie sich von nun an vielleicht ängstigt. Bisher habe ich derlei Anzeichen nicht an ihr feststellen können, obwohl ich die Angst mehr und mehr in mir selbst spüre. Erst recht natürlich jetzt, nach der Lektüre dieses Briefes. Aber ich kann Elizabeth den Brief nicht vorenthalten. Sie muss erfahren, dass sie eine Nichte hat. Und sie wird alles, was Mr. Bingley geschrieben hat, selbst lesen wollen. Ich befürchte, ihre Ängste werden dann ebenso wie die meinen ins Unermessliche wachsen."

„Sehen Sie, Sir, wir können Ihre Frau nicht vor allem bewahren. Sie wird verstehen, dass es längst nicht allen gebärenden Frauen so ergeht. Sie wird merken, dass bei ihrer Schwester auch andere Voraussetzungen geherrscht haben. Und sie wird es einzuschätzen wissen. Wir können nicht verhindern, dass sie sich Sorgen macht. Ebenso wie Sie sich Sorgen machen. Das ist jedoch normal. Und ganz besonders, wenn man das erste Kind erwartet. Bewahren Sie Ruhe, diese wird sich auf Ihre Frau übertragen. Und reden Sie über den Brief Ihres Freundes. Ausführlich. Beschönigen Sie nichts, dramatisieren Sie aber auch nicht. Ein Gespräch wird Ihnen beiden helfen, den Dingen Ihre eigene Sicht zu geben."

„Sie stellen mich vor eine große Aufgabe, Mrs. Fielding. Hoffentlich kann ich dieser gerecht werden."

„Ich bin mir ziemlich sicher, dass Sie dies können, Mr. Darcy. Und Sie sehen daran, welche Bedeutung Mutterschaft, ja ich würde heute, in den Anfängen des neunzehnten Jahrhunderts, sogar so weit gehen zu sagen auch Vaterschaft, hat. Es ist nicht mit dem Akt der Zeugung getan. Und natürlich auch nicht mit dem Vorgang der Geburt. Es ist eine sehr vielschichtige, große, aber auch sehr schöne Verantwortung. Und sie beginnt wie Sie wohl erkannt haben, nicht erst mit dem Tag der Geburt des Kindes, sondern schon viel früher. In gut zwei Monaten wird auch hier im Haus die Freude groß sein, dessen bin ich gewiss."

Mr. Darcy stand nun von seinem Platz auf und neigte seinen Kopf respektvoll in Richtung der patenten Frau: „Sie beherrschen die große Kunst, anderen Menschen Ihre Ängste und Bedenken auf ruhige, aber bestimmte und kompetente Art und Weise zu nehmen. Das nötigt mir großen Respekt und Bewunderung ab. Meine Frau und ich können uns glücklich schätzen, dass Sie uns stets mit Rat und Tat zur Seite stehen. Haben Sie vielen Dank für das aufschlussreiche Gespräch."

Die Frau lächelte und deutete ihrerseits einen kurzen Knicks an: „Dafür bin ich da. Ich bin froh, dass man mich nicht erst holt, wenn die Geburt beginnt. Denn das ist eigentlich nur der Abschluss meiner Arbeit. Auch wenn das den meisten Leuten gar nicht bewusst ist. Sie und Ihre Frau jedoch, Sie haben das wahrgenommen und dadurch erfahre ich eine schöne Bestätigung meines Berufes. Daher habe auch ich zu danken. Alles Gute weiterhin, für Sie und Ihre werte Gattin."

Am Abend wappnete sich Fitzwilliam für das Gespräch mit Elizabeth. Er brachte fast doppelt so viel Zeit im Badezimmer zu, als üblich. Seine Gedanken kreisten, rasten immerfort um das eine Thema. Schließlich rief sie ihn, weil er so ungewöhnlich lange brauchte. Meistens kleidete er sich sogar direkt im Schlafzimmer aus, nutzte das Ankleidezimmer und das Badekabinett gar nicht dafür. Doch heute zogen sich die Minuten in die Länge.

„Darling? Wo steckst du denn? Ist alles in Ordnung?"

„Ja doch, Lizzie, ich komme sofort!"

Er wickelte sich seufzend in einen Morgenrock, steckte den Brief von Charles in eine Tasche und trat ins Schlafzimmer. „Ich bin ja da. Hast du mich etwa vermisst?"

Sie lächelte strahlend und nickte erwartungsvoll auf seine Frage. Ohne zu antworten, klopfte sie mit der flachen Hand auf die freie Betthälfte neben sich. Eine unmissverständliche Aufforderung. Er kroch auf allen vieren auf das Bett und beugte sich hingebungsvoll über sie. Dann gab er ihr einen zarten Kuss auf die Nasenspitze.

Sie blinzelte enttäuscht: „Was? Nicht mehr?"

Er ließ sich gespielt theatralisch in die Kissen fallen und sagte: „Zuerst muss ich eine dringende Angelegenheit mit dir besprechen."

„Oh, und dazu hattest du tagsüber keine Zeit?"  
"Nein, und es ist auch besser, dass wir es hier, ganz unter uns erörtern."

Er wollte den Brief aus der Tasche seines Morgenrocks ziehen, doch sie kam ihm in die Quere, als sie nämlich ganz unverfroren den Gürtel des Kleidungsstücks entknotete und mit ihrer Hand über seinen Bauch hinauf zur Brust wanderte. Er erschauderte unter dieser Berührung.

Nein, er durfte sich jetzt keinesfalls ablenken lassen.

Er hielt die Hand, die da so frech auf Erkundungsreise gegangen war, fest und blickte sie ernst an. „Schatz, bitte. Hör mir einen Moment mit zu, ja?"

Sie zog eine Grimasse, nickte dann aber: „Also gut. Was hat mein Gemahl denn auf dem Herzen?"

Er reichte ihr den Brief: „Ich wollte ihn dir erst hier geben. Man muss es mehrere Male lesen, um es in seiner Gesamtheit und im richtigen Zusammenhang zu erfassen. Charles Handschrift wird immer schlechter denn besser."

Mehr sagte er zunächst nicht. Sie las.

Sie drehte und wendete die Seiten, dann lächelte sie mit einer Zuversicht, die ihn völlig verblüffte: „Oh, wie wunderbar! Jane hat es geschafft! Sie haben ein süßes, kleines Mädchen. Ich freue mich so sehr. Das ist eine wunderbare Nachricht!"

Fitzwilliam sah sie erstaunt an. Sie hatte gewiss nicht alles verstanden, kein Wunder, bei dem grauenvollen Gekrakel von Charles.

Doch er hatte falsch gedacht, sie kam sofort auch darauf zu sprechen: „Dass sie aber auch von nichts verschont bleibt. Erst eine sehr unangenehme Schwangerschaft und dann auch noch eine so schreckliche Geburt. Die arme Jane. Ausgerechnet sie muss so leiden. Ungerecht, wirklich."

Er holte tief Luft, dann fragte er nach: „Lizzie, hast du gar keine Angst, dass es dir ähnlich ergehen könnte?"

Sie blickte ihn an, lange, liebevoll und intensiv: „Ich nicht. Jedenfalls nicht sehr. Jane und ich waren schon immer sehr verschieden. Es geht mir ja auch während der Schwangerschaft ganz anders. Ich fühle mich meist sehr wohl. Nur als es im Juli und August so heiß war, das habe ich nicht so gut vertragen. Aber sonst – meine Mutter hat fünf Kinder zur Welt gebracht und alle sind gesund und meiner Mutter geht es wunderbar. Also, ich habe keinen Grund, der Geburt angstvoll entgegen zu sehen."

Als er den Kopf abwandte, hatte sie einen anderen Verdacht und hakte nach: „Liebster, du hast dich doch nicht etwa durch den Bericht aus Netherfield erschrecken lassen? Du denkst doch nicht etwa, dass sich bei der Geburt unseres Kindes auch unvorhergesehene Dinge abspielen könnten? Fitzwilliam?"

Er nahm sie fest in seinen Arm und barg sein Gesicht in ihrem Haar: „Süßes, liebstes Weib. Ich habe so entsetzliche Angst um dich, auch um das Kind, ich kann es kaum beschreiben. Wenn du dich so quälen müsstest, wenn du einen so furchtbaren Eingriff über dich würdest ergehen lassen müssen – oder schlimmer noch, wenn du daran… also, wenn du es nicht… überleben würdest. Ich hätte keine frohe Minute mehr in meinem Leben!"

Er konnte die Tränen der Bestürzung nicht mehr zurückhalten, er schluchzte an ihrer Schulter zum Steinerweichen.

Sie strich ihm beruhigend durch sein Haar, murmelte tröstend: „Das wird niemals geschehen. Sei ganz ruhig. Hab' keine Angst. Es wird alles ganz glatt gehen. Wein' dich nur aus, wenn es dir gut tut. Du wirst sehen, all deine Bedenken werden völlig umsonst sein. Mir wird nichts Schlimmes geschehen, dem Kind natürlich auch nicht."

Er nuschelte noch immer unter Tränen: „Solltest du dich ähnlich wie Jane viele Stunden lang elend herumquälen müssen, dann rühre ich dich danach nie wieder an. Ich möchte dich nicht noch einmal in diese Situation bringen. Ich schwör's dir! Kein weiteres Kind mehr! Das könnte ich dir einfach nicht zumuten."

Sie schüttelte sanft den Kopf: „Oh nein! Das würde ich gar nicht aushalten. Keine einzige Nacht könnte ich ohne dich und schon gar nicht ohne deine Umarmung sein. Ich brauche dich zum Atmen und zum Leben. Und ich brauche alles von dir. Deine Seele, deinen Geist und deinen Körper. Es geht nicht das eine ohne das andere. Ich liebe Dich! Und ich möchte es dir täglich beweisen. Und möchte es umgekehrt auch täglich von dir bewiesen haben!"

Sie beugte sich sehr dich an sein Ohr und raunte hinein: „Ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn du sofort damit beginnen würdest…!"

Sie verstand es, all seine Bedenken recht schnell zu zerstreuen. An Argumenten hatte er nichts mehr entgegen zu setzen und so ergab er sich den Reaktionen, in die sich sein Körper

bereits erging. Er schob ihr das Nachthemd über die Hüften und streichelte ihren nun schon stark gewölbten Leib. Auf jedes Inch ihres gespannten Bauches setzte er einen Kuss. Mit zufriedener Miene betrachtete er ihre schweren Brüste, den dunklen Warzenhof, die vor Erregung hoch aufgerichteten Brustwarzen. Er sog daran, spielte damit. Sie keuchte. Neuerdings war sie fast ohne Berührung der intimsten Zone leicht zum Höhepunkt zu bringen, sie war unheimlich leicht erregbar. Er hörte nicht auf, mit seinem Mund, seiner Zunge ihre Brüste zu umkreisen, während er leicht mit einer Hand an der Innenseite ihres Oberschenkels entlangfuhr. Sie beugte sich schon ekstatisch nach hinten.

In den letzten Tagen hatte er sich angewöhnt, sie nicht mehr zu penetrieren, er fühlte sich einfach nicht mehr danach und sie zum Glück auch nicht. Sie hatten genügend andere Spielweisen, um sich gegenseitig Lust zu spenden. Es machte ihm nichts aus, ganz im Gegenteil. Er fühlte sich sogar meistens bereichert.

Er brachte jetzt nur noch ganz kurz einen Finger ins Spiel, als sie auch schon erbebte. Es war unglaublich. Sie klammerte sich an ihn und er musste ihr den Mund mit einem Kuss verschließen, damit sie nicht das ganze Haus mit ihrem erlösenden Schrei aufweckte. Er grinste zufrieden. Als sie wieder ansprechbar war, wandte sie sich ihm zu: „Ich hoffe, Sie wissen jetzt, wie ich das vorhin meinte, Mr. Darcy!"

Er lachte schallend: „Ja, ja doch. Ich weiß ganz genau, welch eine verdorbene Person Sie sind, Mrs. Darcy!"

Sie ließ ihre Hände über seinen erhitzten Körper gleiten: „Dann ist es ja gut. Darf ich wohl jetzt da weiter machen, wo wir ganz zu Beginn des heutigen Abends angefangen haben?" Und sie griff beherzt zu, was ihm ein raues Stöhnen entlockte.

Der Herbst war nicht so schön und angenehm wie in den vergangenen beiden Jahren. Es gab viel Regen und einige starke Stürme mit erheblichen Schäden. So war es auf einmal nicht Fitzwilliam, der um Elizabeth Angst hatte, sondern sie musste Anfang November um ihn gar sehr bangen.

In der Nacht war ein schlimmer Sturm über das Land gefegt und hatte etliche Schäden hinterlassen. Einige Häuser waren ohne Dach, einige Tiere waren unglücklich verendet und der Wald sah wie ein Schlachtfeld aus. Mr. Portland hatte sofort veranlasst, dass zusätzliche Männer in den Forst abgestellt wurden, um abgeknickte und umgestürzte Bäume zu sichern, bzw. ganz zu fällen. Gegen Mittag, als der Wind soweit nachgelassen hatte, dass man sich relativ gefahrlos draußen bewegen konnte, ritten die beiden Männer in eines der stark vom Windbruch heimgesuchten Waldstücke. Mr. Portland zeigte Mr. Darcy das Ausmaß der Schäden. Dieser war sehr betroffen, aber es war zum Glück nur ein materieller Schaden. Das würde man schon verkraften. Glücklicherweise waren rund um Pemberley keine Personen zu Schaden gekommen.

Man wendete die Pferde und begab sich auf den Rückweg. Eine nachzüglerische Böe rauschte durch den Forst und die Pferde wurden unruhig. Mr. Portland hatte Mühe, seinen Schimmelwallach zu halten und sprengte ein gutes Stück voraus, während der Hannoveraner-Hengst _Principe _unvorhersehbar in die Höhe stieg und seinen Reiter abwarf. Dann machte das Pferd sich eilends hinter dem Schimmel her. Mr. Darcy lag am Boden, da hörte er plötzlich ein surrendes Geräusch und einen Schrei, dann umgab ihn finsterste Nacht. Dass es sein eigener Schrei gewesen war, bekam er nicht mehr mit.

Rodgers wechselte mit Mr. Portland und Mrs. Reynolds einen verzweifelten Blick: „Wer sagt es Mrs. Darcy? Und Miss Georgiana? Ich kann es nicht. Bitte, Mr. Portland, übernehmen Sie diese Aufgabe. Mrs. Reynolds muss hier im Erdgeschoß ein Krankenlager errichten, da der Herr nicht die Treppe hinauf transportiert werden kann. Damit hat sie alle Hände voll zu tun."

Seit der kleine Zug mit dem verletzten, bewusstlosen Mr. Darcy auf einer schnell provisorisch zusammen gezimmerten Trage auf Pemberley angekommen war, war gerade mal eine Viertelstunde vergangen. Zum Glück war der Arzt schon von einem Burschen informiert worden und kam fast zeitgleich mit dem Verletzten an.

Eine erste kurze Untersuchung hatte einen Schlüsselbeinbruch und eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung ergeben, außerdem vermutete man Rippenprellungen, eventuell auch Rippenbrüche. Da der Kranke sowieso ohne Bewusstsein war, hatte man die sonst sicherlich schmerzhaften Untersuchungen recht gut durchführen können. Auch hatte Rodgers seinen Herrn dabei entkleidet und ihm ein Nachtgewand angezogen. Nun wartete man darauf, dass die Haushälterin mit ihren Mägden im Damenschreibzimmer eine Lagerstatt für den Verletzten zurechtmachte.

Mr. Portland klopfte zaghaft an die Tür des großen Herrenschlafzimmers.

Clarice öffnete einen Spalt: „Was gibt es denn?"

„Ich muss ganz dringend Mrs. Darcy sprechen."

„Sie schläft noch. Sie legt sich nun doch ab und zu mittags mal hin, da das Kind sie nachts auch nicht mehr ruhen lässt. Kann ich etwas bestellen, wenn sie aufwacht?"

„Es tut mir Leid, Clarice, ich muss Sie bitten, Ihre Herrin aufzuwecken. Die Sache duldet keinen Aufschub."

„Hören Sie…"

Clarices Protest wurde im Keim erstickt, denn Mr. Portland drückte ihr seine Hand auf den Mund: „Nein, jetzt hören Sie zu! Wenn Sie möchten, können Sie gerne die Aufgabe übernehmen, Mrs. Darcy nach ihrem Aufwache darüber in Kenntnis zu setzen, dass ihr Mann schwer verletzt unten im kleinen Schreibzimmer liegt. Er ist von einem herabstürzenden Baum getroffen worden. Oder Sie wecken Mrs. Darcy jetzt gleich, dann sage ich es ihr, wie es meine Pflicht ist. Ihre Entscheidung, werte Clarice!"

Die Zofe hielt sich vor Schreck die Hand vor den Mund: „Du liebe Güte! Steht es schlimm um ihn? Natürlich wecke ich Mrs. Darcy, keine Frage."

„Danke, bitte beeilen Sie sich! Und ich würde sagen, die Lage ist ernst, aber ich denke, dass er noch einmal haarscharf davon gekommen ist. Er ist derzeit noch ohne Bewusstsein, der Arzt sagte zum Glück, dass er es höchstwahrscheinlich überleben wird."


	24. Chapter 24

Sofort eilte Clarice durch den riesigen abgedunkelten Raum und er hörte sie einige Worte flüstern.

Dann vernahm er die Stimme von Mrs. Darcy: „Mr. Portland, kommen Sie nur näher. Was gibt es so Dringendes? Ist mein Mann denn nicht mit Ihnen unterwegs gewesen?"

Der Verwalter trat nervös in das Zimmer und räusperte sich umständlich: „Hmh, doch, ja wir gemeinsam unterwegs, aber… Ma'am es sind Umstände eingetreten, die leider Ihre sofortige Anwesenheit unten erfordern."

Mehr brachte er erst einmal nicht heraus.

„Also gut, da Sie es so dringend machen. Klären Sie mich bitte über die Umstände auf, damit ich mir ein Bild davon machen kann, was mich da so Unvorhergesehenes erwartet."

Mr. Portland neigte den Kopf sehr tief und presste dann heraus: „Ihr Gatte wurde von einem herabstürzenden Baum halbtot geschlagen."

Sie schrie nicht, sie weinte nicht, sie blieb erstaunlich ruhig.

Sie winkte Clarice, damit diese ihr einen Morgenmantel reichte und sagte beim Überstreifen des Kleidungsstücks: „Berichten Sie mir sofort alles, und zwar ohne Rücksicht auf meine Person oder meine derzeitige Verfassung. Dann möchte ich auf dem Weg nach unten wissen, welche Maßnahmen bereits ergriffen wurden, damit ich sehen kann, welche ich dann noch entsprechend anordnen muss. Wo befindet sich Mr. Darcy zurzeit?"

„Noch in der Halle, da Mrs. Reynolds wohl gerade das Damenschreibzimmer zum Krankenzimmer umrüsten lässt. Er sollte besser nicht die Treppe hinauf transportiert werden. Der Arzt ist bereits eingetroffen. Er hat nach einer ersten Untersuchung gemeint, dass er unglaubliches Glück gehabt haben muss. Hätte der Baum ihn nicht an der Schulter touchiert, sondern wäre nur wenige Inches weiter direkt auf seinen Kopf gefallen, dann… also, dann würde es noch wesentlich schlimmer aussehen."

Er bot Mrs. Darcy seinen Arm, als sie an der Treppe angelangt waren, doch sie hielt sich mit beiden Händen am Geländer fest und nahm die Stufen so schnell es ihr in ihrem hochschwangeren Zustand möglich war. Die Halle jedoch war leer. Offensichtlich hatte man den Kranken bereits in das entsprechende Zimmer bringen können. Elizabeth ging langsam, aber zügig für ihre Verhältnisse den Flur entlang. Sie öffnete die Tür zum Schreibzimmer und alle Köpfe drehten sich zu ihr herum.

Der Arzt deutete eine Verbeugung an, dann ergriff er das Wort: „Es tut mir sehr leid, Ihnen in Ihrem Zustand so viel Kummer bereiten zu müssen. Ihr Gatte hat einige nicht unerhebliche Verletzungen davon getragen und ist auch nicht bei Bewusstsein. Was für eine starke Gehirnerschütterung aber durchaus ein übliches Symptom ist. Dazu kommen mehrere Brüche, einen am Schlüsselbein, und einige Rippen, ebenso schwere Prellungen auf der ganzen rechten Seite. Das Problem ist, dass er, wenn er länger ohne Bewusstsein hier liegt, einen Flüssigkeitsverlust erleidet, da er nicht fähig ist, Trinken zu sich zu nehmen. Zunächst können wir mal abwarten, aber nicht mehr als einen Tag. Ich komme auf alle Fälle zweimal täglich hier vorbei. Soll ich eine Krankenschwester schicken, oder kommen Sie ohne eine solche Kraft zurecht?"

Elizabeth wechselte mit Rodgers, Mrs. Reynolds und auch Clarice kurze Blicke und erwiderte dann: „Ich denke nicht, dass eine Krankenschwester notwendig sein wird. Es wird meinem Gatten hier an nichts fehlen, er bekommt jede nur erdenkliche Pflege und Zuwendung. Und wenn Sie selbst zweimal pro Tag nach ihm sehen, denke ich, müsste dies alles ausreichend sein. Was ist außerdem noch zu beachten?"

„Nur, dass er sehr ruhig und möglichst flach liegen sollte. Im Falle er aufwachen sollte, wird er seine fürchterlichen Schmerzen ziemlich rasch spüren und er muss dann auf alle Fälle ein starkes Schmerzmittel haben. Er wird rasende Kopfschmerzen haben und durch die Rippenbrüche wird er nur schwer atmen können. Auf Grund des Schulterbruches wird es ihm auch kaum möglich sein, sich bis auf wenige Inches zu bewegen."

„Dann danke ich Ihnen bereits jetzt für Ihre Mühe, Doktor." Dieser nickte allen Anwesenden zu und verließ dann den Raum. Elizabeth wandte sich an den Rest: „Mrs. Reynolds, Sie sollten Miss Georgiana herunter bitten, ich möchte ihr die Nachricht vom Unfall ihres Bruders gerne selbst mitteilen. Und für die kommende Viertelstunde möchte ich – und ich bitte Sie da um Verständnis – mit meinem Mann gerne allein sein. Danach werde ich mit Rodgers eine Einteilung der Krankenwache vornehmen, damit immer jemand bei Mr. Darcy wird sein können."

Sofort zogen sich alle Personen diskret zurück, es dauerte keine zwei Minuten, da war Elizabeth mit dem Verletzten alleine im Raum.

Sie sank einfach vor dem Bett in die Knie und lehnte ihre Stirn an seine kalte linke Hand, die recht schlaff auf der Matratze lag. Wieder und wieder küsste sie die Hand, die gleiche, die sie am Morgen ihrer Verlobung auf der Wiese weit vor Longbourn geküsst hatte. Damals waren seine Hände auch so schrecklich kalt gewesen. Wie sehr musste er in seinem offenen Hemd, ohne den Mantel schließen zu können, gefroren haben. Wie sehr hatte sie in diesem Moment, als sie erkannt hatte, wer da aus dem Nebel auf sie zukam, vor Erregung gezittert.

Wie groß war ihr Glück seitdem gewesen. Und nun das! Sie weinte still und fast lautlos. Erst als das Kind in ihr rebellierte und sich gehörig bemerkbar machte, hörte sie mit dem Weinen auf. Natürlich, sie musste auch an sich und das Baby denken. Fitzwilliam würde nicht wollen, dass sie sich derart grämte, dass an nichts anderes mehr zu denken war. Sie stand mühsam auf und wischte sich die letzten Tränen ab. Wie er da lag, so bleich und fern von allem. Seine Atmung war flach, aber zum Glück regelmäßig. Sie hielt die Hände in den Rücken gestützt und beugte sich zu seinem Gesicht, um seine beiden Augenlider zu küssen, seine für einen Mann ungewöhnlichen langen und ausdrucksstarken Wimpern warfen kleine Schatten auf seine weißen Wangen.

Dann ging sie zur Tür, öffnete diese und sah den Flur entlang. Keine Minute zu früh, denn Georgiana kam angerannt, mit gerafften Röcken: „Mrs. Reynolds sagte mir, dass du mich sofort sehen möchtest. Was ist denn passiert?"

Elizabeth schloss die Tür leise und trat ganz auf den Flur hinaus: „Wo bist du denn gewesen? Hast du gar nichts von dem Trubel im Haus mitbekommen?"

„Trubel? Kein bisschen. Weswegen denn? Ich hatte mir ein Buch mit auf mein Zimmer genommen und dort gelesen. Außerdem habe ich einen Brief an John angefangen zu schreiben."

Elizabeth musste trotz allen Kummers ein klein wenig schmunzeln. Schrieb sie nicht täglich einen Brief an ihren Jonathan? Aber nun galt es erst einmal, Georgiana den Zustand ihres Bruders näher zu bringen. Sie umfasste beide Arme ihrer Schwägerin am Handgelenk und sprach die Dinge sehr direkt an: „George", und das Nennen dieses Namens war immer ein Indiz für große Vertrautheit und Zuneigung, „Fitzwilliam hatte im Wald einen Unfall. Er ist sehr schwer verletzt und liegt nun hier in diesem Zimmer."

Georgiana heulte panisch auf.

„Nein, nicht, hör mir zu! Es steht nicht das Schlimmste zu befürchten, also beruhige dich! Er wird es schaffen! Dessen bin ich mir sicher und auch der Arzt war diesbezüglich sehr zuversichtlich."

Georgiana schluchzte herzergreifend: „Da… darf ich ihn se… sehen?"

„Natürlich, komm nur mit rein." Elizabeth öffnete die Tür und beide gingen eingehakt auf das Bett zu.

Während Georgiana auf der einen Seite und Elizabeth auf der anderen Seite des Bettes standen und fassungslos auf die zwar atmende, aber sonst sehr leblos wirkende Gestalt Fitzwilliams blickten, klopfte es leise, aber fest an der Tür.

Elizabeth rief ein kurzes „Herein", dann kam Rodgers angestiefelt, ein Tablett in der Hand, darauf ein Blatt Papier und einen Teller mit einer handwarmen Suppe.

„Wenn Sie bereit sind Mrs. Darcy, würde ich Ihnen gerne einen ersten Vorschlag zur Krankenwache unterbreiten."

Elizabeth warf einen weiteren Blick auf ihren Mann, nickte Georgiana zu, die sich nun an den Bettrand setzte und ging mit Rodgers zum Damenschreibtisch hinüber, den man wegen der Errichtung des Bettes in eine Ecke hatte schieben müssen.

„Also, lassen Sie sehen, was Sie da haben, Rodgers."

Der Butler nickte eifrig und begann: „Zuerst darf ich Ihnen mitteilen, dass sich erfreulicherweise Mrs. Fielding sofort nach Erhalt der Nachricht vom Unfall des Mr. Darcy gemeldet hat, um sich ebenfalls für die Wache eintragen zu lassen. Ich halte das für sehr günstig, da die Dame ja durchaus nicht unerfahren im Umgang mit bettlägerigen Personen ist. Dafür habe ich Mr. Portland völlig herausgelassen, da er nun komplett mit den Verwaltungsaufgaben alleine ist, wir sollten ihn nicht überfordern. Ihr Einverständnis immer vorausgesetzt, Mrs. Darcy."

Georgiana meldete sich: „Rodgers, Sie müssen mich selbstverständlich auch eintragen, ich möchte ebenfalls für die Wache am Krankenbett meines Bruders eingeteilt werden."

„Natürlich, Miss Georgiana, wir haben auch Sie dafür vorgesehen."

„Danke, Rodgers!"

Nur für Elizabeth hörbar murmelte der Butler aber: „Ich habe Miss Georgiana immer nur mal für eine gute Stunde oder so eingeteilt, mehr scheint mir nicht zumutbar."

Elizabeth lächelte den guten Mann dankbar an: „Sie sind sehr rücksichtsvoll und vorausschauend, danke sehr."

„Was Ihre Person anlangt, so waren Mrs. Reynolds und ich uns nicht ganz schlüssig. Sie sollten auf keinen Fall zu stark mit der Krankenpflege belastet werden. Andererseits verstehen wir auch, dass Sie sicher so oft wie möglich bei ihrem Mann sein möchten."

„Lassen Sie halt mal sehen, Rodgers, was Sie geplant haben."

Elizabeth überflog das Papier. Die Nachtschichten teilten sich Rodgers und Clarice, es waren fünfeinhalb Stunden für jeden. Am Tag hatte man immer eine Wache von vier Stunden vorgesehen, die von Mrs. Reynolds auf Mrs. Darcy und dann für eine Stunde auf Miss Georgiana übergehen würde, weitere vier Stunden übernahm dann Mrs. Fielding. Diese konnte an die Nachtschicht für elf Stunden, also für fünfeinhalb an Rodgers und für fünfeinhalb an Clarice, übergeben.

„Meinen Sie, dass Ihnen die vier Stunden zuzumuten sind? Oder sollen wir doch Miss Georgiana zwei Stunden wachen lassen, dann hätten Sie nur drei zu absolvieren?"

„Wissen Sie was Rodgers? Ich werde es einfach versuchen, falls ich mich nicht wohl fühlen sollte, kann man die Wachzeit meiner Schwägerin ja immer noch verlängern. Aber eigentlich schrecken mich vier Stunden hier am Bett meines Mannes ganz und gar nicht. Wäre das Kind in meinem Leib nicht, würde ich mit Freuden den ganzen Tag hier wachen."

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen, aber Sie stehen nun mal kurz vor der Niederkunft und werden sich entsprechend schonen."

Er machte eine kurze Pause, dann deutete er auf das Tablett: „Ich habe aus der Küche eine Suppe für Mr. Darcy mitgebracht. Auch wenn nur wenig Hoffnung besteht, dass er in der Lage sein wird, etwas davon zu essen, wir müssen es probieren."

Rodgers lagerte den Kopf des Kranken mit zwei weiteren Kissen höher, dann hielt er ihn fest in einer Position, damit Elizabeth ihm mit dem Löffel vorsichtig die Suppe einflößen konnte. Doch die ganze Brühe lief ihm sofort wieder am Kinn herunter, es war überhaupt kein Schluckreflex vorhanden. Der sonst stets gefasste Butler war geneigt, einen enttäuschten Fluch auszustoßen, unterließ es aber aus Rücksicht auf die Damen. Das lief alles gar nicht gut für seinen Herrn. Er musste Flüssigkeit zu sich nehmen, so viel war klar. Aber wie?

Rodgers zog daher unverrichteter Dinge wieder ab und brachte kurz darauf den Tee für die Damen. Georgiana hauchte ihrem Bruder einen flüchtigen Kuss auf die Stirn und setzte sich dann an den Tisch am Fenster.

„Wie gut, dass ich den Brief an Jonathan, also Mr. Gainsworth, noch nicht fertig geschrieben habe. Ich werde ihm von dem Unglück erzählen, er wird sehr bestürzt sein, denke ich."

Ihre Schwägerin hatte sich so gesetzt, dass sie während des Teetrinkens das Bett nicht aus den Augen zu lassen brauchte.

Sie erwiderte nun: „Natürlich wird er bestürzt sein. Ich selbst muss an Mama und Papa schreiben, muss eine Nachricht an den Earl und die Countess schicken und Onkel und Tante Gardiner sollten auch Bescheid wissen. Auch Jane und Charles muss ich darüber in Kenntnis setzen. Aber ich kann das alles hier während meiner Wache erledigen.

Georgiana musterte sie von der Seite: „Du wirst dich aber nicht überanstrengen, hoffe ich. Das wäre unverzeihlich. Und es würde Fitzwilliam ganz und gar nicht gefallen."

„Sei unbesorgt. Es wird keine Anstrengung für mich sein. Ich würde mich viel schrecklicher fühlen, wenn ich von all dem hier ausgeschlossen werden müsste. Nicht in der Lage sein zu können, bei ihm zu sein, ihn zu bewachen, einfach für ihn da zu sein, das würde mich grämen. So gesehen, hat es etwas Gutes, dass er den Unfall jetzt hatte und nicht einige Wochen später, wenn ich im Kindbett liege."

„Und wie erreichen wir nun, dass er Flüssigkeit zu sich nimmt?"

„Wir müssen es wieder und wieder probieren. Ich sehe keine andere Möglichkeit, es sei denn der Arzt hat eine praktikable Lösung."

„Soll ich versuchen, ihm etwas Wasser zu geben?"

„Ja, das wäre gut. Nicht aufgeben, immer wieder probieren. Warte, ich helfe dir."

„Nein!" Georgianas Stimme klang zum ersten Mal bestimmt und bestimmend.

Ganz plötzlich bemerkte man die Darcy in ihr. „Ich mache das alleine, du bleibst sitzen und ruhst dich aus."

Elizabeth fügte sich staunend. Die scheue junge Frau hatte einen starken Willen, daran hatte sie zwar niemals gezweifelt, aber dass sie diesen nun so offen zeigte, war völlig neu.

Vielleicht war es die derzeitige Krisensituation, die sie erwachsen hatte werden lassen, vielleicht auch ihre Romanze mit Gainsworth, vielleicht das Zusammenleben mit dem jungen Ehepaar unter einem Dach in Pemberley seit vielen Monaten. Am wahrscheinlichsten war - von allem etwas.

Georgiana träufelte das Wasser mit dem kleinen Mokkalöffelchen in den Mund ihres Bruders. Doch nachdem die Mundhöhle voll war, lief es auf der rechten Seite im Mundwinkel einfach wieder raus. Er schluckte nicht. Aber er atmete doch! Musste er dann nicht auch unweigerlich irgendwann einmal schlucken? Georgiana hatte sich noch nie mit Anatomie befasst, sie kannte sich ganz und gar nicht aus. Die entsprechenden Bücher schien es wohl in der Unendlichkeit der Pemberley'schen Bibliothek zu geben, aber ihr Bruder hätte ihr diese Bücher niemals ausgehändigt. Aus ganz anderen Gründen, von denen sie nichts ahnte. Und bislang hatte sie auch überhaupt kein Interesse daran gezeigt. Aber nun – sie wollte wissen, wie die Zusammenhänge sein konnten. Und sie sagte Elizabeth, dass sie in ein paar Minuten wieder da sein werde. Dann verschwand sie.

Eine Viertelstunde später schleppte sie drei dicke Folianten herbei. Elizabeth eilte hinzu und wollte ihr eines der schweren Bücher abnehmen, doch Georgiana weigerte sich, ihr auch nur ein Exemplar abzugeben. Sie setzte den Bücherstapel vorsichtig auf dem Tischchen ab und öffnete das erste Buch. Mit gebeugtem Haupt und eifrig roten Wangen las sie, blätterte sie und las wieder. Dann warf sie dieses Buch beiseite und widmete sich dem nächsten.

Zwischendurch blickte sie kurz auf und bemerkte mit schimmernden Augen: „Wenn es jemals die Möglichkeit für Frauen gibt, den Arztberuf zu erlernen, dann würde ich das gerne tun."

Elizabeth blickte überrascht auf ihre in die medizinischen Bücher versunkene Schwägerin. Konnte es tatsächlich sein, dass in ihr eine Medizinerin schlummerte? Falls ja, dann hatte sie dieses Talent bislang unglaublich gut verborgen. Nun ja, verbergen müssen. Fitzwilliam hätte ihr in diesem Alter niemals erlaubt, sich mit diesen Büchern zu beschäftigen. Und ein Medizinstudium gab es ohnehin nur für Männer. Wie auch alle anderen Studien auch. Egal, ob Rechtwissenschaft oder Theologie, die Universitäten waren nur Männern zugänglich.

„Kennst du denn Mrs. Fielding?"

„Mrs. Fielding? Nein, nicht persönlich, ich weiß nur, dass sie öfter mal wegen des Babys bei dir war. Was ist mit ihr?"

„Sie ist eine Hebamme. Weißt du, was eine Hebamme macht?"  
"Eigentlich nicht. Aber ich gehe davon aus, dass es ebenfalls etwas mit dem Kind zu tun haben muss."

Elizabeth schürzte die Lippen. Sie wusste nicht, ob Fitzwilliam es gutheißen würde, aber immerhin war Georgiana so gut wie verlobt und außerdem hatte er ihr gesagt, dass Mr. Gainsworth und seine Schwester durchaus bereits heiße Küsse getauscht hätten. Da Georgiana mutterlos war, würde es ohnehin ihr zukommen, sie vor der Ehe aufzuklären. Das konnte man angesichts der derzeitigen Situation dann auch sofort erledigen. Mehr oder weniger, jedenfalls.

„Ja, es hat etwas mit dem Kind zu tun. Sie wird mir helfen, das Kind auf die Welt zu bringen. Gewissermaßen ist das ein medizinischer Beruf, der für Frauen geeignet ist."

„Aber hat sie das denn auch an einer Universität gelernt?"  
"Nein, das nun nicht. Aber sie hat das von einer anderen Hebamme und wohl auch von Ärzten, mit denen sie zusammenarbeitet, erlernt."

„Klingt interessant. Wie wird die Hilfe von Mrs. Fielding für dich dann aussehen?"

„Genau kann ich es auch nicht sagen. Es ist ja mein erstes Kind. Aber da Charles uns von der Geburt der kleinen Margaret berichtet hat, kann man davon sicher einiges ableiten."

„Aha." Es klang nicht sehr überzeugt. „Könnte ich dabei dann nicht auch etwas lernen?"  
"Leider nein. Unverheiratete Frauen von Stand sollten nicht bei einer Geburt anwesend sein. Es gehört sich nicht. Und dein Bruder würde es auch nicht dulden. Wenn du aber verheiratet bist, dann könntest du ja versuchen, dich auf diesem Gebiet ausbilden zu lassen. Warum sollte es nicht auch hochstehende Damen geben, die Geburtshilfe betreiben?"

„Meinst du, John würde das zulassen?"

„Das kommt auf euch beide drauf an. Wenn er schlau ist und dich von Herzen liebt, dann wird er dir deine Herzenswünsche nicht versagen."

„Natürlich. Fitzwilliam würde auch dir niemals einen Wunsch abschlagen können."

„Ja", Elizabeth lächelte versonnen, „das könnte er vermutlich nicht."


	25. Chapter 25

Georgiana vertiefte sich erneut in die Bücher. Nach einer Weile hob sie den Kopf und stürzte ein Glas Wasser in einem Zug herunter. Ihr war siedend heiß, sie hatte die Seiten gefunden, wo die anatomischen Gegebenheiten bei Mann und Frau erörtert und bebildert wurden. Ihre Finger zitterten beim Umblättern der Seiten.

„Elizabeth?"

„Bitte?"

„Versprich mir, dass du mich nicht tadelst, aber ich… ich muss es dir einfach zeigen. Ich meine, es ist ja für alle Welt sichtbar, dass Männer… also ich meine, dass sie anders aussehen als Frauen. Aber… aber, sie haben auch keine Brüste… bei Gott, ich rede Unsinn. Schau es dir einfach an!"

Und damit reichte sie mit bebender Hand das Buch an ihre Schwägerin weiter. Diese studierte die aufgeschlagene Seite aufmerksam und zog die Stirn kraus.

Dann sah sie Georgiana an: „Da gibt es gewisse Unterschiede, ja. Keine Brüste bei Männern, ganz richtig. Aber das wusstest du ohnehin, denn das wäre uns gewiss an Fitzwilliam aufgefallen."

Und nun kicherten beide albern los.

Sie steckten nun beide die Köpfe in das Buch. Elizabeth versuchte, so gut es ihr möglich war, Georgiana alle körperlichen Unterschiede und auch deren Zweck zu erklären. Diese wurde mal knallrot, mal total blass, immer im Wechsel. Aber sie fand es unglaublich interessant. Und das nicht nur im Hinblick auf einen gewissen Mr. Gainsworth. Und nicht nur im Hinblick auf sie selbst. Ihr Interesse war ganz allgemein geweckt. Sie wusste plötzlich, die Medizin würde sie nicht mehr loslassen.

Die Nacht kam und somit der Dienst von Rodgers. Er wusch den Verletzten sorgfältig, damit er erfrischt war, dann versuchte auch er, ihm die Lippen zum Trinken auseinander zu zwingen, wieder umsonst. Kurz vor Mitternacht kam Mrs. Darcy noch einmal in das Krankenzimmer, im Morgenrock, und bat darum, fünf Minuten mit ihrem Gatten alleine gelassen zu werden. Rodgers entfernte sich diskret.

Elizabeth setzte sich auf die Bettkante, nahm die Hand ihres Mannes und legte sie auf ihren zuckenden Leib, denn das Baby war ganz besonders munter an diesem Abend. Sie legte ihren Kopf in die gesunde Armbeuge und so verharrte sie eine ganze Weile. Erst dachte sie, es wäre das Kind, was ihr den leichten Reiz auf der Bauchdecke verursachte. Doch als sie direkt hinsah, bemerkte sie, wie ein Finger Fitzwiliams zuckte. Fast so, als würde er das Kind spüren und streicheln wollen. Sie schaute genauer hin, nur um keiner Täuschung erlegen zu sein. Jetzt war es eindeutig: Er bewegte seine Finger! Sie drehte sich zu ihm um. Seine Augen waren weiterhin fest geschlossen. Sie nahm den Becher mit Wasser und löffelte ihm vorsichtig davon in den Mund. Seine Lippen zuckten ganz leicht. Dann, kurz bevor das Wasser wieder herauslief, schluckte er reflexartig. Elizabeth riss freudig die Augen auf! Sie hauchte einen Kuss auf seinen Mund, ein winziges Lächeln war die Reaktion.

Sie lief hinaus auf den Flur: „Rodgers, Rodgers!"

Atemlos hielt sie sich den Bauch.

Der Diener kam besorgt um die Ecke: „Liebe Güte, Mrs. Darcy, geht es Ihnen nicht gut?"

Sie schüttelte den Kopf: „Nein, mit mir ist alles in Ordnung, danke. Aber mein Mann – er zeigt Reaktionen!"

„Dem Himmel sei Dank! Was hat er gemacht?"

„Er hat… er hat", sie wusste, es würde für den alten Mann komisch klingen, aber sie sagte es dennoch, „er hat wohl das Baby in meinem Bauch gespürt und versucht es zu streicheln. Dann hat er einen Teelöffel Wasser geschluckt und schließlich ganz kurz gelächelt. Oh, Rodgers, ich bin so froh!"

„Das kann ich verstehen, Mrs. Darcy. Trotzdem müssen wir vorsichtig sein. Es kann auch leider nur wenig Bedeutung haben und in der nächsten Sekunde ist wieder alles beim alten. Aber hoffen wir, dass es eine Besserung seines Zustandes ist."

„Ja, hoffentlich."

„Sie sollten nun wirklich zu Bett gehen. Clarice und ich werden die Nacht gut herumbringen und Mr. Darcy zu ihrer vollsten Zufriedenheit versorgen."  
"Natürlich, davon bin ich überzeugt. Und geben Sie ihm mehr Trinken, wenn es geht."

„Selbstverständlich. Gute Nacht, Ma'am!"

„Rodgers! Nur Mrs. Darcy, wenn ich bitten darf."

Sie ließ sich am Morgen sofort von Clarice den Bericht vom Verlauf der Nacht geben. Clarice hatte an Mrs. Reynolds übergeben, um dann Mrs. Darcy aufwarten zu können. Am Mittag würde sie dann ein wenig Zeit haben, um die Nachtruhe nachzuholen. Es seien keine nennenswerten Veränderungen an Mr. Darcy feststellbar gewesen, außer dass er einen halben Becher Wasser während der Nacht zu sich genommen hatte. Immer noch zu wenig, aber besser als nichts. Ab und zu habe er mal gestöhnt, wahrscheinlich weil er vermehrt die Schmerzen verspürte.

Elizabeth drängte Clarice zur Eile, sie wollte unbedingt fertig sein, wenn der Arzt zur Visite eintraf.

Sie saß noch beim Frühstück, als der Doktor gemeldet wurde. Sofort begab sie sich hinüber in das Krankenzimmer. Sie war ziemlich erstaunt, weil er nicht gleich nach Fitzwilliam sah, sondern seinen Blick auf sie heftete sie und dann fragte, wie es ihr so ginge. Es sei wohl keinem damit gedient, wenn sich nun auch noch die Dame des Hauses in hochschwangerem Zustand völlig verausgabe. Aber Elizabeth konnte den Doktor beruhigen, sie hatte zwar nicht sehr gut, aber doch einigermaßen ausreichend geschlafen und die Krankenpflege nicht auch noch auf die Schichten ausgedehnt, die für andere vorgesehen waren. Mit dieser Erklärung war der Arzt zunächst einmal zufrieden und wandte sich dann dem Verletzten zu. Dass er ein wenig getrunken hatte, fand er sein gutes Zeichen und als ihm Elizabeth von den winzig kleinen Reaktionen am späten Abend erzählte, nickte er wissend. Er ließ ein Fläschchen mit Tropfen da, ein Schmerzmittel, das man in das Wasser mischen konnte. Er ordnete an, dass der Kranke ebenfalls eine gehaltvolle Brühe eingeflößt bekommen sollte. Das war seines Erachtens für die Lebensfunktionen absolut notwendig. Da der Schluckreflex nun vorhanden war, wenn auch schwach, und Mr. Darcy zudem andere Reaktionen gezeigt hatte, rechnete er mit einem Ende der Bewusstlosigkeit im Lauf dieses Tages. Er ermunterte Mrs. Darcy, das, was die Reaktionen am Vortag bei ihrem Gatten hervorgerufen hatte, gegebenenfalls einige Male zu wiederholen. Er würde am frühen Abend noch einmal selbst vorbeischauen. Dann empfahl er sich allen Anwesenden.

Das Verabreichen von Wasser, dünnem Tee und Brühe war mühsam. Aber es funktionierte immerhin einigermaßen. Überall wurden einige wenige Tropfen des Schmerzmittels beigefügt. Der Doktor hatte dem Patienten, bevor er gegangen war, noch mit geübtem Griff die Blase entleert, damit es nicht da auch noch zu Problemen kommen würde.

Georgiana kam und hielt den fertigen Brief an Mr. Gainsworth in der Hand. Sie war begeistert zu hören, dass man bei ihrem Bruder eventuell mit einem Aufwachen innerhalb der nächsten zwölf Stunden rechnen konnte. Sie wollte auf Grund ihrer neu entdeckten Leidenschaft für die Medizin nun unbedingt eine längere Wachzeit haben. Mit viel Betteln gaben Elizabeth und Mrs. Reynolds ihr jeweils eine halbe Stunde ihrer Schicht ab. Sie war selig und sauste unermüdlich um ihren kranken Bruder herum. Ein bisschen Suppe verabreichen, ein bisschen Wasser einträufeln, die Bettdecke glatt streichen, die Haare kämmen, das alles waren Aufgaben, die sie mit großem Eifer erledigte. Dazwischen saß sie am Bett, hielt seine Hand oder las ihm aus ihrem derzeitigen Lieblingsbuch vor. Dafür nahm sie aber dann doch lieber den Gedichtband anstelle der medizinischen Fachbücher.

Elizabeth war wesentlich müder, als sie gegenüber dem Doktor zugegeben hatte. Erst hatte sie aus Sorge um Fitzwilliam nicht schlafen können und als sie schließlich am eindösen gewesen war, hatte das Baby ganz arg rumort. Sie löste Georgiana nach dem Lunch ab, die nur unwillig das Krankenzimmer verließ, um ihrerseits zum Essen zu gehen. Elizabeth schrieb einen kurzen Brief an ihre Eltern und schilderte so sachlich es ihr möglich war die Situation. Dann versiegelte sie das Schreiben und stand auf. Seufzend rieb sie sich den Rücken. Sie schmunzelte, als sie das Kind spürte. Schnell streckte sie sich neben Fitzwilliam aus und legte sich seine Hand auf den Bauch. Es dauerte ein paar Minuten, dann hörte sie ihn etwas murmeln. Aber es war völlig unverständlich. Doch immerhin wieder eine neue Reaktion. Sie war glücklich und rückte näher an ihn heran. So schlief sie erschöpft ein.

Sie wachte von einem grauenvollen Stöhnen auf. Irgendwer musste da anscheinend Höllenqualen leiden, so dachte sie, noch nicht ganz bei sich. Dann setzte sie sich mit einem Ruck auf und blickte auf ihren Mann neben sich. Der hatte zwar die Augen noch immer nicht richtig geöffnet, aber seine Lider flatterten wie wild. Er warf den Kopf unruhig hin und her und gab schmerzerfüllte Laute von sich. Sie stand rasch auf und beobachtete ihn genau. Er schien starke Schmerzen zu haben, kein Wunder, wenn er auch so voller Unruhe war. Das war gar nicht gut für ihn. Er sollte besser still liegen. Sie gab ihm ein paar Löffel voll Tee, mit den Tropfen versetzt. Doch das wirkte so schnell natürlich nicht. Fitzwilliam versuchte, sich zu bewegen, was ihm aber wegen der halben Bewusstlosigkeit, in der er sich noch befand und auch wegen der Verletzungen, nicht recht gelang.

Es klopfte leise an die Tür und Mrs. Fielding kam auf das „Herein" von Elizabeth in das Zimmer getreten. Sie bemerkte sofort, dass der Kranke überaus unruhig und kaum zu bändigen war. Sie eilte sofort wieder zur Tür hinaus. Wenige Minuten später kam sie mit Rodgers an ihrer Seite zurück, der zwei starke Lederriemen in der Hand hielt.

Mrs. Fielding nahm Elizabeth zur Seite: „Mrs. Darcy, wir müssen leider ihren Mann am Bett festbinden."

Elizabeth hielt sich voller Schreck die Hand vor den Mund, was Mrs. Fielding veranlasste, ihr aufmunternd über die Schultern zu streichen: „Keine Bange, es wird nur für kurze Zeit sein. Ohne diese Maßnahme würde er nur unnötig Schmerzen erleiden, das wollen wir damit vermeiden. Er muss ruhig liegen, damit ihm nicht alles wehtut. Ist er erst einmal erwacht und kann seine Bewegungen kontrollieren, machen wir die Riemen wieder ab, natürlich."

Geschickt wickelte Mrs. Fielding ein paar weiche Leinenstreifen um die Handgelenke des Patienten, dann zurrte Rodgers die Ledergurte am Bett fest und band die mit dem Leinen versehenen Hände seines Herrn daran. Eine Weile versuchte Fitzwilliam noch, sich loszureißen, dann wurde er immer ruhiger und ruhiger.

Mrs. Fielding nickte zufrieden und schickte dann Elizabeth zur Ruhe: „Mrs. Darcy, ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie sich jetzt ein wenig Ruhe gönnen. Falls sich die Lage hier wesentlich ändert, lasse ich Ihnen sofort Bescheid geben."

Aber Elizabeth ging nicht in ihr Schlafzimmer. Sie hatte bei Fitzwilliam ganz gut geschlafen und fühlte sich nicht unwohl. Sie zog sich ein dickes Pelzcape über und ging nach draußen. Sie lächelte, als sie die Stufen hinunter ging, die gleichen, die sie bei ihrem ersten Besuch auf Pemberley vor gut 15 Monaten in Panik hinunter gelaufen war, nachdem sie Fitzwilliam und Georgiana im Musikzimmer heimlich beobachtet hatte. An der Balustrade blieb sie kurz stehen.

Der Dialog zwischen ihr und Fitzwilliam von damals kam ihr in den Sinn:

„_Ich bin mit meinem Onkel und meiner Tante hier."_

„_Und ist Ihr Aufenthalt angenehm?"_

„_Sehr angenehm. Morgen fahren wir nach Matlock."_

„_Morgen? Übernachten Sie in Lambton?"_

„_Ja, im Rose and Crown."_

"_Ja."_

"_Es tut mir so leid, hier eingedrungen zu sein. Es hieß, das Haus sei für Besucher geöffnet. Ich hatte keine Ahnung…"_

„_Darf ich Sie ins Dorf zurückfahren?"_

„_Nein! Ich liebe es, spazieren zu gehen."_

„_Ja. Ich weiß."_

„_Leben Sie wohl, Mr. Darcy."_

War das der Anfang gewesen? Nein, der war schon viel früher gemacht worden. Bereits beim ersten Blickkontakt auf dem Ball in Meryton. Und dann bei vielen weiteren unglaublichen, unmöglichen Begegnungen.

Wie bei seinem ersten Antrag im Park von Rosings am Ostersonntag im strömenden Regen. Wie sehr hatte sie ihn geliebt in diesem Moment! Jedoch – es war ihr nicht bewusst gewesen. Sie war so blind gewesen. Sie hätte bereits über ein halbes Jahr länger schon mit ihm glücklich sein können, wenn sie nur nicht so verbohrt reagiert hätte. Geliebt hatte sie ihn schon immer. Nur gewusst leider erst so viel später.

Es war sehr kalt geworden nach dem Sturm, in dieser Nacht hatte es den ersten Frost gegeben. Sie zog ihr Pelzcape fröstelnd dichter um ihren Körper und ging langsam ins Haus zurück. Sie durfte nun keinesfalls auch noch krank werden. Sie ging an der Küche vorbei und ließ sich dort eine heiße Milch machen. Nachdem sie diese ausgetrunken hatte, suchte Elizabeth ihre Schwägerin auf und spielte mit ihr noch einige Runden Karten. Liebend gerne wäre sie, bevor sie sich endgültig für die Nacht zurückziehen würde, noch einmal zu ihrem Mann hinein gegangen, doch was hätte es für einen Sinn gemacht, wo er doch nun festgebunden war. Bei dem Gedanken daran stiegen ihr heiße Tränen in die Augen.

Unruhig wälzte sie sich im Bett. Die zweite Nacht war sie nun ohne ihn. Zwar hatte sie es im Frühsommer länger ohne seine Anwesenheit ausgehalten, als er in Rutland weilte, doch da war er ja auch viele Meilen weit fort gewesen. Nun aber lag er im gleichen Haus wie sie und sie konnten doch nicht zusammen sein. Das war eine kaum zu ertragende Situation. Irgendwann schlief sie doch endlich ein.

War es ein Traum? Oder war es Wirklichkeit? Sie hatte Mühe, eine bleierne Müdigkeit von sich abzuschütteln und blinzelte in eine vor ihr Gesicht gehaltene Lampe. Es war Clarice. „Mrs. Darcy, bitte wachen Sie auf und kommen Sie mit. Ihr Mann ist aufgewacht!"

Sie war völlig benommen, erfasste zwar die Worte, aber nicht sofort den Sinn. Deswegen fragte sie zunächst auch leicht ungehalten: „Clarice! Wie viel Uhr ist es denn?"

„Es ist halb sechs, Mrs. Darcy. Und Sie sollten wirklich rasch hinunter gehen."

Langsam erfasst sie die Bedeutung von Clarices Mitteilung und es kam Leben in sie. Während sie die Treppe hinunter lief, fragte sie: „Was ist passiert? Wie ist er erwacht?"

„Ach, Rodgers wollte ihn rasieren und er wollte Wasser dafür holen. Doch er kam mit einem Leinenbeutel wieder, der eisigkalt war. Draußen war das Wasser in einigen Eimern gefroren und er hat es zerschlagen und mit rein gebracht. Diesen Beutel mit dem Eis hat er Mr. Darcy auf seine Stirn gelegt und es hat nur wenige Minuten gedauert, da hat er ganz plötzlich die Augen aufgeschlagen. Ich bin sofort zu Ihnen losgerannt."

Sie hatten inzwischen das Damenschreibzimmer erreicht, wo Rodgers ihnen erleichtert entgegen trat: „Er ist wach, er hat noch nichts gesagt. Nur laut gestöhnt."

Elizabeth nickte, wickelte den Morgenmantel fester um sich und ging hinüber zum Bett. Ein sanftes Lächeln zog über ihre Lippen, als sie sich ihm näherte.

Seine grau-blauen Augen waren geöffnet, aber sie blickten matt und uninteressiert umher. Als er Elizabeth erblickte, schoben sich seine Brauen ein klein wenig zusammen und er brachte mit belegter, krächzender Stimme hervor: „Wie ungewöhnlich. Eine Lady im Schlafrock. Sie verzeihen, dass ich zu keiner Verbeugung fähig bin, Ma'am, aber mein Kopf tut mir so weh, als würde er gleich in tausend Einzelteile zerspringen."


	26. Chapter 26

Das Lächeln gefror Elizabeth fast auf den Lippen, als sie ihn so reden hörte. Was war mit ihm los?

Sie nahm sich zusammen und lächelte erneut, strich ihm mit der Hand über einen Arm: „Fitzwilliam! Ich bin so froh, dass du aus deiner Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht bist."

Er schaut verblüfft auf ihre Hand, die eine warme Spur auf seinem noch immer festgebundenen Arm hinterließ.

Dann redete er wieder: „Sie müssen mich über die gesamte Situation aufklären, Ma'am. Ich sehe an Ihrem körperlichen Zustand, dass Sie ganz offensichtlich verheiratet sind und ich vermute, durch die Art wie Sie mit mir sprechen und umgehen, dass ich Ihr Gatte sein könnte. Das würde mich natürlich sehr freuen, denn Sie sind zweifelsohne eine sehr schöne, bezaubernde Frau, jedoch – wie ist Ihr Name und wer bin ich? Vor allem – wo bin ich und was ist geschehen, dass ich mit höllischen Schmerzen an ein Bett gefesselt hier liegen muss?"

Elizabeth spürte, wie der Boden unter ihren Füßen nachgab und sie versank in Dunkelheit. Rodgers und Clarice konnten sie gerade noch auffangen, so dass ihr und dem Kind nichts Schlimmes passieren konnte. Die fortgeschrittene Schwangerschaft, die Aufregung um den Unfall, die Ungewissheit, die Nächte mit zu wenig Schlaf und nun diese Erkenntnis, das war einfach zu viel für sie gewesen. Sie erwachte jedoch rasch wieder, nachdem Rodgers auch ihr in bewährter Manier den Beutel mit Eis an das Gesicht gehalten hatte.

Fitzwilliam blickte mit großer Verwunderung auf das Szenario vor seinem Bett. Er fühlte sich sehr unbehaglich deswegen, aber noch unbehaglicher fühlte er sich, weil er sich wie ein Fremder vorkam. Und er hatte unheimlich starke Schmerzen. Er konnte sich kaum rühren, denn wenn er dies versuchte, schnürte es ihm förmlich die Luft ab und seine Schulter und sein Kopf peinigten ihn schwer.

Er bat den Butler mit rauer Stimme, ihm doch bitte einmal den kompletten Sachverhalt zu erklären. Clarice bemühte sich weiterhin um ihre Herrin, die sich inzwischen auf einem Chaiselongue hingelegt hatte. Rodgers kratzte sich ein wenig ratlos am Kopf, schöpfte einmal tief Atem und fing dann an:

„Also, Sie sind Mr. Fitzwilliam Darcy, der Sohn des George Darcy und dessen Gattin Lady Anne Darcy, einer geborenen Fitzwilliam. Ihre Eltern leben nicht mehr, Sie haben eine um mehr als zehn Jahre jüngere Schwester, Miss Georgiana Darcy. Sie sind Großgrundbesitzer und Herr eines sehr stattlichen Anwesens, nämlich diesem Haus hier, das man Pemberley nennt. Es liegt in Derbyshire. Weiterhin besitzen Sie ein großes Stadthaus in London am Grosvenor Square. Ich bin Rodgers, seit langen Jahren hier der Butler. Dies dort drüben ist Clarice, die Zofe Ihrer Gattin. Und Ihre Gattin wird sicher, sofern sie sich etwas besser fühlt, Ihnen weiter Bericht erstatten, was die Dinge zwischen Ihnen und ihr betreffen."

Der gute Diener trat an das Bett von Mr. Darcy und band ihm die Arme los. Dabei erzählte er weiter: „Am frühen Nachmittag vorgestern hatten Sie im Wald zusammen mit Ihrem Verwalter Mr. Portland die Sturmschäden inspiziert. Dann wurden Sie vom Pferd abgeworfen und ein herabstürzender Baum traf Sie schwer. Sie wurden ohne Bewusstsein hier ins Haus gebracht, der Arzt stellte eine schwere Gehirnerschütterung, mehrere Rippenbrüche und ein kaputtes Schlüsselbein fest. Bis vor etwa einer Stunde lagen Sie seitdem hier, ohne zu sich gekommen zu sein."

Mr. Darcy versuchte, die losgebundenen Arme zu bewegen, gab aber beim ersten reißenden Schmerz sofort auf: „Aaaah! Himmel und Hölle tut das weh! Sagen Sie Rodgers, wie verrichte ich denn meine Notdurft, denn ich habe das Gefühl, das sollte ich bald einmal tun?" Rodgers blickte auf die anwesenden Damen, zuckte mit den Schultern und flüsterte dann: „Wenn Sie noch ein Weilchen damit warten könnten? Selbstverständlich kann ich Ihnen dann dabei behilflich sein!"

Dem Kranken gelang es, ein verzerrtes Lächeln zustande zu bringen: „So. Können Sie das? Darauf bin ich dann schon sehr gespannt. Aber Sie haben Recht, in Anwesenheit der Damen wäre das wahrlich keine gute Idee."

Elizabeth hatte sich ein wenig erholt und war in der Lage aufzustehen.

Bleich wie eine Wand kam sie auf das Bett zu und ihre Stimme klang zittrig, als sie sich auf den Stuhl setzte, den ihr Rodgers hingeschoben hatte: „Du siehst mich völlig fassungslos. Mit allem hatte ich gerechnet, aber sicher nicht damit, dass du dich an nichts mehr erinnern kannst."

Sie konnte ein trockenes Schluchzen nicht mehr unterdrücken und ließ ihren Kopf auf die Brust sinken, bedeckte zusätzlich ihre Augen mit beiden Händen.

Unter Tränen fuhr sie fort: „Ich kann nicht glauben, dass dir all die schönen Erinnerungen an unser erstes Ehejahr abhanden gekommen sein sollen. Und an die Zeit davor! Wie du meine Liebe errungen hast, wie du unter meiner anfänglichen Ablehnung gelitten hast. All das soll vergessen sein? Oh nein, nein! Es ist zum Verzweifeln!"

Sie weinte bitterlich.

Er wollte ihr, einem Impuls folgend, über das Haar streichen, sie mit Gesten trösten, doch er konnte sich kaum rühren. Er fand alles unglaublich anstrengend und wollte eigentlich nur eines: Einen Nachttopf und dann wieder schlafen. Er fühlte sich ausgelaugt, fast wie gerädert. Doch er merkte, dass er etwas erwidern musste. Er sammelte seine wirren Gedanken, die nicht weiter als eine Stunde in die Vergangenheit reichten.

„Es wäre schön, wenn du mir deinen Namen nennen würdest, damit ich dich als meine Frau, die du ja wohl bist, ansprechen kann. Bitte!"

Sie nickte und hob ihren Kopf etwas an: „Ich bin Elizabeth Darcy, geboren in Longbourn in Hertfordshire, mein Mädchenname ist Bennet. Und… und…", sie brach ab, weil sie von Schluchzern geplagt wurde, „für gewöhnlich hast du mich Lizzie genannt, oder… oder… auch andere Kosenamen verwendet."

Trotz seiner Erschöpfung und der grässlichen Schmerzen rührte ihn etwas an dieser, an _seiner_ Frau.

Er seufzte und fragte matt: „Und wir sind seit einem Jahr verheiratet? Habe ich das richtig verstanden? Und das Kind, wann wird es erwartet?"

Abermals ein kurzes Nicken von ihr: „Ja, heute ist der sechste November und am sechsundzwanzigsten ist unser Hochzeitstag. Das Baby wird in etwa Mitte Dezember zur Welt kommen."

Diesmal war es an ihm zu nicken: „Gut. Ich hoffe, dass ich bis dahin körperlich wieder einigermaßen hergestellt sein werde. Was aber mit meinem Gedächtnis ist – da bin ich völlig überfragt und wirklich ratlos. Vielleicht kann man den Arzt später dazu befragen. Elizabeth, nein, Lizzie, du sagtest, dass wir ein wunderbares erstes Ehejahr miteinander verbracht haben. Also darf ich davon ausgehen, auch deinen anderen Äußerungen war dies so zu entnehmen, dass wir eine glückliche Beziehung führen und die Eheschließung aus Liebe erfolgt ist?"

Ihr liefen wieder die Tränen die Wangen herunter: „Ja, ja, wir waren sehr glücklich miteinander und wir… ich liebe dich sehr!"

Sie griff nach seiner Hand, hob diese an, da es die unverletzte Seite war und küsste sie. Er schaute erstaunt auf ihre Aktion. Ein rasend schneller Blitz durchzuckte seine tiefstes Inneres: Er hatte so etwas schon einmal erlebt! Doch als er wieder auf die hochschwangere Frau an seinem Bett blickte, war alles in seinem Kopf erneut völlig leer. Er konnte sich also auch getäuscht haben.

Müde schloss er die Augen. Er fühlte sich arg mitgenommen und sehnte sich danach, dass ihn Ruhe umgab und er das soeben Erfahrene, Gelernte reflektieren konnte. Er spürte, dass sich die Dame, die seine Frau war, vom Bett entfernte.

Er schlug die Augen noch einmal auf und suchte ihren Blick: „Madam, da Sie… verzeih', da du mit mir verheiratet bist und mein Kind trägst, wäre dann nicht eine andere Verabschiedung angebracht?"

Sie blickte irritiert umher. Rodgers zog Clarice diskret zur Tür.

Elizabeth trat wieder näher an das Bett heran: „Natürlich, wenn du meinst. Ich dachte nur… ich wollte dich nicht über Gebühr strapazieren. Vielleicht ist das alles zu anstrengend für dich."

„Das ist es wohl. Ich fühle mich auch ziemlich miserabel, aber hast du einmal daran gedacht, dass eine Verabschiedung, wie sie unter sich liebenden Eheleuten üblich ist, sogar Erinnerungen in mir wecken könnte? Wäre das nicht jede Anstrengung und jeden Versuch wert?"

„Ja, das wäre es", flüsterte sie, bevor sie sich zu ihm runterbeugte und ihm ihre weichen Lippen auf den Mund drückte.

Er bedauerte sehr, dass er sich absolut nicht rühren konnte in diesem Moment. Lediglich sein unverletzter Arm fand seinen Weg in ihren Nacken. So drückte er sie etwas fester und länger an sich. Er war ein Glückspilz, dass er dieser Fitzwilliam Darcy war, gesegnet mit einer Frau, die küssen konnte wie eine Kurtisane und die ihm zudem bald einen strammen Erben oder eine strahlend schöne Tochter gebären würde. Er hätte es schlimmer treffen können!

Schweren Herzens ließ er sie los und seufzte laut. Er blickte ihr nach, wie sie durch den Raum ging und verschwand. Jäh wurde er aus seinen wundervollen Gedanken gerissen, als Rodgers ihm auffordernd den Nachttopf hinhielt. Er stieß abermals einen Seufzer aus, der nun aber völlig anders klang.

Elizabeth sah sich in der Pflicht, das Personal durch Mrs. Reynolds und Rodgers von der Änderung der Lage informieren zu lassen. Sie ließ sich in dem kleinen Aufenthaltsraum der Hauswirtschafterin auf einen Stuhl sinken und gab einen kurzen Abriss über die Ereignisse des frühen Morgens. Mrs. Reynolds staunte sehr. Elizabeth wollte Mr. Portland und auch natürlich Georgiana persönlich über alles in Kenntnis setzen und fragte daher, ob ihre Schwägerin schon beim Frühstück erschienen sei. Aber die junge Miss wurde noch nicht gesehen an diesem Morgen. Elizabeth machte sich auf den Weg zu deren Zimmer.

Ireen, die Zofe, öffnete ihr: „Mrs. Darcy, guten Morgen. Miss Georgiana ist gerade fertig und wollte eben zum Frühstück gehen."

„Es ist gut, Ireen. Danke. Ich begleite meine Schwägerin nach unten, da ich auch noch nichts gefrühstückt habe."

Elizabeth wartete mit ihrem Bericht, bis man im Frühstückszimmer eintraf, wo man direkt auf Mr. Portland traf, der dazu gebeten worden war.

Elizabeth nippte an ihrem Tee, dann begann sie zu sprechen: „Es gibt neue Entwicklungen, was den Zustand meines Gatten anlangt. Er ist heute Morgen gegen 5 Uhr aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht."

Mr. Portland nickte erfreut und lächelte breit, Georgiana klatschte vor Begeisterung in die Hände.

Doch der Dämpfer kam sofort, als Elizabeth weiter berichtete: „Das ist wirklich eine soweit erfreuliche Nachricht. Jedoch leidet er an einem völligen Gedächtnisverlust. Das bedeutet, dass er weder weiß, wer er ist, noch jemanden hier aus der Familie oder vom Personal kennt. Er weiß nicht, wie er heißt, und auch nicht, dass er ein sehr wohlhabender Mann von Rang und Ansehen ist. Er erkannte mich nicht, er wusste von dem Kind nichts, er…", sie brach ab, zu sehr nahm sie ihre eigene Erzählung mit.

Leise beendete sie den Satz: „… er weiß nicht einmal mehr, wie glücklich wir zusammen waren."

Dann fing sie an zu weinen.

Georgiana legte ihr einen Arm um die Schulter. Mr. Portland machte ein überaus ratloses Gesicht.

Schon allein deswegen fasste Elizabeth sich relativ schnell wieder, tupfte sich die Augen und sprach dann Mr. Portland direkt an: „Sie werden sicher noch eine ganze Weile alleine entscheiden müssen. Aber wir müssen Mr. Darcy an seine Aufgaben als Gutsherr und Besitzer eines derartigen Anwesens wie Pemberley wieder heranführen und das können nur Sie übernehmen. Sobald mein Mann wieder auf den Beinen ist, werden Sie ihm alles zeigen, ihn informieren, damit er lernt, wie die Abläufe sind und welche Entscheidungen man von ihm verlangt."

„Selbstverständlich, Mrs. Darcy. Wurde denn der Arzt schon wegen des Gedächtnisverlustes konsultiert und falls ja, konnte Angaben zur Dauer dieses Zustands machen?"

„Der Arzt war noch nicht da, aber ich erwarte ihn in Kürze. Mr. Portland, es tut mir leid, dass ich Ihnen das alles aufhalsen muss, aber einen anderen Weg gibt es nicht. Vielen Dank, dass Sie sich die Zeit genommen haben, herzukommen."

Während der Verwalter ging, richtete sich auch Georgiana auf: „Ich gehe nach Fitzwilliam schauen. Und ich werde anschließend in der Bibliothek nachsehen, was sich zum Thema Gedächtnisverlust finden lässt. Ich war erst so froh, als du sagtest, dass er aufgewacht sei. Aber nun das – wie furchtbar! Trinke deinen Tee nur in Ruhe aus. Auf bald!"

Und damit war auch sie verschwunden.

Georgiana klopfte leise an die Tür des Damenschreibzimmers. Mrs. Reynolds öffnete ihr, die gerade ihren Dienst bei dem Kranken versah. Sie hatte sich allerdings noch nicht vorstellen können, da der Patient noch schlief. So ging Georgiana eben zuerst in die Bibliothek und wühlte sich durch die Bücher. Es dauerte nicht sehr lange, bis sie etwas Entsprechendes gefunden hatte. Sie klemmte sich das Buch unter den Arm und begab sich zu ihrem Bruder zurück. Da dieser noch immer schlief, setzte sie sich an den Schreibtisch und begann zu lesen. Mrs. Reynolds war zu ihrer regulären Arbeit zurückgekehrt.

Da sie sehr vertieft in die Lektüre war, zuckte sie regelrecht zusammen, als sie die leicht raue Stimme ihres Bruders vernahm: „Sie sind aber nicht meine Frau. Und nicht die Zofe. Mit wem habe ich jetzt das Vergnügen?"

Sie war dermaßen überrascht von seiner Frage, dass sie ins Stottern geriet, obwohl es doch nur ihr Bruder war. Aber diese komische Frage warf sie völlig aus dem Konzept.

„Aber… aber, ich bin doch… Ach, Fitzwilliam!"

Sie sprang vom Stuhl auf und lief auf sein Bett zu.

Er zog eine Augenbraue hoch, dann stellte er fest: „Ich nehme an, Sie sind meine Schwester."

Da war sie auch schon bei ihm und wollte ihn ungestüm umarmen, doch das musste er abwehren, die Schmerzen waren kaum erträglicher geworden.

Sie stellte fest: „Wenigstens das mit deiner Augenbraue hast du nicht vergessen oder verlernt."

Hauchzart platzierte sie einen Kuss genau auf der erwähnten Stelle.

Er brach in ein unterdrücktes Gelächter aus: „Unglaublich! Man muss anscheinend nur ernsthaft krank werden, damit man in den Genuss von Küssen der schönsten Frauen kommt."

Georgiana fasste die Familiengeschichte für ihren gedächtnislosen Bruder zusammen, damit er sich von den familiären Umständen ein Bild machen konnte. Sie war teilweise sehr verunsichert, denn es kam ihr sehr sonderbar vor, ihm das alles darlegen zu müssen. Er nickte zwischendurch immer mal wieder und stellte ab und zu kurze Fragen. Sie wusste, dass sie sicher einige Dinge nicht oder nur unvollständig erwähnt hatte, aber das würde ja sonst Tage dauern, wenn man auf jede kleine Einzelheit eingehen würde.

Er befeuchtete sich die trockenen Lippen, als er eine weitere Frage am Ende ihrer Ausführungen stellte: „Und du bist also noch unverheiratet und lebst unter meinem Schutz und meiner Vormundschaft hier?"

„Ja, allerdings hat unser lieber Cousin, der Colonel, ebenfalls die Vormundschaft über mich. Es ist auch so, dass… dass ich mich im Sommer dieses Jahr mit einem jungen Mann verlobt habe. Aber bis wir heiraten können wird es noch weit mehr als ein Jahr dauern. Er absolviert zurzeit seinen Militärdienst."

Und so berichtete sie auch noch über Jonathan Gainsworth und die Umstände ihrer halben Verlobung mit ihm.


	27. Chapter 27

Georgiana wurde zum Lunch gerufen. Fitzwilliam war es Recht, denn die Informationen, die sie ihm gegeben hatte, waren zwar sehr aufschlussreich gewesen, aber das viele Reden hatte ihn zugleich auch sehr ermüdet. Sein Lunch wurde ihm von Elizabeth höchstpersönlich ans Bett gebracht, die noch einmal nach ihm sehen wollte, bevor Mrs. Fielding für den Nachmittag erscheinen würde. Der Arzt wurde erst zur Teestunde erwartet, er hatte eine Nachricht schicken lassen, er sei bei einem anderen Notfall aufgehalten worden.

Auf dem Tablett fand sich eine sämige Karottensuppe, außerdem Grießbrei mit Pflaumenkompott und gestampfte Kartoffeln mit Erbsen. Er begutachtete alles genau und schüttelte konsterniert den Kopf: „Lizzie, ich bin doch kein zahnloser Alter. Oder ist mein Gebiss etwa auch in Mitleidenschaft gezogen und ich weiß davon noch gar nichts?"

„Nein, mit deinen Zähnen scheint mir alles in Ordnung. Aber dein Magen kann noch nicht sofort wieder mit allem belastet werden, du solltest vorsichtig sein. Ich werde dich ohnehin füttern müssen, da deine rechte Seite stark beeinträchtigt ist und du mit der linken Hand alles nur verschütten würdest."

Er schaute sie mit wenig Begeisterung an: „Oh nein, ich werde selbst essen. Das wäre ja noch schöner!"

Elizabeth zuckte mit den Schultern, schob ihm das Tablett weiter nach oben und ließ ihn gewähren. Er mühte sich ganz furchtbar mit der linken Hand ab und gab nach wenigen Löffeln erschöpft und entmutigt auf. Es war wesentlich anstrengender als vermutet. Entnervt blickte er zu Elizabeth. Diese stand in einiger Entfernung zum Bett, hatte die Lippen geschürzt und die Arme vor der Brust ineinander verschränkt. Nun zog sie belustigt eine Grimasse, sagte jedoch nichts.

Er holte tief Luft: „Bitte! Es geht nicht ohne deine Hilfe. Ich hatte zwar gehofft, dies bereits selbständig erledigen zu können, aber leider…"

Sie trat an das Krankenlager und nahm den Löffel auf. Die Suppe war schnell gefüttert, dann aber wurde ihm die Sache zu banal. Ihre Nähe war betörend, er erinnerte sich an ihren intensiven Kuss am Morgen. Davon wollte er mehr. Wenn er doch mit ihr verheiratet war… Er lehnte sich matt in die Kissen und flüsterte: „Muss ich denn noch viel davon essen?"

„Aber ja, du solltest eigentlich alles leer essen, das wäre gut."

„Hmh, ich esse nur weiter, wenn ich eine Belohnung dafür erhalte."  
"Eine Belohnung? Wie sollte diese denn aussehen?"

„Ach, ich würde vorschlagen, du gibst mir einen Löffel Brei und dann einen Kuss. Dann wieder einen Löffel Brei und wieder einen Kuss, und so weiter."

Sie lachte laut los: „Wenigstens im Wesen bist du noch ganz der alte. Das ist so typisch für dich! Genau mein Fitzwilliam, wie ich ihn kenne und liebe!"

Er grinste zufrieden: „Also bist du mit dem Prozedere einverstanden?"

Sie gab keine Antwort, sondern führte den ersten Löffel Kartoffelbrei zu seinem Mund. Gehorsam schluckte er das Essen runter. Dann spürte er ihre Lippen sehr flüchtig auf seinem Mund. Seine enttäuschte Miene sprach Bände. Sie hielt ihm bereits den zweiten Löffel hin. Er öffnete den Mund und sie schob das Essen hinein. Doch er biss auf den Löffel und ließ ihn nicht mehr los.

„Fitzwilliam! Lass bitte den Löffel los!"

„Öh-öh." Er schüttelt den Kopf, um seinem Gemurmel Nachdruck zu verleihen.

„Bitte!"

Er gab nach und sie füllte den Löffel erneut mit Brei. Nun machte er aber den Mund nicht mehr auf, drehte den Kopf zur Seite und sagte dann: „Ich verlange einen anständigen Kuss nach jedem Löffel. Nicht so etwas Hingehauchtes. Sonst esse ich nichts mehr. Den ganzen Tag nicht!"

Sie seufzte: „Du Dickkopf!"

Er setzte nach: „Nur Dickkopf?"

„Du sturer Dickkopf!"

„Ich hatte andere Worte erwartet."

„Du wundervoller Dickkopf!"

„Ah, schon besser."

„Du entzückender Dickkopf!"

„Weiter! Bitte hör' jetzt nicht auf!"

„Du allerliebster, süßester, bestaussehendster, fantastischster Dickkopf!"

„Das ist es, was ich hören wollte! War es wirklich immer so in unserer Ehe?"

„Ja, überwiegend", bestätigte sie.

„Großer Gott. Ich muss ein sehr glücklicher Mann gewesen sein."

„In der Tat. Das warst du", sie verbesserte sich sofort: „Das bist du. Machen wir nun mit dem Essen weiter?"

„Nur, wenn du mir heißere Küsse versprichst!"

„Ich verspreche es!"

„Zeig mir, wie heiß deine Küsse sein werden, bitte!"

Sie gab ihm den geforderten Beweis. Sein Mund bot keinerlei Widerstand, sie bekam sofort Einlass. Spielerisch glitt sie an seinen Zähnen entlang, was ihm einen Laut entlockte, der undefinierbar zwischen Stöhnen und Grunzen lag. Er genoss diese Spielerei ganz enorm, aber es störte ihn, dass er sich nicht daran erinnern konnte, dass es vor seinem Unfall offensichtlich genauso wundervoll, vielleicht noch erregender gewesen sein musste. Das ärgerte ihn irgendwie. Genau wie es ihn auch ärgerte, dass seine Schmerzen ihn überall von diesem Hochgenuss, den seine Frau ihm da gerade verschaffte, gänzlich ablenkten. Er spürte das Begehren in sich hochsteigen, aber es war sofort wieder verschwunden, weil ihn an anderen Stellen schlimme Schmerzen plagten.

Er aß brav alles auf, da er zwischendurch wie versprochen immer wieder leidenschaftlich geküsst wurde. So hörte auch keiner von beiden das leise Klopfen von Mrs. Fielding, die schließlich eintrat, weil sie dachte, der Patient würde vielleicht bereits schlafen. So fand sie das Ehepaar in einem tiefen Kuss versunken vor. Sie räusperte sich nicht, das war ihr zu offensichtlich. Sie setzte sich ruhig und gelassen auf einen Stuhl und schaute dem inniglichen Treiben gefasst zu. Die beiden boten das exakte Bild, wie sie sich das junge Paar auch immer vorgestellt hatte. Sehr verliebt, sehr sinnlich, sehr körperbetont, von Begehren und Leidenschaft getragen, aber auch von einer besonderen geistigen Verbundenheit. Mrs. Fielding hoffte, dass das Erinnerungsvermögen von Mr. Darcy sich bald wieder einstellen würde. Es wäre zu schade um das, was er und seine Frau an Erlebnissen und Erfahrungen miteinander teilten.

Er sah die Frau auf dem Stuhl zuerst und schob langsam Elizabeth von sich. Und er konnte nicht verhindern, dass seine Ohren rot anliefen bei dem Gedanken, welches Schauspiel sie beide gerade der Dame geboten hatten.

Diese erhob sich von ihrer Sitzgelegenheit und stellte sich mit einem dezenten Knicks vor: „Mr. Darcy, ich bin Mrs. Fielding. Ich werde mich am Nachmittag ein wenig um Sie kümmern, falls Ihnen das Recht ist. Überdies bin ich eine Hebamme und habe Ihre Frau während ihrer Schwangerschaft ein wenig betreut und werde ihr selbstverständlich auch bei der Geburt zur Seite stehen."

„Sehr freundlich von Ihnen, danke."

Elizabeth verließ endgültig den Raum, nicht ohne ihm einen langen, glühenden Blick zuzuwerfen.

Sie sahen sich erst wieder, als der Arzt am frühen Abend erschien. Dieser zeigte sich sehr erleichtert, dass der Patient wieder ansprechbar und überaus stabil war. Der Gedächtnisverlust jedoch war ein Phänomen, mit dem er sich bislang noch niemals hatte auseinandersetzen müssen. Er war deswegen auch leicht ratlos.

Fitzwilliam hatte am Nachmittag etwas geschlafen, nun hatte er kurz vor der Visite des Doktors zwei frische Scones mit Marmelade gegessen und drei Tassen Tee getrunken. Es hatte ihm auch zum ersten Mal wieder einigermaßen geschmeckt.

Georgiana war in das Zimmer mit hineingeschlüpft und hörte interessiert mit zu, was Dr. Russell zu sagen hatte. Als er aber wegen des verlorenen Erinnerungsvermögens im Trüben fischte, wagte sie einen Zwischenruf: „Aber Doktor Russell, es kann sich nur um eine retrograde, traumatische Amnesie handeln!"

Der Arzt drehte sich abrupt zu Georgiana herum und sah sie erstaunt an: „Miss Darcy, Sie versetzen mich in großes Erstaunen! Sie verblüffen mit einem Wissen, das ich mir nun mühsam hätte zusammensuchen müssen. Woher haben Sie diese Informationen?"

Georgiana war es nun doch peinlich, so im Mittelpunkt des Geschehens zu stehen und sie blickte verlegen zu Boden.

Elizabeth half ihr mit einer Antwort aus: „Meine Schwägerin beschäftigt sich seit dem Unfall ihres Bruders zunehmend mit Humanmedizin und sie hat sich sehr gut und mit großem Eifer in das Thema hineingelesen."

Fitzwilliam zog in großer Missbilligung seine Augenbraue hoch: „Georgiana! Wie kommst du nur dazu? Hast du nichts Besseres zu tun? Ladies beschäftigen sich doch nicht mit solchen Themen, ich bitte dich!"

Nun mischte sich auch Mrs. Fielding in die Diskussion ein: „Wenn Sie mir ein paar Worte gestatten? Ich finde nicht, dass man Miss Darcy tadeln sollte, nur weil sie ein großes Interesse an der Medizin zeigt, zumal dies ja auf Grund eines aktuellen Anlasses geschah. Ich finde das sehr lobenswert. Wenn ich im Alter von Miss Darcy Zugang zu Büchern mit medizinischem Wissen gehabt hätte, wäre ich sehr glücklich gewesen. Leider sind diese Bücher sehr teuer und ich konnte mir nur ganz wenige dieser Exemplare, als ich schon älter war, dann endlich kaufen. Mich hat es ebenfalls von Jugend an fasziniert. Nur, als Frau meiner Herkunft und meines Standes war und ist die Tätigkeit als Hebamme schon fast mehr als man verlangen kann. Möglicherweise ist der Tag nicht mehr fern, wo auch Frauen zu Ärzten ausgebildet werden. Vielleicht ist die junge Miss uns da allen bereits um einiges voraus, wer weiß."

Mrs. Fielding wurde angestarrt, als wäre sie ein mehrköpfiges Fabelwesen. Dr. Russell schüttelte ablehnend den Kopf, Fitzwilliam Darcy hatte die neckische Braue gemeinsam mit der anderen über dem rechten Auge finster über der Stirn zusammengezogen und sowohl Elizabeth als auch Georgiana schauten unsicher von einem zum anderen.

Dr. Russell versuchte sich letztendlich in einem nachsichtigen Lächeln und fuhr dann in dozierendem Ton fort: „Ähm, wie auch immer. Ich bin selbstverständlich nicht geneigt, einer jungen Lady, und sei sie auch noch so belesen, uneingeschränkt zuzustimmen, selbst wenn ihre Aussage zufälligerweise recht zutreffend gewesen sein sollte. Also, meine Diagnose ist dahingehend, dass es sich um eine durch den Unfall verursachte Störung im Erinnerungsvermögen handelt, die diejenigen Dinge im Gedächtnis gelöscht hat, die sich vor dem Schlag auf den Kopf ereignet hatten."

Er hörte zum Glück nicht, wie Georgiana murmelte: „Genau das ist ja die retrograde, traumatische Amnesie! Jetzt schmückt er sich mit fremden Federn, und stellt meine Diagnose als die seine hin! Unverschämtheit!"

Lediglich Mrs. Fielding, die in der Nähe Georgianas stand, hörte ihre leisen Kommentare mit.

Dr. Russell erklärte weiter: „Die Erinnerungen werden wiederkehren. Ob nach und nach und immer schubweise oder plötzlich und mit einem Schlag, das ist von Fall zu Fall verschieden. Auf alle Fälle müssen Sie Geduld haben. Es kann Wochen, manchmal Monate dauern, bis sich das alles wieder regeneriert hat. Wenn Sie nun keine weiteren Fragen mehr haben, würde ich mich dann empfehlen."

Elizabeth und Mrs. Fielding waren sich im Stillen einig, im Zweifelsfalle lieber Georgiana und die Bibliothek zu Rate zu ziehen, während der Patient selbst ohnehin mit diesen ungewissen Aussichten zu kämpfen hatte. Ihm war egal, ob plötzlich oder schubweise, Hauptsache, er würde sich überhaupt wieder an alles erinnern können.

Und seine Schwester! Du liebe Güte! Er wusste ja nichts oder nicht viel über ihr Vorleben, aber es war ihm klar, dass sie sich ein gewaltiges Hirngespinst in den Kopf gesetzt hatte. Medizin! Als junge Lady! Wo gab es denn so etwas? Das war sogar ihm mit seinen beschränkten Erinnerungen klar, dass dies sowohl ein aussichtsloses als auch ein völlig überzogenes Unterfangen war.

Er lehnte sich matt in die Kissen zurück. Die Arztvisite hatte ihn angestrengt, ohne dass es sichtlich anstrengend gewesen wäre. Dr. Russell hatte gesagt, er müsse noch einige Tage im Bett liegen, dann könne er versuchen, mit dem Arm in einer Schlinge auf einen Stock gestützt, erste Gehübungen zu machen. Ein Glück, dass seine Beine nicht in Mitleidenschaft gezogen waren. Er hatte auch gefragt, ob er denn bald vom Krankenzimmer in sein reguläres Schlafzimmer umziehen könne, doch der Arzt hatte zunächst abgewinkt und gemeint, die Treppen wären noch zu anstrengend, er würde dies frühestens in einer Woche, von diesem Datum an gerechnet, empfehlen.

Das passte dem Kranken gar nicht, er bedachte dabei Elizabeth mit einem langen Seitenblick. Er wusste nichts mehr von früher, aber er wusste wohl, was Mann und Frau in einem gemeinsamen Schlafgemach so taten. Das wunderte ihn zwar, aber es lag sicher an der Art und Weise, wie seine Erinnerungen ausgelöscht waren. Und da er sich nicht an die Zeit ihm Ehebett mir ihr erinnerte, wäre es nun wie ein Neuanfang für ihn. Er würde sich halbwegs jungfräulich und unerfahren fühlen. Er stellte sich das ganz wundervoll vor. Aber mit diesen Schmerzen und all den Knochenbrüchen war da wohl vorerst nicht dran zu denken. Er seufzte bedauernd, als er mit einem Mal die Augen seiner Frau auf sich ruhen verspürte.

Sie lächelte ihn sanft an, er lächelte glücklich, aber müde zurück: „Möchtest du schlafen?"

Er nickte: „Ja, egal was es ist, ich empfinde alles als ungeheuer anstrengend."

Mit zwei Fingern seiner unverletzten Hand fuhr er ihr über ihre Wangen.

„Dann lasse ich dich nun allein, damit du ruhen kannst!"

„Nein, warte! Du bist eine schöne Frau. Ich weiß nur eben nicht, ob ich dir das früher oft gesagt habe. Und ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich auch andere, schöne Dinge zu dir gesagt habe. Ich kann es absolut nicht einschätzen. Verrätst du es mir, bitte?"  
Sie nahm seine Hand und hielt sie auf ihren Busen, an ihr Herz. Sein Puls fing an zu rasen, der Schweiß brach ihm aus. Was tat sie da?

„Du hast mir tausend liebe Worte gesagt. Jeden Tag, jede Nacht. Worte, die ich niemals vergessen werde! Worte, die sich für immer hier drinnen eingebrannt haben. Und ich habe dir diese Worte gleich einem Echo zurückgegeben."

Sie beugte sich ganz dich an sein Ohr und flüsterte hinein: „Du bist mein lieber Gatte. Mein strahlender Held. Mein geschickter Verführer. Mein aufmerksamer Liebhaber. Du bist alles, was eine Frau sich nur wünschen kann!"

Er riss die Augen auf bei diesen Worten, die eine überaus erotisierende Wirkung auf ihn hatten.

Doch sie war noch nicht ganz fertig: „Du bist die Liebe meines Lebens. Nur dich sehe ich, nur dich begehre ich, nur dich liebe ich. Aus tiefstem Herzen."

Sie versanken in einem Kuss, der einfach nicht enden wollte. Seine Finger suchten den Weg von ihrem Ausschnitt unter die Chemise und fanden ihre starren Brustspitzen. Sie keuchte und musste sich extrem zurückhalten, um nicht hemmungslos über ihn herzufallen. Sie hatte ihn so lange schon nicht mehr gespürt, vermisste seinen perfekten Körper über die Maßen. Sie glitt ihrerseits mit der Hand unter die Bettdecke. Seine Erektion war deutlich bemerkbar, wenngleich vielleicht nicht so ausgeprägt wie in gesundem Zustand.

Er hob den Kopf ein wenig an und blickte atemlos in ihre fragenden Augen.

Ganz vorsichtig formulierte er: „Ich habe Knochenbrüche fast überall, aber…", er wusste nicht, wie offen er die Dinge aussprechen konnte, er hatte ja nichts, an was er sich gedanklich klammern konnte.

Doch bevor er dreimal überlegt hatte, vollendete sie den Satz für ihn: „… aber du bist noch heil an einigen wenigen Körperteilen. Wenn du denkst, dass es dir keine Schmerzen in der Schulter und an deinen Rippen verursachen wird, könnte ich doch nachsehen, ob an dieser Stelle", sie fuhr mit der Hand ganz leicht über sein Geschlecht, „tatsächlich alles mit dir in Ordnung ist?"

Seine Reaktion war nur noch ein ersticktes „Oh ja, bitte", zu mehr Artikulation war er nicht mehr fähig.


	28. Chapter 28

Das Atmen fiel ihm schwer, jeder tiefe Atemzug verursachte ihm Rippenschmerzen, die man seinem ärgsten Feind nicht wünschte. Er wusste, er beanspruchte seine Frau in ihrem Zustand zu sehr, er wusste, er beanspruchte seinen geschundenen Körper zu sehr, aber sie waren beide über die Grenze hinausgegangen und nun musste man es eben zu Ende führen. Er wollte wissen, wie ein intimes Erlebnis mit ihr sein würde. Er war auch viel zu neugierig darauf gewesen. Und er dachte auch daran, dass, wenn er vielleicht einigermaßen wieder hergestellt war, sie bald das Kind gebären würde und dann… musste man sich doch sicher für eine recht lange Zeitspanne die körperlichen Aspekte einer Ehe versagen. Also, lieber noch genießen, so lange es eben möglich war.

Er hätte sicherlich noch weitaus größeren Genuss aus dieser ersten kleinen Episode herausgeholt, wenn ihm die Schmerzen nicht beinahe alles verdorben hätten. Er befand sich eine Viertelstunde lang zwischen Himmel und Hölle. Elizabeth verschaffte sich ungeniert und mit großer Selbstsicherheit Zugang zu seinen intimsten Teilen und ihre Streicheleinheiten waren mehr als unglaublich. Er glaubte, unter ihren Händen hinschmelzen zu müssen. Andererseits war jeder feste Atemzug wie ein Dolchstoß für ihn.

Sie merkte, dass er sich wesentlich schwerer tat als üblich. Sicher hielten ihn die Schmerzen vom allerletzten Fallenlassen ab. Er tat ihr ein bisschen leid. Sie wollte so gerne, dass er sich wohl fühlte. Und sie wusste, wie sie das schlussendlich erreichen konnte. Er hatte diese Spielvariante oft genug abgelehnt, aber sie wusste, er hatte es nur aus Rücksicht auf sie getan. Einige Male jedoch hatte sie ihn überlistet und jedes Mal gemerkt, dass ihm die Sache extrem gut gefallen hatte. Sie zögerte nun nicht mehr und schritt in letzter Konsequenz zur Tat. Die Erleichterung seinerseits ließ auch prompt nicht mehr lange auf sich warten. Nur – sein Protest blieb diesmal aus! Wieso?

Sie musste einen Moment nachdenken, als sie sich von seinem Körper langsam wieder zurückzog, dann dämmerte es ihr! Natürlich – er wusste ja gar nicht mehr, dass er sie früher von dieser Art des Einsatzes meistens abgehalten hatte. Sie grinste. Vielleicht fiel es ihm ja auch gar nicht mehr ein?

Fitzwilliam lag benommen in den Kissen. Großer Gott! Das war seine Frau? Er musste ernsthaft darüber nachdenken, ob er sie nicht vielleicht doch aus einem Freudenhaus errettet und zu einer ehrbaren Frau gemacht hatte. Eine frühere Miss Bennet aus Hertfordshire? Das konnte sie seiner Großmutter erzählen! Man konnte ihm ja wegen seines Gedächtnisverlustes Gott weiß was für Märchen auftischen. Es konnte stimmen, oder auch nicht. Er war dem völlig ausgeliefert. Im Augenblick tendierte er wirklich zu der unglaublichen Geschichte, dass er eine frühere Kurtisane geheiratet hatte. Nach diesem Erlebnis eben!

Sein Kopf rollte zur Seite und er schlief ein. Ein leises Schnarchen klang durch den Raum, als Elizabeth sich zur Tür raus schlich.

Mr. Portland hatte sich die letzten Tage angewöhnt, immer den Tee mit dem kranken Mr. Darcy einzunehmen. Dabei unterhielten sich die beiden Männer über den landwirtschaftlichen Betrieb, das Anwesen, die Pächter, die Dörfer und vieles mehr. Der Patient staunte, was ihm alles abverlangt wurde an Entscheidungen und Verantwortung. Manchmal spielten sie auch eine Partie Schach miteinander, was Fitzwilliam sehr schnell wieder erlernte. Dann kam es in heiterer, gelöster Stimmung schon einmal vor, dass sich der Kranke einen Brandy wünschte, während sein Verwalter grinsend vor ihm saß und die Schadenfreude nicht ganz verbergen konnte, wenn er in sein gut gefülltes Brandyglas blickte. Das war meist einer der seltenen Augenblicke, wo Mr. Darcy in freundschaftlicher Atmosphäre den Schachpartner formlos bei seinem Vornamen nannte: „Eugene, wie können Sie nur einen derartigen Zug machen! Wollen Sie, dass ich Sie gleich mattsetze?"

Und wenn sein Gegenüber dann noch immer steif bei der korrekten Anrede blieb: „Mr. Darcy! Ich habe Sie in der letzten Partie auch geschlagen, vergessen Sie das nicht!", wurde er schmunzelnd zurechtgewiesen: „Eugene, ich bitte Sie. Wir sind ganz unter uns. Nur Sie und ich, mein verdammter Tee und Ihr göttlicher Brandy! Also – ich bin Fitzwilliam!"

„Das weiß ich, Sir. Aber es würde mir nicht richtig vorkommen, Sie bei Ihrem Vornamen zu nennen. Auch nicht beim Schachspiel. Nachher würde ich mich irgendwann in geschäftlichen Belangen verplappern und Ihr gutes Ansehen und Ihr Respekt wären lädiert. Nein, Mr. Darcy, für mich wird es kein ‚Fitzwilliam' geben, tut mir leid!"

Dann knurrte dieser: „Kleinkarierter Spielverderber" und sie lachten letztlich beide, soweit es die angeknacksten Rippen bei dem Verletzten zuließen.

Einige Tage nach dem er aus der Bewusstlosigkeit erwacht war, kam der Tag, an welchem der Arzt und Rodgers ihn gemeinsam aus dem Bett bugsierten und aufrichteten. Man hatte ihm vorher eine ordentliche Dosis des Schmerzmittels gegeben, damit er es aushalten würde. Er bekam einen stabilen Spazierstock in seine linke Hand, der rechte Arm lag in einer Schlinge eng am Körper an. Er hatte sich zwar vorgenommen, keine Schmerzbekundungen von sich zu geben, aber als er endlich vor dem Bett zum Stehen kam, ächzte er doch ununterdrückbar.

Er machte sehr unsichere Schritte neben dem Bett auf und ab, keine seiner Muskeln und Gelenke wollte ihm so recht gehorchen. E fluchte unterdrückt. So hatte er sich seine Genesung nicht vorgestellt. Er hatte gedacht, gehofft, alles würde wesentlich schneller vonstatten gehen. Er wollte zu Elizabeth, er wollte unbedingt ins Ehebett zu ihr! Doch solange er nicht fähig war, die Treppen alleine zu steigen, würde der Arzt ihm von der Verlegung abraten. Er konnte sich gerade mal mühevoll um sein Krankenlager herum bewegen. Er fluchte innerlich.

Eine Flut von Briefen zu seinem Gesundheitszustand war angekommen. Er las mit staunenden Augen das Geschreibsel der für ihn fremden Personen. Eine Mrs. Collins aus Kent? Nun ja, die Hälfte des Briefes war an Elizabeth gerichtet. Diese Mrs. Collins erwartete wohl auch ein Kind. Aha. Und sie schrieb von _seiner_ Tante, ganz offensichtlich eine Nachbarin der Collins'. Er rekapitulierte die Familiengeschichte zum xten Male: Der Earl of Matlock, seine Mutter und diese Lady Catherine waren Geschwister. Gut, jetzt hatte er es wieder.

Zwei dicke Briefe aus Hertfordshire (ja, ja, gut, seine Frau war tatsächlich aus einer zwar einfachen, aber sehr ehrbaren Familie dort!), der eine von seinen Schwiegereltern, die sich mehr als besorgt und für seine Begriffe fast übertrieben höflich nach seinem Zustand erkundigten, der andere mit einer liederlichen Handschrift von seinem Freund Charles Bingley, der die Schwester seiner Frau geheiratet hatte. Ihm schwirrte der Kopf! Alles war so verworren, so unübersichtlich. Er fand es merkwürdig, das sehr persönlich, vertraulich gehaltene Schriftstück eines Mannes zu lesen, den er jetzt nicht mehr zu kennen vermochte. Und dieser Bingley schrieb ja auch allerlei Delikates über seine Ehe mit Elizabeths Schwester! Olala!

Während er einen Brief aus London vom Onkel seiner Frau und dessen Frau las, wurde Besuch angekündigt: „Der Viscount of Matlock, Sir!"

Fitzwilliam verdrehte die Augen. Wieder jemand, den er nicht kannte, von dem er aber inzwischen wusste, wer er war. Wie sollte er ihn empfangen? Kommunizierte er mit seinem Cousin auf förmlicher oder auf familiärer Ebene? Er würde abwarten müssen, wie sich der Viscount ihm gegenüber verhielt.

Ein nicht sonderlich großer, leicht verlebter Mann mit sehr blassblauen Augen und einer undefinierbaren Haarfarbe wurde hereingeführt. Die mehr als exquisite Kleidung konnte nicht darüber hinwegtäuschen, dass derjenige der in den teuren Sachen steckte, durch zuviel gutes Essen, zuviel Wein und Brandy, vermutlich durch erheblichen Zigarrenkonsum und wahrscheinlich auch durch Frauengeschichten leicht außer Form gekommen war. Fitzwilliam versuchte, sich an die Vornamen des Cousins zu erinnern, falls er ihn mit diesen ansprechen würde: Andrew Richard und dann gewiss noch ein oder zwei Namen. Andrew sollte wohl reichen.

Der Cousin ließ sich ohne Aufforderung auf einen der Stühle sinken, wedelte erschöpft mit einem Tüchlein und nölte: „Meiner Treu! Sie sehen erschreckend schlecht aus, Cousin!"

Aha, so löste er es, der gute Andrew, nicht schlecht.

„Nun ja, ich habe auch einen schweren Unfall hinter mir", gab Fitzwilliam ihm zur Antwort.

„Ich habe es vernommen. Großes Pech aber auch. Da ich ohnehin auf dem Weg nach London bin, wurde mir die Ehre zuteil, die gräfliche Familie an Ihrem Krankenbett zu repräsentieren, cher Cousin!"

„Danke, fast zuviel der Ehre." Es klang beinahe ein wenig spöttisch, aber der Viscount bemerkte es nicht.

Unbeirrt fuhr er fort: „Mein Vater ist absolut nicht reisefähig, leider. Meine verehrte Frau Mutter und meine Schwester, Lady Harriet, befinden sich bereits in London. Sie sollten diese Saison endlich nutzen, um Harriet unter die Haube zu bringen. Es wird höchste Zeit für sie."

Er schlug die Beine übereinander und suchte dann mit seinen Augen die Tapete im Zimmer ab.

Dabei plapperte er in leierndem Ton weiter: „Wo sich Montgomery, Ihr guter Freund, herumtreibt, wissen die Götter. Wir haben von ihm schon seit Wochen nichts mehr gehört. Sie etwa?"

Fitzwilliam schüttelte den Kopf. Montgomery? Der um knapp zwei Jahre jüngere Bruder des Viscount? Colonel Montgomery Fitzwilliam? Ja, um diesen drehte sich die Konversation anscheinend.

Doch der Viscount war bereits beim nächsten Thema: „Aus London hört man derzeit wirklich interessante Dinge. Man munkelt wohl schon seit längerem, dass der König und Prinny Überlegungen anstellen, Sie in den Adelsstand zu erheben. Haben Sie davon auch schon gehört?"

Er wartete nicht, bis sein Cousin ihm eine Antwort gab, sondern fuhr unmittelbar an den vorherigen Satz anschließend fort: „Wenn Sie mich fragen, werter Cousin, ist das eine längst überfällige Maßnahme. Sie haben es verdient, Wenn ich sehe, wie Sie sich hier auf den Ländereien abrackern und außerdem in der Stadt ein hohes Ansehen genießen. Im Übrigen ist Ihr Familienzweig ohnehin der einzige ohne Titel. Es wäre also völlig in Ordnung."

Fitzwilliam wusste nicht so genau, welche Informationen da im Einzelnen auf ihn einprasselten, aber er war ziemlich angewidert von der blasierten Art des Viscounts. Er konnte nicht beurteilen, ob die Sache mit der Erhebung in den Adelsstand stimmte, aber er fand es unmöglich, dass Andrew Viscount of Matlock so tat, als hätte er der Entscheidung des Königshauses seine Zustimmung zu erteilen. Was bitte bildete der Fatzke sich denn ein? Er hätte ihm liebend gerne eine passende Antwort gegeben, aber etwas tief in ihm hielt ihn davon ab. Welchen Sinn würde das machen? Er konnte sich dabei auch völlig in die Nesseln setzen, so völlig ohne Erinnerung an die Vergangenheit. Er schluckte seinen Ärger tapfer runter und tat, als wäre er sichtlich ermüdet.

Zum Glück hatte sein Cousin nicht das geringste Interesse an einem längeren Aufenthalt. Als Elizabeth zur Tür hereinkam, um ihn zu begrüßen, stand er zwar höflich auf und verbeugte sich, machte aber keine Anstalten mehr, sich wieder zu setzen. Er beäugte seine Cousine mit einer Miene, die in Fitzwilliam den brennenden Wunsch hervorrief, ihm die Faust auf eines seiner neugierigen Augen zu schlagen.

Der Viscount ließ auch sogleich einen anzüglichen Kommentar seinen Blicken folgen: „Ah, die reizend erblühte Cousine. Meine Teure, Sie sehen umwerfend gut aus. Frauen in anderen Umständen üben irgendwie eine gewisse Faszination auf mich aus. An was das wohl liegen mag?"

Fitzwilliam ballte seine unverletzte Hand zu einer massiven Faust. Noch ein Wort und er würde aus dem Bett springen, egal welche Schmerzen ihm das verursachen würde, und diesen Lackaffen verprügeln!

Doch dazu kam es nicht, denn nachdem Elizabeth dem etwas schmierigen Cousin ein säuerliches Lächeln geschenkt hatte, begann dieser mit der Verabschiedung: „Ja, bedauerlicherweise muss ich Sie nun verlassen. Die Reise nach London ist beschwerlich zu dieser Jahreszeit und nimmt viel Zeit in Anspruch. Deswegen sehe ich mich gezwungen, mich zu empfehlen. Meine verehrte Cousine", er neigte seinen Kopf, nicht ohne ihr einen gierigen Blick zuzuwerfen, „werter Cousin, ich wünsche Ihnen gute Besserung. Und ich werde meine Stellung bei Hofe natürlich nutzen, um Ihnen bezüglich des Adelstitels behilflich sein zu können. Leben Sie wohl!"

Als er zur Tür draußen war, warfen sich Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth einen ratlosen Blick zu. Sie stellte auch sogleich die Frage: „Welchen Zweck wollte er denn mit diesem Besuch verfolgen? Solange ich hier auf Pemberley bin, war er noch nicht ein einziges Mal hier. Und zuvor? Zu dumm, dass du dich nicht erinnern kannst."

„Ich mag zwar an frühere Besuche von Andrew keine Erinnerung haben, aber dieser heute ist mir sehr lebhaft im Gedächtnis und ich würde instinktiv sagen, er hat sich vergewissern wollen, ob ich nun im Sterben liege oder nicht. Und da er mich wieder recht munter vorfand, ist er eben unverrichteter Dinge gegangen."

„Aber wieso? Welche Absichten verfolgt er?"

„Nun, ich kenne ihn ja nun auf Grund meines Gedächtnisverlustes nicht mehr, würde jedoch sagen, er hat es auf das Erbe abgesehen. Wenn ich sterbe, bevor du das Kind zur Welt bringst, könnte er mit einer Heirat mit dir sich alles unter den Nagel reißen. Er denkt wohl auch, dass ich mit 28 Jahren natürlich noch keine testamentarischen Verfügungen gemacht habe. Was ich momentan selbstverständlich selbst nicht weiß, vielleicht sollte mir der Familienanwalt darüber in Kürze mal Auskunft geben, damit ich beruhigt bin. Stell' dir nur vor, ich wäre bei diesem Unfall zu Tode gekommen."

„Meiner Treu! Fitzwilliam! Sag' doch bitte so etwas nicht!"

„Nur angenommen, mein Schatz. Er hat bislang wenig Interesse an Pemberley gezeigt, wie ich euren Schilderungen entnehmen kann, das ist wahr. Aber er wäre der reichste Mann von ganz Derbyshire, mit dem größten Besitz in der Grafschaft, wahrscheinlich sogar halb Englands, wenn er Matlock und Pemberley zusammenfassen würde. Und würde ich in jungen Jahren das Zeitliche segnen, bräuchte es für ihn nur eine Heirat mit dir und das Erbe würde ihm in die Hände fallen, jedenfalls so lange, bis unser Kind die Volljährigkeit erreicht haben würde. Und bis dahin vergeht so viel Zeit, dass er sicher leichtes Spiel haben würde."

„Du hast eines vergessen!"

„Und das wäre?"

„Ich würde diesen Affen niemals heiraten! Nicht für alles Geld und Gold dieser Welt. Er ist unerträglich, blasiert, affektiert, hochnäsig, absolut indiskutabel!"

Sie wunderte sich, warum ihr Mann plötzlich auflachte: „Oh, wenn ich deinen Erzählungen der letzten Tage Glauben schenken soll, dann dachtest du all diesen furchtbaren Dinge einst auch von mir, oder liege ich damit falsch? Und nun, hier und heute, versicherst du mir jeden Tag mehrere Male wie sehr und innig du mich liebst!"

Sie kam sehr nahe an sein Gesicht und flüsterte zärtlich: „Ja, aber du hast noch einen erheblichen weiteren Vorteil!"

„Welchen?"

„Du siehst sehr, sehr, sehr gut aus!"

Ein Kuss, unterbrochen von seinem glucksenden Gelächter, war die Belohnung für diese, ihre Worte.

Die Genesung der körperlichen Blessuren machte weiter Fortschritte. Es kam der Tag, wo er mit dem Stock die Treppe bewältigen konnte, auch wenn es nur langsam ging, denn er konnte sich wegen der lädierten Schulter nicht am Geländer festhalten. Es war sehr mühsam, aber er biss die Zähne zusammen und bewältigte das Hindernis. Sofort wies er Rodgers an, sein Bett für den Abend im ehelichen Schlafzimmer richten zu lassen und das Krankenlager im Damenschreibsalon zu räumen. Rodgers tat unverzüglich, wie ihm geheißen wurde und konnte sich ein winziges, süffisantes Grinsen nicht verkneifen.

Elizabeth konnte es nach dem Dinner nicht abwarten, sich zurückziehen zu können und endlich wieder neben Fitzwilliam im großen Bett zu liegen. Dieser hatte das Dinner oben serviert bekommen, das ständige Sitzen am Tisch war ihm noch nicht zuzumuten. Er wartete mit großer Ungeduld auf Elizabeth, das Buch, das vor ihm lag, hatte er nach dem Essen kaum angesehen. Er lag in den Kissen, die Zeiger der Uhr auf dem Kaminsims schienen kein Stück vorzurücken. Nervös trommelten seine Finger auf der Matratze. Sie hatten einige kleine Intermezzi im Krankenzimmer hinter sich, ja, aber es war wieder ganz etwas anderes, hier im Ehebett aufeinander zu treffen. Noch immer hatte er keinerlei Erinnerung an früher, auch diese gewohnte Umgebung hier hatte ihm rein gar nichts gesagt.

Er war selbst überrascht gewesen von dem prunkvollen, beinahe königlich zu nennenden Raum. Rodgers hatte ihm gesagt, er hätte einige Räume vor seiner Heirat zu diesem hier umgestalten lassen und beim Anblick des Badezimmers hatte es ihm tatsächlich fast den Atem verschlagen. In dem Bassin konnte man ja fast schwimmen, nicht schlecht.

Als seine Frau eintrat, setzte sein Herzschlag kurzfristig einmal aus. Er war wirklich leicht unsicher, fühlte sich unglaublich nervös. Sie befand sich nur wenige Wochen vor der Niederkunft, war es da überhaupt möglich… mit ihr…? Seine Gedanken kreisten wirr. Was hatten sie vorher alles gemeinsam erlebt und getan? Er wusste es nicht. Zwar hatte er erlebt, dass sie keineswegs scheu oder gar verklemmt war, ganz im Gegenteil, im ersten Moment hatte er fest an den Gedanken geglaubt, sie könne eine ehemalige Kurtisane sein. Sie verstand es, einen Mann halb in den Wahnsinn zu treiben, so viel war ihm klar. Aber was konnte er sich im Gegenzug mit ihr erlauben? Und was war mit dem Baby? Es gab nur einen Weg, es heraus zu finden: Er musste offen mit ihr sprechen!


	29. Chapter 29

Das fiel ihm nicht leicht. Er hatte plötzlich das Gefühl, kein sehr kommunikativer Mensch zu sein. Und es beschlich ihn die leise Ahnung, dass das in seiner Vergangenheit oft der Fall gewesen sein musste. Mit jedem Atemzug den er gerade machte, fühlte er sich gehemmter. Er wollte es nicht, kämpfte dagegen an, aber es überrollte ihn einfach. Ja sicher, Elizabeth hatte ihm ein klein wenig aus der Zeit erzählt, als er und sie sich kennen gelernt hatten. Er wusste, dass es ihm damals offensichtlich schwer gefallen war, sich zu seinen Gefühlen zu bekennen und sich zu öffnen. Aber dann musste es doch sehr gut gelaufen sein. Und jetzt? Hatte er einen Rückfall in alte Verhaltensmuster? Er hoffte es nicht.

„Darling, du bist sehr blass. Geht es dir nicht gut?"

Ihre Frage ließ ihn beinahe zusammenzucken.

Er wühlte sich tiefer in die Kissen, eine Antwort murmelnd: „Nein, vielleicht war der Umzug nach hier oben ein bisschen anstrengend. Das ist alles."

Sie streckte sich neben ihm aus, nahm wie selbstverständlich seine Hand und legte diese auf ihren Bauch: „_Wir_ haben dich schmerzlich vermisst. Ich bin so froh, dass du wieder bei mir bist. Ist auch wirklich alles in Ordnung?"

Für einen kurzen Moment hielt er den Atem an, dann beim Ausatmen nickte er: „Ja, keine Sorge."

Sie kuschelte sich näher an ihn: „Wunderbar. Du würdest es mir sagen, wenn dich etwas anstrengt, oder?"

Wieder ein kurzes Nicken von ihm, diesmal ohne Worte.

Sie strahlte ihn an: „Gut. Möchtest du wissen, wie sehr ich dich vermisst habe?"

War jetzt ein drittes Nicken angebracht? Er wand sich, wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte.

Dann spürte er ihre Hand auf seiner Brust. Vorsichtig, aber dennoch zielstrebig glitt sie unter sein Hemd. Sie kicherte: „Seit wann hast du hier im Bett ein Nachtgewand an?"

Er vermied es, sie anzusehen.

Statt einer direkten Antwort auf ihre Frage sagte er schließlich: „Lizzie, ich sollte ein paar Dinge mit dir bereden. Nur – ich fühle mich so unglaublich unfähig. Es ist wie eine Blockade in mir. Ich fühle mich sehr schlecht deswegen."

Elizabeth schaute alarmiert auf: „Oh! Hat es etwas mit deinem Gedächtnisverlust zu tun? Erinnerst du dich an etwas?"

Er seufzte: „Nein, eigentlich nicht. Oder nur ganz unwesentlich. Ich empfinde es als sehr unbefriedigend, dass ich nichts über… also über… unser Liebesleben weiß. Und ich wollte ausführlich mit dir darüber sprechen und dann war mir plötzlich bewusst, dass ich wohl kein sehr mitteilsamer Mensch bin. Üblicherweise. Und das ist dieser winzige Punkt, an dem mich die Vergangenheit wohl eingeholt hat. Der Drang, einfach zu schweigen war vor wenigen Augenblicken wesentlich größer, als der Drang, mit dir über – ähm, unsere Bettgeschichten zu reden."

Es herrschte ein Augenblick der völligen Stille. Dann antwortete Elizabeth: „Ich sehe das nicht unbedingt als ein schlechtes Zeichen. Sicher werden sich deine Erinnerungen bald wieder einstellen. Und bis dahin kannst du mich immer alles fragen, selbst wenn es sich um Bettgeschichten, wie du so schön sagtest, handelt."

„Das weiß ich doch, danke."

Elizabeth merkte, dass er weiterhin zögerte und aus seinem Schneckenhaus noch nicht ganz hervorkam. Es dämmerte ihr, dass er sich so zurückhaltend verhielt aus der Unsicherheit ihr gegenüber heraus. Er wusste nicht, wie er sich verhalten sollte, er wusste ja nicht mehr, was ihr gut getan hatte, wie er im Bett begegnen sollte. Sie erfasste beim Nachdenken, dass er nun fast wie eine männliche Jungfrau sein musste.

Ein enormes Gefühl der Zärtlichkeit stieg in ihr hoch, für ihn jedoch musste es ein fast beschämendes Gefühl sein. Was wäre, wenn er versagte? Wenn er alles falsch anpackte? Sie verstand langsam seinen Zwiespalt. Fast tat er ihr sogar leid. Männer wollten gerne heldenhaft sein. Und genau das würde er in seiner erinnerungslosen Unerfahrenheit eben nicht sein. Davor hatte er anscheinend Angst. Verständlicherweise.

„Elizabeth, ich mache mir wirklich Sorgen. Diese Gedächtnislosigkeit ist in vielerlei Hinsicht unerträglich, aber was dich und mich angeht, ist sie die reinste Folter. Ich kann dir nichts bieten, weil ich auf den Schatz meiner Erfahrung nicht zurückgreifen kann. Und es bereitet mir großes Unbehagen, dabei nur auf dich angewiesen zu sein. Nicht, weil ich es dir nicht zutrauen würde. Sondern nur, weil es eigentlich nicht deine Aufgabe sein kann."

„Aber warum lässt du dich nicht einfach von deinem Instinkt leiten?"

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, ob der nicht auch mit meinen Erinnerungen abhanden gekommen ist."

„So! Jetzt hörst du mir einmal genau zu! Ich verstehe vollkommen, dass du sehr gemischte Gefühle hast, hier und heute. Doch ein klein wenig solltest du mir auch Vertrauen entgegenbringen. Und wenn es überdies wegen des Babys sein sollte, kann ich dich beruhigen, das ist soweit alles in Ordnung. Nur wäre es jetzt nicht mehr ratsam, bis ganz zum Äußersten zu gehen..."

Er lachte zynisch auf: „Das ist genau, was ich fürchtete! Ich weiß ja nicht einmal, was du damit meinst. Was ist für dich, für mich, das Äußerste?"

Sie beugte sich an sein Ohr und flüsterte etwas hinein. Die Hitze stieg langsam in ihm hoch. Er musste sich fangen, sein inneres Gleichgewicht wieder erlangen. Sie war eine so unglaubliche Frau, sie hatte verdient, dass man sie liebte. Und zwar auch mit seinem Körper.

Langsam richtete er seinen himmelblauen Augen auf sie und versuchte sich in einem zaghaften Lächeln: „Ich denke, ich muss mich darauf einlassen, dass du hier das Kommando haben wirst. Zumindest heute Abend und eventuell auch noch ein wenig länger, denn vielleicht gefällt es mir ja, der Verführte zu sein, wer weiß."

Jetzt lachte sie, laut und herzlich.

Als sie sich wieder ein wenig beruhigt hatte, verlangte sie forsch einen Kuss von ihm: „Fitzwilliam, genug geredet! Bitte, gib mir einen Kuss!"

Er konnte sich einfach noch nicht so gut bewegen und beugte sich deswegen nur halb über sie, dabei verzog er schon das Gesicht vor Schmerzen. Doch den Kuss konnte er ihr wie verlangt geben.

Dann sank er ermattet in das Kissen zurück und sagte: „Puh, ich glaube, die meisten Aktivitäten, die ich eigentlich zu tun gedachte, haben sich damit erledigt. Ich bin tatsächlich auf deine Mitarbeit angewiesen. Um nicht zu sagen, ich bin in allerhöchstem Maße auf erhebliche Aktivitäten deinerseits angewiesen. Und ich bin sehr deprimiert, dies zugeben zu müssen."

Sie war ziemlich erfreut darüber. Sie hatte sich vorgenommen, viele Dinge auch in Worte zu kleiden, damit er alles besser aufnehmen, besser genießen konnte.

Zuerst aber zog sie sich ihr Kleid aus. Er schaute mit kugelrunden Augen auf das, was es langsam preisgab. Er hatte sie noch nie nackt gesehen, immer vom Zeitpunkt des Unfalls ausgehend, er war voller Erwartung, sein Körper war von Hitze durchflutet. Dem Kleid folgte das Unterkleid. Ihre nun vollen Brüste kamen zum Vorschein, das Ziehen in seinen Lenden wurde fast unerträglich. Dann aber, als ihr stark gewölbter Leib sichtbar wurde, außerdem auch ihre Schamgegend, ihre schlanken Beine, musste er sich am Laken festkrallen, so sehr durchströmte ihn das Verlangen. Meine Güte, sie war eine Göttin, eine Göttin, die sein Kind trug! Und er hatte nicht erwartet, dass ihn das dermaßen erregen würde.

Vielmehr hatte er befürchtet, wegen der Schwangerschaft weniger Begierde zu empfinden. Dass das genaue Gegenteil der Fall war, kam überraschend für ihn. Als sie sich neben ihm ausstreckte, konnte er nicht in völliger Passivität verharren. Er musste ihre Brüste berühren, es ging nicht anders. Er strich mit seiner unverletzten Hand sanft darüber. Er spürte sofort, wie sehr ihr das gefiel. Es gab ihm den Mut, sie mit den Fingern dort ein wenig zu reizen. Sie kniete sich hin, über ihm, fast als wolle sie sich auf ihn setzen. So hatte er ihren Busen, ihren Babybauch direkt im Blickfeld. Sie beugte sich runter und küsste ihn.

Dann begann sie, zu sprechen: „Du bist ein unglaublich attraktiver Mann. Ich habe den Drang, dich am ganzen Körper zu berühren, dich überall zu küssen."

Ihr Mund wanderte über seinen Hals weiter nach unten. Doch mehr noch als das hatten ihn ihre Worte erregt. Er hielt es kaum noch aus, alles in ihm schrie nach dem Finale! Doch sie war nicht gewillt, die Dinge zu beschleunigen.

An seinen Rippen war sie sehr vorsichtig, sie hauchte nur sanfte Küsse auf die Blessuren, die noch immer in Form von sich zurückbildenden Blutergüssen sichtbar waren. Er seufzte tief. Ihre Hände wanderten ruhelos über seine Brustbehaarung bis zu seinem flachen Bauch. Dann bohrte sie ohne Vorwarnung ihre Zunge in seinen Bauchnabel. Er richtete sich halb auf und stieß einen erstaunten Laut aus.

Immer wieder sprach sie dazwischen: „Ich liebe jedes einzelne Haar an dir. Es macht dich so männlich, es wird einem so deutlich der Unterschied zwischen den Geschlechtern bewusst. Du bist ein Prachtexemplar deiner Gattung."

Sie fuhr mit beiden Händen von seinen Knieen bis zu seinen Oberschenkeln entlang, er sog scharf die Luft ein. Wenn er sich doch nur besser würde rühren können! Zur Inaktivität verdammt zu sein, fand er einerseits sehr erregend, andererseits störte es ihn aber auch.

Das letztere Gefühl behielt die Oberhand.

Bevor sie sich weiter an ihm zu schaffen machte, hielt er aus einem Impuls heraus ihre Hand fest: „Nicht! Es war nicht die Frage, wie du mit mir umgehst, sondern wie ich mit dir umgehen soll. Und das möchte ich herausfinden. Dass du eine hingebungsvolle und kundige Geliebte bist, hast du hinreichend bewiesen. Ich weiß, dass mich meine Verletzungen derzeit noch davon abhalten, ein Bettgenosse zu sein, den man über die Maßen schätzt, aber ich fühle mich einfach nur als halber Mensch, wenn ich nicht wenigstens versuche, dir die körperliche Aufmerksamkeit zu geben, die du dir wünschst. Und ich bin bereit, dass du mich ein wenig anleitest, damit ich nichts verkehrt mache. Einverstanden?"

Sie nickte und zog sich aus ihrer Position über ihm zurück. Sie legte sich auf den Rücken und schloss ihre Augen.

Dann begann sie mit leiser Stimme, ihn zu führen: „Es hat mir gefallen, wie du vorhin meine Brüste berührt hast. Das darfst du gerne wieder tun. Es ist sehr schön."

Er konnte sich nicht hinknien, das hätte seine Rippen zu sehr gestaucht, also drehte er sich seitlich zu ihr um, legte sich auf seine unversehrte Seite. Doch so konnte der den Arm, die Hand nicht gebrauchen. Seufzend richtete er sich auf, verzerrte das Gesicht und versuchte doch, auf die Knie zu kommen. Er hatte Schmerzen, aber die Sache war es ihm wert.

Trotzdem lächelte er, als er sie so in voller Pracht vor sich liegen sah. Er musste sich sehr beherrschen, nicht sofort über sie herzufallen. Es reizte ihn ganz unglaublich, sie sofort zu nehmen. Aber er musste Rücksicht auf ihren Zustand nehmen. Er beschäftigte sich mit ihren Brüsten, bedauerte es aber sehr, dass er sich nicht ganz hinunter beugen konnte, um auch mit seinem Mund daran zu spielen. Er umfasste den Bauch mit beiden Händen, leicht, ohne Druck und betastete das Kind mit großem Staunen. Es war wie ein Wunder, als sie ihm zeigte, wo das Baby gerade mit seinen Füßchen strampelte. Fast standen ihm die Tränen in den Augen. Als er dann sah, wie sich der Bauch, die Figur wieder verjüngte, war es ihm ein großes Rätsel, wie Frauen überhaupt gebären konnten. Da, an dieser kleinen, schmalen Stelle sollte das Kind herauskommen? Unfassbar!

Sie hielt die Augen weiterhin geschlossen, aber ihre Stimme klang belegter, als sie weiter sprach: „Du brauchst keine Scheu haben. Es geht mir gut und du darfst mich überall berühren. Ich empfinde das als sehr lustvoll und ich genieße es wirklich."

Er zögerte, es kam ihm plötzlich vor, als sollte er all diese Dinge auf Kommando tun. Das erzeugte kein großes Hochgefühl in ihm. Wie gerne hätte er seinen anderen Arm, seinen Mund zur Unterstützung gehabt, aber es war unmöglich. Langsam streichelte er ihre Hüften, spürte, trotz des Kindes das sie trug, die Beckenknochen rechts und links. Sie öffnete ihre Beine lasziv, fast wie von Zauberhand. Nun endlich wuchs auch sein Lustempfinden wieder, eine Welle der Erregung schwappte über ihn. Ohne jegliches Schamgefühl zeigte sie ihm so den Weg. Er schob seine Hand vorsichtig zu ihrer Körpermitte. Stückchenweise tastete er sich vor.

Sie keuchte, als sie erneut sprach: „Ich würde dich so gerne richtig aufnehmen, aber ich glaube, es wäre nicht mehr… oooh, warte!... meinem Zustand nicht mehr förderlich."

Sie wand sich nun unter seinen Berührungen, dann aber öffnete sie kurz die Augen und blickte ihn mit riesigen Augen an: „Fitzwilliam, es ist mir egal, bitte nimm mich ganz! Ich halte es nicht mehr aus, ohne nicht wenigstens noch einmal vor der Niederkunft von dir erfüllt gewesen zu sein. Bitte!"

Er dachte nur einen Moment lang nach, die Folgen dieses Handelns waren ihm ganz und gar nicht klar, aber der Rausch, in dem sie sich beide befanden, war schon zu weit fortgeschritten. Er drang in sie ein, sanft zwar, aber trotzdem mit Bestimmtheit. Sie rief seinen Namen ein paar Mal, dann war alles erreicht, was es zu erreichen gab. Er litt höllische Schmerzen, als sein Körper sich in ihr erleichtert hatte und er sich der anderen Dinge wieder bewusst wurde. Mit lautem Stöhnen ließ er sich in die Kissen fallen. Er würde für diesen Akt sicher am nächsten Tag büßen müssen, ihm tat jetzt schon alles weh! Aber er wusste jetzt, wie es mit ihr war! Nicht in Worte zufassen. Und wie würde es erst sein, wenn er körperlich wiederhergestellt war?

Die Genesung schritt weiter voran, auch wenn er wirklich an dem Tag nach seiner Rückkehr ins eheliche Schlafzimmer einen kleinen Rückfall hatte. Elizabeth selbst hatte sich an diesem Tag auch mehr geschont als üblich, sie hatten beide oft im Bett gelegen, hatten gelesen, jeder für sich selbst, aber auch sich gegenseitig vorgelesen. Weil er so erschöpft gewesen war und sie ein bisschen Schonung brauchte, hatten sie sich nicht mehr auf Körperlichkeiten eingelassen, nur einigen sinnlichen Küssen hatten beide nicht widerstehen können.

Es ging nun mit Riesenschritten auf den ersten Hochzeitstag zu, den man wegen des Unfalls und der damit einhergehenden körperlichen Beeinträchtigung von Fitzwilliam nur in kleinem Kreise begehen wollte. Die große Feier wollte man sich für die Taufe des Kindes aufheben, dann sollte die gesamte Verwandtschaft geladen werden. Er bewegte sich immer sicherer auf seinem Stock, die Treppen bewältigte er nun immer schneller. Die Rippen heilten ganz gut, nur das Schlüsselbein gab noch Anlass zur Klage. Es schien nicht mehr ganz gerade zusammenzuwachsen, der Arzt schätzte, der kleine Makel würde unter der Kleidung nicht sichtbar sein, allerhöchstens in entblößtem Zustand würde man den leicht unregelmäßigen Zusammenwuchs der Knochen sehen können, günstigstenfalls auch nur ertasten.

Das Gedächtnis stellte sich noch immer nicht ein, wenngleich ihm manchmal war, als würde ein Blitz ihm etwas Bekanntes durch sein Gehirn jagen. Ebenso rasch wie das Gefühl gekommen war, ging es aber auch wieder weg.


	30. Chapter 30

Der Morgen des Hochzeitstages war gekommen. Es sollte ein sehr üppiges Frühstück geben, dafür nur einen kalten Lunch und später ein festliches, aber familiäres Dinner. Fitzwilliam hatte lange überlegt, was er seiner Frau schenken sollte und erfuhr in einigen Gesprächen beim Schachspiel mit Mr. Portland, dass sie erhebliches Interesse an einer Dorfschule hegte. Alle sollten lesen und schreiben können, auch die Mädchen und Jungs der Dorfbevölkerung. Zwar gab es in Lambton eine kleine Schule, aber diese war für die Kinder hier vor allem im Winter doch zu weit und im Sommer gingen sie dann nicht, weil sie auf den Feldern arbeiten mussten. Daher arbeiteten Fitzwilliam und Mr. Portland einen Plan für eine Dorfschule aus. Im Winter, also jetzt zu dieser Zeit, konnte der Unterricht von 8.30 bis 12.30 stattfinden. Im Sommer sollten wenigstens zwei Stunden gehalten werden können, von 8 bis 10 Uhr, danach konnten die Kinder den Eltern bei der Feldarbeit helfen.

Als Örtlichkeit hatte man ein altes Getreidelager umbauen lassen. Und wenn Fitzwilliam sein Gedächtnis nicht im Stich gelassen hätte, hätte er sofort bemerkt, dass es eben der gleiche Lagerraum war, in dem er vor vielen Jahren seine ersten sexuellen Erfahrungen mit dem durchtriebenen Dorfmädchen Sarah gemacht hatte. Aber davon wusste er nichts, als er und Mr. Portland mit ein paar Helfern eine Ortsbegehung gemacht hatten.

Elizabeth wunderte sich nicht, dass ihr kein kostbares Geschmeide zum Geschenk gemacht wurde, bereits an ihrem Geburtstag hatte ihr Gatte davon Abstand genommen, weil er verstanden hatte, dass ihr an anderen Dingen wesentlich mehr lag. Also blieb er dieser Linie treu, auch wenn es ihm nun wahrscheinlich ein paar seiner Angestellten gesagt haben dürften, wie er mit Geschenken zu verfahren hatte. Sie hatte ein filigranes Orchideengebinde aus der Orangerie von Pemberley erhalten, daran hing ein kostbares, aber zierliches Goldarmband. Das war zunächst alles. Sie freute sich, denn das war nicht übertrieben und in ihrem Sinne. Doch dann wurden ihr von Clarice nach dem Frühstück die Augen verbunden. Sie protestierte, aber man führte sie nach draußen und schob sie in eine Kutsche. Fitzwilliam hielt sie fest im Arm, da es auch recht kalt war. Die Fahrt war sehr kurz und rumpelig. Dann wurde ihr aus der Kutsche geholfen und die Augenbinde geöffnet.

Sie starrte auf ein einfaches, aber sauberes und offensichtlich renoviertes Gebäude, wo ein längliches Holzschild über dem Eingang verkündete: _Dorfschule Pemberley._ Sie lächelte froh, da sausten auch schon etliche Jungen und Mädchen um die Ecke, bildeten einen Chor und sangen ein kleines Volkslied. Dann begab man sich in das Gebäude und sah sich alles an. Elizabeth ließ nicht für eine Sekunde die Hand ihres Mannes los. Er war glücklich, als er ihr strahlendes Lächeln sah. Die Kinder umringten zum Schluss die Kutsche und wünschten noch alles Gute zum Hochzeitstag. Dann fuhr das Paar zurück ins Herrenhaus.

Im Hof kam die Kutsche zum Stehen. Fitzwilliam öffnete den Schlag, nahm seinen Stock, hielt sich an der Kutschenwand fest, nahm die erste Stufe, strauchelte und fiel auf den Kies. Elizabeth konnte nicht schnell aussteigen, sonst wäre sie womöglich auch noch gefallen, aber der Kutscher war zum Glück sofort bei ihm: „Mr. Darcy, Sir, geht es Ihnen gut?"

Der Gestürzte stöhnte, Gott sei Dank war er nicht auf die kaputte Schulter gefallen und so ging es einigermaßen.

Er konnte mit Hilfe des Kutschers aufstehen und blickte sich um: „Meine Güte, das hätte übel ausgehen können. Danke, Oscar!"

Elizabeth stutzte. Hatte Fitzwilliam den Kutscher gerade bei seinem Namen genannt?

Sie hakte nach: „Du warst doch sicher schon des Öfteren im Dorf wegen der Schule, oder?" Er nickte: „Natürlich. Aber das meiste hat Mr. Portland in die Wege geleitet."

„Wer hat dich da kutschiert? Selbst reiten kannst du ja noch nicht."

„Beide Male war es Charlie."

„Oscar aber nicht?"

„Nein, Oscar fährt die Kutsche doch nur am Wochenende, das weißt du doch, weil er unter der Woche im Gasthof seiner Eltern mitarbeitet."

Elizabeth ließ sich auf die unterste Stufe des Kutschausstiegs sinken. „Wenn du das alles weißt, kann dies nur eines bedeuten!"

Er riss die Augen auf und hielt sich die Hand vor den Mund: „Ich erinnere mich wieder an alles! Ja, genauso ist es!"

Und um es zu prüfen, fragte sie ihn nach Daten und Ereignissen, die er in der Zwischenzeit noch nicht wieder gelernt hatte. Er wusste alles haargenau! Es musste der Fall aus der Kutsche gewesen sein, der ihm sein Erinnerungsvermögen zurück gebracht hatte. Sie fielen sich in die Arme und schluchzten beide vor Freude.

Er hatte genau sagen können, wo sich welche Bände in der Bibliothek befanden, er wusste sogar das Geburtsdatum von Lady Catherine zu sagen, dass nicht einmal Georgiana sich merken konnte. Sie wusste nur, dass es Ende August sein musste. Er ergänzte es um den korrekten Tag und auch das Jahr ihrer Geburt.

Georgiana umarmte ihren Bruder voller Freude, Rodgers neigte respektvoll den Kopf und merkte an: „Sir, es freut mich ungemein, dass nun alles wieder ins Lot kommt. Und Ihre robuste körperliche Verfassung wird sich auch bald wieder einstellen."

Das Dinner wurde nicht lange hingezogen, der Sturz aus der Kutsche war zwar glimpflich verlaufen, aber ewig am Esstisch sitzen war noch immer sehr quälend. Das Essen war deliziös, es war Jagdsaison und daher wurde viel Wildbret gereicht. Ein geräucherter Schinken vom Wildschwein bildete zusammen mit einer kalten Preiselbeersauce den Anfang. Unglaublich schmackhaft. Die Lauchrahmsuppe war mit gerösteten Brotwürfeln dekoriert, der Karpfen war geschickt filetiert und pochiert. Der Höhepunkt war ein Rehragout, anstatt in kostbarer Porzellanterrine wurde es in einem riesigen, ausgehöhlten Brotlaib serviert. Dazu gab es ein fein gestampftes Kartoffelpüree und etwas Gemüse.

Den Abschluss bildete diesmal ein Dessert, dass man sich nur im Winter bei Frost leistete, nämlich ein Eis. Aus Schokolade, Sahne, Zucker und Ei hatte man in der Küche eine Masse bereitet und diese dann in kristallene Dessertschalen gefüllt. Die hatte man über Nacht gut abgedeckt draußen im Frost stehen lassen und tagsüber ebenfalls, aber an einem Ort wo die Wintersonne nicht hatte darauf scheinen können.

Alle hatten über Gebühr dem guten Essen zugesprochen, auch der Wein war nicht verachtet worden. Auf Anraten von Mrs. Fielding war Elizabeth aber schon lange vorsichtig mit Wein und Likör, auch heute hatte sie nur ein Glas eines vorzüglichen Bordeaux getrunken, nicht mehr.

Das Paar zog sich auch recht bald zurück.

Er wusste im Schlafzimmer sofort, woher die einzelnen Möbelstücke waren, im Bad nannte er den italienischen Ort, woher die Terracotta-Fliesen stammten. Es war ihm alles wieder geläufig. Er strahlte vor Glück. Wenn nur sein Körper auch schon wieder völlig hergestellt wäre.

Als er im Bett lag, Elizabeth in seinen Armen, ging er gemeinsam mit ihr noch einmal alle Ereignisse ihrer Hochzeit vor einem Jahr durch. Wie er am Morgen vor Nervosität nichts hatte essen können. Wie er zitternd, und das nicht vor Kälte, in der Kirche gestanden hatte, um am Altar auf sie als seine Braut zu warten. Wie er rundum vor lauter Anspannung kaum etwas mitbekommen hatte, weder das Geschluchze von Mrs. Bennet, noch die träumerischen Augen seiner Schwester, noch das etwas unwürdige Gebaren von Caroline Bingley und Mrs. Hurst.

Und dann die Feier auf Netherfield Park! Eine große Doppelhochzeit, mit wirklich vielen Gästen. Wie man ihn dann mit wohlmeinenden Zurufen genötigt hatte, vor all diesen Leuten Elizabeth zu küssen. Was er ja im Grunde gerne getan hatte, aber es war ihm damals noch schwer gefallen, seine Gefühle vor der ganzen Welt zu offenbaren. Heute bereitete ihm dies kaum noch Probleme.

Er freute sich ungemein, dass er sich an all diese Dinge wieder erinnern konnte. Er beschrieb Elizabeth, wie er nach der Feier im Salon auf sie gewartet hatte, bereit, gemeinsam die Reise in die Flitterwochen, zunächst nach Bedfordshire und dann weiter hierher, nach Pemberley, anzutreten.

Er ergötzte sich nun an den Beschreibungen der Hochzeitsnacht, die sie in einem Gasthof in Bedfordshire verbracht hatten. Und wie sie nach diesem ersten Erlebnis miteinander stunden-, ja fast tagelang nicht mehr aus dem Bett herausgekommen waren. Sie kicherten nun beide, er hielt sie so eng umschlungen, wie es ihr Zustand erlaubte, hin und wieder legte er ihr seine Hand auf den runden Bauch.

Dann murmelte er: „Es war das unglaublichste Jahr, das ich jemals erleben durfte. So erfüllt von Glück und Liebe, was die weniger schönen Ereignisse, wie zuletzt meinen Unfall mit dem Gedächtnisverlust einfach verblassen lässt. Und wenn wir dann noch in wenigen Wochen unser Kind im Arm halten können – ich kann mir nichts Schöneres vorstellen!"

Er küsste voller innerer Zufriedenheit und sie schliefen kurz danach beide ein.

Es waren Weihnachtsvorbereitungen zu treffen, außerdem galt es, das Kinderzimmer endgültig fertig zu stellen. Die Familienwiege stand bereits seit langem dort, sie wurde nun ausgepolstert, mit Matratze, Kissen und anderen Stoffdrapierungen, sowie einem Himmel versehen. Die Tapete hatte Elizabeth ganz alleine ausgesucht, nachdem also geschickte Hände aus Lambton dieses Wandpapier angebracht hatten, durfte Fitzwilliam endlich auch seinen Kommentar dazu abgeben.

Er kam Hand in Hand mit seiner Frau durch die Tür des Kinderzimmers und war sehr angetan. Ein ganz zartes Schilfgrün zierte die Wand, ein an Engelsflügel erinnerndes Muster zog sich Ton und Ton darüber. Die Vorhänge und Drapierungen waren alle aus blütenweißem, leicht durchscheinendem Stoff, es gab allem ein sehr luftiges, fast ätherisches Aussehen.

Die Teppiche waren dick und weich, sie dämpften jeden Schritt sofort ab. Eine Kommode und ein Schrank bargen die vielen Tücher und Laken, sowie die gesamte Erstausstattung des Babys. Für die Wiege war ein Aufsatz geschreinert worden, worauf man das Baby würde an- und ausziehen, waschen und frisch machen können. Mrs. Fielding hatte dezent auf diese Notwendigkeit hingewiesen.

An der Frage, wer als Amme bestellt werden sollte, schieden sich die Geister. Elizabeth sah die Notwendigkeit einer solchen Personalie nicht ein. Sie wollte ihren Sohn oder ihre Tochter selbst nähren, unbedingt. Fitzwilliam war entschieden dagegen. Er war der Meinung, sie brauche Ruhe und viel Schlaf in den Wochen nach der Geburt. Als Mrs. Fielding daraufhin nach ihrer Meinung befragt wurde, legte sie dem Paar klar die Vor- und Nachteile einer Amme dar. Doch das half zunächst nicht sonderlich bei einer Entscheidung. Man einigte sich jedoch darauf, dass zwei Damen als Amme vorstellig wurden, beide hatten vor einigen Wochen erst geboren. Die erste kam und wurde sofort von Elizabeth als ungeeignet eingestuft. Dieser merkwürdigen Frau würde sie ihr Kind garantiert nicht anvertrauen!

Die zweite Frau fand dann halbwegs ihre Zustimmung und man bat sie, sich ab Mitte Dezember zur Verfügung zu halten. Elizabeth war sich dennoch sicher, deren Dienste nicht in Anspruch nehmen zu wollen.

Es wurden für die Festtage ziemlich umfangreiche Vorbereitungen getroffen, auch weil man nicht genau wusste, wie viel Besuch ab wann eintreffen würde. Sicher war nur, dass Elizabeths Eltern in den kommenden Tagen erwartet wurden. Mrs. Bennet wollte auf keinen Fall die Geburt ihres Enkelkindes verpassen und so würde sie lieber zu früh als zu spät anreisen. Mary wurde ebenfalls erwartet, Kitty hingegen hatte es vorgezogen, die Zeit in Netherfield als Babysitter bei Jane und Charles verbringen zu wollen.

Mrs. Reynolds befehligte ganze Brigaden von Personal in Küche und Keller, es wurden viele verschiedene Lebensmittel bevorratet, außerdem mehr gewaschen und geplättet als normalerweise üblich, da Gäste zu beherbergen waren und man für die Geburt gerüstet sein wollte.

Noch vor Sankt Nikolaus kamen die Bennets an. Die Ruhe im Haus war vorüber, Mr. Bennet selbst war zwar eine Person, die man kaum bemerkte, aber Mary belegte immer dann das Klavier, wenn Georgiana gerade mal pausierte und Mrs. Bennet redete fast ununterbrochen. Zuerst über die Genesung ihres Schwiegersohnes, eine Gesprächsthema, das sie alleine mehr als drei Tage lang beschäftigte.

Er ertrug es mit stoischer Ruhe, nur dann und wann zog er seine Augenbraue drohend nach oben, was sie aber mittlerweile leider nicht mehr sonderlich aus dem Konzept brachte: „Also, ich muss wirklich sagen, es grenzt an ein Wunder, dass Sie sich an alles wieder erinnern können, mein lieber Fitzwilliam! Was sind Sie doch ein Glückspilz! Und wie wunderbar die Brüche wieder geheilt sind. Ich sehe, Sie benutzen den Stock inzwischen nur noch, wenn Sie außer Haus gehen? Aber das Reiten haben Sie hoffentlich noch nicht wieder angefangen, hoffe ich doch? Das würde mir sehr missfallen, wenn Ihnen jetzt noch einmal etwas zustoßen würde, so kurz vor der Niederkunft von Lizzie! Ach, so ein Glück, dass sich die Dinge wieder geregelt haben. Es wäre so schade gewesen, wenn Sie noch auf dem Krankenlager hätten liegen müssen, während Ihr Kind geboren wird."

Sie redete immer weiter, ohne nennenswerte Unterbrechung, während er ab und zu müde nickte, sobald sie ihm einen prüfenden Blick zuwarf.

Elizabeth fühlte sich zum Ende der Schwangerschaft hin aufgeblasen und beschwerlich. In langen Diskussionen hatte sie versucht, Fitzwilliam die Sache mit der Amme auszureden. Er hatte recht lange keinen Deut in dieser Angelegenheit nachgegeben, doch er musste erkennen, dass seine Frau letztendlich am längeren Hebel saß.

Er sagte schließlich zu, dass Elizabeth es zunächst probieren sollte, das Baby selbst zu stillen, er würde dann statt der Amme eine Kinderfrau einstellen, damit sie wenigstens ein bisschen Ruhe und Entlastung haben würde.

Sie schliefen beide bis zum Tag der Geburt in einem Bett, auch wenn Elizabeth mehrmals nachts wach wurde, weil sie zur Toilette musste oder einfach nur schlecht schlafen konnte.

Oftmals war er mit wach, dann redeten sie noch ein Weilchen über alles Mögliche. Über ihre Mutter, über Georgiana und Jonathan, über Lady Catherine, die nie mehr wieder etwas hatte von sich hören lassen, ja mitunter sogar über den hochnäsigen Cousin Andrew, den königlichen Hof und Beau Brummell. Und auch die Entscheidung über die Amme wurde in nächtlichen Gesprächen gefällt.

Es ging mit Riesenschritten auf Weihnachten zu und nichts tat sich. Elizabeth war es gründlich satt und sehnte sich danach, diesen unförmigen Bauch loszuwerden. Sie fand sich entsetzlich rund und aufgedunsen, was aber außer ihr keinen zu stören schien.

Mrs. Fielding kam nun fast täglich vorbei und ordnete nach mehreren Tagen der Klage ihrer Patientin einfach an, sie und ihr Mann sollten am besten miteinander Verkehr haben, das könne sich fördernd auf die Geburt auswirken.

Fitzwilliam wusste von dieser Empfehlung nichts. Er war daher am Abend sehr überrascht, nachdem sie beide in den letzten Wochen fast gar keinen körperlichen Kontakt in diese Richtung mehr gehabt hatten, als sie einen deutlichen Vorstoß in diese Richtung machte. Der Babybauch machte die Dinge nicht einfach, aber sie hatte sich das alles bereits im Voraus überlegt.


	31. Chapter 31

Sie lag bereits im Bett, als er aus dem Bad kam. Mit einem Blick, von dem ihm ganz heiß wurde, lächelte sie ihm entgegen. Sie bedeutete ihm mit einer Handbewegung, nicht ins Bett zu kommen, sondern davor stehen zu bleiben. Er tat wie ihm geheißen wurde. Sie rutsche ein gutes Stück vor zum Rand des Bettes. Er war völlig ahnungslos und stand abwartend vor ihr. Sie riss die Decke mit einem Ruck weg und lag völlig nackt vor ihm. Dieser Anblick trieb ihm sofort etliche Schweißerperlen auf die Stirn. Doch damit nicht genug, sie zog ihre Knie an und gewährte ihm Einblicke, wie er sie in mehr als einem Jahr Ehe kaum gehabt hatte. Er hielt die Luft an. Was machte sie da? Was hatte sie nur vor? Wollte sie ihn in den Wahnsinn treiben? Er war so erregt, dass ihm fast die Zunge am Gaumen festklebte.

Er brachte schließlich hervor: „Lizzie, was soll das werden? Wieso heizt du mir dermaßen ein? Bitte, ich kann mich da nur schwerlich beherrschen!"

„Du sollst dich nicht beherrschen! Ich möchte dich spüren, bitte!"

„Liebes, weißt du, was du da sagst? Seit Wochen bemühen wir uns, unsere Leidenschaft füreinander unter Kontrolle zu halten, was mir außerordentlich schwer gefallen ist und nun plötzlich das? Das kann nicht sein, oder?"

„Frag bitte nicht! Möchtest du denn nicht gerne mit mir zusammen sein?"

"Das ist nicht die Frage. Und ob ich das möchte. Aber das Kind…"

„Hat nichts zu befürchten, glaub mir. Ich habe das Einverständnis von Mrs. Fielding."

Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf: „Liebes, das träume ich doch, oder?"

"Wenn du noch lange Reden hältst, wird mir kalt. Bitte, Schatz!"

Er fühlte sich etwas unter Druck gesetzt, aber – es war sehr verlockend, Sie lag in einer Position vor ihm, die in seinen Lenden wahre Stürme hervorrief. Er hatte noch nie eine Frau im Stehen begattet, aber jetzt peitschte ihn seine Erregung so hoch, dass er nicht mehr länger darüber nachdachte. Er rückte nahe an das Bett heran, warf seinen Morgenrock achtlos weg und schob sich mit einem erlösten Aufseufzen in sie hinein. Er nahm seine Hände, umfasste ihre Schenkel und drückte diese noch ein wenig weiter auseinander. Sie gab lustvolle Laute von sich und warf ihren Kopf in Erregung hin und her. Er versuchte, seinen Ansturm etwas zu zügeln, wollte Rücksicht auf ihren Zustand nehmen, doch es gelang ihm nicht. Diese ungewohnte Stellung trug ihn ziemlich hoch hinaus und er lebte plötzlich nur noch seinen animalischen Trieb aus. Er war nicht gerade leise beim Erreichen des Höhepunktes und auch sie biss sich auf ihre Hand, um nicht ihre Mutter aus dem Schlaf zu schrecken.

Erschöpft und halb weggetreten ließ er sich neben sie auf das Bett fallen: „Madam, ich erkenne mich selbst nicht mehr! Und über Sie muss ich mich auch sehr wundern!"

Er bedachte sie mit einem nicht ganz ernst gemeinten, vorwurfsvollen Blick, dann ging er wieder zu einem lockeren Ton über: „Du bist ein wahrhaft durchtriebenes Weibsstück und verstehst es meisterhaft, einen Mann auf ewig in deinem Bett zu halten. Mein Kompliment!" Er wickelte sich in die Decke, küsste sie liebevoll auf die Schulter. Er merkte noch, wie sich neben ihm ausstreckte, dann war er eingeschlafen.

Zum Frühstück herrschte reger Betrieb, Mary und Georgiana kicherten, als wären sie gerade erst fünfzehn geworden.

Es ging Fitzwilliam so auf die Nerven, dass er ungewohnt barsch reagierte, als er zum wiederholten Male aus seiner Zeitungslektüre durch das Gelächter der jungen Frauen aufgeschreckt wurde: „Bitte! Georgiana! Miss Mary! Ich weiß gar nicht, was es hier dauernd zu kichern gibt!"

Seine Schwester schaute ihn mit großen Augen an: „Entschuldige bitte, aber ich hatte Mary gerade von Jonathans letztem Brief erzählt und… und da…", sie brach ab, weil sie sich unter dem bohrenden Blick ihres Bruders unwohl fühlte.

Elizabeth kam herein und nahm sich einen Teller. Langsam setzte sie sich auf einen Stuhl und klopfte sich ein gekochtes Ei auf.

Das war die Gelegenheit für Mary, schnell das Thema zu wechseln: „Oh Lizzie, wie geht es dir denn heute?"

„Mary, fang du nicht auch an dauernd zu fragen. Mutter ist schon ständig hinter mir her, wie die Katze hinter der Maus! Aber da du schon fragst, mir geht es ziemlich gut, nur habe ich heute etwas Rückenschmerzen." Sie bedachte ihren Mann mit einem viel sagenden Seitenblick, den dieser auffing und mit einem unauffälligen Schmunzeln quittierte.

Fitzwilliam erklärte ihr beim Frühstück seine Pläne für den heutigen Tag, er musste dringend in die Brauerei, da die Abfüllung des Weihnachtsbieres kurz bevorstand. Bevor er aufstand und ging, küsste er allen Damen die Hand, die von Elizabeth etwas intensiver, die der beiden jungen Damen mit einem entschuldigenden Blick, was diese wiederum zu einem Kicheranfall inspirierte und Mary sogar die Röte ins Gesicht trieb.

Kurz nach dem der Hausherr verschwunden war, verließen auch Mary und Georgiana den Raum. Elizabeth hatte keine Lust, lange alleine sitzen zu bleiben, sie trank ihren Tee hastig leer und stand dann auch auf. Auf dem Weg zur Tür durchzuckte sie ein arger Schmerz. Da er aber vom Rücken her ausstrahlte, dachte sie sich nicht viel dabei und schob es auf die ungeheuerlichen Dinge, die sie in der Nacht mit ihrem Gatten getan hatte.

Sie war viel auf den Beinen an diesem Vormittag, spürte aber das Gewicht des Kindes immer mehr. Die Rückenschmerzen wurden auch heftiger. Nach einer Weile kam ihr das merkwürdig vor. Sie ging gerade die Treppe nach oben, als sie sich fest am Geländer halten musste, um den Schmerz zu überstehen. Eines der Hausmädchen war in der Nähe und bemerkte es.

Sie rief: „Mrs. Darcy? Alles in Ordnung?"

Elizabeth schüttelte den Kopf: „Trisha, lass bitte Mrs. Fielding holen. Sie sollte das besser mal überprüfen."

Dann setzte sie tapfer ihren Weg nach oben fort. Der Schmerz war wieder verschwunden und alles war wie zuvor. Sie wusste nicht, ob es wirklich das Kind war oder andere Ursachen hatte.

Doch Mrs. Fielding war bei einer anderen Geburt im Dorf. Sie war noch nicht abkömmlich, da dort wohl die letzte Phase unmittelbar bevorstand.

Elizabeth wurde nun doch unruhig. Sie hatte aber keine Lust, ihre Mutter zu beunruhigen, die sonst wohl das ganze Haus rebellisch gemacht hätte. Und bei einem Fehlalarm wäre dies doch zu peinlich.

Also lenkte sie sich ab mit Küchenarbeit. Sie suchte sich eine ruhige Ecke in den Wirtschaftsräumen, wo sie die geräucherten Würste und Schinken und all diese Leckereien zählte und sorgfältig in das Vorratsbuch eintrug. Wenn sie Mrs. Reynolds dieser Tage entlasten konnte, tat sie das und sie tat diese Dinge gerne. Keiner bemerkte, wie sie sich immer stärker krümmte. Aber sie hatte nicht einmal den Drang, sich hinzusetzen oder gar hinzulegen. Sie fand, es war im Stehen am besten auszuhalten.

So fand schließlich Mrs. Fielding sie, nachdem man die Herrschaftsräume umsonst nach ihr abgesucht hatte. Als sie hereinmarschiert kam, hatte sie gerade eine Wehe hinter sich und stand aufrecht am Tisch, Notizen in das Buch machend. Auf den ersten Blick war ihr nichts anzumerken.

„Mrs. Darcy. Ich bringe gute Neuigkeiten, bei Bauer Simons hat es gerade vor zwei Stunden ein kleines Mädchen gegeben. Sie trägt ihren Namen."

Der Name hatte sich im letzten Jahr schlagartig bei neugeborenen Mädchen rund um Pemberley verbreitet. Elizabeth lächelte und blickte die Hebamme an.

Das war der Augenblick, wo Mrs. Fielding es ihr ansah: „Oh, liebe Güte! Seit wann?"

„Die Schmerzen?"

„Ja, seit wann haben Sie sie und in welchem Abstand kommen sie?"

„Seit kurz nach dem Frühstück, also etwa seit zehn Uhr. Und auf die Abstände habe ich nicht geachtet, ehrlich gesagt. Ich wusste nicht, dass dies wichtig sein könnte."

„Gut, gut. Dann schauen wir uns das jetzt mal an. Wenn die nächste Wehe kommt, sagen mir Bescheid, ja?"

Elizabeth nickte und trug weiter Zahlen in das Buch ein. Mrs. Fielding wollte den nächsten Satz beginnen, da machte ihr Elizabeth ein Zeichen. Sie krallte ihre Hände in die Tischkante und atmete heftig aus. Mrs. Fielding war verblüfft. Sie machte das instinktiv richtig und vor allem war es so viel besser, sich in dieser Phase sinnvoll zu beschäftigen, anstatt untätig und leidend im Bett zu liegen.

Mrs. Fielding zog eine Sanduhr aus ihrer Tasche und stellte diese auf: „Dann wollen wir mal sehen, wie lange es bis zur nächsten Wehe dauert."

Sie mussten nicht allzu lange warten, es vergingen noch keine zwei Minuten. Mrs. Fielding packte die Sanduhr ein, klappte das Buch vor Elizabeth energisch zu und nahm sie am Arm:

„Mrs. Darcy, wenn Sie jetzt nicht mitkommen, werden Sie ihr Kind noch hier im Keller bekommen! Ich muss Sie dringend untersuchen, ich habe den Eindruck, das Kind ist schon sehr bald da!"

Auf der Treppe nach oben kam die nächste Wehe, diesmal ging Elizabeth stöhnend in die Knie und nun gab es nichts mehr zu verbergen, denn mindestens drei Bedienstete waren Zeuge dieses Vorgangs. Mrs. Fielding übernahm auch sofort das Kommando: „Bitte alle Dinge, die für die Geburt vorbereitet wurden, herrichten und etwas flott wenn ich bitten darf. Mrs. Darcy ist der Niederkunft bereits sehr nahe."

Im Schlafzimmer angekommen rollte die nächste Wehe heran und diese war nun zum ersten Mal so schmerzhaft, dass Elizabeth sehr laut aufstöhnte. Clarice zog ihr das Kleid in Windeseile aus, Mrs. Fielding und die Zofe platzierten sie vorsichtig auf dem Bett und die Hebamme untersuchte die Gebärende, um den Fortgang der Geburt feststellen zu können. Sie war nicht sonderlich überrascht, dass sich alles gut entwickelt hatte und das Baby sicher innerhalb kürzester Zeit da sein würde. Hätte sich Mrs. Darcy gleich beim ersten Anzeichen von Schmerz ins Bett gelegt, wäre man sicherlich noch nicht so weit und sie hätte wohl auch mehr zu leiden gehabt. Elizabeth fühlte sich auch gar nicht gut im Bett. Sie wollte wieder aufstehen. Man ließ sie gewähren, obwohl Clarice die Hebamme entsetzt anstarrte. Elizabeth umklammerte den Bettpfosten bei der nächsten Wehe und stieß einen jammervollen Laut aus.

Es klopfte und Clarice ließ Mrs. Bennet und etliche Dienstmädchen mit Wäsche und dampfenden Wasserschüsseln herein. Mrs. Bennet kreischte entsetzt, als sie ihre Tochter am Bettpfosten hängen sah: „Mein Engelchen, du musst ins Bett! Unbedingt!" Und zu Mrs. Fielding: „Wie können Sie ihr das nur erlauben! Meine Jane ist fast umgekommen bei der Geburt ihrer Tochter."

Mrs. Fielding zuckte sorglos mit den Schultern und antwortete: „Das waren offensichtlich auch ganz andere Umstände als hier. Ich versichere Ihnen, wenn Sie hier keine Ruhe bewahren, verweise ich Sie des Zimmers. Und glauben Sie mir, Mrs. Bennet, ich habe hier momentan die Befehlsgewalt und ich werde davon im Notfall rigoros Gebrauch machen."

Diese Drohung ließ Mrs. Bennet verstummen. Sie ließ sich auf einen Stuhl in einer Ecke fallen und fächelte sich mit einem Buch etwas Luft zu. Die Dienstmädchen richteten das Bett her und gingen dann schnell wieder. Es blieben nur Mrs. Bennet, Mrs. Fielding, Clarice und die angehende Mutter zurück. Das war Mrs. Fielding nur recht. Es musste nicht ein Auflauf wie bei Königs herrschen, je ruhiger alles vonstatten ging, desto besser.

Inzwischen war ein Bursche hinüber zur Brauerei gelaufen, um Mr. Darcy Bescheid zu geben. Doch dieser war nicht in diesem Teil des Wirtschaftshofes. Der Bursche rannte weiter zum Verwalterhaus. Dort fand er den Hausherrn bei Mr. Portland sitzen und eine Tasse Tee trinken.

Atemlos sprudelte er hervor: „Mr. Darcy, Sir, ich soll Ihnen ausricht'n, dass Mrs. Darcy g'rad am Niederkomm'n is!"

Die beiden Männer sprangen hektisch auf. Fitzwilliam konnte noch nicht reiten, und er hatte für den Fußweg hierher schon lange gebraucht. Schnell wurde ein Karren geholt, vor den man einen Maulesel gespannt hatte und Fitzwilliam trieb das gute Tierchen zu großer Eile an.

Es war schon ein gutes Stück Weg zurückzulegen und als er mit den Bauernkarren im Ehrenhof von Pemberley ankam, zuckten die Mundwinkel von Rodgers schon arg, als er seinen Herrn in Empfang nahm.

„Rodgers! Weiß man schon Genaueres? Geht es meiner Frau gut und wird es sich lange hinziehen?"

„Sir, ich denke, die Hebamme hat die Sache gut im Griff und wenn ich im Vertrauen sprechen darf, was ich so im Vorübergehen aufgeschnappt habe, ich weiß, Sir, dass sie dies im Allgemeinen nicht schätzen, aber dies bildet wohl eine Ausnahmesituation - es sieht wohl danach aus, dass die Sache bald ausgestanden sein dürfte!"

Fitzwilliam hörte nicht mehr zu, er hastete die Treppe hinauf so schnell er konnte, er hörte einen lang gezogenen Schrei und blieb wie angewurzelt stehen. Mein Gott, hatte Elizabeth diesen Schrei ausgestoßen? Er fuhr sich fahrig durch die Haare und er atmete flach und schnell, stoßweise. Mehrere Stimmen wurden hörbar, eine Tür wurde auf- und wieder zugeklappt. Er hockte auf der Treppe wie ein Häufchen Elend.

Er zuckte zusammen, als ihn seine Schwiegermutter ansprach: „Das ging alles so rasend schnell, es ist nicht zu fassen!"

Sofort sprang er auf und raste an ihr vorbei nach oben, ungeachtet der Tatsache, dass Mrs. Bennet ihm ungewohnt vertraut hinterher rief: „Nicht doch! Junge, warte doch noch einen Moment…", aber für ihn gab es kein Halten mehr.

Er stürmte in das Schlafzimmer und dachte, er wäre auf einem Schlachtfeld gelandet. Auf dem Boden, auf dem Bett, überall lagen verschmierte, blutige Laken. Er sah sich einmal im Raum um, ohne noch irgendetwas zu erfassen, drehte sich um die eigene Achse – und fiel in Ohnmacht!

Zum Glück war er halb auf eine Chaiselongue gefallen, so dass er sich nicht sonderlich weh getan hatte.

Als er die Augen wieder aufschlug, dachte er, er würde träumen. Seine Frau _stand _vor ihm wie eine Madonna mit einem Kind auf dem Arm. Er schloss die Augen wieder, sich nicht im Geringsten bewusst, dass das Szenario real war.

Er hörte Elizabeth leise lachen und war sich hundertprozentig sicher, zu träumen.

Erst als Mrs. Fieldings resolute Stimme zu vernehmen war, wagte er es wieder, die Augen zu öffnen: „Ja, wo gibt es denn so was? Ihre Frau springt nach all der Anstrengung herum, als wäre nichts gewesen, und Sie liegen da, als hätte Sie der Schlag getroffen, obwohl Sie ja nun wirklich gar nichts von alldem mitbekommen haben!"

Er blinzelte verunsichert in das Gegenlicht, das ihm von der Fensterfront her in die Augen schien und setzte sich halb auf: „Was ist passiert?"

„Sie sind Vater geworden. Und ich möchte Ihnen gratulieren. Auch wenn Ihr aktives Mitwirken schon ein gutes Weilchen her sein dürfte. Ihre Frau hat das Kind fast ganz alleine, ohne großes Mittun meinerseits, zur Welt gebracht. Als ich hier ankam, war der größte Teil der Arbeit bereits erledigt. Wir mussten dem Baby nur noch ein ganz kleines bisschen Unterstützung geben, um es endgültig ans Licht der Welt zu bringen."

Vorsichtig kam Fitzwilliam auf die Füße und schaute die beiden Frauen noch immer irritiert an, dann fragte er nach: „Aber, warum ist meine Frau denn nicht im Bett?"

„Was sollte sie denn da, sie ist nicht krank!"

Er wusste überhaupt nicht mehr, was er sagen sollte und starrte von einer zur anderen. Erst als er einen quäkenden Laut vernahm, als hätte man ein junges Kätzchen irgendwo eingesperrt, kam wieder Regung in ihn: „Was… was ist das? Das Kind?"

Jetzt kam Elizabeth auf ihn zu, legte ihm ein Bündel voller Stoff und Tücher in den Arm und küsste ihn auf die Stirn: „Darf ich vorstellen – Master George Charles Montgomery Fitzwilliam Darcy; Master George – dein Vater, Fitzwilliam Gregory Richard Darcy!"


	32. Chapter 32

Weihnachten war so kurz nach der Geburt des Kindes weit weniger aufwändig als im Jahr zuvor. Trotzdem war wiederum ein Tannenbaum in der Skulpturengalerie aufgestellt worden und ein großartiges Festessen wurde serviert. Elizabeth war zwar bei guter Gesundheit und hatte die Geburt leicht weggesteckt, aber das Stillen war wesentlich Kräfte raubender als gedacht und sie war immer sehr müde und schlief fast immer auch dann, wenn der Junge in seiner Wiege schlummerte. Derzeit gingen ihr noch Mrs. Fielding und auch Clarice teilweise zur Hand, nach Weihnachten würde sich dann eine Kinderfrau finden müssen. Die Amme hatte man endgültig abbestellt, nachdem Elizabeth diesen Wunsch auch bei ihrer Mutter durchgesetzt hatte, die darüber ganz und gar nicht erbaut gewesen war.

Zum Weihnachtsdinner war Elizabeth zum ersten Mal wieder am Esstisch anwesend, sie hatte den Kleinen gestillt, Clarice hatte ihr dann beim Anziehen geholfen und für gut zwei Stunden würde sie der gesellschaftlichen Verpflichtung nachkommen können. Mrs. Bennet schüttelte den Kopf über den Eigensinn ihrer Tochter, die ihrer Meinung nach für mindestens zwei weitere Wochen komplett ins Bett gehörte. Es war völlig unschicklich, sich bereits am fünften Tag im Kindbett vor allen zu präsentieren, auch wenn es nur die engste Familie war.

Mr. Bennet hielt sich komplett aus allen Diskussionen heraus, er wechselte nur ab und zu einen raschen, einvernehmlichen Blick mit seinem Schwiegersohn. Dieser war auch rechtschaffen müde, denn er hatte Elizabeth nicht erlaubt, ihr Bett im Kinderzimmer aufzuschlagen, damit sie das Baby auch nachts stillen konnte und ihn dann nicht stören musste. Er wurde nun eben auch meist wach, wenn das Kind sich regte und Elizabeth aufstand, um ihm die Brust zu reichen. Bereits nach zwei Nächten hatte ihn die Neugier derart gepackt, dass er ebenfalls aufstand, ihr hinterher schlich und durch die halb geöffnete Tür mit ansah, wie das Kind gestillt wurde. Er war total versunken in den Anblick und so fasziniert von dem Vorgang, so dass er nicht merkte, dass Elizabeth ihn bereits entdeckt hatte: „Darling, du musst nicht hinter der Tür herumlungern, wenn es denn sein muss, komm' halt ganz herein."

Er fühlte sich ertappt und kam zögernd in das Kinderzimmer. Leise zog er sich einen Stuhl heran und betrachtete, wie sein Sohn an der Brust gierig trank. Er wagte es, ihm kurz über das Köpfchen zu streichen, dann fragte er: „Verzeih, wenn meine Frage dumm klingt, aber tut dir das nicht weh, wenn er so stark saugt?"

Sie blickte ihn an, mit müden, aber klaren Augen und antwortete: „Es scheint, die Natur hat das schon alles richtig eingerichtet."

Er empfand eine große Genugtuung, beim Stillen zusehen zu können, auch wenn es ihn derzeit vom Schlafen abhielt. Als der Junge fertig getrunken hatte, wiegte ihn Elizabeth noch einen Moment auf ihrem Arm und packte ihn dann in seine Wiege zurück. Der Winzling gähnte herzhaft und weinte dann ein klein wenig, bis ihn die leichten Schaukelbewegungen der Wiege in Schlummer versetzt hatten. Fitzwilliam nahm ihre Hand, küsste diese, zog sie dann fest zu sich heran und küsste sie richtig. Sie sank seufzend an seine Brust und flüsterte: „Es wird langsam kalt, lass uns ins Bett zurückgehen, so lange unser Sohn schläft. Wir sollten die Zeit nutzen, um auch zu schlafen, sonst sind wir morgen völlig gerädert."

Er nickte und sie gingen Hand in Hand ins Schlafzimmer zurück.

Von da an schaute er immer mal wieder, manchmal nachts, manchmal tagsüber, wenn es seine Zeit erlaubte, vorbei wenn das Kind gestillt wurde. Oftmals saßen sie zu dritt ganz ruhig am Kaminfeuer und sprachen minutenlang kein Wort. Elizabeth war es auch, die ihn vor oder nach dem Stillen immer wieder ermutigte, das Kind zu halten, mit dem Jungen zu reden, ihn zu liebkosen.

Hatte Fitzwilliam sich anfangs gar nicht getraut, das kleine Wesen überhaupt anzufassen, denn das Baby kam ihm sehr zerbrechlich und instabil vor, so wuchs er nun immer mehr in eine ausgedehnte Vaterrolle hinein. Es war ihm nicht mehr fremd, seinen Sohn lange im Arm zu halten, ihm eine Spieluhr vorzuspielen, oder ihm, immer wenn er sich unbeobachtet fühlte, etwas leise vorzusummen. Was sich seiner Meinung nach grauenhaft anhörte, was Master George jedoch meist zu gefallen schien. Oftmals schlief der Kleine direkt in seinem Arm ein. Voller Faszination schaute er dann auf das schlafende Kind herab, das auf Grund der Körpergröße seines Vaters in dessen Armen ausnehmend winzig aussah. Dabei war er ein kräftiger Junge, eigentlich ganz der Papa.

Viele Glückwünsche und Geschenke waren eingetroffen. Nur aus Kent, von Lady Catherine hörte man noch immer nichts. Langsam begann Fitzwilliam, sich Sorgen zu machen. Wenn er bis in einem Monat keine Nachricht von seiner Tante hatte, würde er höchstpersönlich nach Rosings fahren. Sie konnte nicht auf immer und ewig in ihrer Schmollecke bleiben!

Als besondere Gunst wurde es angesehen, dass das Königshaus ein silbernes Essbesteck für das Kind geschickt hatte. Der Brief war zwar vom Kronprinzen unterschrieben, enthielt allerdings nur die üblichen, kurzen Floskeln für einen derartigen Anlass.

Nach Silvester trafen die Bingleys ein, mit der kleinen Margaret und einer Entourage, die einem Herzogspaar alle Ehre gemacht hätte. Charles würde, zusammen mit dem Colonel, der sich aber auf keinen Brief bislang gemeldet hatte, der Taufpate von Master George sein. Der Earl of Matlock erschien mit seiner Frau nur zur Taufe am Dreikönigstag, seine Nachkommenschaft hingegen war komplett in London geblieben. Die Countess wusste immerhin zu berichten, dass Montgomery sich wohl in Deutschland aufhalten musste.

Niemand in Derbyshire ahnte, dass der Colonel sich kurz nach Silvester auf Grund einer eiligen Depesche auf die beschwerliche Reise von Deutschland nach Kent gemacht hatte. Und am Tag der Taufe wurden in Kent einige Dinge grundsätzlich und endgültig geklärt.

Wenige Tage nach der Taufe, es war gerade Ruhe eingekehrt und alle Gäste hatten Pemberley wieder verlassen, traf ein Brief von Lady Catherine ein. Mit sehr überraschendem Inhalt. Nachdem sowohl Fitzwilliam als auch Elizabeth die Zeilen der Tante mehrere Male ungläubig durchgelesen hatten, waren sie sich sofort einig: Ostern würde man endlich wieder auf Rosings verbringen!

Und so war es dann auch! Man fand eine Lady Catherine vor, die gealtert, aber auch geläutert schien. Man feierte in der Woche nach Ostern eine wundervolle Hochzeit in der Schlosskapelle von Rosings, wo der einmalige Mr. Collins sehr dienstbeflissen die Trauung durchführte. Anne de Bourgh war als Braut nicht wieder zu erkennen, sie war fast zu einer Schönheit erblüht, ihre Wangen waren rosig, ihre Figur nicht mehr spindeldürr, sie hatte sehr weiche, weibliche Proportionen.

Die Countess weinte doch tatsächlich ihr Taschentüchlein nass, ihr Gatte hingegen zeigte keine einzige Gefühlsregung, als er seinen zweiten Sohn als glücklichen Bräutigam am Altar stehen sah.

Der Viscount schaute sich gelangweilt um, während seine Schwester selig am Arm ihres Verlobten, des an den Schläfen bereits etwas grau werdenden Marquess of Anglesey hing. Eine überaus gute Partie für Lady Harriet. Und Wales war nicht so weit weg von Derbyshire.

Lediglich Georgiana war etwas betrübt, denn Jonathan hatte ihr versprochen, über Ostern Urlaub einzureichen und ihr dann eventuell in Kent einen Besuch abzustatten. Doch er war nicht gekommen. Nicht einmal ein Brief von ihm. Angesichts des Glücks ihres Cousins und ihrer Cousine stellte sie allmählich ihre eigene Hochzeit in Frage, was ihr die Tränen in die Augen trieb, als man das frisch vermählte Paar vor der Kirche hoch leben ließ.

Sie zuckte daher auch erschrocken zusammen, als sich eine feste Hand unter ihren Ellbogen schob und eine schmerzlich vermisste Stimme in ihr linkes Ohr raunte: „Wie überaus entzückt bin ich, es fast noch rechtzeitig zu dieser Hochzeit gemacht zu haben. Es bleibt zu hoffen, dass ich bei meiner eigenen Hochzeit pünktlicher sein werde."

Sie fuhr herum, ein Schrei entschlüpfte ihr, der leider auch alle Aufmerksamkeit vom Brautpaar weg auf diesen beiden jungen Leute lenkte: „John! Mein Gott, John, wo kommst du denn her?"

Und Lady Catherine musste nun doch die Nase etwas missbilligend rümpfen, als ihre Nichte sich so einfach diesem für ihre Begriffe fremden jungen Mann an den Hals warf: „Georgiana! Contenance! Ich bitte dich, mein Kind, mir zunächst den Besuch vorzustellen."

Georgiana trat mit Jonathan aus den Reihen nach vorne, knickste vor der Tante und wollte gerade zu sprechen anfangen, als ihr Bruder ihr zuvorkam: „Ma chère Tante, werte Hochzeitsgäste, ich denke, es ist an der Zeit, Ihnen allen Mr. Jonathan Gainsworth, den Sohn und Erben des Sir Thomas Baronet of Gainsworth aus Rutland vorzustellen. Der junge Mann ist mit meiner Schwester Georgiana verlobt, leistet derzeit aber noch etwa ein Jahr Militärdienst ab. Danach wird es auf Pemberley eine Hochzeit geben, zu der wir Sie bereits heute alle herzlich einladen!"

Es war eine offizielle Verlautbarung, nichts Heimliches, unter der Hand Ausgemachtes mehr. Jonathan strahlte seinen zukünftigen Schwager an und deutete dessen Blick vollkommen richtig. Doch bevor er der unausgesprochenen Aufforderung Folge leistete, verbeugte er sich galant vor Lady Catherine und sagte: „Ma'am, bitte entschuldigen Sie mein uneingeladenes Erscheinen hier, aber ich hatte es wirklich sehr eilig, meine Verlobte in meine Arme schließen zu dürfen. Ich hoffe, Sie sehen es mir nach, dass ich nun das tue, was ich bereits seit meinem Eintreffe habe tun wollen."

Er packte Georgiana um die Taille und küsste sie vor aller Augen. Sie lief knallrot an, aber Anne und Montgomery spendeten sofort spontan Applaus, Fitzwilliam und Elizabeth taten es ihnen nach, so dass alles in großem Wohlwollen endet. Lady Catherine schüttelte zwar noch immer den Kopf, aber sie tat dies nicht völlig ungehalten, eher leicht amüsiert.

Während des Hochzeitsbanketts von Anne und Montgomery kam ein Bote an und reichte Mr. Darcy einen versiegelten Brief. Dieser öffnete ihn in einer ruhigen Ecke, las ihn mehrmals durch und reichte ihn wortlos an Elizabeth weiter. Dieser brach der Schweiß aus, obwohl es an diesem Apriltag nicht gerade angenehm warm war.

Es war eine Depesche vom Königshof. Man sollte sich unverzüglich von Kent aus nach London begeben, wo in wenigen Tagen ein gewisser Fitzwilliam Gregory Richard Darcy vom Kronprinzen in Vertretung des Monarchen in den Adelsstand erhoben werden sollte!

Ein gutes Jahr später an einem schönen Tag im Mai führte Lord Darcy seine Schwester zum Traualtar. Er war gleich zum Lord erhoben worden, eine unglaubliche Ehre und hohe Auszeichnung. Elizabeth konnte es bis heute nicht glauben, dass die Leute in Lambton vor ihr knicksten und sie ständig, und ohne sich von ihrem peinlich berührten Blick oder ihren die Dinge herunter spielenden Kommentaren irritieren zu lassen, mit „Mylady" anredeten. Ihr war das total unangenehm. Auch nach einem Jahr noch.

Die Hochzeit von Georgiana und Jonathan war ein Ereignis, das halb Derbyshire auf den Plan rief. Die Feierlichkeiten zogen sich über mehrere Tage hin, allein das Fest für die Dorfbevölkerung währte fast drei Tage, bis auch der letzte Bauer volltrunken unter einem Bierfass hervorgeholt wurde!

Elizabeth lachte sehr über diesen Vorfall und schenkte ihrem Mann einen glücklichen Blick, der seinerseits leicht mit der Hand über ihren gerundeten Bauch strich. Wenn alles gut ging, würde man das zweite Kind Ende Juli, vielleicht am Geburtstag von Elizabeth, in den Armen halten. Und er hoffte diesmal inständig auf ein Mädchen!

Lord Darcy und Lady Elizabeth prosteten gut gelaunt dem holden Brautpaar zu, das ebenso glücklich den Toast erwiderte. Sicher würde es auch da bald Nachwuchs geben. Eine neue Generation würde nun heran wachsen. Glückliche Zeiten für Pemberley und Gainsworth Hall! Trautes Heim, wie wahr…

**THE END**


End file.
